


Batman: The Scarred and the Damned

by ApolloXL5



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Dark Knight (2008)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 93,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApolloXL5/pseuds/ApolloXL5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year has passed since Batman killed Harvey Dent, which resulted with him being branded public enemy No. 1. But even with the Mob gone, Gotham's streets are still plagued by crime. So the Dark Knight continues with his mission to protect his City, even if it now hates him. Because they still need him, for someone is coming back to exact their revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first chapter of my 'What if...' take on what happened after 'The Dark Knight', I hope you like it. :)**

 

**BATMAN**

' _ **THE SCARRED AND THE DAMNED'**_

 

**CHAPTER I:**

 

It was an early Summer-evening in Gotham City, not that you could really tell as rain fell from the clouded heavens above. A red Ford Victoria drove through the downpour as the road it followed ran beside the northern side of the Gotham River. The Car's driver was a young Woman with long brown-hair and was smartly dressed in a pair of figure-hugging grey trousers and a red blouse under a grey blazer, keeping her attention on the road ahead as visibility was quite poor with the heavy rain hitting the windscreen before her, the window-wipers were not much help either as they went back and forth, brushing the water left and right as it continued to run down the glass. But even then, the silhouette of an island could be seen up ahead on her right.

' _Doesn't look very inviting…_ ' she started to think as her attention drifted toward it as the distance between her Car and it lessened with every moment, which brought more detail to her as she started to make out the buildings that stood upon it.

'… _since it looks like a ghost town over there._ '

And it really did as virtually every building that she could see on the island's edge looked in severe disrepair, like ancient ruins that would refuse to crumble away and be forgotten. But towering over them was another building which looked similarly rotten, though clearly still alive since light shined out from it's numerous windows.

' _I could think of better places to have an Asylum._ ' the Woman thought before returning her attention back to the road as she approached the entrance to the bridge up ahead, which connected the City to the Island. So she then lessened her foot's pressure on the accelerator and signalled before turning the car into the first security check-point of the bascule-bridge.

A security guard wearing a black-raincoat with reflective stripes on it's arms and a black protective helmet exited his booth and walked up to right side of her vehicle , gesturing for her to wind down her window. So she obliged, allowing the Man see her face as he kept his right hand over his holstered side-arm.

"Excuse me Miss, but what business do you have on Arkham Island?" he asked with a questioning stare, which made the Woman turn her attention to her handbag that was lying on the front passenger-seat beside her.

"Just a moment…" she said back while reaching in before pulling out a card and turning her attention to the Guard once more.

"…here you go." she replied while handing him the piece of plastic, which he studied first before scanning the card with an electronic-device and reading the data that appeared on it's screen, making his stern-expression lessen.

"Okay, so you're the new Intern, Penelope Young."

"That's right, I officially start on Wednesday but was asked to come in tonight for my orientation." she said back as the Guard returned her ID card, re-clipping his device back to his utility belt and pointing towards the island.

"Alright, I will radio ahead and let Warden Sharp know that you are here, you can go as soon as bridge is lowered. The road system on the island is like a maze, but we have 'Cat's eyes' on the road that leads to the Asylum, so just follow them and you will get there just fine…" He started to explain, earning a nod from Miss Young as she looked at him.

"…also just keep in mind that the entire island is now the Arkham grounds and if you see anyone between here and the Asylum who isn't a security guard, then you should assume that they are escaping patients. If that happens then do not stop, just carry on to the Asylum and report them and their location to the Warden." he added, gaining a worried look from the Woman.

"Seriously, does that happen a lot around here?" she asked, which made the Guard smile back reassuringly.

"No, of course not. Since we updated the Asylum's security, There hasn't been a single escape, not since the big breakout a few years back. But we have to remain vigilant at all times as we do have a number of dangerous individuals locked up here. Now if you will excuse me." he replied before turning around and walking back to his booth, earning a nod from the young Woman as she rolled up the window and turned her attention to the raised, while taking a deep breath in return. But then a second later and the sound of metal moving alerted her to both sides of the bridge lowering into place, allowing her passage to Arkham Island. This made Penelope sigh with a little apprehension as she looked at her destination through the rain-soaked windscreen.

' _Okay…no turning back now._ ' she thought as she drove the car past the check-point and started to cross the bridge, just as the sky began to darken as night fell upon the City. It was almost like it was the island itself that caused the day to disappear, like it was almost exclusively shrouded in darkness.

 _'Well that is an eerie coincidence._ ' the Intern thought as she past the bridge and entered the island, passing through the second security checkpoint.

' _I guess it's too late for me to turn around and leave._ ' the Intern thought as she drove under the arched sign reading ' _ARKHAM ASYLUM'._

Penelope then looked into her rear-view mirror and saw it's barrier drop down and cut off the way back to civilisation, making her feel a little uneasy as she returned her attention ahead of car and saw the abandoned district called 'The Narrows', which at one time was Gotham's poorest area.

 _'Oh boy..._ ' she began to think, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as she saw what could only be described as something straight out of a post-apocalypse movie, as the buildings she passed by looked even worse up close. For there was no sign of life at all from their within their interior, none that she could see through their windows, which had nothing but darkness within their frames. But Penelope could not help but feel her heartbeat hasten as she looked at the old and battered buildings, for anybody could be watching her from within those husks of brick and stone and considering the population of this island, that was a frightening prospect indeed.

 _'Stop looking at the buildings and concentrate on the road._ ' Penelope thought to herself whilst shaking her head before returning her attention back to the road ahead of her, which had special lights at it's edges that reflected her headlight beams back and revealed the path that she should follow.

 _'Thank god for those 'Cat‚s Eyes'. With all the roads that run through the Narrows, it would be very easy to get lost without them._ '

But then as her car went round one last bend, passing a Security Guard as he stood by another block of flats and shone his torch into a broken window on it's ground floor, the Asylum then came into view.

' _And I thought the Narrows looked worse up close._ ' Penelope thought, her eyes widening as she looked upon the massive building. It looked just as weathered and beaten as the rest of the buildings on the island, but the fact that it's windows were lit up made it look even more eerie. It looked like it was still going strong despite the obvious decay, which just felt wrong to the Intern.

' _This whole island should be demolished._ ' she added while driving into the Asylum's car-park and stopping in one of it's free spaces and turning off the engine, just as another Security Guard approached.

"Excuse me…?"the individual started to ask as the Car's occupant stepped out in a rain-coat and holding her bag, before turning around to lock up the vehicle.

"…Are you Miss Penelope Young?" he added, gaining a knowing nod from the Intern as she turned back to him.

"Yes…why? Were you expecting someone else?" she asked with a slight smile, noticing that this particular Guard looked far younger than the one at the bridge.

"What? No, of course not. I was just being thorough, like Cash continuously tells me to be." he replied a little awkwardly, making Penelope's stare become more inquisitive.

"Well I thought I was nervous starting here, but I guess I am not the only new person this week, huh?" she asked, making the young Man's eyes widen a little in surprise before sighing and relaxing a little.

"Does it show that much?" he asked, making the Woman shake her head a little, while he smile grew slightly more.

"No, not that much. But then again, when you see this place…" she started to reply, only for the Guard to cut her off as he turned around and looked at it with her.

"I know, right. Not exactly a welcoming sight is it, I think we can agree on."

This gained a nod from Young in return as the pair started to walk towards the building's main entrance, just as the rain started to die down.

"So who is Cash?" she asked with a curious tone, making the Man look back to her.

"Oh yeah, it's actually Aaron Cash. He is one of the most senior Guards here, as well as the team leader here on the night shift." he replied as they walked up the steps to the large metallic double-doors, which almost looked out of place when compared to the weathered brick walls that surrounded it. But then a device above the them activated as the pair stopped just a meter from it, making the Guard gesture to Penelope to stop as it blinked amber for a second or two.

"Please don't move Miss Young, we have to pass the security scan." he replied, earning a nod from the Woman as the device emitted a thin beam of light than ran over both of them.

' _And here I was expecting a sliding peep hole to appear, with someone asking for a password._ ' she thought to herself, before the scan stopped and the light changed from amber to green, which made the double doors open up and allow entrance.

"Okay, you can enter now. The Warden and your Team-Leader are waiting for just beyond the inner doors." the young Man replied before turning around and starting to walk back to the car-park, which made Penelope turn around in return with a curious look.

"You're not coming in too?" she asked, making the Guard shake his head in return with a sad smile.

"Afraid not, since I am on Car-park duty. But you should go in now, don't want to keep the Boss waiting Miss Young." he replied, which made the Woman smile wider as she held out her hand.

"Please call me Penelope…" she said back with a curious look, gaining a mirrored smile from the Man as he stopped and shook her hand.

"Eddie, Eddie Burlow." he said back.

"Nice to meet you Eddie Burlow. Young replied with a friendly and warm tone as she looked back to him, making the Guard almost blush.

"Welcome to Arkham Asylum Penelope." Eddie said back, before turning around and walking back into the rain, which had lost a lot of it's strength in the last minute or so.

' _So I have been here less than a few minutes and I think I have already made a friend, plus the rain is dying down. That's got to be a good omen.'_ Penelope thought as she turned around and entered the Asylum.

**THE SCARRED AND THE DAMNED**

Having come inside from the rain, Penelope found herself standing in a large and quite Victorian-looking Hall, with a large paintings on the walls. It looked quite different from the exterior. There she was greeted by an older Man in a smart suit with white hair and thick black rimmed-glasses, as well as a Woman with red hair tied at the back and wearing a white lab-coat over her casual clothes.

"Miss Penelope Young, welcome to Arkham Asylum…" the former said as he held out his hand to the Intern, who in return shook his hand.

"…I am Warden Quincy Sharp…" he carried on before gesturing to the latter beside him.

"…and this is Doctor Sarah Cassidy."

Both Penelope and the Doctor shook hands, with the latter looking the newcomer up and down, noticing how wet her coat looked.

"I see the rain has not let up yet." she remarked, gaining a polite smile from the Intern.

"It was just starting to die down as I parked up outside, but it was very heavy on the way here."

"If we hadn't been experiencing a heat-wave over the last couple of days, you wouldn't think that we were in the middle of Summer would you." Sharp replied, earning a nod from Miss Young in return.

"No sir, not from what I saw out there."

This earned a friendly smile from the Warden as he simply shook his head in return.

"Now please, you can drop the 'sir'. I think you will find that we have a rather informal relationship amongst the staff here."

"Yes, considering what we see here, day in and day out. Having a level of normalcy with each other is paramount to keeping a level head, considering how past members of Staff turned out." Dr. Cassidy added, which made Penelope look at her knowingly.

"Are you referring to Doctor Jonathan Crane, aka 'the Scarecrow'?" she asked, making the other two nod back as they gave the Intern a joint awkward expression, like the mention of that name was something they did not want to be reminded of.

"If you mean the previous head of this Asylum, then yes you are correct." the older Man replied.

"And I am right to assume that he is still being held here in Arkham?" the young Intern asked back with a curious look, one that Dr. Cassidy noticed in return.

"He is, but I hope you're not just here in the hope of trying to treat him. Because we already have 'another Intern' here with similar ideas when it comes to another of our patients. If so, then I will tell you what we told her…" she began to say in calm yet stern voice, instantly earning Penelope's attention.

"…You need to have been here several years helping the less dangerous Inmates of this Asylum before you are even granted the chance of treating the far more dangerous ones, do we have an understanding with this or should we just show you the door now. Because despite the fact that you passed your interview and test back at Gotham General and look to be very promising as a Psychologist, we do not want anyone here who is merely out to make a name for themselves."

This instantly made the younger Woman shake her head in response, looking at both Sharp and Dr. Cassidy with an apologetic expression.

"No, of course not. I apologise for any misunderstanding, I was simply curious." she then replied, earning more relaxed looks from her new employers as Sharp sighed and smiled back, while the other Doctor merely stared back with a far less questioning look.

"Well, that's good to know. Well if you will excuse me, but I have paperwork to finish before I go home. So I will leave you in the capable hands of Dr. Cassidy, but I look forward to seeing more of you in the future." he said back in a warm and friendly manner before turning away from the pair and walking away down the nearby corridor, leaving the two Women there in the hall.

"Alright, I will give the tour now as we start your orientation. Right now we are standing in the North section of the Asylum, which is for visitors and Staff…" she started to say, gaining a nod from Penelope as she looked around again.

' _Yeah, I can agree with that since it looks much nicer and welcoming than the outside.'_

"…, the part you will be spending most of your…hopefully…early years will be the West wing, which holds our patients who are committed or have had themselves committed for such things like depression or have psychological conditions that are not overly threatening." Dr Cassidy continued while the Intern listened intently while turning her attention back to her.

"Now the East Wing will currently be off-limits for you and others of your stature, since this holds 'three' of our most dangerous Patients."

Immediately those last few words made Penelope's eyes widen with curiosity once more, something which the Doctor recognised again as she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yes…Penelope, please ask your question so we can get it out of the way." she replied with a slightly irritated tone, but the young Intern just ignored that and followed through.

"Okay, I did my research on this place when I applied for a position here. Now I know that you are holding both Crane and the Joker here, but you said 'three'….so who is the third one?"

Dr. Cassidy then gave the young Woman a worried look as she looked around at their surroundings, noting that they were at this moment alone.

"I cannot say…" she began to reply, only for Penelope to cut her off enthusiastically.

"You mean you know?" she pressured, but the Doctor regained her composure and looked back calmly.

"No Miss Young, I do not. There is not much to tell, other than the fact that whoever the third Patient is was brought in on orders from Commissioner Gordon and is as rumours put it…in a coma."

"I see, that is interesting." the young Intern replied, only for Dr. Cassidy to gesture for her to follow.

"Now that's enough talk, let's start your orientation already." she replied, earning a nod from the younger Woman as the two walked out of the hall towards the West Wing.

Meanwhile in the dim-lit and dank interior of the East Wing, inhuman and soft laughter could be heard from one of the only three occupied cells that made up the entire section. The second cell was quiet as it's occupant sat on his bunk and looked at the floor, like he was picturing something from the dark stain that was engraved into it. But from the third cell, there was a deathly silence as the person in there was lying on it's berth and appeared to be fast asleep. But despite how peaceful this person looked, with only one half of their full body barely visible from what little light shone in from the window overhead. The person then began to mutter between the soft breaths, while movement could be seen under their closed eye on the lit side of their face.

"…Ra…Rac…Rachel…"

**THE SCARRED AND THE DAMNED**

Meanwhile as the rain had finally came to a stop, three GCPD Patrol-Cars were in the middle of a high-speed pursuit against a lone blue-Van as it raced through the streets of 'Old Gotham'. With the Narrows no more, this district was now known to most 'well-off' Gothamites as the Ghettos and a place to keep well away from, leaving the area to fall into decay when it once stood proudly as a symbol of where the City of Gotham had risen from. So as the chase continued with the Police-Cars sirens blaring and their lights illuminating their surroundings as they sped through the dense and cluttered streets, the people unfortunate to have to live there stayed in their homes behind locked doors as one white hockey-mask wearing Thug leaned out of the right passenger window of the Van and fired several bullets at their pursuers with his hand-gun.

"Take that you fuck'in Pigs!" he shouted back, only to yanked back inside.

"Why the fuck did you stop me?" he spat furiously to the driver, who was wearing a black hockey-mask and focusing on keeping their vehicle on the road.

"Because you're not gonna shoot shit from that angle, and I hate to see good ammo being wasted." he replied, earning a head-shake from the other guy as he reloaded his weapon.

"So what do we do then, I mean it was your idea to enter this shit-hole, with you saying that there was no way that they would follow us in here." he spat back, making the driver shake his head before spinning the steering wheel and cause the Van to make a sharp turn into a narrow alleyway, earning a similar reaction from their pursuers.

"Okay, I made a mistake alright. I thought with how bad this area had become, that the Pigs would not even try to follow us…" he then started to reply, before glancing at his side mirrors to see how close the Patrol-Cars were. But as the alley was very narrow, he could only see a mixture of white, red and blue lights flashing though the gap between that side of the Van and the wall. He then returned his attention to what was coming up while gesturing behind him with his right hand, making 'white mask' look over his shoulder at the back of the Van.

"Tell me you guys have finally got those M4 Carbines ready back there?" he asked as two more guys fiddled around with a pair of the assault-rifles behind the driver's and passenger seats, with one wearing a red hockey-mask and the other a blue.

"Funny you should say that…" the red-masked one replied as he held up the weapon, while the other moved toward the back doors with his own.

"…because we just did."

"Thank god, now deal with those Pigs will you." the driver said back with a slither of relief to his voice, which made both men nod as the green-masked Man then flung open both doors as his friend aimed the Carbine directly at the Patrol-Car, earning wide-eyed expressions of shock from both Cops.

"Eat lead fuckers!" he spat while opening fire, his friend quickly joining as the pair fired a continuous barrage of bullets into the pursuing vehicle, which shot up their windscreen before passing through and riddling them both. This caused the Car to suddenly lose control and slam into the left wall, wedging the vehicle there and blocking the two other pursuers while the Thugs cheered as their Van then turned back onto an open street and out of view. The second Patrol-Car quickly hit the breaks and screeched to a halt just behind the now smoking wreck, with one Officer quickly getting out to check on the crashed vehicle of their colleagues while it's driver stayed in the car and used the receiver of their radio.

"This is Patrol-67175, the suspects have gotten away from us. I repeat the suspects are in the wind." he replied.

"This is Lt. Foley with Patrol-0149, we have you on GPS. What's the condition of Patrol-1269?" the voice on the other end replied, which made the Cop look out at his Partner who was no bending down to look into the crashed car ahead of them. But he then turned around and with a grim expression as he shook his head, which made the driver sigh sadly in return.

"They are down, Patrol-1269 is down." he replied with a solemn tone.

"Damn it..." Foley replied with a tinge of frustration to his voice, while the Driver's partner got back into the Car beside him.

"...okay, I want you and Patrol-1298 to Double back and reacquire the suspects trail. I am looking at the map of 'Old Gotham' now and the road you left should get you back on the same one as that Van, meanwhile I have called in our 'Eye in the sky' to keep track of the suspects while Patrols 0149, 0153, 0177 and myself are heading into the area via it's North side, which is the only other exit out of the district." the Lieutenant added, earning a nod from the driver as his partner then looked back at the Patrol-Car behind them and gave them a hand gesture.

"Okay Lieutenant, we are on our way." he replied before both his vehicle and Patrol-98 reversed out of the alley and back onto the main street.

Meanwhile the Blue-Van continued to hurtle down the streets as it increased the distance between itself and it's pursuers, while it's occupants started to breath easy.

"I tell you guys, we really should send a thank you note to 'the Bird' for these guns." the red-masked Thug said while admiring the assault-rifle in his hands, gaining a nod from the green-masked guy standing beside him.

"Sure did, he was a Man of his word with this gear."

"Well these guns did come at a price though, half of the score we swiped from the Gotham National Bank." the driver added, which made guy sitting next to him chuckle.

"Ha, I can't believe that we used to scared of stealing from that place too…" he started to reply, only for the Driver to cut him off mid-sentence.

"Yeah, but back then the Mob used to run that Bank. But now that they are all rotting away in Black-gate, that Bank's security has lost a lot of it's bite."

But just as the group chuckled at that comment, the black-masked passenger suddenly looked up at the roof-tops with a startled expression.

"What is it?" the Driver asked, having noticed this.

"I don't know, but I could have sworn I saw something leaping over us up there."

"You don't think it was…" of the pair behind started to say with a worried tone, only for the white-masked Driver to cut him off.

"Stop right there, don't even say his name!" he replied while keeping his eyes on the road ahead, while the others looked at each other nervously.

"But…" the red-masked Thug began to say back, only for the Driver to carry on as he looked into his side mirror and saw a light shining down from the sky just behind them.

"Anyway, we have a more pressing issue right now." he added, gesturing to the back door windows with his right hand and making the pair turn around and look out at what was behind them.

"Oh shit, the Pigs have a chopper on our assess." the Red-Masked Thug called back in a panicky tone, which made the Driver shake his head in return.

"Okay, then I guess we will just have to ditch this Van and hold up somewhere."

This gained the black-masked Man's attention as he looked back with widened eyes.

"What? But we will be like fish in a barrel, what kind of a plan is that?" he asked back as the Van veered around another corner, while the Chopper kept it's search-light pinned on them.

"Well with these weapons…" the white-masked Man began to say, while gesturing back to the Carbines the pair in the back were still holding.

"…the Cops won't have a chance against us with just the pistols they carry, also we will never lose that Chopper. So I say we stop and make a stand now, unless anyone else has a better idea?" he added, which made the others go quiet for a moment as they thought on it.

"What the hell, I say bring them on!" the green-masked Thug replied, gaining nods from the others though the black-masked Guy was a little less enthusiastic about it.

"Yeah, okay."

"Right then, get ready guys…" the Driver began to say while pulling in next to a run-down four-storey building, before turning off the engine and turning back round to face his Mates.

"…because this will be our stop, at least until we deal with those incoming Pigs."

A moment later and with the search-light of the Police-Chopper illuminating their Van, the four masked-Thugs exited the vehicle and rushed straight into the nearby building with Carbines in hand.

"We make our stand on the top floor, right in the middle." the leader said as he and the group ran up the stairs, all the while the chopper could be heard hovering outside. But as they all made their way to the top floor, with each and every footfall of theirs making the wooden steps creak loudly under their weight. The black-masked Thug suddenly spoke up, making everyone stop just short of the doorway ahead of them.

"Isn't this kinda stupid though, I mean we will be trapped and that Chopper won't be going anywhere, no matter how many Cops we kill."

This made the white-masked Leader turn and look back at him as he stood at the doorway at the top of the stairs, his hands holding the Carbine-rifle steady as he kept it close to his chest.

"Look, we take out the Pigs that are on their way here. And then we get back into the Van and outrun that Chopper, which is currently burning up fuel while it hovers out there right now...got it?" he replied with a frustrated tone as he looked at the questioning Thug, before turning his attention to the others who just nodded back as they stared wide-eyed at him.

"...Okay..." the black-masked Man started to say, only to be cut off by the sound of creaking floor-boards from the ceiling above them. This made all four Men look up in response, with the former quickly aiming his rifle up at it.

"What was that?" he said in an alert and worried tone, which made the red and green Masked Men look at each other, but the Leader just shook his head in return before turning back to the doorway.

"It's nothing, this is just an old building...come on." he replied while gesturing for them to follow, which the group did, abet a little slowly.

"What if it's...'him'?" the black-masked thug asked, never taking his eyes off the ceiling while the White-masked Driver looked at the darkened room they had entered, whose only light source was the dim light of the street outside entering via the cracked and damaged windows that lined the right-hand wall. He quickly took note that room was quite large and had only one other doorway ahead of them, while the light brightened somewhat as the Chopper's search-light shone close to their location.

"It's not him..." he began to reply whilst not even bothering to look back at his friend, focusing more on their surroundings.

"...since 'he' is busy being hunted by the same guys who are currently after us." he added, which made the Red-Masked Guy look over to him.

"That's true, but he still hasn't stopped coming after guys like us."

"Yeah, one of my mates got his arm broken only a few weeks ago when 'he' stopped him mugging a pensioner." his green-Masked Mate replied, which made the black-masked guy nod back nervously.

"Yeah, it's like he's changed since killing that 'Dent' bloke a while back, making him more ruthless."

But the Leader just turned around and shook his head, showing his frustration despite his face being covered by his white hockey-mask.

"Look, this place is abandoned. There is no-one here but us and there is certainly no...god damn Bat!" he almost shouted back, making his friends simply stare back as they noticed the hand he was holding his rifle with start to tremble as he held it at his side.

"Okay...Boss, you say there is no Bat, then there is no Bat." the Red-masked Thug replied, before another voice suddenly spoke up.

"No...there's no Bats here..." a calm and eerily playful male voice began to speak, which made the Men all spin around and point their guns towards the other doorway, just as the sounds of cars screeching to a halt outside could be heard.

"…which is fortunate for someone like me."

Meanwhile Lieutenant Brody had just arrived with his back-up as he equipped his radio whilst stepping out of the Car, the officers did the same while being illuminated by the Helicopter's searchlight.

"What's the situation Air-03?" the Lt. then asked into it, with the Chopper-Pilot's voice speaking back almost instantly after.

"Sir, the suspects entered the building next to you several minutes ago Sir and they have yet to reappear."

This made Brody take a look at the three-storey, noticing it's old and decrepit appearance.

"Alright Air-01, we will handle it from here." he replied before connecting his .

"Good call Sir, we are in need of a refuel as it is. Good hunting." the Pilot replied before suddenly veering away while deactivating it's searchlight, leaving the Cops on the ground with just the flashing red and blue lights of their vehicles to properly illuminate the area since the street lamps were very dim.

"Alright Men, this is what we are going to do…" Brody then said while turning his attention the other Officers, who all kept their attention focused on him.

Just as this was happening, the Thugs were still focusing their Carbine-rifles on the newcomer who stood in the shadowed doorway ahead of them.

"Who the fuck are you?" the white-masked Leader said in a threatening tone, only for the Man to chuckle to himself.

"…me?…" he began to answer eerily while taking a step toward them, allowing the red and blue light shining through the windows to illuminate him and earn gasps from the masked-Men in return.

"…I am the one who will set you all free."

"Oh my God…" the green-masked guy began to mutter, for standing before them was a slim yet well built Man with a shaved head and goatee-beard. He was wearing a run-down pair of blue jeans and a blood-stained white-sleeveless T-shirt, which revealed countless scars of cuts running down both of hi"You wish to be the first, do you?" the Killer replied with a gleeful tone, but the White-masked Thug shook his head in return, glad that the mask shielded his nervous expression from the Psychopath as he started to tighten his finger's grip around the trigger of his Carbine.

"No I don't, you sick fu..." he started to say while pulling the trigger, only to be cut off as Zsasz quickly reached out and grabbed the barrel or his weapon. The Thug did not seen this coming as the Killer then yanked the rifle towards him, making him stumble forward and into arm's reach. Then with blistering speed, Zsasz followed through and stabbed him in the gut with his knife. This made the Thug grimace and drop his own weapon as the Psychopath then got him into a hold in front of the group, holding the blood covered blade at the injured guy's throat as he stared back gleefully.

"Boss!" the red-masked Man called back as he felt his heart-beat speeding up as fear slowly took over, making Zsasz's eyes look straight at him like a predator singling out it's next prey, almost as if he could sense it.

"My oh my, are you that eager to be next?..." he started to ask with anticipation in his voice while pressing the knife more at the Leader's throat, making it dig a little deeper into his skin while he using his free hand to apply pressure to his bleeding wound.

"...for you will all bleed for the mark, because I know it will need far more blood spilled before it's thirst is quenched this night..." Zsasz continued to say, while the others just kept their guns trained on him.

"Just...shoot...this...fucker!" the White-masked Man said back with what little anger he could muster between heavy breaths, since he could feel his life pouring out of him.

"...Now, now..." the Psychopath replied with little care in his voice, while his eyes darted between each of the remaining masked-Thugs before glancing back to his bleeding hostage.

"...no need for that kind of language, not when I am about to bleed you completely..."

The Killer then tightened his grip around the knife's hilt and started to move his arm in one quick motion, which made everyone's eyes widen behind their masks.

"No!" they called out in a panic, while Zsasz smiled back with an gleefully evil smirk. But then a speckle of dust dropped down from the ceiling over his head, making the Psycho stop and look up. This also gained curious stares from the Thugs, who too looked up at the ceiling which started to creak and crack.

"Oh...no!" Zsasz then began to mutter as his eyes widened in response, before suddenly that the very spot in the ceiling collapsed on-top of him along with something that knocked the injured thug away. arms and neck.

"…it's Victor Zsasz!" he added, making all but the Leader take a step back as their hands began to shake while holding their weapons tightly.

"Yes and tonight you will all serve the mark…" the Psychopath started to say while revealing himself to be holding a Kitchen-knife that was dripping with blood, which he used to point at the fresh cuts on his forehead.

"I don't think so…" the Leader then began to say while taking a step closer to Zsasz while keeping his weapon trained on him, only to find himself stopping as the Manic tilted his head and stared back with a unnerving look while bringing holding the knife down at his side.

"You wish to be the first, do you?" the Killer replied with a gleeful tone, but the White-masked Thug shook his head in return, glad that the mask shielded his nervous expression from the Psychopath as he started to tighten his finger's grip around the trigger of his Carbine.

"No I don't, you sick fu..." he started to say while pulling the trigger, only to be cut off as Zsasz quickly reached out and grabbed the barrel or his weapon. The Thug did not seen this coming as the Killer then yanked the rifle towards him, making him stumble forward and into arm's reach. Then with blistering speed, Zsasz followed through and stabbed him in the gut with his knife. This made the Thug grimace and drop his own weapon as the Psychopath then got him into a hold in front of the group, holding the blood covered blade at the injured guy's throat as he stared back gleefully.

"Boss!" the red-masked Man called back as he felt his heart-beat speeding up as fear slowly took over, making Zsasz's eyes look straight at him like a predator singling out it's next prey, almost as if he could sense it.

"My oh my, are you eager to be next?..." he started to ask with anticipation in his voice while pressing the knife more at the Leader's throat, making it dig a little deeper into his skin while he using his free hand to apply pressure to his bleeding wound.

"...because you will all bleed for the mark, for I know it will need far more blood before it's thirst is quenched this night..." Zsasz continued to say, while the others just kept their guns trained on him.

"Just...shoot...this...fucker!" the White-masked Man said back with what little anger he could muster between heavy breaths, since he could feel his life pouring out of him.

"...Now, now..." the Psychopath replied with little care in his voice, while his eyes darted between each of the remaining masked-Thugs before glancing back to his bleeding hostage.

"...no need for that kind of language, not when I am about to bleed you completely..."

The Killer then tightened his grip around the knife's hilt and started to move his arm in one quick motion, which made everyone's eyes widen behind their masks.

"No!" they called out in a panic, while Zsasz smiled back with an gleefully evil smirk. But then a speckle of dust dropped down from the ceiling over his head, making the Psycho stop and look up. This also gained curious stares from the Thugs, who too looked up at the ceiling which started to creak and crack.

"Oh...no!" Zsasz then began to mutter as his eyes widened in response, before suddenly that very spot in the ceiling collapsed and something dropped down, quickly knocking Zsasz out which simultaneously pushing the injured Thug out of the way, all while remaining shrouded in the thick dust that had been brought up by the disturbance.

"What the hell, Boss you all right?" the Green-masked Man asked back in response, with the others looking over at their friend as he lied a few feet away from them. But then as the group started to ede closer to the Leader, the black-masked guy suddenly noticed a figure moving in the dust cloud that started to sink back down to the ground.

"Wait...there's someone moving in there." he said in a nervous tone, bringing his Carbine up and pointing it at the spot where an unconscious Zsasz lied while pinned under some rubble.

"I see it too, what the hell is it?" the red-masked Thug replied as he copied his comrade's action, followed by the last guy as they all aimed their guns at the shadowy figure who started to rise up. But then the former's eyes widened as he recognised the figure's silhouette, especially the pointed ears.

"IT'S THE BAT!" the black-Masked Man then shouted as he opened fire, making the new-arrival quickly dive out of the way as the others followed their comrades example and literally emptied their carbines of bullets as everyone of them hit thin-air.

**THE SCARRED AND THE DAMNED**

Meanwhile outside, the sudden sound of gunfire caught the attention of Brody and his men as they all turned and looked up at the old building.

"We go right now..." the Lieutenant started to say as he gestured the closest Officers to follow him with a hand signal, before pointing at the rest standing furtherest from him.

"...while you circle round the back and cover the other exits!" he then added, earning nods from those men as the group separated and headed towards the building.

As that was happening, the Thugs quickly found that they had hit nothing with their combined gunfire and turned around and looked at their surroundings in a panic.

"How the fuck did we miss him?" the Green-Mask said with a fearful tone, making the Red-Mask shake his head while looking at their empty and dark surroundings.

"No idea, that amount of bullets should have ripped right through him..." he started to say back, before the Black-masked guy quickly cut him off.

"Quiet, both of you. And stay aler..." he angrily began to say before he was then cut off by the sound of thud, which made his mates turn around to find him lying on the ground unconscious with nothing around him.

"What the fuck! How is he doing this?" Red-Mask replied with a terrified voice as he quickly spun around and looked everywhere with widened and fear filled eyes.

"How the hell should I know, there isn't anywhere to hide eith..." his friend started to say before he felt something grab him from behind, making Red turn around to see that the latter was in a neck hold by none other than the Batman.

"Oh my god..." he muttered as he felt his heart-beat quicken, while the Green-masked guy tried to struggle against the Vigilante's vice like grip.

"Just...shoot...him..." he tried to say between the heavy breaths, while the Batman just kept his eyes focused on the last Thug, who then aimed his Carbine at him in return with shaking hands.

"Let him g..go..Batman!" he said with fear oozing from his every word, but the costumed Man merely narrowed his eyes as he stared back, like he was looking right through him. And just as the Red-masked man panickly started to pull the trigger, the Batman made his move. Quickly throwing Green against the wall and charging towards the last Man, knocking the gun out his hands as it fired off one shot before following through with kick to the chest, which sent the criminal onto his backside.

"Oh...m...my...god!" Red almost shrieked as he tried to quickly back away as his heart bat so fast and loud, that it was virtually the only thing he could hear at that moment. But Batman was quickly on him and pulled the fearful Man back onto his feet, before holding him by the scuff of his tears ran down the other's eyes.

"Now you're going to help your injured friend over there..." the Dark Knight began to say with his deep and growl-like voice, which made the Thug nod back frantically as he literally began to pee himself there and then.

"...and confess everything to the Police, aren't you." he added.

"Yes...Yes I will, I swear to god." Red replied in a completely delirious tone, which only made Batman tighten his grip around the Thug's jacket and pull him closer.

"Swear to me!" he spat.

"I swear, my god I swear!" the Criminal cried out, which made the caped Vigilante then drop him back onto his backside.

"Good, because if you don't..." Batman began to reply, before stopping while he glanced over to the stairwell as the sounds of footfalls approached them. This too made the Red-masked Thug look in that direction too, breathing fast and heavily as his entire being was gripped in fear. But the Dark Knight then quickly looked back at the Man, a slight smirk appearing on his face.

"...I will find you and make you bleed."

The Criminal quickly snapped his attention back to Batman, but found himself to be now alone with the unconscious bodies of his friends and Zsasz. This made his eyes widen even more, before quickly getting onto his hands and knees.

Then all of a sudden, Brody and his team burst into the room with guns ready and their torches lighting up the area.

"What in the?" one of the officers then asked in a confused tone, as before them was the sight of a masked-Man tending to one of several unconscious men, blood seeping out from under his hands as he applied pressure to the other's stab wound.

"Secure the area!" the Lieutenant quickly ordered, gaining nods from the other Officers as they spread out into the room, while he found himself looking down at the only concious Man left.

"...b...b...b..." the Guy was muttering to himself, making Brody squat down as he held his torch to the guy's face which was still hidden by his Red-mask.

"...Batman?" the Lieutenant then asked with a knowing tone to his voice, which made the Criminal instantly nod back in return as tears flowed down from under the mask.

"...b...Batman."

This made Brody sigh as he stood back up and shook his head, like the mention of that name left a bad taste in his mouth. But before he could think any more on this, one of the Officers called him over.

"Lt. Brody, I think you will want to see this."

The Lieutenant quickly stood back up and walked over to the young Man's side, who was aiming his flash-light and gun at one of the other unconscious Men.

"What is it?"

"This guy is not like the others Sir." the Officer replied, which made Brody kneel down and turn knocked out Criminal over. This quickly made both Men's eyes widen as they looked down at the Man lying before them,

"That's Victor Zsasz!" the lead-Cop then exclaimed with a surprised tone.

As this was happening, the Batman was observing the Police from the safety of a neighbouring building. He stood there on it's rooftop, his long cape covering the entirety of his armoured body as his eyes narrowed while he watched Brody through the derelict building's windows.

' _Him again..._ ' he started to think, only to have his thoughts cut short by the instantly recognisable voice of his trusted Friend and Confidante, Alfred Pennyworth, who spoke via his com-link in a respectful and friendly tone.

"Master Bruce, it's almost dawn. Don't you think it's time you called it a night Sir, or are you extending your patrols to mornings as well?"

This made the Dark Knight sigh as a knowing smile appeared on his face while he turned his attention to the sky and noticed that the darkness of the night was fading away as it started to become lighter on the eastern horizon.

"Just finished Alfred, I'm on my way back now." he replied with his disguised voice while holding his right hand to his cowl, which gained a relieved sigh from the Butler over the Com.

"Glad to hear that Sir, I'll start warming up your supper now then."

This made Bruce's smile widen some more as he then turned around, threw back his cape and calmly walked over to the other side of the roof before dropping off it, his cape flapping in the air behind him as he disappeared from view.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_'Jim Gordon found himself feeling sick to his stomach as he stood at the steps of Gotham's City-Hall, the eyes of the City focused on him as he placed his speech-papers on the podium in front of him. He dared not look behind him though, for there was a giant portrait of Harvey Dent smiling out at those who had appeared to pay their respects to their fallen-Idol. But the Police Commissioner at this moment could not feel grief for the deceased District Attorney, not when he knew the truth, not just the truth of what had really happened that horrific night - but also of Harvey's true fate._

_'I can't do this...' he started to think as he took a breath and looked out at the large crowd in front of him, with his eyes scanning the crowd, though trying not to meet anyone else's eyes out of fear that they could see right through him. But then his eyes fell upon his Wife and their two Children, James Jr. and Barbara, the former staring back with an ashamed expression._

_'...but I made a vow to a 'friend'...' he continued to think as those friend's words echoed through his mind._

_"You'll hunt me, you'll condemn me...set the dogs on me. Because that's what needs to happen, because sometimes the truth isn't good people deserve more, sometimes people deserve to have their faith rewarded."_

_And Jim Gordon had done just that in the days since their last meeting, throwing his friend to the wolves and piling the weight of all Harvey Dent's crimes on his Man had committed himself to protecting Gotham and it's Citizens, no matter the outcome. And in the moment when the City now needed him, they were instead cursing his name and making a Pariah out of Batman and he...James Gordon, was helping them._

_But he had to, for this lie that he and the Batman created was now bringing a peaceful calm to Gotham, the first one ever. But even if the people were enjoying it, Gordon could not. Because deep down, he knew it was a false calm._

_The Commissioner then finally managed to pull his attention away from the judging stare of his Wife and the sad and pained expressions of his kids, returning it to the pages that lay on the podium before him. So even though it hurt him to do it, Jim Gordon took a breath and began to read the pages aloud for all around him to hear._

_"Harvey Dent was needed. He was everything Gotham City had been crying out for. He was..." he started to say before feeling a lump grow in his throat, for his eyes fixed themselves on one particular word._

_'Just read it!' the Police Commissioner thought to himself._

_"...a hero." he then added with a slither of loathing to his voice, before taking another breath._

_"Not the hero we deserved, but the hero we needed. Nothing less than a Knight...shining."_

_The crowd watching him contently all nodded at those words, slight smiles appearing on their faces despite the grief and pain they all showed. All except his own Family, who continued to stare back as they had done since this funeral had begun. But Gordon just looked back down at his speech, fighting the urge to speak the truth and let this lie come to an end._

_"But I knew Harvey Dent. I was his...friend, and it will be a very long time before someone inspires us in the way..." James continued to say, only to be cut off by a familiar voice who spoke from his left._

_"Liar!"_

_This made the Police Chief's eyes widen as he recognised the voice, turning round to see Harvey Dent standing there with his good side to him as he looked at the crowd._

_"Harvey..." Gordon muttered in a mixture of fear and disbelief, which made the former DA turn his face towards the older Man and reveal the burn't and scarred side of his face to him, with his eyes staring back with a burning hatred._

_"You are a liar. Because if you were truly my friend, then you would have stood with me against corruption."_

_This made James's face go completely white as he stood frozen before the Two-Faced Man, who then pointed his pistol directly at him with his left hand, while reaching into his pocket with his right._

_"But you made your deal with the Devil..." he continued to spit back venomously, before pulling out a familiar-looking coin which he then held out for all to see._

_"...and now it's time to pay the price." Harvey then finished before flicking the coin into the air, where it spun for what felt like a life-time. But all Gordon could do was watch it with fear-filled eyes before it finally landed in the palm of Dent's hand, showing the blackened side up._

_This made Harvey smile before he suddenly turned the gun towards the Police Commissioner's Family, which made Jim suddenly scream out at the top of his voice._

_"NO!"_

Gordon suddenly awoke to find himself sitting at his desk in the living room of his and his Wife's home, sweat dripping from his face as he panted while looking at is surroundings frantically.

'It was just...another dream.' the Police Chief thought while he sighed in relief, before returning his attention to his desk which was littered with papers and books. There were numerous notes and files all spread out over it's surface, as well as an alarm clock that said '08:30' in red neon lights.

'It's that time already!' James thought before feeling a hand tugging on his arms, which made him look in that direction and see his youngest Daughter standing there, staring at him with a worried expression.

"You slept in here again, Daddy." she said, gaining a knowing nod from her Father in return as he picked up his glasses off the desk and out them on.

"Yes I guess I did, Barbara." he replied with a slight embarrassment to his face, before then smiling back at his little-girl as she held out an unpeeled Banana to him.

"You need Breakfast." she said back enthusiastically, which made James smile widen as he excepted it.

"Thanks Barbara, that's very thoughtful of you."

The 8 year-old Girl smiled back lovingly, watching as he then was began to peel the fruit, only to stop when a blonde-haired Boy walked into the room.

"Good Morning Jimmy." Gordon then said with a smile, but his 11-year old Son simply ignored him and picked up a book that was lying on the nearby Sofa, before walking back towards the Kitchen as their Mother came into view.

"Jim, don't you have work?" she asked in direct and uncaring manner, earning a nod from the Police Chief as he got up from his desk.

"Yeah, I just need to freshen up first." he replied gingerly, while his Wife just stared back judging-like expression.

"Well go on then, don't want the Patrol-Car out there to wait any longer than it already has." she said back, before turning her attention to little Barbara.

"Barbara, Jimmy! Get your coats on, because it's School time." she said, with the eldest Child quickly putting his blue coat on. But Barbara just looked at her Father with a sad smile, which made him gesture for her to go join her Brother and Mother.

"Go on, don't want to be late." he said with mirrored look, gaining a nod back from her in return.

"Okay Daddy..." Barbara started to say, before pointing at the fruit in his hand.

"...but don't forget your Breakfast."

This made the Older Man's smile widen a little more, brushing his hand over the little Girl's hair lovingly.

"I won't, now don't keep your Mother waiting." he then replied, before his Daughter ran over to the others and slipped on her purple and yellow coat. Gordon then gave his Wife a slight smile as the Kids walked out of the house, but she simply sighed with the same expression and followed them, leaving the Police Commissioner on his own in the House and holding a Banana.

Twenty minutes later and Jim Gordon left his home in a new suit which was under his favourite Mak-coat, feeling somewhat fresher than he did earlier while he walked down the wooden stairs of the balcony and climbed into the passenger seat of the Patrol-Car that was parked right next to it.

"Morning Commissioner, heading my way?" a male voice asked with a sarcastic yet respectful voice from his left, making the Police Chief look in that direction to see a chubby Police Officer at the wheel, smiling back.

"You're a funny guy, Officer Bullock. But if you ever want to see that Detective badge..." he began to reply in an authoritative tone, which immediately made the younger guy look uneasy.

"Look Commissioner, what I just did...I didn't mean anything by..." he started to apologise, only stopping when he saw a slight smile appear on his Boss's face.

"I'm pulling your leg Bullock, relax."

"Oh, okay then. And I thought you were the one without a sense of humour, Commissioner." Bullock replied with a sigh of relief.

"I can be light-hearted when I want to be, just a Man in my position usually can't afford to." Gordon said back, gaining a nod from his Subordinate.

"Well Comissioner, your secret is safe with me." he replied with a smile, which earned a mirrored gesture in return.

"Good, so how about we get to work?"

"Yes Sir, Commission Sir." the Officer said back in an enthusiastic tone, while turning on the vehicle's engine and then pulling away from the curb and back onto the road.

As they drove away from Gordon's Residence, the Police Chief pulled the un-eaten Banana from his coat pocket and continued to pull back the skin, until the edible fruit was alp that remained.

"So were you waiting outside my House for a long while, Bullock?" he asked, before taking a bite out of the yellow fruit.

"Only about 30 minutes, Commissioner. Which is nothing to complain about...not that I would, mind you." Bullock said back, a tinge of nervousness on his voice as he said that last sentence. But Gordon simply nodded back as he continued eating his breakfast, looking out at the City as they drove through it towards the Police Headquarters.

"Glad to hear it, though I don't usually make it a priority to have my Officers wait for me for so long." he replied while finishing the fruit off, but the younger Man shook his head in return.

"As I said Commissioner, it's not a problem. Not when I can see that you have troubles of your own to deal with." he said back in a respectful, yet straight forward manner. This made the Police Chief look over at his Subordinate with a surprised expression, one that gained an unsure look back as they stopped at a cross-junction.

"You've noticed then?" Jim asked, earning a nod from Bullock who kept his attention on the road ahead, waiting for the traffic lights to change from red to green.

"Yes Sir, I saw how angry your Wife looked as she left with your Kids, it was a look I remember seeing my Ex-Wife with plenty of times over a year ago."

"Yeah, well we are having a tough time right now." the Police Commissioner replied with a truthful tone, while their Patrol-Car then began to move as it passed the now green traffic-lights, with Bullock maintaining focus on his driving.

"I can see that and I know it's not my business, but if you ever want to talk about it Commissioner..." he started to say, only for Jim Gordon to cut him off with a friendly if slightly annoyed smile.

"I appreciate that Bullock, but that will be unnecessary." the Police Chief quickly inter-cutted, gaining a knowing nod from his Subordinate.

"Okay then." he answered back, never taking his eyes off the vehicles ahead of them as he drove.

"But this is just something that Barbara and I have to deal with ourselves." the older Man tried to say back with a hint of hope to his voice, but deep down he knew what the real issue was that was affecting his family right now. So as Gordon sat in the passenger seat and looked out at the world that was passing him and Bullock by, with nothing but silence between both Men. His mind stirred up memories, memories of a night that tainted the very foundation of his being as voices could be heard.

_"You're not going to hurt my Family."_

_"No, just the person you love most."_

_"You don't want to hurt the Boy, Harvey!"_

_"It's not about what I want, it's about what's FAIR!"_

_"Jim, stop him..."_

_"Fair enough, you first..."_

_"Harvey, you're right. Rachel's death was my fault. Please don't punish the Boy, please punish me."_

_"Tell your Boy it's going to be alright, Gordon. Lie, like I lied."_

_"It's going to be alright Son."_

_"You either die a Hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the Villain..."_

_"No you can't, you're not...!"_

_"I'm whatever Gotham needs me to be, call it in."_

Hearing the voices of these memories gave the Police Chief a chill, one that went all the way down to his soul. This cause him to sigh as he looked of the side door window, gaining the attention of Officer Bullock.

"Commissioner, are you alright?" he asked with a worried tone, while keeping his eyes between the road and his Boss.

"Yeah..." Gordon began to say as he turned his attention back to the traffic ahead of them, taking deep and steady breaths as he calmed himself.

"...I guess I would like To talk about something different now, that's all."

"Of course Commissioner, then how about I tell you what I heard about Lieutenant Foley from last night." the younger Man then said, gaining a curious expression from the Police Chief in return.

**THE SCARRED AND THE DAMNED**

Meanwhile, just past the outskirts of Gotham City. Alfred Pennyworth was walking down one of the long corridors of Wayne Manor, dressed in his usual steam-pressed suit as he carried a tray towards a large door just ahead. The morning sun-light was shining through the windows, bringing the white-painted interior to life as the Butler stopped at the door ane opened it, which made his eyes widen a little as the next room was revealed to him.

For before him was the Master-Bedroom, which had a Victorian-style to it. And it was complete with a giant Oak-Wardrobe, dressing-table and a four Poster-Bed...which was empty.

' _I should have known._ ' the Old Gentleman thought to himself with a knowing expression as he saw the messed up sheets lying over the Bed, before shaking his head and then leaving the room.

Alfred instead went back downstairs and into the large Living-Room, straight to the Piano that stood beside a bookcase bursting with old books. The Butler then while holding the tray with perfect balance on his right hand, one of many skills he had gained through his long and busy life, played a small melody on the Piano with his left. With the final note echoing through the room, the sound of something unlocking behind the bookcase made the Gentleman turn towards it as that piece of furniture suddenly moved to the right, revealing a hidden elevator that he then entered, before it's doors closes behind him and descended to whatever was below the Mansion.

When the elevator-doors next opened, the Butler stepped out into what looked like a mine tunnel which was lit up via several lights hanging from the ceiling, along with a number of power cables.

' _We have been back less than a week..._ ' Pennyworth began to think as he walked just a couple of yards, before the tunnel opened up into the Bat-Cave. And as if on command, a swarm of Bats flew overhead as the Old-Gentleman looked around at his surroundings from where he stood on that upper-level. The layout of the Cave had not changed that much from what it had been like before Ra's Al Ghul and his Men burnt down the Manor two years ago. The Main entrance to this Base was still hidden by the waterfall, with the Bat-pod and second Tumbler parked near it on the ground floor. So far the only changes had been made were to the foundations of the Manor above which were strengthened and the installation of a new Armory and Bat-Computer at the end of the upper level.

And that was where Bruce Wayne currently was, sitting down in front of a large screen, which itself was surrounded by several smaller ones.

"Morning Alfred." the younger Man said, not even turning round to see his faithful Butler and Confidant, who simply shook his head as he walked up to him.

"I see I was right once again, Master Wayne." he replied, gaining a curious look from the Billionaire as he swivelled his chair around to face him.

"About what Alfred?"

"Well, remember last year..." Pennyworth began to say, while placing the tray down on the small table beside his Master.

"...when I said 'you can go from not sleeping in a Penthouse, to not sleeping in a Mansion'. Well...I told you so."

This made Bruce's expression change to one of confusion as he reached over to the tray, taking a piece of buttered toast from a plate lying on it.

"I would agree with you Alfred, had I stayed down here after getting back from last night's patrol. But I did go to bed." he replied before taking a bite from the food, while the Butler looked back with a caring yet worried expression.

"But that was only a few hours ago Master Wayne, you should still be in bed."

"Unfortunately I have a busy day ahead of me, so I can't think of having a lie-in today." the younger Man replied as he turned back to the Computer and started typing on it's large keyboard, gaining a knowing expression from Alfred in return.

"Ah, you mean your 10:30am meeting with Mr Fox and the Wayne Enterprises board."

"Yes, plus I have a few ideas I would like Lucius to explore for me with Applied Sciences." Bruce said back as he looked over some information on the main screen, while Pennyworth looked at his watch.

"Well I think you better get a move on, as that is only an hour away." he replied, which made his younger friend nod back.

"Yeah, I was just about to get changed and head out. I was only going over the data on Lieutenant Foley..." he started to say, only for Alfred to cut him off as they both stared at the screen.

"You mean the GCPD's new lieutenant, the man currently leading Gordon's anti-Batman squad." he said while gesturing to the screen, earning another nod from Bruce in return.

"Yes, I nearly had another run-in with him last night in Old Gotham while taking care of Zsasz and a group of armed thieves."

"Making things difficult for you, Master Wayne?"

"Not so much, but despite what he has publicly said about chasing down Criminals and myself, I can't help but feel that he wants to focus on me more." the Billionaire said back with a slither of worry to the tone of his voice, gaining a knowing expression from Alfred.

"Well can you blame him...or the GCPD? You were the one who had Gordon hold you responsible for Harvey Dent's crimes..." he started to say in a 'matter-of-fact' tone, only to stop as Bruce looked back with a determined expression.

"That was to protect the people of Gotham. Not just from the truth of what Dent had done, but also so that all the Criminals he had put away would stay behind bars."

"And that was a decision I agreed with, despite how difficult it would make Batman's mission. I told you before, Master Wayne, that 'things were always going to get worse before they got better'." Alfred replied, making Bruce nod back slowly as he looked at a framed-photo that was standing on the table beside the tray.

"You were right too, things did get much worse..." he started to say before drifting off as a sad look befell his fa ce, which made the Butler look at the same picture and see that it was of Rachel Dawes.

"Yes, that was a terrible tragedy..." he began to reply, remembering the letter for Bruce that she had given to him, the one that he later burnt to protect his friend.

"...but she wasn't the first, nor will she be the last. Which is why Gotham still needs you...still needs the Batman, even if it despises you."

This made the younger Man turn and lookup at his Confidant, an appreciative slight-smile on his face.

"Well, good to know that this is not all in vain." Bruce then replied.

"I am not one to suger-coat the truth for you Master Wayne, only to ensure that you pick yourself back up and get back out there."

"Well..." Bruce started to say, an appreciative slight-smile appearing on his face as he looked at his friend.

"...I am lucky to have you here then, to help me with this mission of mine."

"Always Master Bruce...and it's 'our' mission." Alfred replied with a caring smile, one that Wayne mirrored before turning back to the Computer and shutting it down, which made the Armory nearby slide back down into the floor, taking the Bat-suit out of view.

"Well I better get going." he said while getting up and starting for the elevator, with the Butler following beside him.

"By the way Master Wayne, I forgot to ask..." he started to say as they entered the lift, with the younger Man pressing the button beside him.

"...why were you a little late back last night, after contacting me originally?"

"I thought that since I was in Old Gotham, I should pay my respects." Bruce replied with a knowing look, which made the older Man nod back as he knew what the Billionaire meant.

"Of course Sir, I know they would be very proud of you." he said back as the doors closed, and the elevator then took them back up to the Manor.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Good Morning, Commissioner." a Female Officer said in a cheery tone as Gordon and Bullock walked into the Police Headquarters from the Car-park, earning a reluctant smile from the older Man as he nodded while walking past silently.

"Morning." Harvey said back to her with a smile as he followed the Police Chief, leaving the Woman where she stood.

As they walked into the main-office area, some of the personnel turned and looked at them from their work stations while the rest kept their heads down and carried on working.

"Has Lt. Foley arrived yet?" Jim asked aloud with a slightly irritated tone, making the whole room go silent before the Police Officer closest to them pointed in the direction of the lieutenant's office.

"He never left, Sir." he said with an uneasiness to his voice while holding some folders in his hands, making the Commissioner look back with a confused expression.

"What do you mean, he hasn't left?"

"Well, I came in and he was still in the middle of processing the guys he had arrested earlier this morning." the younger Man replied, earning a nod from Gordon in return.

"Okay, thanks." he said back before turning his attention to Bullock, while the other guy quickly walked away with his folders.

"Well, I have some filing to get started on. See you later Commissioner." the chubby Officer replied with a knowing smile before he walked away as well, leaving the older Man standing there.

"Get back to work!" he suddenly said with an aggravated tone to the others, who all snapped back to work, which then earned a sigh from the Commissioner as he walked in the direction of the Lieutenant's office.

It was quiet inside Foley's office as he sat at his desk, keeping his attention on the files that lay before him. His eyes scanning each and every page of them as he read them all in their entirety, not even flinching at the sound of his Boss's voice from beyond the closed door ahead.

' _Right, here we go again…_ ' the Lieutenant started to think before the door suddenly opened, which made him look up to see Gordon walking in.

"Good Morning Commissioner, how can I help you today?" he asked with a calm and collected manner, not looking the least bit intimidated by the Police Chief, who closed the door behind him and stared back.

"We need to talk." he said back with a tone that Foley knew only to well, which made him sigh as he picked up his coffee mug.

"Yeah, I guess we do…" he said before taking a sip nonchalantly, but Gordon simply shook his head in amazement at his subordinate's attitude.

"…so how many times are we going to have this talk?" the younger Man then asked, making the Commissioner place his hands on his hips and shake his head slightly in amazement at his subordinate's attitude.

"As many times as is needed for it to sink into that head of yours." he replied.

This made Foley gesture to the older Man's right, gaining Gordon's attention as he looked there to see a chair.

"Then you better pull up a chair, because this will take a while." the Lieutenant said back with a tinge of sarcasm to his voice, which made Jim grit his teeth as he placed both hands on the desk and stared down at the other guy. But Foley just ignored him and looked back down at his files, which made the older Man's eyes narrow behind his glasses.

' _Arrogant little…_ ' he started to think, only to stop and sigh as he stood back up.

"Look...Peter, I heard that you were out on patrol again last night and caught the felons from the Gotham National Bank."

"Yes I did, including Victor Zsasz. You know, the serial killer that escaped Arkham during it's mass breakout two years ago." Foley replied with a smug look, one that did not phase Jim at all.

"Before you go and pat yourself on the back, I did also hear that they weren't exactly in any condition to cause you trouble..." the Police Chief started to say as his Subordinate's eyes widened a little, making his smile disappear.

"...because you were after the one who left them there to be picked up."

Foley suddenly got up and walked over to one of his blind-covered windows, taking a look out at his colleagues as they worked away.

"I don't need another lecture from you, Commissioner." he the said in a direct manner, but Gordon did not budge from his spot as he kept his attention on the Lieutenant.

"You're a good Cop, Peter. I wouldn't have promoted you if that wasn't the case, but you've got to let this go."

It was now the younger Man's turn to grit his teeth, as this line got under his skin.

'What the hell?.." he began to think, before turning around and staring daggers at the Police Chief.

"What? Like you obviously have..." he suddenly spat, making Gordon look back with a surprised expression.

"...because I remember when you began the manhunt for the Batman, the one who killed this City's White Knight. Those were your very words..." he continued while pointing a finger at the older Man, who simply stood there and watched.

"...and then less than a year later, you no longer care. I mean Harvey Dent was your friend and yet you leave his killer out there to do whatever he wants." Peter added, but Gordon simply adjusted his glasses rather awkwardly as mention of the former DA's name brought back flashes of that night.

"That's..." the older Man started to stammer while trying to block out the images and focus on Foley once more, but the Lieutenant cut him off before he could say any more.

"No disrespect intended Commissioner, but I will not let Dent's Murder go un-avenged..." he started to say before noticing his Boss's face, for he knew what Jim was about to say in return

"...and it doesn't matter if the Batman hasn't killed since then. Because he has already taken a life and even if he hadn't, vigilantism will not be tolerated in Gotham City any longer."

It then went quiet in the office as both Men stood there, but then before either could say another word, the Lieutenant's phone started to ring. This gained a knowing look from Gordon as he glanced at the phone and then to Foley, who had started to move back to his desk.

"I'm guessing that's your Wife again, wondering when you will be coming home." the Police Chief said as he turned and walked towards the door, only for Peter to stop him.

"Commissioner...you may have stopped the manhunt, but I haven't. And if I find out that you are in any way still connected to Batman..." he began to say in a serious tone while holding his hand over the still ringing phone, which earned him a mirrored look from Jim in return.

"I am the Police Commissioner, Peter. I have dealt with far more 'intimidating people' than you, that is something to remember." he replied before leaving the office, gaining a thoughtful expression from Foley as he picked up the phone's receiver and took the call.

**BATMAN: THE SCARRED AND THE DAMNED**

Meanwhile at Wayne Tower, located in the center of Gotham. Bruce was standing in front of the other members of the board, all seated around the long table and staring back at the younger Man in there midst.

"So...what does everyone think, do you like my idea?" he asked with a calm and confident tone, while the rest of the board then turned and talked amongst themselves. It would have been completely silent in the large Meeting-Room, if not for the whispering. But then Lucius Fox stood up from his spot at the table closest to younger Wayne, gave his friend a smile before looking back to his colleagues.

"Yes, What do we think of Mr. Wayne's plan?" he said, gaining the other's attention as they looked at their Chairman.

"Well...it would be quite the undertaking..." a female Board-member began to reply, before she was suddenly cut off by a middle-aged Man across the table from her.

"But it would be an extremely expensive one, especially if it does not work out." he said with a condescending tone.

"Well I think it sounds like a wonderful project to get behind..." an older male voice then said, which made everyone look to Douglas Fredericks.

"...something that Thomas Wayne would have green-lighted back in the day, so you have my support Mr. Wayne." he added, before the majority of the Board-members nodded back in response.

"I think you have your answer Mr. Wayne." Fox then said with a smile, gaining a nod from Bruce in return.

"That's great."

"So when should we announce this initiative to the general public?" another female board-Member then asked, making the Company's owner look over to her.

"I was thinking of telling everyone at a fundraiser I will be hosting at Wayne Manor tomorrow night, since it will be the first public engagement the Mansion will have had since it was rebuilt."

"That's a splendid idea Mr. Wayne and I think that I can speak for everyone here, when I say we will all be present." Lucius replied, gaining smiles from their audience before the Chairman turned back to them.

"And if there is nothing else, then I call this meeting to a close."

With that the other Members of the Board then departed as Bruce joined Fox's side, only for Fredericks to join them as he got ready to leave.

"I hope this 'party' will go better than the last one you held at the Manor, Mr. Wayne?" he asked with a knowing tone, which Bruce merely replied with a slight smile on his face.

"I don't plan on kicking everyone out and burning the place to the ground, if that's what you mean Mr Fredericks." he replied with a mirrored tone, one that brought a smile to the old Man's face as Lucius watched.

"Just making sure and please, it's Douglas." he said back while holding out his right hand to the younger Wayne, who shook it with his own.

"Okay, but only if you call me Bruce in return."

"You know Bruce, having witnessed how you have handled your Family's Company in the last two years, as well as this project you have in mind. I feel that I misjudged you, because the Apple hasn't fallen far from the Tree." Douglas replied with a warm tone and smile, which Bruce mirrored.

"Thank you, I appreciate that Douglas."

The older Gentleman then nodded to both Men and picked up his small suitcase, before looking back at them.

"Well, I will see you both tomorrow night. Good day." Fredericks then said before leaving the room while Fox followed and closed the door behind him, only to return to Bruce's side as the younger Man looked out of the window at the City.

"So I guess the Board-Meeting was not the only reason you came in today, Mr. Wayne?" Lucius asked, earning a nod from his friend.

"That's right."

"Does that mean you are finally going to take one of the extra Tumblers I have in stock downstairs, because that Bat-pod can only do so much." the Chairman replied, but the young Wayne shook his head as he looked over to him and pulled a folded document from the inside pocket of his suit.

"No, I have had time to think about the situation with Applied Sciences and I think it is time we started manufacturing our own equipment." he replied, gaining a confused look from Fox.

"What do you mean Bruce? We already have been."

"I mean I don't want to use any more tech that can be tracked back to Wayne Enterprises, the incident we had last year with Coleman Reese cannot be allowed to happen again." Wayne said back.

"Well I have already taken our Applied Sciences division completely off the books, so no one should be able to do what Mr. Reese did in the future." Lucius replied, which gained a nod from Bruce as he held the document in his hand and looked out the window.

"True, but since the eyes of the World are going to turn towards Wayne Enterprises when it starts my initiative, I would prefer we have nothing to hide. And having an entire division disappear might peak someone's attention, so please put Applied Sciences back on the books."

"Okay, consider it done…" the older Man started to say as he took out his phone and used it, while the younger Wayne watched.

"…but I have to ask, how do you expect to get your 'unusual requests' for your nocturnal activities now?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could together create a 'shadow'-Applied Sciences that could continue to supply Batman." Bruce replied with a knowing look, one that Fox could not help but smirk at.

"I see. So you want to have a shadow-operation within Wayne Enterprises, one that is completely off the books that can design and build your Bat-Tech in secret."

"That's the idea."

This brought a curious look to the Chairman's face as he went quiet for a second, leaving Bruce to wait for his answer with baited breath.

"Okay, we can try that. Though due to the nature of the work and the secrecy needed, the whole venture will take a while to set up." Fox then said, gaining a nod from the Wayne.

"That's alright, in the meantime I will continue to use the tech that I already have. But I do have a few suggestions for you, once the operation is under way." he replied while handing the document to the older man, who quickly looked through it's pages as a smile appeared on his face.

"I see you have added more of a Bat-motif to these designs."

"Yes..." Bruce then began to reply as he looked at the pages in Fox's hands, while the latter continued to study them.

"...I have a number of ideas, as you can see." he added, only for the older Man to cut him off.

"Even a new Motor-Vehicle…" Lucius started to say while pointing at one particular page.

"…the Batmobile', that's a very theatrical name, Mr. Wayne." Lucius replied, making the younger Man smirk.

"Well as you may have noticed, Batman is very theatrical." he said back with a knowing tone, which made his friend mirror his expression.

"Yes I do, Mr. Wayne."

The Chairman then closed the document, before returning his attention to Bruce with a thoughtful look on his face.

"By the way, considering that Applied Sciences will no longer be actively supplying our mutual friend, there is one more creation of it's that you may want to have. I mean it's purely a prototype, like most of the equipment and vehicles you have used in the past. But unlike them, it's schematics have yet to be branded with the Wayne seal, so it is not in our files."

This earned a curious expression from the Billionaire as he looked at Fox, who was just about to continue when he was interrupted by a knock on the door. This made both Men turn round as the door opened to reveal Fox's Secretary.

"Mr. Fox, I am sorry to intrude but your 12 o'clock is here."

"Thank you Jessica, we were just finishing up here." the older Man replied as he and Bruce turned and walked towards the now open door, with the younger Wayne glancing at his watch.

"Who has meetings at Lunch time?" he asked with an inquisitive tone, earning a friendly sigh from the Chairman.

"This is lunch meeting Mr. Wayne, the second one with this particular person in fact who has just planted roots for his company here in Gotham City."

"And who is this Business Man?.." Bruce then inquired, only to be cut off by a familiar voice speaking up as they left the Meeting-Room.

"Bruce…"

This made the Billionaire turn to see a Caucasian Man dressed in an expensive suit with clean-cut brown hair getting up from his seat beside the Secretary's desk, who had a smile on his face as he looked over at them.

"Seb?"

The newcomer's smile widened a little as he noticed the wide-eyed look of surprise on the other guy's face, while Fox just looked between both Men with a curious expression.

"…Bruce Wayne, as I live and breath."

"This is Sebastian Lamont, but I guess you already know that Mr. Wayne." Lucius replied as Bruce nodded back while offering his hand to Sebastian.

"Yes, Lucius. We were room-mates at Yale,…" he began to say as both younger Men shook hands.

"…it's good to see you Seb." the Billionaire added as the new arrival took a step back and smiled.

"You too, Bruce. And I would love for us catch up, but…" he started to say back while gesturing to the Chairman, earning a nod from Wayne in return.

"Of course, you and Lucius have a 'Lunch Meeting', so I should get out of your hair and let you two get on with it." he replied with a hint of embarrassment to his voice while taking a step back from the pair.

"Well it's true that Mr. Fox and I have some things to discuss about the futures of both Wayne Enterprises and Lamont Industries, but we can chat over drinks later…if you're not busy of course?" he asked with a hopeful expression, one that made Bruce smile back as he began to back away from them.

"Unfortunately I am swamped today, but why don't you come to the Fundraiser I am hosting at Wayne Manor tomorrow evening, we can catch up then."

"That's a great idea Bruce, count me in." Lamont replied, which made the younger Wayne nod back as he continued to back away.

"Mr. Wayne, I will forward the details that we were discussing to you later on." Lucius then said, earning an appreciative smile from the young Billionaire.

"Thanks Lucius, and I see you at the party Seb." he replied before turning around and entering the elevator, leaving Lamont and Fox standing there.

"What time does the Fundraiser start Lucius?" Sebastian then asked earning a smirk from the older Man as he began to gesture towards his office.

"We can discuss the details during our meeting, now if you will follow me."

"Right, then by all means, lead the way please." Lamont said back as both Men then walked towards the Chairman's office.

**BATMAN: THE SCARRED AND THE DAMNED**

A few moments later and Bruce exited Wayne Tower in his dark-Blue Lamborghini-Mercielago, joining up with the traffic which was flowing down the main street beside the Skyscraper. The young Man was focused on his driving as his smart-phone activated from it's holder on the dashboard, the Bat-symbol appeared on it's screen which brought a smirk to the Billionaire's face.

' _Great timing._ ' Bruce thought as he glanced at the screen, before returning his attention the to the road ahead.

"Phone, enable hands-free."

" _Hands-free activated, password please._ " the device spoke back in a robotic voice, while the driver turned the vehicle onto another street.

"Password '10:48pm'." Bruce then said in a solemn tone, as the mention of that particular time brought back flashes of his Parents deaths to his mind, though his face remained completely calm as this happened.

" _Password accepted, access to Bat-Computer granted._ " the device then replied, with the Bat-symbol flashing in return .

"Report." the Wayne requested, which made the Phone's screen change as data began scrolling down it.

" _Police unit-1300 has reported a sighting of 'The Bird' in Down-town Gotham, in the area of China Basin. Commissioner Gordon has called in several units to search the area._ "

This made Bruce stop at the cross junction ahead and signal a right turn as the traffic light shone read overhead.

"Okay. Phone, call Alfred and encrypt call." he said while sitting there and waiting while the traffic drove by on the junction, with the device pinging as the Butler's name appeared on the screen.

"You rang, Master Bruce?" the old Man's voice spoke out from the Smart-phone, while the green light suddenly appeared on the traffic light. Which made the Billionaire turn the Lamborghini right and accelerate away from the junction.

"Alfred, the Bat-Computer just notified me that the GCPD has possibly found 'the Bird'."

"That is the Arms-Dealer, correct?" the Butler replied with a curious tone, gaining a nod from Bruce as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Yes, he has been moving weapons through Gotham for that last six months. And I think it is time for this Bird to be caught, don't you?"

"Of course, Master Bruce. But considering that it is the middle of the day, I do not think that there is anything Batman can do at this time." Alfred said in a very frank-tone, one that earned a knowing look from the young Man.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be very subtle for Batman to make an appearance in broad daylight now, but if you can go down to the Cave and ensure the Bat-Computer keeps us updated on this event."

"I am on my way now, Master Bruce. So I can assume that you are returning to Manor now?"

"Yes, I should be back in around twenty minutes." the Billionaire replied as his vehicle left the City Centre, joining the free-way leading out of Gotham.

"Very well Sir, everything will be ready for you when you arrive." Alfred said back, gaining a smile from the young Wayne.

"Thanks Alfred." he replied before putting his foot down on the accelerator, making the Lamborghini speed up more as it zoomed down the free-way back to the Manor.

 


	4. Chapter 4

The atmosphere at the Police headquarters was a hectic one to say the least as it's Men and Women worked frantically, their focus completely on their work as Gordon watched from the sanctity of his office. The Commissioner sat at his desk and returned his attention to the files that lay on his desk before him, while listening to his Police-Scanner.

"Unit-1300 reporting in. We are shadowing Man suspected of being 'The Bird' to an abandoned factory on the China Basin's south side." the voice spoke as Jim took a sip from his Coffee.

"Roger that Unit-1300, the local precinct is sending additional units to your location and we have a SWAT team also inbound." the dispatch replied, while the older Man sat and looked through the pages of the Intel they had on the Arms-dealer.

' _Still not a lot to go on, since there is not even a good photo of the guy._ ' he thought while looking at the one blurry image they had, which only had real detail on his clothes.

But just as was about to reach for his Coffee-Mug again, there was a knock at the door, making Gordon look up to see Bullock waiting on the other side.

"Come in." he said while gesturing with his hand, earning a nod from the Chubby Officer who then walked in.

"Commissioner, thought you would like to know that Air-01 and 02 are available and are ready to move."

"Alright, but tell them to keep back for now, since we don't want to alert 'the Bird' that we are on to him. That is if this is really him." the older Man replied, gaining a curious look from his subordinate.

"You don't think it's him?"

This made Gordon gesture at the open file that lay on his desk between them both, which Bullock stared at before returning his attention back to his boss, who started to speak back.

"Considering how incomplete our file on him is, how can we be sure that this really is the Arms-Dealer. We don't even have a reliable photo."

"Well even if we don't, we should still check it out." The chubby Officer said back, which earned a nod from Jim in return.

"I agree, though if I had thought otherwise, then I would not have given the go ahead to track 'the Bird' back to wherever he has based himself..." he started to say while tidying up his desk, placing the file back in it's sleeve, only to stop and look back at Bullock with a questioning look.

"...Foley has clocked out right, I mean he is no longer in the building?" he then asked, which made the Officer nod in return.

"Yeah, saw Foley leave myself. He didn't look happy though, but I guess you already knew that." he said back with a knowing smile, though the Police Chief remained stoic as he sat at his desk.

"No comment..." he started to reply, not wanting to give his situation with the Lieutenant any more thought.

"...now I'd appreciate it if you could keep me apprised on the situation with our Air-support, since I have my attention on 'the Bird' one." Jim added while pointing at the Scanner, making his Subordinate nod back again.

"Will do, Commissioner." Bullock replied before turning around and starting for the door, only to stop as another, more familiar voice spoke from the device.

"Unit-1300, this is Lt. Foley. I am on my way and will rendezvous with you in several minutes, hold position until I arrive."

This made Jim's eyes narrow as he gritted his teeth, before grabbing the Police Scanner's receiver and holding it to his mouth, only to stop as he looked down at the device while his colleague stared back.

"Commissioner?" he said with a confused tone, which snapped the older Man out of it as he put the receiver down and turned back to him.

"Get me a car, we are going out there." he replied with a determined expression, gaining a nod from Bullock before they both left the Commissioner's office together.

A few minutes earlier, back at the Cave. Bruce sat at the Bat-Computer and typed away at it's keyboard, turning his gaze to each of the several screens that stood before him which showed camera feeds and various information, while also listening to the various G.C.P.D. reports from his own Police Scanner. As he was doing this, Alfred walked up and placed a hot drink next to the keyboard which caught the younger Man's attention.

"Here is your Tea, Master Bruce." he said with the Billionaire picking it up with one hand and taking a sip, while he continued to type on the keyboard with the other.

"Thanks Alfred." he then replied, before a curious look befell his face.

"So you think we should have a section of the Cave cornered off and made into a miniature Kitchen, so that it doesn't take a couple of minutes for you to bring the food and drink down here to me?"

This made the Butler stare back with a knowing expression in return.

"Oh dear lord no Sir, I think that would be a terrible idea. I mean bringing you food and drink down here is one thing, but to have a space down here to prepare it...I wouldn't dream of it, Master Bruce..." he started to say, stopping mid-sentence to gaze around the Cave as he smiled slightly.

"...besides, I think that a kitchen in the 'Bat-Cave' would not be very fitting of Batman, wouldn't you agree?" he continued, noticing the now thoughtful look on his Master's face.

"I guess not." he replied before taking another sip of his Tea.

"You're just going to have to be patient Master Bruce, which is something you claim to have an abundance of since coming back from your 'seven year 'sabbatical with the League of Shadows." Alfred said back with a slightly teasing tone, one that made the young Wayne spin his chair round and face him with a humble smirk on his face.

"You're right...once again."

"Well, surely you have heard the old English proverb Sir,..." his older Friend replied with a warm smile, gaining a curious but similar look from the Billionaire.

"...the Butler is always right."

"I am not about to disagree with you there..." Bruce started to say back, before taking another sip of his tea as he turned back to the Bat-Computer.

"...at least not this time." he added, gaining a smirk from Alfred as he looked at the screens with his Master.

"So I take it you have been monitoring all G.C.P.D. comms channels since this 'Bird' was first mentioned?" he asked, earning a nod from the young Wayne as he typed away on the keyboard.

"Yes, though from what I have heard, it sounds like the Police are not entirely sure that this is the Bird." he replied, which made the Butler look at the screens with a curious expression.

"What do you mean, Master Bruce?"

"Well..." the Billionaire began to say, before bringing up the Criminal's profile on his left screen.

"...this is the only photo that they have of the Man, which you can see is not a very descriptive one. So it would not be put of the realm of possibility for someone to simply pose as him."

"So you think this Man is an imposter?" Alfred asked, gaining a nod from Bruce in return.

"It is possible, I mean my own research into 'The Bird' has not brought up enough information to form his real identity, which at this moment could be that of a Man of a a Woman."

The older Man looked at the photo of the Criminal on the screen, his expression became inquisitive as Bruce looked back at him.

"So this Arms-dealer is a complete mystery to everyone at the moment."

"Yes, but it won't be for long. I haven't had that much time to focus my attention on 'the Bird' due to the rise of street-crime in 'Old Gotham' while keeping myself out of the Police's cross-hairs. But considering how many weapons he has smuggled into the City, I think it's time 'the Bird' had Batman's full attention."

This made Alfred smirk as he looked back at his younger friend, who had returned his attention to the Bat-computer as another Police report could be heard from the Scanner.

"I could not agree more, Master Wayne..." he started to say, only to have Bruce gesture to him while keeping his attention on the audio-device.

"Quiet Alfred, I am trying to listen to this." he said with a slither of annoyance to his voice, making the Butler go silent while Bruce turned up the device's volume and the voices of the G.C.P.D. echoed around the Cave.

"This is Unit-1300, the Suspect has entered the derelict Factory at the end of Ciders Street. I repeat, the Suspect has come to a stop at the end of Ciders Street."

"This is Lt. Foley, stay and observe until SWAT and I arrive."

"Roger that, Lieutenant."

After listening to the conversation, Bruce then returned his attention to the Computer and typed on it's keyboard again as plans for the factory appeared on the main screen.

"Alfred, I apologize for cutting you off..." he began to say, only for the Butler to shake his head back.

"No need to apologize Si..." he then tried to reply, this time being cut off by the Police Scanner from which a familiar voice spoke up.

"This is Commissioner Gordon. I am taking control of the operation. I repeat, I am in command, not Lt. Foley...so no one do anything until I arrive."

This brought a worried look to Bruce's face as he heard his friend's voice, one that Alfred noticed.

"Sir, what is it?" he asked as the Billionaire started typing again in a determined manner, bringing CCTV footage from Ciders Street up on the left screen, while going through the Factory plans on the main one.

"Ciders Street is a one way street, with the river directly behind the Factory."

"Perhaps 'the Bird' has planned to escape via Boat." Alfred then said as pointed at the body of water, only for Bruce to shake his head in return.

"That isn't possible, since there is no boat-dock back there. So the question becomes..." he then began to say while looking at the plans of the Factory.

"...why lead the Police into a dead end? Since he is only trapping himself." his Butler finished, before the Billionaire's eyes widened as he saw something in the designs.

"Master Bruce?" the older Man then asked, having noticed his friend's face.

"Because he is not the one who is trapped..." Bruce started to reply as he brought up detailed floor plans of the derelict building, making Alfred's eyes widen as they both saw what the younger Man meant."

"Good Lord." the Butler said back, earning a nod from Wayne in return.

"You see it too, don't you."

The screen showed that the inside of the building was just a giant room, much like a warehouse. Except for the two floors that were nothing more than catwalks, which overlooked the massive space that was the majority of the factory.

"You see, this factory was once a Subsidiary of ACE Chemicals. But when it was shut down, the Company had to pretty much gut the place and take everything with them, so not to leave any traces of the dangerous materials and liquids that they had produced." the Billionaire explained, while his friend and confidante just looked at the screen and imagined what the Police were going to walk into.

"They will be sitting ducks in there, especially since all exits bar the main entrance were sealed shut."

"Exactly..." Bruce replied, before then getting up and walking over to the Armory.

"...which is why I am not going to let that happen." he added as the clear plastic cabinet opened up and revealed the Bat-suit to him, gaining Alfred's attention.

"But how are you going to get to the other side of Gotham without being seen? If you haven't noticed, it's the middle of the day and the Bat-pod is as you say...not very subtle."

This earned a knowing expression from Bruce as he looked back at his Butler.

"I don't have time to go through the details now, Alfred. And I will need you to man the Bat-Computer while I am out there." he replied, gaining a nod from the older Gentleman.

"Of course Sir."

"But if you want a hint..." the Billionaire continued to say as he pointed over to the workshop located near the elevator, while starting to change suits.

"...feel free to take a look at the device on the table over there."

This made Alfred look in the direction that his Master pointed to, noticing the football-sized object that lay there, which brought a curious expression to the Butler's face.

**BATMAN: THE SCARRED AND THE DAMNED**

Meanwhile in the China Basin, the G.C.P.D. Had cornered off the entrance to Ciders Street, with Patrol-Cars blocking the road and the Officers using them as cover as they aimed their weapons at the derelict factory ahead of them.

"Alright. As soon as our SWAT team arrives, we will move in, secure the building and arrest 'the Bird'. Does everyone understand their roles?" Lt. Foley said to the group.

"Lieutenant, are we not supposed to wait for Commissioner?.." a young Officer standing to his left replied, making Foley turn to him with a serious expression.

"If we had time, then I would agree. But we don't know if 'the Bird' is in there and planning his escape, plus I would rather stop him right now and have no more military-grade weapons coming into our city..." he said to the whole group, before returning his attention to the junior Officer once more.

"...do you?"

The young Man shook his head in return, gaining a confident smirk from the Lieutenant as he returned his attention to the entire group, who kept their guns aimed at the derelict building.

"Good..." he started to reply before the sound of an approaching vehicle caught his attention, making him and the Junior Officer look back to see the armored SWAT Van turn a corner and drive up to their position.

"What's your name, Son?" Foley then asked, earning a nervous look from the Lad."

"Eckhart, sir."

"Don't look so down Eckhart, this will be a walk in the park." the Lieutenant said with a reassuring tone as he patted the younger Man on the shoulder, gaining a thankful smile back.

Elsewhere at the outskirts of Gotham, at a large opening that looked like an exposed Sewer entrance. Batman was riding the Bat-Pod, as he drove at full speed and entered the City's underground. His cape flapped wildly behind him as he left the light of day and accelerated into the darkness of the man-made caverns, glancing between the low-lit computer screen on his controls as the vehicle's headlights activated and shone the way ahead.

"So you are using Gotham's sewers and decades-old tunnels to make your way to 'the Bird', Master Wayne." Alfred's voice spoke on the Vigilante's comms, earning a slight nod from Batman as he kept his attention on His driving.

"Yes, Fox gave me a couple of Wayne Enterprise's experimental 'Eagle-Eyes', after I had the idea of mapping out the tunnel and sewer system under the City for my activities as Batman. I mean it makes sense to have another means of getting around Gotham if needed during the daylight hours."

"I see Sir, and that is name Mr. Fox came up with for this device. So I guess you will be calling it 'the Bat's-Eye' then." the Butler teased, bringing a smirk to the Dark Knight's face.

"Considering the fact that Bats have poor eyesight, I decided against that name. But since the probes use the same sonar-tech that Fox developed last year. They can scan and map any area they enter..." he started to explain, only for his friend and confidante to cut him off.

"And I see that they share similarities with those 'Volantor' devices." he observed, gaining a nod from Batman.

"Yes, they use ventral rotors so they can hover and fly. So I decided on calling them my 'Bats' instead."

"I see..." Alfred started to say back, the slight teasing tone to his voice dialing back a little as he spoke somewhat more seriously.

"...and you used them to map the tunnels under Gotham."

"Yes, but even though I have been at it for just a few months. I have managed make an accurate map of most of the tunnel and sewer system that has been in service for the last several decades, which is why I have a fast and efficient route already programmed into the Bat-Pod's nav-com." the Vigilante replied while making a quick right turn into another tunnel, after having noticed the change on the vehicle's screen.

"I sense a 'but' coming up though." Alfred then said.

"But I have also discovered that the previous system, the one that is centuries old is far bigger, with hundreds of tunnels that are unaccounted for in the City-plans." Batman replied in his trademark voice as he tightened his grip on the accelerator, making his vehicle speed up through the dark underground.

"I guess that the 'Bats' are going to work into overtime then, so that you can have the far older system mapped as well?" the Butler then asked with a curious and yet knowing tone.

"You know me so well..." the Dark Knight began to reply, before noticing a large gap in the tunnel ahead.

"...just a sec." he then added before speeding up and jumping the gap with the Bat-Pod, landing perfectly on the other side and noticing that he was closing on his target.

"Anyway, I am nearing the section where I can resurface in the China Basin. So I will need you to access the CCTV cameras for the route I am taking to 'the Bird's' lair and shut them down momentarily, I am sensing the details to the Bat-Computer now." Batman continued as he tapped a button on the screen, before getting both hands on the vehicle's controls.

"Receiving the details now Sir. And I suppose it makes sense to do that, since you do not want to alert the authorities to your presence. But when did you gain access to the City's CCTV network?" Alfred asked, while the Vigilante took another tunnel at speed.

"It wasn't that difficult, though not entirely legal either. But considering my current relationship with the Police, it was an necessary evil."

"I understand, Master Bruce..." the older Gentleman replied with a reassuring tone to his voice, which always made the Billionaire feel at ease.

"...now your GPS has you approaching the tunnels under China Basin, so you should be able to resurface in a minute or so." he then added, gaining a nod from the Dark Knight in return.

"That's right, so I am going to go silent for the time being. I will contact you once I arrive at the factory, Batman out." he then said before the comms went quiet, while he drove the Bat-Pod further into the darkness of the tunnels, with nothing but the headlights of his ride to light the way.

Meanwhile back at Ciders Street, the SWAT team were finally ready to move as they joined Foley and his officers, dressed in their black uniforms and armor and armed with assault rifles.

"Ready to move when you are, Sir." the leader said, earning a nod from the Lieutenant as he finished checking his pistol and readied it.

"Good, I will lead you in with Johnson, Matkins and Eckhart. Meanwhile the rest of you will maintain this blockade, ensuring no one leaves this street."

The cops all nodded back, making Foley smile confidently as he took a step toward the factory.

"Alright, let's do thi..." he started to say, only to be cut off as another Patrol-Car pulled up and pulled everyone's attention from him.

 _'Oh crap, of course 'he' had to turn up now of all times._ ' he thought as Gordon and Bullock stepped out, with the former looking furious as he stared back at the Lieutenant.

"Stay where you are, all of you." the Commissioner said with a serious tone, one that had a tinge of controlled anger to it. This made everyone just stand where they were, not one even answering back as he walked right up to Foley.

"Lieutenant, what the hell are you doing?" Jim then asked, gaining an annoyed and frustrated look from the other Man.

"I am trying to do my job. Stop an Arms-dealer from further degrading Gotham with his weapons, which happen to be military-grade, as I am sure you know." he said back with just a tinge of respect in his voice, which may not have been noticed due to the growing anger he was showing.

"Yeah, I know. But you 'were' going home to your Wife, after another 'extra-long' shift. So why are you 'here' and not there?" the Commissioner asked while doing his best to ignore his Colleague's attitude, not that the others around them were doing the same as they watched and whispered to each other.

"I heard about 'the Bird' over the wire and thought I could help, my Wife will understand. And I would appreciate you not sticking your nose into my business, especially since my family life is far more stable than yours right now." Foley hit back, which made Jim's eyes widen in shock, before he grit his teeth in frustration.

' _How dare he bring up my Family and rub it in my face._ ' he thought furiously, but before Gordon could say anything back, the older Man felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Commissioner, I think we should shelve this until after we have dealt with the situation at hand here." Bullock then said wisely, earning a reluctant nod from the Police Chief in return.

"...Right, that's... a good idea." he said back, before looking over at the rest of his Men.

"Okay, then we play this tight and by the numbers. I guess you already picked who is going in with you, Foley?" he asked, gaining a nod from the Lieutenant.

"That is correct." he replied with a 'matter-of-fact' tone, which James did his best to ignore as he then gestures to both Bullock and himself.

"Well you can count us two on the team as well."

"But Commissioner, perhaps you should run things from here." Ekhart then said with a tinge of worry to his voice, gaining a smirk from the Police Chief as he adjusted his glasses.

"That is kind of you Ekhart, but I learned a long time ago, never to ask anyone to do something that you are not prepared to do yourself." he said back in a reassuring tone, making Bullock nod back while Foley kept quiet.

"Well said, so are we doing this or what?" the chubby Officer replied, gaining the others attention.

"Let's go." Gordon said back, before he, Bullock, the SWAT team and Foley and his group, then left the blockade and walked cautiously toward the derelict factory.

However, little did the Police realize that their movements were being monitored as a Man was watching them through a pair of binoculars. He was dressed completely in black and had his face covered by a balaclava, with only his eyes visible. He knelt at the window-sill and watched as another Man stood behind him in the shadows, with his face obscured by the dark.

"Okay, they have taken the bait, Boss. I have a SWAT team flanked by half a dozen Cops, including Lieutenant Foley...and Commissioner Gordon." he added, gaining a nod from the other Man in return.

"Good, keep an eye on them until they enter the factory and then return your attention to the blockade and monitor them..." he started to say, before turning around and looking back at several more balaclava-wearing Men standing in the doorway, each holding high-powered Machine-guns and launchers in their hands.

"...we will deal with Gordon and his Pigs." he added while picking up a Mini-gun, exposing a white and black 'Bird' emblem on the back of his coat.

**BATMAN: THE SCARRED AND DAMNED**

It was dark inside the Factory as the Cops entered via it's main entrance, with only a few beams of sunlight shining through from the few windows that the derelict building had on it's third level. The interior looked dusty and dank, not at all like a place that was recently used by...well anyone.

"We should split into two teams..." Foley suggested quietly to Gordon and the SWAT team as they slowly entered the large main area, taking cover behind a rusted and gutted old machine that had been left behind.

"...Commissioner, you and your team will search the ground floor while mine will take the upstairs." the Lieutenant added as he pointed to the stairs aways to their left.

"I don't think that is wise. If you haven't noticed, we are currently in a kill-box." the older Man replied while gesturing to their surroundings, gaining a nod from Bullock in return.

"We're like fish in a damn barrel."

"That you are!" a heavily distorted voice then spoke, with it echoing around the large room . This made the Cops look out from behind their cover as they tried to pinpoint where it came from, but the group quickly took cover again as a gunshot rang out from one of the upper levels.

"Sniper!" Foley called out, gaining a nod from Ekhart and the others.

"Yeah, but he isn't aiming at us." Gordon replied as he looked behind them just in time to see a steel net fall down and cover the main entrance, covering their only means of escape.

"It's a trap!" Bullock exclaimed as the group looked back at the blocked exit, before the sound of clapping caught their attention.

"How very astute, Officer Bullock..." the distorted voice began to reply as the interior lights activated, making the Cops look out from behind their cover to see armed Men aiming assault rifles at them from the higher levels, as well several more on the ground floor with them.

"...I find it astounding that someone like you could be like that." the voice continued, earning the Police's attention as a hooded Man appeared on the top floor and looked down at them.

'Damn it, can't make out his face. What is it with Gotham's criminals these days?' Gordon thought for a second as he and his Men aimed their weapons at the balaclava-wearing Men.

"You're 'the Bird', I assume?" the Police Chief then asked with a knowing tone, gaining a nod from the Arms-dealer in return.

"Yes, the 'one and only'..." he started to reply as the laser-sights of his Men's weapons remained trained on them, before he then pointed down at the group.

"...and you're Commissioner Gordon, alongside Lieutenant Foley. The two big heads of the G.C.P.D. which has been a thorn in my dealings for far too long." the Bird added, gaining an amused look from Foley.

"Really? I don't mind the extra praise..." he began to say, gaining a curious glance from the Police Chief.

"...but we haven't exactly stopped any of your weapon shipments yet, so I don't think we have earned the 'thorns in your side' accolades."

"You have brought attention to my business, shone a light on something that should always be shrouded in the dark. This is something that my clients and I will not tolerate, so today I get to kill James Gordon and his Lieutenant. This will serve as a warning to any who would stand against 'the Bird'." the Arms-dealer replied as he picked up his Mini-gun and aimed it at the Police, which made Bullock's eyes widen as the large gun's barrel began to spin.

"That's a god-damn Mini-gun!" the chubby Officer exclaimed before he, Gordon and the others took cover as the Bird and his Men opened fire.

"Kill them all!" the Arms-dealer called out of the combined weapons fire, while empty bullet cases rained down onto the floor next to his feet from his Mini-gun.

"Well what do we do now?" Ekhart asked with a worried tone, showing his inexperience as he held on to his weapon, earning a thoughtful expression from the Commissioner.

"We don't have the firepower to stand against that Mini-gun."

"And we can't call for backup as our Radios appear to be blocked somehow." Ekhart added while holding one in his left hand, which was only broadcasting static at that moment.

"Then I guess we will have to improvise then." Foley then replied with a knowing expression, before looking at the others and the SWAT team.

"Matkins and Ekhart, you're with me as we draw their fire. Giving Gordon and the others a chance of getting to a better position, so that we can ground this Bird for good." he said while quickly reloading his pistol, only for the Commissioner to give him a surprised and worried look in return.

"Foley, don't be a fool. That Mini-gun will cut you all in half before you can get even a meter away."

"You should have more faith, Commissioner. Or have you really lost your nerve, now?" the Lieutenant replied, only to then look at the SWAT team's leader.

"Do you have any smoke grenades?" he asked, gaining a nod back as the armored Cop handed him one of the devices, which Foley then pulled the pin and rolled it out into the opening front of their cover.

"Now wait for it." he added as the Bird and his Men continued their barrage while the grenade started to leak smoke, starting slowly before getting faster and faster as it released enough smoke to blanket them in a fog-like cloud.

"That will not help you!" the Arms-dealer replied, only for Foley to stand ready at the edge of the rusted machine the group was using for cover.

"Now!" he shouted before firing his gun up at the higher levels as he started tp run to the left, quickly followed by Matkins and Ekhart who did the same. This caused several of the enemies to take cover as the Cops gunfire came close to them, which gave Gordon, Bullock and the SWAT team the chance they needed as they copied their fellows, running out to the right while firing they guns at the Bird's Men on the ground floor with them, taking a few of them down as the rest took cover. But the Bird seemed not th least bit bothered by this move from the Police as he continued his barrage, which riddled three of the SWART team with bullets as the Commissioner and the others dove behind cover while their team mates fell to the ground dead.

"Nice move, but it doesn't improve your situation Commissioner." the Arms-dealer observed, which gained a morbid realization from the older Man as he and the others noticed that their new cover was only a thin metal table.

'Great! That Mini-gun will make short work of this.' he thought as the Bird aimed his hulking weapon down at them, while his Men re-acquired Foley and the others in their iron-sights.

"Time to die." the Criminals Leader then said as he clenched his hand around the Mini-gun's trigger, making it's large gun-barrel spin around. But just as Gordon took a deep breath and thought about his Family, the building's lights suddenly shut off and engulfed everyone in the dark.

"What the...?" the Bird suddenly said with a shocked tone as he let go of the trigger and looked around him, his men doing the same as everyone's attention was off the Police.

"Finally, take them down!" Foley shouted as he, Matkins and Ekhart opened fire on the enemy, hitting one in the shoulder and two in the chest. This brought the Balaclava-wearing crooks attention back to them as one quickly turned his assault-rifle back onto the Lieutenant, who's eyes widened as he found himself staring up the barrel of his enemy's weapon. But then suddenly the Man was pulled away, earning a cry from him as he was snapped up into the darkness.

"Arrrgh!" he cried out, making his comrades look at where he was, only to find his weapon.

"Where did he go?" another called out with a confused tone as he looked around in a panic, mirrored by those around him while the rest focused on the Cops.

As three balaclava-wearing thugs fired their rifles down at Gordon, Bullock and the remaining SWAT, one in the middle felt something hit his foot.

"What?" he asked aloud before looking down and seeing a metal claw clinging to his ankle, which made his eyes widen in response.

"What the hell!" he then added before suddenly having his feet pulled out from beneath him, making the Man fall onto his front.

"Jay!" the guy on his left called as the stricken Man was then pulled quickly into the shadows, his arms waving frantically about as he tried to grab hold of something.

' _He's here._ ' Gordon thought as he witnessed this happen, while a slight smirk appeared on his face.

"You four, keep the Pigs busy…" the Bird spat at the remainder who stood over the Cops position, before turning to the Men right next to him.

"...and you Men, use your torches for God's sake!"

This gained panicky nods back from them as they turned on the torches connected to their weapons and began searching the upper levels while the sound of gunfire echoed throughout the building.

"There is nothing here with us." one of the thugs replied as he checked his immediate area, before another shone his torch over to the right-hand corner behind the Bird, revealing their two missing comrades who were unconscious and slumped against the wall.

"I found Ben and Jake." he replied, gaining his Boss's attention.

"No names, you idiot." he spat back while holding his Mini-gun ready, before starting to back towards the door nearest to him.

"Follow me, we have a better defensive position in the next room, no way anyone can get in without us seeing them." he added, trying to hide the slight slither of fesr in his voice.

"Yeah, but we will be trapped too." one of the Men replied.

"Doesn't matter, the Cops are trapped and unable to call in back up..." the Bird said while gesturing to a slight bulge in his coat's pocket.

"...and we have our secret exit, now move!"

"But what about the others?" another balaclava-wearing Man asked with a worried tone, making the Arms-dealer look back.

"They have the Cops pinned and should finish them off, while we deal with the intruder. Now move!"

So the group started to back towards the door, with the Bird in the middle as the others surrounded him in a protective formation. But just as they crossed through the doorway into the smaller Office-like room, one of the Men shone his torch to the nearest corner and revealed Batman.

"Oh my God!" the Man cried out in a panic as the Dark Knight flung his cape up in both directions, creating a demonic-looking shadow on the wall behind him, before launching himself at the Thug. The others all turned around just in time to see the Vigilante knocking their comrade out with one punch to his balaclava-covered face.

"It's the Bat!" another man screamed before being silenced as Batman kicked him in the face, before he then spun around and knocked down another with his elbow.

"Kill him!" the Bird shouted as he fired his Mini-gun, making the Dark Knight dive behind a metal-table and pull it down on it's side as cover while the others the only remaining Thug standing joined his side and opened fire.

"Keep firing, don't give him an inch!" the Arms-dealer spat, as their combined fire punched many holes into the table.

"I think we got him." the Henchman said enthusiastically as he shone his torch at the felled table, it's light shining through the table's many holes and reflecting off the wall behind it.

"Only one way to be sure...go and check." the Bird said in his disguised voice, making the other guy look back at him with widened eyes.

"Boss...?" he replied with a nervous tone, while the Leader gestured to the table with his Mini-gun.

"I'll cover you from here, now go." he replied, earning a nod from the Henchman as he readied his weapon and slowly walked over to the table.

"Okay..." the younger sounding Man said back as he focused on the spotlight his torch created on the ground in front of him, watching it like a Hawk as he closed in on his target. The Arms-dealer though looked away and down to his Mini-gun, which made his eyes widen as he noticed he was virtually out of ammo.

' _Now that's unfortunate._ ' he thought before looking back at his last Man, noting his almost frightened posture as he approaches the table.

' _I think it is time for a tactical retreat._ '

The Bird then turned around and walked over to what appeared to be a trapdoor built into the floor, before kneeling down and attempting to open it, only to find that it would not budge.

 _'What the hell?_ ' the Arms-dealer thought, before noticing a Batarang wedged into the trapdoor.

"There's no one here!" the Henchman then called out, making the Bird look back to see him standing behind the table, his torchlight illuminating the barren floor.

' _Where is he...?_ ' the Leader started to think, only to stop as his Henchmen looked back to him and suddenly froze on the spot, looking like a Deer caught in car headlights. This brought a sense of dread to the Bird as he slowly turned his attention back to the trapdoor, only to find the Batman standing directly over him.

 _'Oh shi...!_ ' he began to think, but was cut off as the Dark Knight grabbed the Arms-dealer by his throat and lifted him off the ground.

"Gah...shoot...him!" the Bird managed to say despite his Apprehender's vice-like grip, snapping the stunned Henchman back to the moment as he raised his weapon at the Vigilante. But Batman quickly threw a Batarang with his free hand, knocking the rifle out of the other guy's hands. This made his eyes widen as he felt like his heart had suddenly stopped in that moment, before turning around and running out of the room in fear.

"Arrest Me!" he screamed, leaving the Bird with the Dark Knight, who just stared directly into his eyes with a quiet ferocity.

"You have my attention, Bird!" he growled with a furious stare, making the Arms-dealer almost lose control of his bowls as his hood fell back and revealed his bald head and wide-eyed, frightened expression.

Meanwhile downstairs, the Cops were still in the middle of their fight with the remaining Balaclava-wearing Henchmen. Both sides taking shots at each other from behind their respective cover, as Foley then heard the shouting coming from above them.

"The Batman, he is here. Let's get him!" he said with a determined tone as he shot down the last Henchman firing at them, gaining the attention of both Matkins and Ekhart.

"But Lieutenant…" the youngest Officer started to say, while gesturing back to Gordon and the others.

"…shouldn't we help the Commissioner's group first?" he added, gaining a serious look from Foley in return.

"Do what you want, but I am going to take down the Son of a Bitch who murdered Harvey Dent!" he spat back, making Matkins nod back in agreement.

"What are waiting for, Sir." he replied, before they both left the safety of their cover and made a run for the stairs, leaving Ekhart to turn his weapon on the remainder of the enemies firing at the Police Chief and the rest of the SWAT unit.

"What the hell are do they think they are doing?" Bullock then asked as he noticed the Lieutenant and Matkins charging up the stairs to the second floor, earning Gordon's attention as he shot another Henchman in the shoulder.

' _He's going for the Batman!_ ' the older Man thought as his eyes widened, before suddenly noticing that Ekhart was covering them from his area as he shot at Balaclava-wearing Men.

"Cover Me!" he shouted, gaining nods from the chubby Officer, the Rookie and the SWAT leader and his subordinate. This made the Commissioner rush for the stairs on the group's right, while the rest of them opened fire on the last few enemies, making them take cover as he ran up the stairs.

"…stop selling weapons in 'my City', or I will make you regret it!" Batman warned with a threatening tone as he dropped the Bird onto the floor, making him wet himself as he cowered and nodded erratically in front of the Dark Knight.

"God yes, I swear!" he cried out, with the tone of his voice completely soaked in fear. But before the Vigilante could do anything else, a voice suddenly called out from behind him.

"Don't you dare move, you Bastard!"

The Dark Knight calmly looked over his shoulder to see Lt. Foley and Officer Matkins standing in the doorway, their pistols aimed directly at his head.

"Help me please! I will answer your questions, just get me away from this maniac!" the Bird cried out, gaining the attention of the Cops as they looked at both him and their target.

"We will, but first we deal with you, Batman." the Lieutenant replied as he stared daggers back at the quiet Masked-Man, who simply stayed calm and collected despite the dire situation he was standing in.

"You might want to lower your weapons." the Batman spoke back with a low growl, which unnerved Matkins slightly.

"And why would I do that? Especially since I have been waiting for this moment for a long time." Foley replied, not even showing a tinge of fear for the Dark Knight.

' _Lt. Foley is definitely a problem…_ ' the Vigilante thought before glancing at the other Officer, noticing the uncertainty written on his face.

'… _though this one is not._ ' he added while planning his next move, while the Lieutenant stepped closer to him.

"Have you now?" he asked back, making the older Police Officer's smirk widen a little.

"You're finish…." he then started to say, only to be cut off as Batman quickly turned around and grabbed the pistol out of Foley's hands, before knocking him to the ground with his other. This gained a stunned look from Matkins as the Lieutenant quickly looked back at him with a furious expression.

"Take him down!" he spat, snapping the guy out of it as the Dark Knight lunged at him. But before the Officer could react, the Masked-Man quickly disarmed him and sent him flying with a round-house kick.

The Lieutenant then looked up at the Batman, who stared back with what could only be described as a look of disappointment before throwing the pair's pistols to opposite sides of the room, far from their reach.

"Freeze!" a very familiar voice then spat, which made the Vigilante look to the door and see Commissioner Gordon looking at him via the iron sight of his Berretta.

' _Gordon!_ ' Batman thought as he looked back at his one-time Friend, who in turn stared back with a reluctant expression.

"Shoot him Gordon, take that son of bitch down!" Foley shouted furiously while the two Men looked at each other, each one waiting for the other to make the first move. The Commissioner could hear his heart-beat quicken as the Batman's voice echoed in his mind.

' _You'll hunt me, condemn me, set the dogs on me!_ '

But the Dark Knight could see that the Police Chief was not going to act, which would only inflame Foley even more.

' _I'll make it easy for you, Gordon._ ' he thought before quickly reaching into his Utility belt, which made Jim's eyes narrow.

"Don't move, you are under arres…." he started to say, only for Batman to cut him off as he then threw a ball to the ground which quickly exploded into a flash of light and smoke, making the three Cops cover their eyes as the Vigilante dived to the back-right of the room.

The Commissioner quickly recovered and fired several shots into the smoke, only for it to quickly dissipate and reveal that the Batman was gone.

"Oh, perfect!…" Foley then began to shout with an angry and disappointed tone, while Jim looked down to see that the trap-door was left open.

"…I want this place locked down, for that freak is…" he continued to say, only for the older Man to cut him off as he adjusted his glasses.

"He's long gone…." he started to say, before looking down at 'the Bird' who was cowering where he sat.

"…but we got what we came for." Jim added, gaining a distrustful look from the Lieutenant in return as Bullock then entered the room.

"The other guys are down, SWAT's watching them while Ekhart goes out to call in reinforcements…" he started to explain, only to look around the room with a puzzled expression.

"…so what did I miss?"

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Several minutes later and Gordon, Bullock and Ekhart were driving through the streets of Gotham in a Patrol-Car with 'the Bird', who was handcuffed in the back with the latter as the former drove the vehicle and the Commissioner sat beside him.

"Boss, tell me again why we aren't taking this guy to Blackgate?" the chubby Officer asked with a curious expression while never taking his eyes off the road, earning the older Man's attention as he looked over.

"Bullock, seriously...?" Ekhart suddenly jumped in, cutting Jim off before a single word could leave his mouth.

"...have you seen how this guy is dressed? He is obviously a nut-job." he added while gesturing to their Prisoner, before noticing that his Boss was looking back at him.

"Sorry for cutting you off Commissioner, I didn't mean to..." he then started to say, only to be stopped as Gordon smirked and waved him off.

"It's okay Ekhart, you took the words right out of my mouth." he replied, which made Bullock look directly at him after stopping at a red light.

"You're agreeing with the Rookie, Commissioner?" he asked as his expression looked more curious, all the while 'the Bird' just sat silently in the back and looked down at his lap.

"To a degree, yes. I mean he is dressed as theatrically as the Scarecrow, Zsasz or even the Joker..." he started to reply, before looking over his shoulder at the Arms-dealer.

"...but I highly doubt he's as crazy as any of them, so let's see if spending some time around them will make him a little more talkative."

This made 'the Bird' look at the Police Chief with an expression that was more than a little worried, earning smiles from both Bullock and Ekhart.

"Sounds good, especially as he has been so quiet since we left Ciders Street." the latter replied.

"That's right, I mean he did say he would tell us everything he knows." the chubby guy added as the traffic light switched to green, allowing him to drive their car through the junction and down the opposite street.

"Wait, I will tell you everything..." the handcuffed Prisoner then said, not even attempting to hide the uneasiness in his voice, gaining a smile from Gordon as he turned his attention to 'the Bird'.

"Oh I know you will, but after you spend a few nights in Arkham." he replied knowingly, which made their Captive sink a little more into his seat with a deep breath. Bullock then sighed as he kept his attention on the road ahead, just as the bridge leading to Arkham island appeared in the distance.

"Anyone notice how pissed the Lieutenant looked before we left the factory?" he asked, gaining a nod from the Rookie sitting behind Gordon.

"I did, yeah." the young Man replied, while the Commissioner just looked out of the window and watched the buildings pass by.

"I can honestly say I don't give a damn how Foley is feeling right now, not after the stunt he pulled back there." he answered in a matter-of-fact tone, gaining a sympathetic expression from Ekhart.

"He only wanted to catch 'the Batman' Sir, it's not like there have been many opportunities in this last year, if what the guys at HQ have been saying."

Gordon though was about to turn around and reply to that, only for Bullock to speak up in his stead.

"Kid, it does not matter. Yeah, the Lieutenant wanted to catch the Batman...hell, 'we all do'..." he started to say, earning an eyebrow raise from the Commissioner as he looked back out of his passenger-window.

"...But we were there for 'the guy' we currently have sitting in the back of our Car. And we don't leave our mates in the heat of a gunfight, even if it is for a good reason...I mean you didn't." he finished, gaining a sigh from the younger Man who then nodded back in agreement.

"Yeah...you're right."

"Of course I'm right..." the podgy Officer said back, before looking over at his Boss.

"...I hope I didn't step on your toes too much, Commissioner?" he the asked with a hopeful grin, making the older man look back and smirk back appreciatively.

"No Bullock, you didn't." he replied, just as their vehicle arrived at the bridge to Arkham Island.

Meanwhile back at the Bat-Cave, Batman burst through the Waterfall covering it's main entrance and landed on the soaked ground beyond it with the Bat-pod, gaining Alfred's attention as he turned away from the Bat-Computer.

"I heard over the Police-Scanner that you got away, Sir. So Mission accomplished then." he called while watching the Vigilante climb off the bike-like vehicle, gaining a knowing look him.

"Well, the Bird is in Police custody. But they lost a few of their own during the assault." he replied while walking up the metal stairs to his friend, earning a nod back.

"Yes, two of their SWAT team..." Pennyworth began to say with a respectful and regretful tone as his Master walked past him, towards the Armory which rose up out of the floor to greet him.

"...but at least the Arms-dealer is now behind bars." the Old Man added, which made Bruce nod back as he started to change clothes, taking the Cowl off first and looking down at it for a second.

"Yes, but Alfred..." the younger Wayne started to say, keeping the Butler's attention on him as he looked back with a knowing expression.

"...you do know 'the mission' will never be over, no matter how many Jokers, Scarecrows or Birds, Batman helps put behind bars." Bruce carried on as he then returned his attention to the Cowl and placed it back in the Armory, gaining a knowing smile from Alfred as he walked up to the Billionaire and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course, Master Bruce. Having seen what I have seen over the past few years, I now know without a doubt that there will always be threats to the City, just as surely as you will stand against them as a symbol for the people to rally behind..." he added as his smile began to fade.

"...even if they do not at this moment."

"Yes..." the Billionaire started to reply, only to go quiet for a moment as he continued to change his clothes while his Butler had turned away and walked over to the nearby table, where a pot of Tea and a cup stood.

"…I'm certainly not doing 'this' to be popular..." Bruce then continued after getting dressed into a pair of jeans and a black top, only to turn around and find Alfred standing ready with a hot cup of Tea in hand.

"No Sir, you're doing this 'to fight the good fight'." he cut in, earning a smile from Bruce, who took the Tea and gave it a sip.

"You read my mind." he replied with an appreciative tone, which made the Older Man's smile widen in return.

"Of course Sir, it's in my job description."

The younger Wayne then sat down at the Bat-Computer and started typing, while Alfred stood at his side.

"So what are your plans for the remainder of the day, Sir?" the latter asked with a curious tone as his Master took another sip of his Tea, before placing back on it's saucer and continued typing.

"I am going to send the 'Bat' out to the locations that the Bird spilled during our short talk, have them check for any further Military-grade Weapon Caches. If they do, then you can give the Police an anonymous tip..." the younger Man began to reply, earning a smirk from Alfred.

"Happy to oblige." he cut in politely, which made Bruce mirror his smirk before continuing.

"...and tonight I will go out on patrol."

"I see, Master Bruce. And what of tomorrow, before the Manor's grand Party?" the Butler then inquired, making the Billionaire stop and turn to face him in his chair with a knowing expression.

"Oh, I haven't forgotten about that Alfred. I have meetings tomorrow morning with all those that will be involved with making the party a success." he replied before hitting a keystroke, which brought the probe lying on the worktable to life as it began to hover, gaining Alfred's attention as he looked in it's direction before the device then flew past the pair and through the waterfall as it left the Cave behind.

"Impressive." the Butler stated as he watched it go, while Bruce continued typing as he kept his eyes on the screens.

"And off it goes. I have also programmed the other 'Bats' to temporarily stop their mapping of Gotham's underground so they can head to the other locations, as you can see." he explained, gesturing for his old Friend to look at the screen.

"So I see..."Alfred began to reply as he saw three other blips moving over a map of the city on the screen, each blip shaped like the Bat-Symbol. But then Bruce turned to him, cutting the older Man off mid-sentence.

"You know Alfred, I'm kind of hungry." he said with knowing smirk, which brought a curious expression to the Butler's face.

"Really, Master Wayne? Shall I bring something down for you then?"

"That won't be necessary..." the Billionaire started to say as he stood up and left the proximity of the Bat-Computer, joining the Butler's side.

"...as I have just finished programming the 'Bats'. I don't need to watch their every move, so let's go in the Kitchen and see what we currently have in." he added, earning a smile from Alfred as they both began to walk over to the elevator.

**BATMAN: THE SCARRED AND THE DAMNED**

The following Evening...

Penelope Young sighed deeply as she sat at her desk and looked at the large stack of files that lay directly in front of her, before looking at her watch.

_'Great, it's nearly Seven and I am still here._ ' she thought with an annoyed expression, before taking the top file and opening it up to reveal the records of one of the Patients. But before she could even start reading, her attention was caught by the sound of footsteps and laughter, making her look through the Office window to see two more Doctors walking past as their made their way out.

_'Perfect. Both Stevens and_ _Banning_ _get to leave before me, I knew I shouldn't have volunteered to help Dr. Cassidy._ '

But then she sighed again as her expression softened to a slightly guilty one, while she reached for her Coffee.

_'I shouldn't think like that, since this is only my second day and it wouldn't have made a good impression if I just up and left with the rest of them._ '

But just as she lifted the xylophone cup, the Doctor noticed that it was much lighter than she remembered.

_'Damn it. If I am going to continue with this late night work, I will need much more_ _Caffeine_ _than this._ ' she thought while looking into the now empty cup, before her attention was taken by Dr. Cassidy who just entered the room.

"Penelope, thanks again for helping me with all these files. I really appreciate it." the older Woman said as she placed another large pile of files on her own desk, which was to Young's right.

"You're welcome. Though I could do with another Coffee, should I get you one too?" the Penelope replied as she started to get up, only for Cassidy to stop her with a gesture.

"That's okay, I'll go and get them as you already have your hands full enough as it is." she said back with a smile, before turning around and heading for the door. But before the older Woman reached for the door's handle, her ear-piece began to beep, stopping Cassidy in her tracks as she tapped it.

"Dr. Cassidy..." she then started to answer, while Penelope watched from her seat.

"...what? You can't be serious...?" the senior Doctor then said with a surprised and clearly aggravated tone, gaining a curious look from her Subordinate.

"Can't the Warden handle this, because i have enough on my plate right now...oh, right. Okay, I am on my way." she then answered reluctantly, before deactivating the device and looking over at Young.

"We're going to have to out a hold on this for now..." the older Woman started to say, bringing a questioning look to the latter's face.

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked, cutting the other off.

"It's just something that the Warden should have dealt with, but since he left earlier to go to a Fundraiser hosted by Bruce Wayne, it's been left for me to deal with..." Cassidy continued to say while taking out a Card from her pocket and handing it to Penelope, who just looked back with a puzzled expression.

"...but I need you to go to the Supply-room near the West Wing and grab some things that I have wrote down on the list lying on my desk over there, then meet me in the Main Reception. You can use this Card to gain access to the Supply Room."

"Okay, I can do that." the younger Woman replied with a confident smile, earning an appreciative smile back.

"Good..." she started to say back, before the expression changed to one lf annoyance.

"I just hope Quincy is having a good time, because her certainly won't be after I am through with him." she added before walking out of the room, leaving Penelope by herself.

A moment later and the Intern found herself walking down the corridor towards the West Wing, an area which was forbidden to her for the time being and it was understandable why that was, as it was where the sickest and most insane Lunatics were held. Penelope found herself stopping and staring over at the rusty looking metal door that lead into the forbidden Wing, her heart-beat quickened ever so slightly as she felt an uneasiness came over her.

_'That's where 'they' are._ ' the Doctor thought to herself, before remembering the reason she was there and carried on to the Supply-room. Still even though Penelope could not see the door now as she walked past and pulled out Cassidy's card, she still knew it was there which made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

_'Ignore it!_ ' she thought while shaking her head with an annoyed expression, before swiping the card-reader and opening the door to the Supply-room.

But before the Intern could enter and pick up what her Superior wanted, the sound of a scuffle caught her attention. This made the young Woman turn to see two Orderlies grappling with a Patient, who was putting up a good fight as they tried to calm him down.

"Help me, the Dragons are after me! They want to feed me to the Dragons!" the pale Man screamed as he tried to fight them off, before both Orderlies managed to get him on the ground.

"Hey you!" one called, noticing Penelope standing there as he straddled the Patient and pinned him down.

"...give us a hand, will ya!" he added, gaining a surprised look from the Intern in return.

"What can I do?" she asked with an unsure tone, her eyes returning her focus to the Patient as he squirmed and struggled under the Orderlies grips, his eyes locking on to hers as she saw the cold, petrified fear staring back at her.

"Grab us a straight-jacket out of the cupboard on the other side of that door." the Man replied as he pointed just aways from her, while his friend administered a shot into the crazed Man's arm. This earned a gulp from Penelope as she looked back at the entrance to the West Wing, bringing her attention back to her quickening heart-beat.

' _I have to go in there!_ ' she thought while her senses became hyper aware, feeling not just the beat of her heart, but also her pulse in her wrists, neck and temples.

"Come on!" the Orderly shouted again, snapping Dr. Young out of her thoughts as she nodded and started for the door.

"Okay." she replied, her voice not even disguising her shaken nerves at this moment while she took Cassidy's card and swiped it through the Card-reader located on the wall beside the entrance, earning an unlocking sound from within the door.

"Don't worry, just ignore the In-mates in there, okay." the other Man said back as he removed the needle from the Patient's arm, having noticed how nervous Penelope looked.

"Okay..." she said back as she opened the door and hesitantly entered the West-Wing.

There was a change not only in atmosphere, but in the environment which was instantly apparent as Penelope walked through the door into what looked like an early scene from a Horror-movie. For the decor was like a bathroom from the early fifty's, one which had been forgotten and left to rot in the decades since. The dim lighting did nothing to help the Intern as she looked around, finding that the Moonlight coming through the windows was the best source of illumination in the area. But even this only lit up the areas directly in it's path, leaving much of the interior shrouded in darkness.

' _My god, this is horrendous._ ' Dr. Young thought as she observed her surroundings, seeing the cells up ahead, noticing the leaking pipes overhead that were dripping water down into the puddles directly beneath, the sounds of each splash echoing around the large room like the ticks of an old clock. But then the young Woman's eyes came across the large cabinet to her left, one of the only objects that did not fit with the decor around there.

' _There it is._ ' she thought while walking over to it, before swiping the card yet again to gain her access to the straightjackets. But as she opened the cabinet up, it's hinges let out a loud creak-like sound which echoed throughout the room, causing the Doctor to stop and look back toward the Cells. But there was no sign of movement or that anyone was in them, so she sighed and returned her attention back to her new objective.

' _So this cabinet is not as new as I thought._ ' she thought to herself while noticing that the door's hinges were rather rusty. But the young Intern simply shook her head disapprovingly, while grabbing one of the neatly folded jackets out of the storage unit.

"Ha ha, he he, ha...ha." an unnerving and creepy Male voice then laughed, causing Penelope to spin around and look in it's direction.

' _I've heard that laugh before._ ' she thought while looking towards the cells just as a pale and scruffy Man came into view from behind the bars of one of them. His face was painted white and his hair green, though the colors were really starting to wear off after such a long time without reapplication. His eyes locked onto the Intern almost immediately like a Predator with it's prey, while his smile widened and exposed the scars at the edges of his mouth.

_'The Joker!_ ' Penelope thought as she found herself staring back like a Deer caught in the beams of a Car's headlights.

"Why so shy, Miss? Why don't you come closer so we can talk..." he then began to ask in an unnerving to e while reaching out with his hand, beckoning her to him.

"Give it a rest, Joker!" another Man started to say, cutting the former off mid-sentence as he appeared in the cell next door. This One though had a more clinical and smart look to him, with his brown hair styled into a side-parting.

"...can't you see that she is scared..." he continued before staring back at her with an inquisitive and methodical expression.

"...I wonder what else frightens her?" he added as a creepy smile appeared on his face, which made the younger Doctor feel even worse as she recognized him as well.

_'Jonathan Crane... the Scarecrow._ ' she thought as the two Inmates simply watched her as the Clown rolled his eyes and licked his lips.

"Again with 'the Fear'..." Joker started to say as he sighed.

"...you know Johnny-boy, I think you need a new hobby." he chuckled, gaining an annoyed expression from Crane as he adjusted his glasses.

"And you need a new 'line', because I doubt you can come up with any more tiresome stories about those scars of yours." he replied with disdain in his voice, gaining another laugh from the Joker as they ignored Penelope, who just found herself watching them quietly.

"You're a real hoot to be around, Craney. But how about we shelve this for another time and get back to our visitor here, because surely she will be better company than our new Cell-mate over there." the Pale Man said back while gesturing to the Cell next to Crane's, gaining the Intern's attention as she looked in it's direction.

"I'm not too sure about, Joker..." he started to say while returning his focus back to Penelope, who felt her skin crawl as she felt his eyes on her.

"Is someone there?" a frightened and trembling voice then spoke from within the other Cell, which brought an curious look to the young Woman's face as she found herself walking over.

"Please, I can't stay in here another night." the voice added as Penelope walked in front of the cells, ignoring the stares of both Joker and Crane as she stopped in front of the third Cell. It was then that she saw what looked like a frightened bald-Man curled up on the ground in the middle of the Cell, shaking his head from side to side as his body trembled. But then as if he had sensed her presence, the prisoner looked up at the Doctor standing on the other side of the bars and his eyes widened in response, quickly getting back to his feet as a glimmer of hope appeared on his face.

"Hey you, please tell Commissioner Gordon that I will confess everything he wants to know...please, I can't stay in here another night and listen to those two." he managed to say with a fearful and begging-like tone, earning a sigh from Joker as he rolled his eyes in return.

"Boy, this one is a real let down. I swear if I could, I would go into his cell and put a smile on his face...just like mine." he said in a devious tone while gesturing to his scarred mouth, but Penelope tried to ignore him despite how much his voice and stare was getting under her skin.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you." she then replied to the third Prisoner, backing slowly away from his bars as he got to feet and ran up to them and her.

"Please, I don't belong with these Psychos. I would rather spend my life in Blackgate, please!" he pleaded.

"Oh, sticks and stones mat break my bones...but not before I break yours, ha ha ha." Joker replied as he started laughing hysterically at him, but Dr. Young had turned around and started back to the cabinet while trying to ignore the inmates.

' _I shouldn't have_ _dawdled_ _around here. I should have just taken this straightjacket back to the Orderlies as soon as I picked it up._ ' she thought disappointingly, before a fourth voice suddenly spoke, one that made her stop in her tracks and look over to the fourth Cell.

"...Rachel..."

' _That voice, I know that voice_ _too_ _._ ' Penelope thought as she remembered hearing it on the radio and the Television only a year ago. So the Intern walked over to the Cell and looked in side, all the while the familiar voice muttered the same word.

"...Rachel...Rachel..."

As soon as the Intern reached the Cell's bars, she looked inside and thanks to the Moonlight shining in from the large barred window behind her, she could see a Man lying on a Berth inside though he looked to be restrained as he slept.

"...Rachel..." he said softly once more, making Penelope's eyes widen in surprise as she clearly saw the right side of his face, recognising him almost immediately.

"Oh my God, that's Harvey Dent..." she began to say out loud, gaining some more laughter from Joker's Cell as she continued to stare at the sleeping former-D.A.

"...but you're supposed to be dead." she then added with a slither of disbelief before he then opened his eyes, making her almost take a step back, only to stop as she still held onto the bars of his cell.

"...Hello..?" she then tried to say, only to stop as he then tuned his head in her direction, letting the Moonlight illuminate his face's hideously scarred right side. This made Penelope's eyes widen fully as she then opened her mouth and screamed so loud that both Joker and Crane could only look on and smirk in response.

"He He He, ooh this is going to be fun!" the Clown replied with an enthusiastic tone as he licked his lips from one side of his mouth to the other, while the intern's scream echoed around them.

**BATMAN: THE SCARRED AND THE DAMNED**

Meanwhile on the outskirts of Gotham, Wayne Manor was bustling with smartly dressed Gentlemen and elegant Ladies as they all gathered in the Mansion's main-hall. They were all conversing and drinking, while numerous Waiters and Waitresses made sure their glasses did not empty too much. But as the majority of the guests were having fun, Jim Gordon and his Wife Barbara looked anything but the happy Couple as they stood at the Buffet-table, which spanned the length of the Hall.

"Come on Barbara, try to smile at least." the police Commissioner said with a slither of hope to his voice, having noticed his Wife's icy expression as she took a sip of her Wine.

"Don't get your hopes up, Jim. I may have agreed to come along to this party with you, but I will certainly not act like all is well." she replied with a slither of venom in her voice, which made Gordon sigh as he adjusted his glasses and looked down at the food on the table beside him.

"May I suggest you try the Chocolate Truffles, Commissioner?" a familiar voice spoke, gaining the Police Chief's attention as he found Alfred Pennyworth standing beside him.

"Ah, Mr. Pennyworth. I guess these are good, then?" he replied with a curious expression while picking one up from the silver plate in front of him.

"Their the best in State, sir..." he started to reply with a knowing smile, bringing a similar look to Gordon's face.

"...quite possibly best in the Country."

"That's quite the claim, so I guess I really should try one now." the Commissioner said back before taking a bite from the cake, his eyes widening a little as he chewed and then swallowed.

"Wow! Okay, that is no claim." he added, making the Butler's smile widen more in return.

"That comment will certainly please the Kitchen staff."

Gordon then looked around the room, through the crowds before him, made up of the rich and important members of Gotham's society.

"I haven't seen Mr. Wayne yet, I suppose he is going to make one of his big entrances?"

"Master Wayne will be here shortly, Commissioner. Perhaps in the mean time, you would like to introduce your Wife to the Truffles?" Alfred replied while gesturing back to the food, only for the Police Chief to glance over at Barbara who was standing with her back to him as she looked out at the party.

"I don't think she is really in the mood right now." he said back with an unsure tone and expression on his face, which brought a thoughtful look from the Older Man.

"Well, it would not be gentlemanly of myself to pry into the personal life of another..." he started to say while picking up the plate of Truffles, before holding them in front of Gordon.

"...but there is an old saying, 'food is our common ground'." he added with an ever so slight smile, one that made the Commissioner sigh in defeat, before nodding back as he picked up a Truffle and turned in the direction of his Wife, who was still watching the rest of the party.

"Barbara..." he then called out while walking up to his Partner's side, gaining barely an acknowledgment from her as she glanced back.

"...you should really try out these Truffles, their to die for." he said with a hopeful smile, which made the Woman turn round and face him with a disinterested expression.

"Jim, if I want something, then I can get it myself." she replied in a blunt fashion before walking off into the crowd, leaving Gordon standing on his own as Alfred watched from the table.

_'Oh_ _bugger_ _, I guess their relationship is in a_ _lot of trouble._ ' he thought, while the Police Chief just shook his head and ate the Truffle alone.

Meanwhile Bruce Wayne suddenly appeared at the top of the Grand-staircase in his finest Tux, looking over entire Party from his vantage point on the second floor.

_'Looks like we have a full house,_ _it's a who's who of Gotham down there_ _._ ' he thought before tapping his small earpiece, gaining a small buzz in his ear.

"May I have everyone's attention please." he then said with his voice echoing throughout the Hall, making all the guests look around before their eyes fell upon him at the top of the stairs.

"It's Wayne."

"About time."

"The guy certainly knows how to make an entrance." were some of the things being spoken by everyone as the Billionaire began to walk down towards them, looking back with a large and warm smile on his face.

"First of all, I would like to thank each and every one of you for coming tonight. It means a lot to me,…" he began to say before a slightly embarrassed expression appeared on his face.

"…especially after how the last party I held under this roof turned out…" he added, gaining knowing looks from Fredericks and a few members of the audience that Bruce recognized from that previous evening.

".., but that was a long time ago and I guarantee that tonight's proceedings will not mirror those in any way, shape or form. I see that you have been enjoying my booze and snacks, which is great because I have a question that I wish to ask you in return." the young Man continued, earning curious looks from the crowd as he stepped onto the ground floor and looked at them from eye-level.

"What do you want Gotham City to be? It is a question that I have been asking myself a lot in the time since I came back and took over my Family's company, and I hope that it is one that you all have asked yourselves at one time or another. It is no secret that Gotham has been plagued by crime for a very long time. In fact as many of you are aware, I myself learnt this the hard way when I as an eight year old boy, witnessed my Parents being gunned down in what has since been called 'Crime Alley'…" he continued to say, while a number of the guests glanced over to the large portrait of their Hosts Parents which hung on the main wall to their right.

"…and even though the days that followed were some of the darkest of my life, I have come out the other end much stronger than I would have believed at the time. And I believe that means something, because our City can do the same. Because if we work together and pool our resources, then we can help bring Gotham out of the dark and back into the light. The Dent Act was a good start, crippling the Mob and taking organized crime off the streets. But unfortunately the streets are still not completely safe, so I am having the Applied Sciences department of Wayne Enterprises develop state of the art equipment for the GCPD, while also donating $50 million into it's budget."

This earned gasps from those in the audience, while Jim Gordon simply stood in shock at what he just heard.

' _$50 million…from just Wayne alone.'_  he thought, while the Billionaire continued to speak.

"…that's not all, since I am turning Wayne Enterprises eyes to a part of our City which once stood as it's beating heart, which has since been allowed to wither and decay….'Old Gotham. Starting from next week, my Company will begin an initiative to rebuild and renovate the area, creating new jobs and opportunities for many in the City as well as improving it's public transport system." he added, while everyone still stood in absolute silence and stared back in wide-eyed surprise.

"And I ask you to join me in this endeavor and share in the responsibility, because we are all children of Gotham and together we can breath new life into our City, rising it back up so it can stand tall once more." he finished, which earned him a round of applause from everyone as the sound of hands clapping echoed around the room.

"Thank you, now please enjoy the Party." the young Wayne then replied with a little embarrassment underling his words, before Mr. Fredericks then walked up to him with a warm smile.

"Nicely done Bruce." he said while offering his hand, which the Billionaire quickly shook in return.

"Thank you, Douglas." he started to say as more people began to surround him, all eager to grab some of his time as they started to shower him with praise. But Bruce had his sights already set on one man in particular as he weaves through the crowd, thanking each and everyone of them as he made his way to the Police Chief.

"Commissioner Gordon, I am glad you and Lieutenant Foley could make it." he said with a friendly smile and tone, gaining an appreciative smile in return from the older Man as they shook hands.

"You're welcome Mr. Wayne and thank you for the support you're giving to the GCPD, it is beyond generous." he replied, earning a humbling look from the billionaire.

"I see the hard work that you do for the City even though the budget is not as high as it should be, putting yourselves in harms way day in, day out and I thought that I could make a contribution."

"Mr. Wayne, I don't know what else to say other than it is greatly appreciated..." the Commissioner started to say, only for another voice to speak up from behind them.

"That was one hell of a speech, Bruce."

This made both Bruce and Gordon turn around to find Sebastian Lamont standing with them, glass in hand and dressed in a very smart tux.

"Seb!" the former said with a surprised smile as the pair shook hands, while the Police Chief looked on bemused.

"And I can tell you that from what I saw, it has definitely turned heads around here." Lamont added, before turning his attention to Gordon.

"Commissioner Gordon, my name is Sebastian Lamont and I am here to pledge my support to the GCPD, along with a donation of the same amount that Bruce gave….$50 million."

The Older Man could only look back with a surprised expression once again, shaking the new guy's hand just as quickly as he had Bruce's,

"Thank you…" he began to say, only for someone from behind him to put a hand on his shoulder and cut him off.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Lamont…" Foley then said as he looked at both Sebastian and his friend.

"…and you too Mr. Wayne, your contributions will definitely be of help to us as we continue to combat crime in Gotham…" he continued to say, earning a joint curious look from both Bruce and Lamont while Gordon caught a glimpse of his Wife standing behind them, near from where Foley had come from.

' _What is…_?' he started to think, gaining another annoyed glare from Barbara as she turned and walked away.

"…as well as take down the murderous Vigilante known as the Batman." the young Lieutenant added with a overly confident tone, that brought a slight apprehensive undertone to Bruce's face before he then smiled back, while Gordon's attention was snapped back to the three of them as his Wife disappeared into the crowds standing around them.

"Well, I am glad to hear that he is still in the Police's cross-hairs. I mean it's been a year and the Bat is still out there." the young Wayne replied with a knowing tone as Alfred appeared at his side and handed him a drink, gaining a unsure expression from the Police Chief.

"It's not like we have been sitting on our hands. We have still been very busy since crime in the City hasn't fallen that much, despite the Mob having been off the streets for the last year." he replied with a defensive undertone to his voice, gaining a glare from Foley as he took a sip from his drink.

"I don't want to overstep my boundaries here, since I am clearly the new guy in this topic…" Sebastian then said, gaining the attention of both Gordon and his Subordinate while Bruce looked on.

"…but for the last few years, I have been working between Metropolis and Star City, but yet the stories of the Batman have reached even there. Though I don't recall him being labeled as 'murderous'?" he asked with a puzzled tone, which just made Foley's eyes narrow a bit.

"Well then, please allow me to enlighten you…" he began to say back with a knowing tone, while Gordon just awkwardly took a sip of his drink as Alfred gave Bruce a similar look.

"The Batman is a vigilante who works outside of the law…"

This brought an insulted look to the Businessman's face, as he held up his hand to the Lieutenant.

"Let me stop you right there, Officer." he said, earning a similar look from Foley.

"That's Lieutenant."

"Whatever…" Sebastian replied before taking a sip from his drink, which brought a smirk to both Bruce and Gordon's faces in return.

"…but do I look like an idiot to you, because I own and run a Fortune 500 Company, so of course I know what a Vigilante is, so just get to the point before you embarrass yourself and your department any further." he replied in a 'matter-of-fact' tone, making the Lieutenant grit his teeth a little under his breath.

"Well, as I was about to say…you obviously know that the Batman killed Harvey Dent."

"Yes, but killing one Man does not make one 'murderous'." Lamont replied, earning a nod from the Cop.

"True, but he also killed three others as well. Two are known as one of the Mob Leaders, Sal Maroni and his driver…" he carried on, only for Gordon to cut him off mid-sentence.

"But there was no fifth victim, since former-Detective Anna Ramirez turned up alive and well." he said, while Sebastian kept his attention between the two Cops. Meanwhile Bruce watched the trio with a curious expression with Alfred close behind, handing drinks to the other guests around them.

"So who is the fifth victim Lieutenant Foley?" the young Wayne then asked, making all three Men look over to him.

"The fifth death that hangs around the Bat's neck is none other than a Terrorist responsible for the Chemical attack on Gotham over two years ago, and he goes by the name of Ra's Al-Ghul."

' _Ra's….that's a name I have not heard of in a long time._ ' Bruce thought to himself in surprise, while keeping a calm and collected expression to his face.

"That was never confirmed, nor should you even be telling anybody that." Gordon then said, his voice underlined with an aggressive tone as he glared at his subordinate, who simply continued without a care.

"But it wasn't denied either, since your report stated that the Batman confirmed this Ra's was in control of the train that was carrying bio-weapon, the same train that was then derailed and crashed into the underground section of Wayne Tower and exploded. This Terrorist was never arrested and the last person to see him alive was none other than the Vigilante, you know what that makes him.." Foley said while looking at the three Men, his eyes ending up on Bruce.

"…a murderer."

"You look like you could use with a top-up Master Wayne." Alfred then said, quickly pouring the Billionaire another drink into his empty glass.

"I could too, thank you Alfred." Lamont then said with a smile, gaining a mirrored expression from Bruce in return.

"Yeah, all this talk of Vigilantes and murders…it can leave you with a very dry throat, thanks Alfred." he said back, gaining a knowing nod from his faithful Butler.

"I think you and I should have a talk…" Gordon then said to his Lieutenant, before turning his attention to the others.

"I feel I have to apologize for Foley's behavior, he shouldn't have…" he began to say, only to be cut off as the Host put his hand on his shoulder.

"There's no need Commissioner, Lieutenant Foley is obviously a Man who takes his job extremely seriously and feels very strongly about this situation with the Batman." he replied, gaining a nod from Sebastian.

"That is true, and I do feel I have to agree with him now on that subject. I mean with everything the City has been through in recent years, it really does not need a Vigilante messing everything up for it now, especially if what Foley told us is true." he added, making Gordon nod back while looking down at the ground. But Bruce recognized that look, even if no one else around them did. For he knew the Commissioner far better than anyone outside of Alfred would know and the Billionaire could see it in Gordon's eyes that he did not agree with Lamont's words, hell…even he himself did not.

' _I'm sorry I can't stand up with you on this one Commissioner._ ' the younger Man thought.

"Well, thank you both for your contributions Gentleman. And thank you for the Party, Bruce. I wish you luck with your Initiative." Gordon then said, before turning around and walking away with Foley.

"Poor guy, he obviously has a lot of trouble with that one." Sebastian then said observantly, earning a lopsided grin from his friend.

"What gave you that idea." the young Wayne replied before taking a sip of his drink.

As the two friends began talking amongst themselves, Gordon and Foley made their way through the crowded Hall, with the former looking like thunder as looked back at his colleague.

"What the hell was that? You know you shouldn't be spouting things like that, especially on a night like this." he said in a low and calm voice, though barely disguising his anger.

"Well unlike you, Gordon. I don't look back on the days when we were helping a Vigilante with any warmth whatsoever, in fact I despise that and will do what is necessary to put that freak where he belongs." Foley spat back, barely keeping his voice down. But then the Police Commissioner caught a glimpse of his Wife in the background, bringing a previous thought back to the forefront of Jim's mind.

"By the way, were you talking to my Wife before coming over to us?" he asked with an inquisitive look, making the younger Man stare back knowingly.

"What if I was? I thought that if you cared so much about my relationship, then I should at least do the same." he replied, gaining a deep breath from Gordon in return. But before he could say anything else, his mobile-phone suddenly started to ring in his pocket. So the older Man took it out and looked at the screen.

"Ah good timing." Foley then said with a smirk, which made the Police Chief look back with narrowed eyes.

"This isn't over." he replied before accepting the call and putting the device to his ear.

"Gordon…" he said before listening to whoever was on the other end, which gained Bruce's attention from just aways as he was talking to Sebastian, with the Billionaire glancing over his friend's shoulder subtly as he talked.

' _I wonder what that is about…?'_ the Billionaire started to think, before noticing his former-Ally's expression change as his eyes widened in shock as he spoke up.

"What!"

**A/N: Well I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reading, I really appreciate it. :)**

**Next Chapter:** **Gordon heads to Arkham Asylum as it seems the secret is out, but he is not the only one as Batman follows in the shadows, as do others with a prison-breakout on their minds.**


	6. Chapter 6

Gordon found himself quickly moving through the crowd of Gotham's rich and high class as he walked over to Quincy Sharp, who was chatting with the Mayor over a glass of Champagne.

' _How?_ ' was the only thought the Police Chief could even process after the phone call he had just received and as he approached the pair, he could tell that the Warden of Arkham Asylum had not heard the news himself.

"Ah, Commissioner Gordon, please join us." the Mayor exclaimed in happy tone, gaining a mirrored expression from the Man beside him.

"I would love too..." Jim started to reply, trying to fake a smile as he turned his attention to Quincy.

"...but I need to discuss 'something' with the Warden here first, if that would be alright?" he added, while giving the Warden a knowing look.

"Of course but after you are finished, please join me and the Deputy Mayor at the Buffet table, apparently the Truffles there are to die for." the Mayor said back in an understanding tone as he patted Gordon on the shoulder, before leaving the pair alone.

"What appears to be the problem, Commissioner?" Sharp then asked in a bemused tone as Gordon looked around them, making sure they had enough privacy.

"Only something that neither of us thought would ever happen...'he's awake."

"Who's awake?" the Warden then replied with little to no interest in his voice, which made Jim's eyes narrow in return.

"You know who I am talking about, our dirty little secret."

"Ridiculous, he is a vegetable..." Quincy replied with a chuckle as he sipped his drink, before he then gave the Commissioner a knowing look.

"...and what do you mean 'our dirty little secret'? If I remember correctly, it was 'your' idea."

But the Police Chief just stared back with a pure and serious stare, not even flinching at the other's remark which then made Sharp stop, with his face slowly changing to one of horrific realization.

"My god, but it can't be." he added.

"I just got a call from the Asylum, one of your Interns walked into the East Wing and found him...and he woke up." Gordon then explained, making the Warden rummage through his Tux's pockets for his phone.

"Blast! I bet it was that Ms. Quinzel, she has been making every excuse she can to get some face-time with our most dangerous Inmates." he said back with a frustrated tone as he took out the mobile and turned it on, while the Commissioner watched.

"Her name didn't come up...and why may I ask is your Phone off?"

"Oh, this was supposed to be my night off and I didn't want it ruined." he replied with a guilty look, one that made Jim roll his eyes and sigh.

"Never mind, but we have to head to the Asylum now."

This gained a knowing look from Sharp, who sighed and nodded in return.

"Yes of course, so we can see how salvageable the situation is. Let's go." he replied while gesturing for the Commissioner to follow him, before both Men then made their way through the gathering towards the exit.

Although unbeknownst to them, Foley was watching them with a curious expression as he took a sip from his drink while Barbara joined his side.

"So did you two argue over me back there?" she asked with a curious tone and smile, making the Lieutenant shake his head in return as he mirrored her expression.

"Well he was about to, but was then called away by what looked like a very distressing phone call." the Lieutenant replied with a curious tone, which gained a disinterested expression from the Woman as she looked around them.

"What do I care anyway, since Jim is certainly not the boss of me." Barbara said back, before her smile came back as she returned her gaze at the other Man.

"So shall we have another drink?" she asked in a playful tone while gesturing to her now empty glass, making Foley smirk back as he looked between her and the direction that Gordon had left in.

"I would really like to, believe me. But there is something I must look into first, so rain-check?" he replied with a tone that was a combination of disappointment and hopefulness. Barbara looked down at her glass in return and ran her finger around the top of it, before she brought her attention back to him with a seductive look.

"Okay, but what will your Wife think about you sharing a drink with another Woman?" she asked, gaining a shrug from the Policeman as he necked back the last of his drink.

"I honestly don't care anymore, since it seems that we both have a lot of problems with our respective Partners."

"I couldn't agree more, in fact don't you think it is hypocritical of Jim to be asking about your relationship when he can't even hold his own together?" Barbara answered back, which brought a slightly surprised look to Foley's face.

"You know about that?"

"Jim has told me as much when he has tried to start a conversation with me, but he is nothing more than white noise to me these days, I just heard bits and pieces." the Commissioner's Wife replied with an honest expression, making the Lieutenant nod back as he noticed his Superior disappearing from view, starting to move so that he could follow.

"I see, well I should really get moving. So I'll see you later?"

"Sure, have fun following Jim." Barbara said back with a knowing toned, which stopped Foley in his tracks as he looked back at the married Woman with a telling smile.

"Believe me, that is not the kind of 'fun' I would rather be having."

"Get a move on then." she said back in an encouraging tone, which made Foley smirk back as he walked off in the same direction as the Police Commissioner, leaving Barbara as she turned around and headed back to Buffet and drinks table.

Meanwhile Bruce was still in the company of Sebastian as the latter continued to speak while the former inconspicuously glanced in the direction of Gordon and Sharp, as both Men left the Manor's interior.

"...so I was thinking we could chat some more over Brunch tomorrow..." Bruce's friend added as the Billionaire's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, for he then noticed Lieutenant Foley then doing the same as though he was following his Superior.

"...Bruce?"

This brought the young Wayne's attention back to Sebastian, flashing a reassuring smile at his friend in return.

"Yeah sure, Seb. We can do that..." he started to say before glancing at Alfred with an ever so slightly knowing look, making his Butler reach into one of his pockets with his free hand, for he recognized his Master's expression.

"...just let me..." Bruce continued only to be cut off as his phone started to ring in his Tuxedo's inner pocket, gaining the attention of both Men as the former took the device out and looked at it.

"...I apologize Seb, but there is something I have to take care of." he then added, earning an understanding nod from the other Man.

"Of course, Bruce. But we on for tomorrow, right?" he then asked, which made his Billionaire friend smile back as he started to back away.

"Of course, I'll give you a call in the Morning. Now, please enjoy the rest of the Party and I'll see you tomorrow." he said before turning around and walking away, giving Alfred an appreciative smile as he passed him.

"Thank you." he muttered, gaining a nod from his Confidant in return.

"Of course, Sir." Pennyworth replied as he watched the young Man leave the Hall in the direction of the Living-Room.

**BATMAN: THE SCARRED AND THE DAMNED**

Below the Mansion and the Party currently playing out within it's walls, Bruce exited the elevator and entered the sanctum of the Bat-Cave as he quickly took his seat at his large Computer while the Armory and his Bat-suit rose up from the ground to greet him.

 _'Why did you rush off Commissioner?_ ' the young Man thought as he brought up the Mansion's internal Camera-feeds and filled the screens with multiple angles of the his Fundraiser, just as elevator doors opened again to reveal Alfred.

"I hope you're only down here to check your E-Mails, Master Wayne. Since you still have a Fundraiser upstairs that requires your attention." the older Man said as he walked up to Bruce, who shook his head in return.

"Sorry to disappoint, Alfred. But after noticing how James Gordon and Quincy Sharp left the Party as they did, I think there is something more important going on." he replied before taking note of the time on his watch and then fast-forwarding the footage on the screen, gaining the Butler's attention as he saw both Men suddenly standing together.

"But what about your guests, Sir?" he then asked with a slightly disapproving tone.

"You're going to have to give anyone who asks the same excuse that I had to use on Sebastian, though I doubt anyone is going to notice my absence for a few hours." Bruce replied, gaining a reluctant sigh from his Confident.

"Very well, Sir. So what is going on with the Commissioner and the Asylum's Warden."

"We're about to find out, activating the lip-reading software..." his Master replied, before tapping the enter key as both Men talked with subtitles appearing on the screen with them as the two life-long friends started to watch the footage, just as Gordon then replied to Sharp.

 _"Only something that neither of us thought would ever happen...'he's awake."_ the writing below him said while Bruce's expression remained stoic and inquisitive as he watched the scene play out. But as it continued, Alfred would glance at his Master every now and then, noticing that the young Man's expression became more and more surprised and confused looking as he read what appeared on the screen.

' _What the hell?_ '

Once the footage of the Police Chief and Arkham's Head talk was over, the Billionaire simply turned off the footage and sat back in his chair with a thoughtful and questioning expression, while the Bats above the pair made the only sounds that either could hear.

"Master Bruce?" the old Gentleman asked, regaining the young Wayne's attention as he was snapped out of his thoughts.

"What they were talking about doesn't make sense..." he began to reply, only for the Butler to cut in.

"Whatever it is, Sir. It appears to have both the Commissioner and the Warden quite distressed." he added, earning a nod from Bruce in return as he turned around in his chair and looked out at the rest of the Cave, just as a Bat flew from one side to the next.

"Yes it does. Who could both Men be on about, who was in a Coma at Arkham Asylum?" he said back before turning back to the Bat-Computer, quickly typing in commands as he brought up a list on the main-screen.

"Is that what I think it is, Master Wayne?" Alfred then asked as he pointed at the data, earning an ever so slight-smirk from Bruce.

"If you think that it is the current patient and Inmate list for Arkham Asylum, then you would be correct. I gained access to their database some time ago, just so I could keep an eye on some of it's more troublesome residents." he replied in a matter-of-fact tone, making Pennyworth smirk back as they both scanned the list of names and the current statuses.

"Well, I don't see anybody there that is currently in a Coma." he added, gaining a nod from the Billionaire as he scrolled through the information.

"Exactly, so that means a visit to Arkham is in order." he replied while turning to face the Bat-suit.

"I agree Master Bruce..." Alfred started to say back, while the younger Man got up and walked up to the Armory.

"...and don't worry about your Fundraiser and it's guests, for I can take care of all that. Good luck, Sir."

"I never doubted it. Thanks, Alfred." Bruce replied as he got up and walked over to the Armory, which brought a warm smile to the old Man's face as he turned around and headed for the elevator, while the transparent chamber opened up and revealed the Bat-suit and all it's equipment.

"Oh before I forget, Alfred." the young Wayne then called back, stopping Pennyworth in his tracks as he turned round with a curious look.

"Yes, Master Bruce?"

"Make sure that there are more Truffles on the buffet-table up there, because they are quite the hit." his Master added with a grin, making the Butler's own smile grow a little wider as he nodded in return.

"Of course, Sir."

And with that, the Gentleman turned around and headed for the elevator while Bruce changed suits.

Thirty minutes later, both Gordon and Sharp arrived at Arkham Asylum in the dead of night. As the Police Chief got out of his car and looked up at the old building, he could feel a sense of trepidation and cold dread creeping up the back of his neck, for Jim was certainly not expecting this outcome as his mind became swept up in his memories.

_'Jim was standing in the wreck of_ _250-52_ _nd_ _street, his Son standing at his side as the pair watched the Batman disappear into the shadows of the night around them._

_"...He's a silent Guardian, a_ _watchful Protector_ _...a Dark Knight." Gordon said with a confident tone, earning a confused look from the boy in return._

_"I don't understand, Dad." he replied in return, with the Father looking back as a hopeful smile appeared on his face._

_"_ _One day you will_ _Son."_

_"Commissioner Gordon!" a voice called from behind the pair, making them turn to see a number of Police Officers approaching._

_"Are you and your family alright?" one asked, gaining a nod back from Jim as he looked down at his Boy and then back to the burnt out ruins of fifty-Second street, only to see Barbara and their daughter coming down the stairs, a confused but relieved expression on former's face as she looked over to him._

_"Yes Officer, we are fine but..." the Police Chief started to reply, only to stop for a moment as he felt a sourness build in his mouth at what he had to say next, so he glanced down at the corpse of the former District_ _Attorney_ _and took a breath._

_"...the Batman killed Harvey Dent and is fleeing the area as we speak. We need to_ _cordon_ _off the area and catch him." he then added, gaining a shocked nod from the Officer in return._

_"...right...right away, sir." he stuttered in an almost disbelieving tone, before reaching for his radio while gesturing to the others around them._

_"The Batman is the Target. I repeat, apprehend the Batman." he said into the device, gaining the sounds of voices speaking back from it._

_"Okay, we're going in. Go, Go...Move!"_

_"Officer, if you could get my Family out of here..." Gordon then started to say to the other Man, gaining the attention of his family._

_"...then I will take over...the manhunt for the Batman." he said while feeling a lump in his throat, as those last few words stung him._

_"If you will follow me please." the Officer then said in a reassuring tone, gaining confused looks from Barbara and James Jnr._

_"Dad..?"_

_"Jim..?"_

_"_ _Take the kids and follow him please, Barbara_ _?" the Commissioner jus_ _t said back, making his Wife give him a_ _questioning look before reluctantly taking her kids hands in her own and following the Police Officer put of the area, gaining a tired sigh from Older Man as he turned back to the DA's body and stared down at it._

_"Jim!" a familiar voice then spoke up from behind, making the Police Chief turn to see fellow Cop, Gerard Stephens rushing up to him._

_"I just heard, are we really after the Batman?" he asked, gaining a reluctant nod from Gordon in return, before he gestured to the body lying on the ground beside him._

_"Oh crap..." Stephens started to reply as he looked at Dent, only for a confused expression to appear on his face._

_"...but I don't get it. Why would the Bat just turn like that, I mean he was working with us right?" he continued while kneeling down beside the_ _Attorney's_ _body_ _,_ _look_ _ing_ _at the heavily scarred side of his face._

_"I don't understand it either, but he does dress up like a Bat, so who can really say what the man is really like." the Commissioner replied as he turned away and adjusted his glasses, all the while he could hear the barking of search-dogs in the distance around them._

_"Uh...Jim!" Stephens then said in a surprised tone, which made his Superior turn to see that he had his fingers o_ _n Harvey's throat._

" _Gerard, what are you doing?" the older Man asked back, gaining his friend's attention as he looked back with an equally surprised expression._

" _Dent's not dead."_

" _What…what are you on about, I saw him fall and…" Gordon began to reply as his eyes widened with a mirrored expression, while Stephens shook his head in return._

" _But he's got a pulse, Jim. It's faint, but it's there."_

" _But how, I mean…" the Police Chief started to ask as he knelt down beside the body as well, looking down at the D.A. with a disbelieving expression as everything he had just forced himself to accept fell apart around him._

"… _what even made you check him?" he then asked in a disapproving tone, earning a similar expression from Gerard as he looked up at James._

" _I don't know, Jim. I just guess I had to be sure, but why I do I have the feeling that you would rather Dent was dead?" he replied, while Gordon stood back up and looked around them as he ran a hand through his hair in a frustrated fashion._

" _It's…complicated…" he started to say back, noticing that the other Officers were either still chasing the Batman or maintaining the perimeter._

"… _but believe me when I say, that things could not get much worse right now."_

" _Well from the look on your face and how you're acting, I can believe it. But unless you tell me what's going on, then I can't help you." his friend said back with an understanding though matter-of-fact tone, which regained Gordon's attention as he turned back to him with a thoughtful look on his face._

" _Okay, do you trust me" he asked, trying to sound calmer than he actually was feeling at that moment._

" _Jim, come on…" Stephens started to say back, only for the Police Commissioner to cut him off as his agitated behavior started to reappear._

" _Do you?"_

_"Of course I do." he replied, which made Jim acknowledge him with a relieved but still slightly apprehensive smirk._

_"Okay, I promise I will tell you everything Gerard, but we first need to get Harvey out of here and without anyone else finding out that he is not actually dead." he said back, earning a nod from his Subordinate._

_"Right then, I will stop the Morgue guys from coming over and picking him up, while also getting a body-bag in return. Any other time, I think that people would question why the Police_ _Commissioner_ _would be handling something like this himself. But since we all know that you and Dent were friends, then they should more understanding about this."_

_"I hope you're right and I also hope that he doesn't wake up in the meantime, other otherwise we will get a similar result." the Police Chief added, with Stephens getting back to his feet._

_"I don't think there will be any chance of that. I mean I am no Doctor, but I guess he is in a coma. Anyway, I'll go and get that body bag." he replied before turning around, only to stop and look back over his shoulder with a curious expression._

_"By the way, where are you planning on taking Dent, should we be able to get him out of here without incident?"_

_"We can take him to Arkham Asylum, since I know it's current Warden well and I believe that he will help us, considering what would be at stake should the truth come out." Jim said back with a knowing tone, making Gerard's expression change to one of curious_ _uncertainty_ _._

_"Okay, you're the boss, Jim. I'll be back in a moment and then you can fill me in on the way to Arkham." he replied, gaining a nod from the Commissioner._

_"Deal." he said back as he watched his friend walk away, leaving the older Man with the_ _unconscious_ _Harvey Dent. But a thoughtful and worried expression started to creep onto Gordon's face, while he looked down at the Man who had tried to kill his Son as rain started to fall down lightly on the area._

_'I really hope I am doing the right thing?'_

_"_ Finally, what took you so long!" a female voice then said abruptly, pulling Gordon out of his thoughts as he and Warden Sharp entered the Asylum's interior, only to be met by Dr. Cassidy and Officer Bullock.

"We've been waiting for over thirty minutes." the former added, gaining a shrug from the Police Officer as the Commissioner ignored her and walked up to him.

"What's the situation?" he asked with a serious tone, only for his subordinate to look back with an unsure expression.

"I'm sorry Commissioner, but you tell me? I mean i came here for the scheduled check-up on our friend 'the Bird', only to find out that someone I...everyone believed was dead...is actually alive." Bullock replied in an honest and confused tone, earning only silence from Gordon in return.

' _I should have seen this coming, there was no way that this secret was stay that way for long._ ' he thought to himself, while Sharp turned his attention to Cassidy.

"So was that blonde buffoon, Quinzel responsible for this?" he asked, making his Female-subordinate shake her head with a taken-aback look on her face.

"No it wasn't Harleen, for she was not even here tonight."

"Then who was it?" Gordon then asked, gaining the pair's attention as he stood next to a confused-looking Bullock.

"It was Penelope Young, another of our new Interns." Sarah replied with a little disbelief underlining her words, gaining a similar-looking expression from Sharp in return.

"Really? I can't believe it. Miss Young didn't appear the type to go behind our backs into the East-Wing, just to see our more dangerous Inmates." he said back, once again gaining a head-shake from Dr. Cassidy.

"It wasn't like that, because she only went in there to get a straight-jacket for two Orderlies who were trying to get a rather fearful Patient back to his room safely."

"So it was just an accident that she came across Dent." the Police Chief then asked, not even flinching as he mentioned the D.A.'s name.

' _The Cat is out of the bag now, so there is no need to beat around the bush with it._ ' he thought, gaining a nod from Cassidy.

"Exactly…" she started to reply, before gesturing to the room just behind her where the younger Woman could be seen through the window, showing her to be sitting behind a table and looking rather shaken.

"…but the whole thing has taken a toll on her, so I have left her in there to calm down and collect her thoughts."

"That's a good idea." the Warden then replied, before Gordon then spoke up again and made everyone in the group look at him.

"Okay, so where is 'he'?"

"We had to move him out of the East-Wing since the Joker and Crane had become quite riled from his presence, so he is in the room over there." Cassidy replied while gesturing to the door behind her, making the older Man's eyes narrow as he looked in it's direction.

"In other news, it appears that your idea to put the Bird with the Crazies worked like a charm, since he is ready to spill everything he knows to us." the Police Officer then stated, only to make his Superior shake his head as he adjusted his glasses.

"That's not important right now, but I want to see Dent…alone." Jim said back, earning nods from all three.

"Very well. He has been very quiet but we still have him restrained, just to be on the safe side." the female Doctor replied, making the Commissioner's eyes widen a little.

"Okay. Bullock, I want you to wait outside the door and make sure I am not interrupted…" he started to say, gaining a nod from the chubby Man in return, before returning his attention to Sharp and Cassidy.

"…and it's important that no one outside of the Asylum finds out about this."

"We have already made sure that the staff here will not say anything and as far as outsiders go, Bullock here is the only Police Officer on site, other than yourself of course." Sarah said back, making the Police Chief nod back with a relieved expression.

"That's good to know. Okay, I will see Dent now." he replied, only for Bullock to give him a curious look.

"Commissioner..?"

"I know what you are going to ask and I will tell you everything once I have spoken with him, but that does mean that you…" he began to say, only for the younger Man to cut him off mid-sentence.

"I understand Commissioner, since I can keep a secret. If you're willing to trust me, then I can trust you too." he said back as a knowing look appeared on Jim's face.

' _I would rather it had not come to this. But since I have been the 'only Cop' to know this secret for what feels like an age, it would be less of a burden if I could share it with another again.'_ he thought be giving his Subordinate a reassuring smile, before he then left the three people and walked over to the door.

Gordon could swear that he felt his heart-beat quicken as he took the door-handle into his hand, making him take a breath before opening the door and entered the room.

Once inside, Gordon quickly noticed that the room was not that well lit as the light hanging above him in it's center was already starting to dim.

' _Well this is couldn't get any more creepy now, could..._ ' he started to think before he was cut off by a very familiar voice.

"Hello Jim."

This made the hairs on the back of the Commissioner's neck go on end, as he found himself caught between breaths. But he still managed to look in it's direction at the far side of the room, where a mobile-berth was parked alongside it's wall. And a person could clearly be seen lying on it, but Gordon did his best not to look directly at the person, while the sound of his own heart-beat got louder in his ears.

"Why so quiet, Friend...?" the person then said with a tempered anger to his voice, making the older Man look directly at his face, seeing the scarred half of Harvey Dent's face. The former-D.A's eyes fixed on him as only his right narrowed since his left was completely bare, due to it's eyelids having being burnt away by the fire previously.

"...we have a lot of catching up to do." Harvey added as he gritted his teeth, which made Gordon gulp as the two Men stared at each other.

Meanwhile at the checkpoint on the City's-side of the bridge that connected Akrham Island to the rest of Gotham. A large black Van stopped as the rain continued to fall, while a AA Guard walked up to the driver's side and shone his torch at it and saw that SWAT was printed on it's side in bold white lettering, before turning his attention to it's driver.

"What's your business at the Asylum?"

"We are dropping off a Crazie who tried to blow up a school back in Blüdhaven." the Driver replied as he handed a document over to the Guard, who looked over the details with a confused expression.

"This is a bit out of the blue, isn't it? Why couldn't he be kept back there?"

"You know as well as I do that we don't have the right kind of facilities to hold these Crazies, not like here in Gotham." the stranger said back with a knowing tone, which gained a sigh and a nod from the Guard in return.

"Yeah that is unfortunately true, it just seems that the Crazies are drawn here..." he started to say back before handing back the document.

"...but your papers are all correct, so you can go on through as soon as the bridge is lowered."

"Thank you." the driver replied as he watched the AA guard walk back into his booth, before the bridge suddenly lowered down and allowed the vehicle entrance.

Once the SWAT vehicle was back on it's way, driving down the winding road leading to the Asylum as it followed it's Cat's eyes. The Driver glanced over his shoulder into the Van's back where a large group of masked-soldiers dressed in heavy amour sat, all carrying assault rifles and shotguns.

"We are in." he said in a stoic tone, gaining a nod from the masked-Man sitting closest to him.

"Good..." he began to say before turning his attention back to the rest

"...alright boys, you all know the plan. We go in and get the Boss out, taking down anyone who gets in our way. We cannot let him spill anything that leads the cops back to our 'Employer', understood?"

"Yes Sir." they all said in unison, making the Man smile behind his mask.

"Then lock and load." he added as they all readied their weapons as the Van carrying them closed in on the Asylum, where thunder echoed and lighting streaked across the sky overhead.

 


	7. Chapter 7

It was deathly quiet in the room where Gordon was standing right now, since he found that he was lost for words. The Police Commissioner really did not know what to think at this very moment as he looked over at the Man lying under lock and key on a restraining berth at the other side of the room. The Man in question was former Gotham District Attorney, Harvey Dent, who to everyone outside the walls of this Mad-House was known to be dead.

"Come on Jim, say something." the disfigured Inmate said while never taking his eyes off the older Man, with only his right eye blinking once as his left continued to stare back eerily. But Gordon could only sigh in return as he tried to break eye contact by look down at his shoes, anywhere rather than at the Man who nearly destroyed his family.

"SAY SOMETHING!" Harvey then spat, snapping the Police Chief's attention back to him as he glared back.

"What...what can I say to you that I haven't already?"

This made the former DA look up at the ceiling as a thoughtful expression befell his face, though Gordon could bow only see his untouched side, reminding him of the friend he used to know.

"Do you know the last thing I remember, Jim?" he asked with an inquisitive tone, only to gain silence from the Commissioner in return.

"...it wasn't what you would expect me to remember, of how Batman tackled me over the edge of that floor, allowing me plummet to the ground below..." he added, giving Gordon a knowing glance.

"...which of course I remember with crystal clarity..."

This made the older Man feel a chill through his body, before Dent returned his attention to the ceiling.

"...but I will get to that part. No, the last thing I remember was lying in bed on what felt like a lazy Sunday Morning, with the rays of Sun slowly illuminating the room through the gaps in the curtains to my left. I felt so at peace and utterly content, before looking to my right and seeing Rachel lying beside me with a loving smile on her beautiful face. Neither of us said a word to each other as we gazed into each others eyes, for words were not needed in that moment because we were together..." Harvey continued, before Jim noticed that his former-friend's expression began to change as he started to look irritated.

"...but then all of a sudden, Masked-Men broke down the door and barged into the room. They were upon us before I even had a chance to react as they dragged Rachel, kicking and screaming, off the bed and knocked me unconscious with what I can only describe as a sharp blow to the head..."

"Look, Harvey..." the Police Chief then tried to say, only for the disfigured Man to grit his teeth in return as he kept his eyes focused on the ceiling.

"I am not finished...and you will listen..." he said back in a cold and barely controlled tone, making the older Man sigh.

"...because when I came too, I found myself tied down to a chair in a room filled with oil drums that were wired to a detonation device that was counting down, but only this time Rachel was right there opposite me, restrained in a chair similar to my own. There was no one else in the room with us as I tried to free myself from my restraints by rocking my chair left and right, my heart pounding so loud that I could hear it as I only thought of getting Rachel and myself out of harms way. But It did not work as I fell to the ground with the chair still tightly tied to me and knocked over the closest drum, spilling oil all around and under me, soaking half of my body while Rachel watched." the former DA added, earning a shocked expression from Gordon as he listened.

' _My God…_ '

"Bless her heart, Rachel tried to stay calm throughout. She spoke nothing but encouraging words, like ' _we would get out of here_ ' and ' _they are coming for us_ '. I have to admit, I would have found that hard to believe as I lied there in a widening pool of gasoline. But because it was Rachel saying those words, just the sound of her voice had a calming effect on me. And so we just looked at each other and waited as the timer continued to count down towards zero and our destruction. But then just as the counter passed into the final minute, the door was kicked open and both you and the Batman entered the room. And as you rushed towards us, I suddenly felt a weight fall off my shoulders, thinking that we would both be saved…" Dent said before looking back at the older Man with a dagger-like stare, gritting his teeth as Jim felt a chill surround him once more.

"…but then you both stopped and looked at us, first at Rachel and then down at me. I could not help but feel confused as I told you both to get her out first. But then Batman freed me and pulled me to my feet, but not Rachel too, so I fought against him. But the Vigilante was too strong and he dragged me away with you in tow, as Rachel just watched in shock. I screamed at you to go back and get her, but both of you simply ignored my pleas as we left the room, so all I could do was cry out Rachel's name while we left the building before the whole place exploded and the Love of my Life was incinerated." the disfigured Man added as for one second, his expression saddened as a tear ran down the scarred side of his face.

"Harvey, I am sorry...but..." the Commissioner began to say, only for Harvey to cut him off once more.

"…and then I woke up back in bed with Rachel, like it had never happened….only for the whole thing to repeat itself…again and again…"

' _That would be enough to drive any…_ ' the older Man started to think as he glanced away from the Prisoner for just a split second, only to have his attention dragged back as Harvey spoke up.

"Am I boring you?" he said back, looking directly at the Police Chief with his full face in view.

"…No…"

"Then don't look away…" the former DA said behind gritted teeth as he clenched his fist and budged his mechanical restraints only ever so slightly, but it was enough to get Gordon to keep his focus on him.

"…because I am not finished…not even close. And don't interrupt me again." Dent added before returning his stare to the ceiling, which brought a slight sigh from the Commissioner.

"Do you know what it is like to watch your Love die before your very eyes over and over again, like a damned loop?"

" But Harvey, it didn't happen that way?" Gordon replied with a confused tone, one underlined with a slither of fear.

"IT DID HAPPEN! I SAW IT HAPPEN! Don't you dare try to tell me it didn't, after what you and the Bat did..." Dent spat back in a rageful tone, fighting against his restraints as much as he could while never taking his eyes off the Commissioner.

"...when I woke up and found myself in a dark, dank cell with no idea where I was. There was a brief moment when I thought that the whole ordeal was just a Nightmare that I had finally awoken from, but then I felt my skin sting once again and my heart sank as I knew that Rachel was truly dead..." the former DA continued before his right eye narrowed at Gordon, making the older Man nervously adjust his glasses.

"...and everyone who was responsible still has to pay for it."

This made the Police Chief clench his fist as he suddenly thought of Barbara and the Kids, while staring back at the restrained Dent.

"I am sorry for what happened to you and Rachel, Harvey, I really am. But you already tried and failed to get my Family and you will not be getting a second chance, that I promise you." he said back with a serious and unwavering tone, which brought a slight smirk to the disfigured Man's face.

"But I will, Jim. As long as I live, I will see your World crushed so that then, you will finally understand my pain."

Gordon was about to reply to that, but was then cut off by the light in the room suddenly shutting down, throwing both Men into darkness.

"What the Hell?" the Police Commissioner said with a confused expression as the emergency lights switched on, bathing the pair in a red glow while Harvey looked at their surroundings with a curious smirk.

"What's the matter, Jim? Don't you feel like you're in control of the situation?"

**BATMAN: THE SCARRED AND THE DAMNED**

Meanwhile elsewhere in the Asylum, a pair of Orderlies were walking through one of the Old Building's many corridors which were too bathed in the red glow of the emergency lighting.

"Just when I thought this place couldn't get any creepier..." one said to the other, gaining a nod back.

"I couldn't agree more and since we are closest to the generator-room, it falls to us to find out why the back-up's not kicking in." he said back as the pair turned a corner, only to stop in their tracks as before them stood a group of heavily armored and masked-soldiers.

"What the hell is..." one Orderly started to say, only to be cut off as the soldiers opened fire with their silenced-weapons and riddled the pair with bullets.

"This is Team-Bravo to Team-Alpha..." the masked-Man then started to say into his com-link, while the bodies of the two Arkham Staff fell back onto the floor with a thud.

"...objective two is complete, we are now on our way to the East-Wing to rendezvous with you, while Delta-Team guards the Asylum's perimeter." he continued to say as he and the rest of his team then walked past the corpses in formation, watching their surroundings through the iron-sights of their weapons.

"Roger that, we are nearly in position ourselves." the Leader's voice spoke back over the com-link, just as the group came across three more of Arkham's Staff and took them down as quickly and quietly as the previous two.

As this was happening, Warden Sharp had left Dr. Cassidy and Bullock waiting outside of the room where Gordon was talking with Harvey Dent and instead went to see Penelope Young, since the Intern was still shaken from her encounter with the former DA earlier.

"Warden Sharp! What's going on?" the young-Woman asked in a slightly startled manner as he entered the room and sat opposite her, with a calm and friendly expression on his face.

"It's nothing to worry about Miss Young, for I believe that main generator's just failed. I am sure it will be back online in a few minutes."

"I see." she replied with an uncertain tone, while he sat down at the opposite side of the table facing her.

"Anyway, I am more interested in you right now." he said, gaining a curious look from her in return.

"You are?"

"Of course. Here at Arkham Asylum, we make every effort not to expose our newest and youngest Staff to the fractured and crazed minds of those within our walls that will never be cured. But unfortunately our measures were not enough this time to protect you my dear, and for that I am sorry." Sharp said back, which made Penelope give him a slight smirk in return.

"It wasn't your fault, I was the one that put myself in that position."

"But you did it to help others, that is a quality that is very important to me, as I feel very strongly that we should be helping those that are afflicted with mental issues. And Dr. Cassidy has informed me that you have demonstrated this quality plenty of times in the last few days, as well as a high aptitude for the science. This is more than most of the Interns that have worked here in the same number of days, which is very impressive in my book." Quincy replied with a proud tone, making the young-Woman's smile wide a little more as she almost blushed.

"Well, thank you Sir. But why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I hope that this incident hasn't made you want to relinquish your position here at the Asylum, since I would consider the biggest of mistakes. Not when I can see you having a long and successful career in this field..." the Warden said back, bringing a thoughtful expression to the Intern.

"…and you do look very shaken by tonight's unpleasant experience." he added, gaining a knowing nod from Penelope as she looked back at him more determinedly.

"That is true Sir, but I knew when I chose this career that it would not be without dangers. And though I did not think that I would come face to face with such dangerous Patients so soon..." the Intern continued to say before taking a breath, while Sharp listened intently.

"...believe me when I say that I am not about to quit now." she added, earning a proud smile from Quincy in return.

"I am very glad to hear you say that, Miss Young. You really are going to be a fine addition to our Staff, but take a couple of days off in the meantime, just until we have dealt with this current situation."

Penelope nodded back with a understanding-look, before a more thoughtful expression befell her face.

"Okay Sir, but why did City-Hall and the GCPD tell us that Harvey Dent was dead if he clearly wasn't?" she asked, making the Chubby balding Man look back with a knowing look.

"I am afraid I cannot say at this time, but since you signed a non-disclosure agreement…" he started to say, only for the Intern to nod back in return.

"Of course, Sir."

"...so when you come back, not only will Dr. Cassidy and I brief you on Mr. Dent's situation, but also guarantee that you will not be put in such a dangerous situation until you are ready."

The Intern then gave him an acknowledging smile before she then opened her mouth to reply, only to be cut off by an unknown male voice to speak up from the doorway.

"Pity that promise didn't include right now, huh."

Both suddenly looked in that direction to see one of three Masked-Soldiers standing there, aiming his weapon at them. To the surprise of Penelope, Sharp quickly got up from his seat and stormed over to the new arrivals.

"What is going on here? Who the hell are…" he spat, only to be cut off as the lead-Soldier hit him in the face with the but of his weapon, knocking the older Man onto the floor.

"We are here for 'The Bird' and you are going to help us get him, that's all you need to know." he said while the Intern rushed to her Boss's side and helped him up.

"Any tricks and we will kill you, now let's go." he added, gaining a feared nod from her as she and Quincy followed him out of the door, only to be surrounded by the other two Soldiers who were watching their six.

"Where to?"

"Where do you think? The East-Wing of course." the Leader spat back, before gesturing them with to move with his gun as the group started walking in that direction.

Back in the small Meeting-Room, Harvey was still restrained to his mobile-berth as Gordon pulled out his Radio and spoke into it.

"Bullock, what is happening out there?" he asked, completely oblivious to the disfigured Man watching him quietly from behind.

"There's apparently been a power-outage here, it should be back on momentarily." the younger Officer replied back over the Radio, earning a nod from the Police Chief.

"Okay, but do we have to worry about the Inmates? I mean they are still locked up right?" he asked while Harvey, having overheard that suddenly looked down at his restraints with a thoughtful expression on his disfigured face. He started to slowly move his arms, while the conversation continued next to him.

"No Sir, Cassidy here tells me that the Cells are the old-fashioned Lock and Key kind, so no worries of a Prison-break." he added, earning a sigh from Jim in return. While the former DA could only smirk as he found the mechanical restraints had unlocked and opened slightly, before looking back to see that the Commissioner had not noticed.

"Wait a second…" Bullock then continued with a more worried tone, regaining his Boss's attention as Gordon felt his Heart slowly starting to beat faster as he feared what words would come next from his Colleague.

"…apparently the mobile-Berths are Wi-Fi connected!"

This suddenly made James eyes widen before he spun around to find Harvey free and lunging at him, tackling the Head-Cop to the floor.

"Oh no you don't Jim…" he spat back as the two wrestled before the Lunatic got the upper hand and punched his former-Friend in the face.

"…I told you I wasn't done yet." he added before taking Gordon's Side-Arm and quickly kicking the downed Man in the stomach for good measure, making the Police-Chief cough hard as he gasped painfully for air.

"Now I could easily kill you now, Jim..." Dent started to say as he pointed the weapon at it's former Owner, the latter looking up at him with a shocked expression at how everything had suddenly fallen apart. But before the disfigured-Man could finish his sentence, Bullock suddenly burst into the room and aimed his gun at the armed escapee.

"Hold it right ther..." he started to warn, only to stop as Harvey looked over his shoulder and stared daggers back at him, making the Officer's eyes widen in response as he looked like he had seen a ghost. The former White-Knight took advantage of the younger-Man's pause and quickly turned round and fired his weapon, hitting Bullock in the leg.

"Arrgh" he cried out in pain while collapsing onto the floor and dropping the gun, while Dent looked back at Gordon who was still recovering.

"...but I will not deny Fate the right to judge you ...or your Family. I'll be seeing you." he added before then leaving the room, earning a scream outside from who could only be Doctor Cassidy, before she was suddenly silenced by what sounded like a heavy smack to the face.

 _'How the hell did this happen?_ ' was the only thought going through the Police Commissioner's mind as he looked over and saw his Colleague slumping against the bottom half of the door, before his attention was suddenly caught by the sound of an alarm blaring through the corridor.

' _What now!_ '

Meanwhile near the entrance to the East-Wing, the reason for the blaring noise to go off was because one of the Arkham Staff had managed to activate the emergency alarm, only to be shot in the back by one of Soldiers guarding both Sharp and Young as they neared their objective.

"Okay Warden, open this door and let us in." the Leader ordered, which made the older-Man shake his head in return.

"N...No, I will not." he replied defiantly, making the Head-Soldier sigh in return.

"Really..." he started to say before shooting the hostage in the his right arm, earning a cry of pain from him as blood started dripping from the fresh wound.

"Arrgh!"

Now open that door before the next bullet goes somewhere you really wouldn't want it to go." the Leader spat while aiming his gun for the Warden's groin, while pointing towards the East-Wing's door with his free hand, gaining a pained but alert nod from him.

"Okay...okay, I...will open it." he replied with a panicky tone before fumbling through his trouser-pocket for the item, with Penelope watching fearfully as he then swiped it through the Door's Card-reader. This gained a loud unlocking sound from the door once again, before the Soldiers then opened the door and shepherded their two hostages inside.

"Hey Johnny, we have Visitors!" the Joker called out as he rushed over to the bars of his Cell and looked at the new arrivals, a sinister smile widening on his face as he recognized the two Hostages.

"Hey it's Sharpie! Still sporting that balding look I see, And…" the Clown started to say before looking directly at the young-Woman, his eyes widening with glee as he chuckled.

"…Hello again!"

"What's with all the racket, Joker? I was trying to slee…" Crane then started to reply with a sheepish tone as he walked over to his bars with a sleepy expression before his attention was caught by the sight of the Soldiers, snapping him out of his haze.

"…what is going on here?"

"I think we might be getting time off for bad behavior, I am so going to celebrate…" Joker started to cheer, only to stop short with a thoughtful smile.

"…but what should I do? Kill a few Gang-Bangers or blow up some School-Kids…nah, that's so last year…" he carried on, only to be cut off by the Lead-Soldier.

"Shut your mouth and stand back, Clown. We are not here for you." he ordered, making the Maniac's smile turn to a sad frown.

"Party Pooper!"

But the Soldier simply ignored the Lunatic as one of his squad-mates gained his attention, pointing at the next cell.

"Here he is."

"Oh thank god, you're here to get me out." the Bird exclaimed loudly as he rushed to his bars, only for the Leader to stand opposite him while everyone watched.

"You haven't told anybody anything, have you?" he asked in a direct and chilling tone, earning a shocked and almost hurt expression from the Arms-dealer.

"No...no, of course not. Why would you even..." he started to answer, only for the Joker to cut him off mid-sentence.

"Oh...but he was going to, weren't you...little guy." he replied with devious tone and grin, showing off the scars on his mouth as the Bird's eyes widened as he stared back at the Soldiers.

"No, No! I was never going too!" he spat back fearfully, which made the Clown laugh out loud almost uncontrollably.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha! Oh please, Birdy. Both me and Johnny saw you pleading with the Cops..." he began to explain, gaining a half-interested nod from Crane in return as the Masked-Soldiers simply listened.

"...please, I will tell you everything. Just get Me out of here! Ha Ha Ha Ha!" the Maniac continued, trying to do an impression of his scared neighbor, but barely keeping himself in control as he held on to the bars of his Cell and stared back at his audience.

"Believe me, I have experience with Squealers. And this guy really was a little Birdy, while Batman got him to sing his little tune..." he added before looking to the ground with a slightly disappointed expression.

"...I miss Batman." he sighed, earning confused looks from Sharp and Penelope at his sudden shift in tone.

"Whatever, we can deal with that later..." the Leader replied before pointing at the Warden, who was still cradling his injured arm.

"...now open this Cell." he spat, gaining a fearful nod from the older Man in return.

"...Okay..." he replied in a submissive manner, before taking out a special-looking key from his trouser pocket and using it to unlock the Bird's cell-door.

"Thank you!" the weary and fearful man exclaimed loudly in a relieved tone as he quickly barged out of the cell, knocking Sharp aside and causing the Warden to drop the key less than a meter from the bars of the Joker's.

"Okay, we have the Package. Beta-Team, you better be outside the East-Wing now?" the Leader then said into his Radio, ignoring the looks of both Joker and Crane as he stared towards the main door.

"We are Boss, covering your six." a voice spoke through the device, earning a nod back from him.

"Good, the Beta-Team come in here now and Delta wait for us at the perimeter."

A second later and the Beta-team was inside the large room with the others, making Joker stare back at them with even more curiosity in his eyes.

"So many people here and me without my Pencil…." he started to say in a disappointed tone, while everyone just ignored him as the Clown then looked down to the ground, his eyes quickly moving onto the lone Key lying on the ground near him.

"...but that will do." he added in an almost whisper, a slight smile appearing on his face as he then glanced back at the group who were getting ready to leave.

"Okay, Alpha-Team will now extract the Bird while Beta-Team covers us..." the Lead-Soldier started to say, earning nods from all there.

"...but not before executing our hostages first, since they are now useless to us." he added coldly, bringing panicked expressions to both Penelope and the Warden's faces.

"What!...but we did everything you said!" Sharp spat in a tone laced in both anger and fear, making the Leader turn to him.

"And we thank you for your assistance, but you're nothing but dead weight to us now..." he replied, before looking at the Beta-Team.

"Kill them once we have left."

"Understood." one of their number said back with a nod, while the Leader tapped his radio.

"Delta team, you just need to hold the perimeter for another few minutes." he then stated, only for no reply to cone back over the radio.

"Delta Team, report?...Delta Team, respond….Anyone?" he then said and even though his face was covered by his Mask, everyone there could hear that the tone of his voice was starting to get worried.

"Boss?" one of the other Soldiers then asked, bringing his attention back to the others.

"We are leaving, let's go."

Beta-team and their hostages simply watched as he and the others then left the room, with both Penelope and Sharp looking more fearful with every second that passed as one of the soldiers then turned and raised his weapon at them. He started to aim it at the Intern first, only for the older Man to suddenly speak up.

"No! If you are going to kill someone, then kill me." he said in a determined and fearless manner, surprising Dr. Young after his earlier behavior. But the Soldier simply chucked from behind his Mask, before shifting his focus towards the Warden.

"It makes little difference to me what order you two die in, but if you want to go first…" he began to reply, only to be cut off by the young Woman.

"NO!" she screamed before the sound of the Gun being fired echoed throughout the large room but then went deathly quiet.

"…I am happy to oblige." the soldier added as Sharp's body then fell back onto the floor with a thud, only for the Joker to start laughing hysterically as Penelope fell to her knees and looked down at her Boss's corpse with a shocked expression.

"Ha Ha Ha, that was priceless. The way Sharpy fell on the floor like that, can we see it again?" the Clown asked eagerly while gesturing to both himself and Crane, who just stood behind the bars of his Cell and watched indifferently.

"Alpha-Team here, we are virtually out." a voice then spoke from one of the Group's Radios, earning their attention as one looked to the others.

"Okay, let's finish this and leave." he said before looking back at the traumatized Intern and readying his weapon, gaining her attention as she looked up at the barrel of the gun and then into the black visor of his mask.

"Not exactly the repeat I was hoping for, but it could still be funny." the Joker observed with an intrigued grin, while Moonlight started to shine through the large window behind everyone and illuminate them as the storm outside had finally subsided. "Aren't you afraid?" The Scarecrow then asked with a curious tone as he watched Dr. Young simply stare up at her would-be Executor, but she just ignored him and closed her eyes as she waited for the Soldier to pull the trigger.

Though suddenly the Moonlight disappeared from the Window as if something had blacked it out, which did not go unnoticed by the Soldiers as half of them turned around to look at it.

"What the he..." one began to ask, only to be cut off as Batman leaped through the window, shattering it into a thousand pieces as he flew through with his cape fully spread, casting a familiar shadow on the wall, which brought a smile to Joker's face as he recognized the new arrival who slammed into the back of the Soldier with his feet, knocking him out before he could pull the trigger.

" Oh, it's my Dark Knight!" the Clown exclaimed before getting his hands and knees while Batman quickly turned around and roundhouse-kicked one of soldiers in the face, cracking his visor and sending him flying into the nearby wall. This caused Penelope to open her eyes and see the Vigilante mopping up the rest of the Beta-Team, disarming another soldier before slamming his head into another and knocking the pair out.

"Batman?" she then said out loud, making the Dark Knight look back to both her and the corpse of the Warden lying next to her.

"Are you…" he started to ask, only for his attention to be caught by the sight of the Joker, who was stretching his arm out from between the bars of his Cell as he tried to reach the Key.

"…Joker!" he then growled, making the Clown stop and look up at him with a surprised face, before his signature smile appeared.

"Oh, my favourite person in all the World has come to visit me..." he then started to say, quickly getting back to his feet while the Vigilante merely watched indifferently.

"...I knew you couldn't keep away." he continued, before Batman's eyes looked down at the Key and then back up at him, earning an embarrassed smile back.

"Oh that is nothing Bats, I was just doing some stretching exercises..." he started to reply, before getting close to the bars while looking at his rival with admiration.

"...I have really missed you...my best friend!" he said with a hopeful tone, which Batman replied by quickly reaching in and grabbing the Clown by his shirt. He followed through by yanking the Pale-Man towards him and making him slam his head into the cold metal bars, before dropping him back onto the floor of his cell as blood started to pour from his broken nose.

"Quiet Joker, or I will make sure you won't be able to eat solid food ever again." he growled back, only for the Maniac to ignore his threat.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha!" the Joker started to laugh, completely ignoring or oblivious to the pain his face was currently in as he just looked up at the Dark Knight with a disturbingly caring smile.

"...so you do care about me. I always suspected, Bats."

But the Vigilante ignored him and returned his attention to Penelope Young, who had picked up the key and got back up.

"Are you alright?" he asked again, gaining a nod from her in return.

"Yes I am okay, but Warden Sharp is dead." she replied, making Batman look down at the Corpse.

" I am sorry." he replied with a somber tone, before a more serious look appeared on her face.

"Thank you, but you have to go after that group or else the Bird will get away."

And as if on cue, the pair heard a noise to their left and looked over there to see one of the Soldiers getting back to his feet.

"I'll handle this, find somewhere safe to hide until the Police arrive." the Batman said before chasing after the enemy, who had started to run as fast as his aching legs could carry him.

"But aren't they after you too?" she asked back with a confused expression, though he disappeared out of sight once he passed through the doorway.

"Alert, the Batman is here!.." the panicked-Soldier began to shout into his Radio as he sprinted down the corridor, running passed the dead bodies of various Arkham Staff that he and his comrades had gunned down.

"...I repeat, the Batman..." he then continued to scream, only to be stopped as he was suddenly knocked down by what felt like an electric shock.

"Urrgh!" he grimaced slowly as he found himself lying face first on the floor, his senses in a daze as he tried to recover. But then two armored boots appeared before him, earning a groan from the Soldier before he was suddenly pulled up back onto his feet and came face to face with the Batman once more.

"Who are you and what do you want with 'The Bird'?" he growled, only for the other Man to mumble as he was still suffering the effects of the stun. So the Vigilante then ripped off the Soldier's mask and slapped his face, snapping him out of his daze.

"Oh my God!" he then exclaimed in fear with widening eyes as he realized he was in the Batman's grasps, making the Dark Knight narrow his own eyes and tighten his grip on the Merc's Armor.

"God won't help you here, now tell me what I want to know!" he shouted back, only for the Soldier's eyes to look over Batman's shoulder. This made him drop the man to the floor and spin around to confront whoever was behind him, but his eyes suddenly widened as he found himself staring at Harvey Dent.

"Harvey...?" he muttered in complete shock, for he could not be believe that a man he knew to be dead was standing before him.

' _It can't be!_ ' he thought, oblivious to the fact that the former DA had dropped one of the Soldiers flash-bang grenades on the floor in front of him, exploding in blinding flash of light that caught the Dark Knight completely by surprise as it made him recoil and cover his eyes.

 _'Damn it, Bruce! Get it togeth_ _…_ ' Batman started to think before a blow to the back of the head knocked him to the ground.

"You're going to pay for your part in this as well, Batman, I can promise you..." the Vigilante then heard Dent say before everything went black as he fell unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

"What the hell!" the Soldier then exclaimed as he watched Batman fall to the ground, while the disfigured Man stood over them both.

"Would I be correct in saying that I just saved you from Batman?" he asked, earning a nod back from the masked Man in return.

"Yeah, I guess so..." the Soldier started to reply, before tilting his head ever so slightly.

"...you're Harvey Dent! I thought you were dead?"

"Only half, so that means you owe me, right?" the former DA then asked, quickly changing the subject as the Soldier took off his helmet and revealed himself to be a Caucasian Man with blue-eyes and black hair.

"Of course, what do you want?" he said back, noticing that the escaped Inmate was tightening his grip on the Pistol in his hand.

"I want your help to get off this damn Island." Dent replied, making the other guy smile back as he held out his hand.

"I can do that."

The former White-Knight then grabbed his hand and helped the Soldier to his feet, with the latter picking up his weapon in the process before aiming his gun down at the unconscious Vigilante.

"Though we should really take care of him before we go." he added, making Harvey shake his head in return.

"No, I have plans for this…Rodent."

"But this is the Batman! Do you know how many times this freak has got in the way of others in this City?" the Soldier asked back with a disbelieving tone, earning an angry stare back from Dent.

"I know better than most, since 'he' and Commissioner Gordon ruined my life…" he snapped, the Soldier's eyes widening as he backed away slightly.

"…so don't you dare tell me what I do or do not know!"

"Okay, the Bat lives for now. We better get out of here and catch up to the rest of my team, since they will be getting ready to leave by now." the younger Man replied, gaining a nod from Dent who then glanced back down at Batman.

"What's your name?" he then asked, with the Soldier glancing over his shoulder at him.

"Sloane, Paul Sloane. Now let's get moving." he said back, making the former DA nod as the two then headed for the exit.

Meanwhile, Lt. Foley drove his car over the bridge that connected Arkham to the rest of the City, making his way toward the Asylum.

'Why the hell did Gordon leave the Party like that?' he thought with a confused look on his face, never taking his eyes off the road as the Cats-eyes repeatedly passed under his vehicle.

'He really isn't acting like the Man I met a year ago after transferring To Gotham from Star City, and it is about time I knew why.' he added before he took the final bend, which then revealed the entirety of the Asylum to him.

'God, how I hate this place. But we need it for all the Crazies that keep appearing and terrorizing Gothamites. And I will not rest until the Batman joins them, even if Gordon continues refusing to help.' he thought with a determined expression, which suddenly changed to one of confusion as he noticed a heavily-armed group exiting the Main Building.

'What the hell is...?' he started to ask, only to be cut off as one of masked-Men spotted him and turned his weapon on him.

"We've got company!" he shouted before opening fire on the approaching car, making the Cop hit the breaks hard as the gunfire hit his wind-shield.

"God damn it!" he exclaimed while staying low as the bullets shattered the glass and flew over his head, doing the same to the aft-wind as well.

"This is Lt. Foley. Officer in trouble, need assistance at Arkham Asylum, as Heavily Armed Men are breaking someone out. I repeat..." he continued to say while the soldiers maintained their fire on his vehicle, leaving no part of it without bullet holes and impact marks.

"I want no more witnesses!" the Leader commanded as he grabbed the Bird by the arm and escorted him towards their SWAT-Van, while the rest focused on the new arrival.

"Understood Lieutenant, Units have been rerouted to your location." Foley then managed to hear from the radio between the sounds of bullets either shooting past him or impacting the Vehicle's shell around him.

' _Screw this...!_ ' he then thought as he un-holstered his weapon and quickly exited the Car, using the open passenger door as cover.

'... _I've got enough bullets to share with you as well._ ' he added before peeking out with his gun and firing back, hitting one of the Soldiers in the arm, making him stumble backwards a step.

"Garhh, damn!" he grimaced and fell on his backside, as the rest of the group scattered and took cover behind the nearby parked cars.

"We've got a problem here!" the masked-Man nearest to the Leader shouted, gaining the other's attention as he secured the Bird in the SWAT Van.

"I can see that, just keep him busy for a moment."

**BATMAN: THE SCARRED AND THE DAMNED**

_'Bruce woke up to the sound of a training moving at a quickening speed, feeling the ground under him shake slightly from side to side._

_'Where am...?' he started to ask, before opening his eyes to find that he was lying in the middle of a Mono-Rail carriage._

_"What's happening?" he asked out loud while noting that he was wearing the Bat-suit, before a very familiar voice spoke up from behind him._

_"You are about to witness my greatest triumph, Bruce..."_

_This made the Vigilante quickly jump to his feet and spin around to find none other than Ra's Al-Ghul standing there._

_"Ra's? But you're dead." he replied in his normal voice which was tinged with confusion, while the Master of the League of Shadows merely_ _sighed_ _in return._

_"I think you're getting a bit ahead of yourself, Bruce..." he began to reply while raising his fists and readying himself for a fight, something that Batman mirrored as_ _they_ _stared at each other._

_"...since your City is about to tear itself apart through fear." he added before throwing a punch at the Dark Knight, who blocked it and followed through with an elbow to face, knocking Ra's into the Microwave Emitter, which continued to hum louder and louder as it's blue light spun around the cylinder that run through it's body._

_"I will not let that happen, Ra's. I will stop you!" Batman roared as he_ _performed_ _a jump-kick at the Master-Assassin's chest, only for the latter to catch him in mid-air and throw him back down to the ground._

_"I would believe you, Bruce. If you were truly willing to do whatever was necessary to combat injustice. But you lack the " he said back with a disbelieving tone before throwing his fist down at the Vigilante's face, but Batman blocked it and replied with a kick to his enemy's face, which sent him onto his back._

_"I will not take a life, there is always another way." the younger Man replied before throwing a Batarang into the controls of their vehicle, making sparks fly out and sizzle as Ra's quickly recovered like his rival._

_"You are just like your Father. You lack the conviction to do what is needed and..." he started to say before blocking an attack from Batman with his right arm, while grabbing loose hand bar from the nearest passenger seat._

_"...you never did learn to mind you're surroundings." he continued while snapping the bar free and smacking Batman in the head, all in one single movement. This once again sent the Dark Knight to the ground, before Ra's then bent down and put both hands around his throat._

_"Don't be afraid, Bruce."_ _he added_ _while beginning to strangle_ _Batman, making the Vigilante gasp for air as he struggled against his former-Mentor's vice-like grip._

" _I'm….not." he replied between gasps before throwing a punch at Ra's, who easily deflected it while keeping his hold on his former-Protégé._

" _You're just an ordinary man in a cape, that is why you cannot fight injustice and that is why you cannot stop this train." Ra's said back, before a knowing look appeared on the Dark Knight's face._

" _Who said anything about stopping it."_

_This made the Assassin turn his attention to the Vehicle's controls and saw the Batarang sticking out of it, gaining a confused expression from him. But this gave Batman the chance he needed as he then slashed at Ra's chest with the blades of his gauntlet, gaining a grimace from the Terrorist Leader as the former then grabbed his throat and pulled him down to the floor._

" _You never learned to mind your surroundings." the Vigilante replied as he was now on top and held his enemy down with one hand while holding another Batarang with the other, ready to strike._

" _Have you finally learned to do what is necessary?" Ra's then asked with a tinge of hope in his voice as he looked up at the Bat, while blood seeped out from the wound on his chest._ _But Batman stared back with an_ _ambivalent_ _look as a million thoughts raced through his mind, before he then tightened his grip around his weapon._

_"I guess I have." he then replied before swiping the Batarang across the Al-Ghul's neck, slicing it open as blood poured out like a waterfall and the defeated Master-Assassin gasped and_ _clung_ _to life, though it was quickly fading away. And then everything appeared to slow down around Batman as he found himself looking down at the now dead Leader of the League of Shadows, before he heard his name being called out in the distance, getting louder each time._

_"Batman...Batman...BATMAN!"_

The Dark Knight opened his eyes groggily to see Penelope Young looking down at him, a worried expression clearly seen on her face.

"Batman, are you alright?" she asked in a similar tone, which fully snapped the costumed-Man out of his daze as he quickly sat back up, though the side of his head still smarted.

"...I...am fine..." he began to reply, before his expression became serious once more.

"...but I thought I told you to hide?"

"I certainly wasn't going to stay and keep the inmates company, so I left the East-Wing to find a better hiding place, only to come across you lying unconscious here. What happened?" she said back, making Batman stay into the distance as his memory brought back the biggest surprise of his life, well recent life anyway.

"...Harvey…I saw Harvey Dent. But that is impossible." he answered with a slither of disbelief to his voice, one that was picked up by the Intern in return.

"Yeah, I wish I could say that is true…" she started to reply, earning a confused look from the Vigilante as she continued.

"…but I am afraid that you did see the former District Attorney."

"But…how…?" the Dark Knight began to ask, only to be cut off by the sound of gunfire from outside the building.

"You better go, or else 'the Bird'..." Penelope started to add before looking down at ground for a second, only to look back up to see that he had disappeared without a trace.

"...will escape." she finished as a smile crept onto her face.

 _'So that's what they mean._ ' the young Woman thought before the voice of James Gordon snapped her out of it, making her stand up as the Commissioner ran to her side.

"Are you alright, Doctor?" he asked, gaining a nod from her as she looked back at him.

"Yes, I am fine, thank you. But the Bird and his men went that way..." she started to say as the sounds of gunfire continued to rattle outside, only to earn a surprised look from the older-Man.

"What! What are you talking about? I am after Harvey Dent?" he replied with a blunt and disbelieving tone.

"But we can't let 'the Bird' escape..." she tried to say back, only for the Police Chief to cut her off.

"I don't think so, since the Bird is small-fry compared to Dent. He cannot be allowed to leave this island." he said back, which only made the Intern look back with a curious expression.

 _'Why is he so focused on Dent...oh!_ ' she thought as a look of realization appeared on her face, while Gordon turned his attention to his radio, which started to broadcast.

"Police reinforcements inbound to Arkham Asylum on order of Lieutenant Foley."

"What?" the Commissioner then exclaimed with a surprised tone, before looking back at the Intern.

"Just stay here, everything is going to be alright." he said with a ambivalent tone, only to turn around and leave the young Woman standing there in the corridor as he made his way towards the gunfire, with a knowing expression on her face.

 _'I bet he knows more about Dent...much more_.'

Meanwhile, Foley remained in cover behind the open passenger-door of his Car as he and the Soldiers continued to fire on each other.

' _Damn it, I hope the_ _back-up_ _gets here soon. I almost out of bullets._ ' he thought while loading the last clip into his gun, before returning fire at the enemies.

 _'And where is Gordon? He is supposed to be here!_ '

But before he could think any more on the subject, the Lieutenant's eyes widened as he noticed one of the soldiers pull a rocket-launcher out the back of the SWAT-van and aim at his position.

 _'You've got to be..._ ' he began to think, before his survival instincts kicked in and ran from the vehicle.

"Die you stinking Cop!" the Lead-Soldier shouted as he fired the weapon, launching a rocket straight at Foley's Car and destroying it in one large explosion. The force of the blast sent the Law-Man flying to the side of the road, landing in the grass as smoke and fire billowed from the wreck that used to be his vehicle.

"Okay, the Cop's down. Now let's get out of here before the rest show up…" the Soldier then said to the rest, earning nods from them all in return.

"Get on boa…".

But before anyone could move, a very small Grey-Orb dropped into the center of them all and exploded, enveloping the group in a cloud of smoke.

"What…the…hell!" one of them exclaimed in between his coughs as he stumbled through the smoke, as did the others.

"…Just…get…into…the Van…NOW!" the Leader coughed as he held the back doors open, with each and every one of them moving closer through the smoke towards him and the Bird, who sat and watched with a fearful expression.

"Hurry up, I know what's coming!" he cried out frantically as he stared at the Leader starting to pull the closest Soldier aboard, but his eyes suddenly widened as a dark and frighteningly fast figure grabbed the guy and pulled him back into the smoke.

"NO!" the Leader shouted as he looked out into the cloud while hearing the sounds of his men fighting something in the swirls of smoke, before then slamming the doors shut and heading to the drivers seat, much to the surprise of the Bird.

"What about the others?" he asked, while the Lead-Soldier started the engine and worked the gears.

"If they can get away, then they can meet back up with us. But the most important thing is to get you out of here." he answered before putting his foot down on the Accelerator, making the Van speed off towards the exit. The force of the Vehicle moving away made the smoke start to clear and reveal the Batman, who twisted an enemy's arm and forced him to bend down, before then hitting him in the fact with an uppercut. Making the masked-man fall flat on his back as he joined his other unconscious comrades around the Dark Knight.

' _Damn it...!_ ' he began to think, only to stop as another car suddenly sped around the corner and followed the Van. The Vigilante found himself staring in disbelief once more as he watched Harvey Dent drive the vehicle away.

As this was happening, Foley had got onto his hands and knees as he recovered and saw the SWAT Van speeding down the road toward him.

' _You are not getting away!_ ' he thought before picking up his gun and unloading it at the vehicle, which simply ignored the barrage of bullets and continued passed.

"Damn it...!" the Lieutenant shouted out loud while throwing his now empty gun to the ground, only to then have his attention caught by the Car that was following behind it.

 _'What the hell?_ ' he found himself thinking as he saw it's driver, recognizing him immediately as he drove pass without even a glance.

"Harvey Dent?" Foley said in a confused tone as he watched the vehicle turn a corner up ahead and disappear from view, his mind racing as numerous questions started to flood it.

 _'But he is dead...!_ ' he began to think while turning away, only to stop as he saw the Batman standing in the middle of the group of unconscious soldiers, his mind becoming focused again as he picked up his gun and started running towards the Vigilante.

"Police! Freeze!" he exclaimed, gaining the Dark Knight's attention as he quickly threw a Batarang at the Police Officer and knocked the weapon out of his hand. But that didn't even phase Foley as he just kept running at his target, so Batman simply dropped another smoke pellet and let himself be enveloped in the harmless Grey-gas as it began to surround him.

 _'Oh no you don't!_ ' the Lieutenant thought as he charged into the smoke, but then he quickly realized that he was alone as it quickly faded away around him.

"DAMN IT!" he spat in frustration, just as Commissioner Gordon exited the building with the Lieutenant turning to look at him.

 _'_ _Damn it_ _, he knows._ ' the Police Chief then thought to himself as he looked at his Subordinate, who stared back with a knowing and angry expression.

**BATMAN: THE SCARRED AND THE DAMNED**

Less than ten minutes later and the Arkham grounds were under complete lock-down as the GCPD swarmed the area, while being held back at the City's side of the lone bridge connecting the Island to the mainland, the Media could only watch with fascination at what had transpired there.

"Excuse me..." a smartly dressed Red-haired Woman exclaimed as she attempted to gain the attention of one of the Cops standing over the barricade that cornered off the bridge to the Asylum, gaining nothing more than a glance as he stood with his colleagues.

"...Vicki Vale, Gotham News. What has happened over at Arkham, the people of Gotham deserve to know the truth!" she added, but to no avail as they continued to ignore her and the rest of the Reporters.

Meanwhile at the main Building's entrance, Harvey Bullock was been wheeled into an Ambulance as Gordon watched with a solemn expression, not even noticing Foley approaching him from behind.

"I hope you have a good explanation, Sir..." he started to say, barely hiding the discontent in his voice as his Superior turned and faced him.

"...about how Harvey Dent isn't dead? I mean you did say in your report that he was dead and

that the Batman had killed him, so what happened?" he continued with a self-righteous tone, but the Police Chief just remained quiet as he noticed the body-bags being carried out of the Asylum, making him sigh in return. Foley then looked in the direction that his Superior was staring in and saw the same thing.

"You do realize that this is on you, don't you?"

Gordon's eyes widened as those words hit him hard, regaining his attention as he looked back at the Lieutenant.

"What?"

"With all that the Bird has done in the last year and the strength of the Men and the quipment in their possession, why didn't you think of putting more Officers into guarding him?" the younger Man replied, his eyes refocusing on the bodies as they were loaded up onto the Vans.

"He was only going to be in there over overnight, just one night." the Commissioner said back, which just made Foley's eyes narrow even more.

"That just isn't good enough Commissioner, not anymore. I mean in the past year, I have seen you make some very questionable decisions like not chasing down the Batman..." he started to say, only for the older Man to cut him off.

"Well the Batman didn't kill Harvey Dent, so there's no need to keep up with that pretense any longer of having to hunt him."

"I knew it, I knew you didn't want to hunt down that Vigilante. And you're wrong. Because even if he didn't kill Harvey Dent, doesn't mean he hasn't killed before and that he is acting outside of the law, which is something 'I' will not tolerate in this City..." he replied with a hint of venom to his voice, while unbeknownst to them, Penelope Young watched them from the back of an Ambulance.

"...the Mayor will be wanting to see you tomorrow, I guarantee it." the Lieutenant then finished before walking away from Gordon, who then pulled out his mobile-phone and dialed a number.

"Barbara, did the patrol I assigned to you arrive at the house?...okay, that's good...no, I will tell you when I get home...no, everything will..."

The Commissioner then simply looked down at his phone with a disappointed look as the hung-up sound could be heard, only for it to then stop as he deactivated the device and put it back in his coat pocket, before then walking away back to his car.

Penelope simply watched the older-Man, a knowing expression on her face as a Paramedic finished checking her.

"You're going to be fine." he said, gaining the Intern's attention as she nodded back.

"Thank you." she replied as he then picked up his bag and left to help someone else, while Dr. Cassidy walked up to the Ambulance.

"Thank god, you're okay." she said with a relieved tone, making the younger Woman look back to her, noticing that her boss had a bruised face and her left arm in a sling.

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same for everyone else." she replied with a sad tone, earning a mirrored expression from the lead-Doctor.

"Warden Sharp is a tremendous loss for the Asylum, since it was because of him that we managed to turn this place around after the debacle with Crane. Plus only a few of the staff came out with light to moderate injuries while the rest were killed..." she started to say, earning a solemn-nod from the Intern as she continued.

"...all of this was just to get 'the Bird' out? I can't believe it." her Superior replied, gaining a nod in return.

"It's true, plus Harvey Dent has escaped as well."

"Yeah, it was him that gave me these." Cassidy replied while gesturing to her injuries, before a serious expression appeared on her face.

"We should have kept him in his Cell, if only the other Inmates were not made excitable when finding out about his presence."

"I am sorry." Dr. Young answered with a guilty tone to her voice, making the older Woman look back at her with a knowing expression.

"It wasn't your fault, which I believe was something Quincy Sharp had probably told you as well, before his passing."

"Yeah, he did." the younger Woman replied, earning a pat on the shoulder by her Superior.

"Please don't beat yourself up over this, Quincy would not want that. Plus I am going to need your help getting this place up and running again."

"So does that mean you are succeeding him as Warden?"

"Yes, eventually. But until that happens we are going to be working closely with the GCPD as they help us contain the other inmates. So go home and take a couple of days for yourself and I will see you again next week." Cassidy replied before leaving the intern's side, leaving her alone sitting at the back of the open Ambulance.

"Dr. Young, are you alright?" a familiar disguised voice asked from the shadowed area at the side of the Ambulance, making the young-Woman's eyes widen a little as she looked at her surroundings.

"Yes, thank you..." she began to say, only to get cut off by the Vigilante as he stood behind the open door in it's shadow.

"Keep looking ahead, don't acknowledge me."

"Okay. I'd say that your taking a big risk talking to me while surrounded by Cops, but I guess that isn't the case when you consider how you have constantly evaded them this past year." the Intern replied while turning her attention to the people working in front of her.

"They won't find me?" Batman replied confidently, gaining a nod back from Penelope.

"Naturally, so...how can I help you?" she asked in a matter-of-fact tone, before three Cops walked passed.

"What can you tell me about Harvey Dent?" the Dark Knight than asked, making the young-Woman shake her head slightly.

"Not much I am afraid. I found him in the East-Wing, in a cell between both Jonathan Crane and the Joker. It seems that the entire Arkham Staff knew about this, but I think you should ask Commissioner Gordon, since I think this started with him." she replied, earning a look of surprise from the Vigilante in return.

"Thank you, Doctor Young." Batman then replied, which made the Intern get up and look behind the door, only to find that no one was there.

"How does he do that?" she asked herself, before then leaving the safety of the Ambulance and walking towards her Car, which was mercifully undamaged.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in Gotham. Harvey Dent brought his and Sloane's car to a stop, earning a confused look from the unmasked-Soldier.

"So where we? I mean first you pull away from the Van, the van that carries my leader and the reason my team and I broke into the Asylum, just to drive us to this burnt down wreck." he said with a frustrated tone, while looking out at an extremely damaged derelict-building through the vehicle's windscreen. But the former DA simply remained quiet and stared out at the sight in front of them, which made his passenger even more frustrated.

"Come on, let's stop wasting time and regroup with the rest of the Men." he added, making Dent look over at him with a dagger-like stare that brought a worried expression to the Soldier's face.

"We are here, because there is something here I need." he replied with a cryptic tone, before getting out of the car and leaving him there.

"Where are you going now?" he spat, but Harvey just ignored him and walked towards the derelict, his mine flooding with painful memories as he reached where the front door used to stand.

 _'250-52nd Street. It still looks the same, even after a year_ _._ '

There was nothing but silence as Harvey walked throughout it's hollow and lifeless halls, making the place feel like a tomb as it was obvious death was still present there.

' _Rachel, you are still here, aren't you?_ ' he thought while he walked up the main staircase, every time he breathed in via his nose, the former DA could still smell the burnt concrete and metal that stood around him like a Skeleton.

 _'Of course you are, since this dreadful place is your final resting place, my love._ ' Dent added before stopping and standing complete still, his eyes widening as he recognized where he was.

' _It was right here._ ' he thought as his mind was overrun with memories once more.

 _"Harvey!"_ he heard Gordon call out, making him turn and look in it's direction, only to find no one there. Then there were the sounds of the Police Commissioner's Family cowering to his left.

_"Stop pointing that gun at my family!"_

_"You don't want to hurt the boy,_ _Harvey_ _!"_

_"Don't punish my Son, punish me."_

But then one more memory broke past the others, as a very familiar and caring voice spoke.

_"I do have an answer for you and my answer is...yes_ _."_

This suddenly made the former DA's grab his head with both hands and scream, like everything he was feeling and remembering at that point had exploded within his mind.

"AAAGGGHHH!"

His painful cry echoed throughout the scarred remains of the building, even gaining the attention of the Soldier who then got out of the car and entered the derelict himself.

Harvey though fell to his knees and slouched there on the floor, feeling completely over come by the memories. A single tear ran down the scarred side of his face, feeling like a knife being run over his skin as it crossed over the burnt tissue, making him grit his teeth as he stared down at the spot where his Lover had died.

"Rachel...I know what I have to do, but...I don't know how to do it. Please tell me?" he asked softly, before another voice spoke from behind him.

"Are you okay? What's happened?" Sloane asked as he looked down at the former DA with a puzzled expression, with the latter just ignoring him.

"Why are you just kneeling there like that?" the Soldier continued to ask, in a tone of voice that Harvey found annoying. But then as he stared down at the burnt and charred ground, something there caught his attention as it reflected a little light towards him.

 _'What is that?_ ' the former DA thought as he reached with his right hand and picked it up, making the soldier stare back with a now curious expression as he watched.

 _'Yes, finally._ ' Dent thought as he picked up the small object and then stood up beside the other Man, who looked at his clenched hand.

"What did you pick up there? What's in your hand?" he asked, gaining a knowing look from Harvey in return.

"Where is this base that your team was heading too?"

"If I tell you, will you show me what you've got there?" Sloane asked back, making the scarred Man nod back.

"Of course, so where is the base?"

"It's down at the Docks, a warehouse owned by 'The Final Offer' transport Company." the younger man replied, gaining a slight smile from Dent as he then opened his hand to reveal a Nickel lying in it's palm.

"A Coin? I don't get it, why would you just randomly pick up a coin?" the Soldier asked with a confused tone.

"Oh this is no ordinary Coin, it's my lucky-charm. I have made every major decision of my life with this..." Dent began to explain, looking between the small object and his puzzled companion as he rubbed his thumb over object's surface, wiping the dirt away to reveal the Coin's true shine.

"...but I lost it, thanks to the Bat and Commissioner Gordon, just like how I lost the Woman I loved." he added, while Sloane just stared back with a bemused expression.

"Okay, so...we going now?" he asked with an impatient tone.

"Yeah..." Dent started to reply before flipping the coin into the air and catching with the same hand, noting that the burnt side was facing him.

"...but you're not."

"What...?" the Soldier started to say as a more confused look appeared on his face, only for his eyes to widen as the scarred-Man then aimed his gun at him and pulled the trigger.

The sound of the shot echoed throughout the hallowed out husk of the derelict, before Sloane's body fell into a heap on the floor.

"Thank you, Rachel." Harvey then said softly as he clenched his hand around the coin, before looking back out at Gotham as a smile appeared on his face.

"Now I am ready."


	9. Chapter 9

The night air felt cold and unforgiving to Gordon, despite it being still being Summer as he stepped out of his parked car and looked up at the house.

 _'All the lights are still on, that's not a good sign._ ' he thought with a sigh, before walking up the wooden steps to the balcony and the front door. Each one creaked loudly as he stepped on them, making him grit his teeth as he knew there was no way that Barbara and the kids had not heard them.

And before he even managed to reach out for it's handle, the door opened to reveal a rather furious-looking Woman staring back as the Kids watched from the top of the stairs.

"So...it's actually happened... hasn't it? Why else would we suddenly need to have an armed escort waiting outside." Barbara asked with an angry tone, still wearing the dress from the Wayne Fundraiser as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Can we talk about this later?" the Father said while glancing up at his Children, who simply stared back with innocent and confused expressions.

"Don't want to discuss this in front of the kids.' the Commissioner thought as he started for the Living-room, hoping that his Wife would follow.

"No, we are going to discuss this now...!" she replied with a defiant tone while staying where she stood, gaining a defeated sigh from the Man in return as he turned to face her.

"...since you have had us living with this secret for the past year, condemning the Man who saved our Son while the one who tried to kill him went unpunished…" she continued, only for her Husband to cut her off.

"I know that, but 'my friend'' chose to take responsibility for everything that Harvey did, so that the City wouldn't fall back into the hands of the Mob."

"I don't care about any of that, Jim. What I care about is the safety of our family, which you have put in jeopardy because of this insanity." Barbara spat back, making Gordon look down at the floor with shame.

"Why didn't you just tell the truth, Dad." a younger voice suddenly spoke up, gaining both Adults attention as they looked behind them to find their Son standing at the bottom of the stairs, while little Barbara peeked out from behind the wall next to him.

"Jimmy, it's not that simple..." Gordon started to say, only for his Wife to cut him off again.

"Jimmy is actually right there, James. When has lying ever done more good than harm?" she asked back in a knowing tone, making the Police Commissioner look at his Kids, with only his Daughter staring back at him with an innocent expression, while Jimmy's face mirrored his Mother's.

"Because if the City knew the truth..." the older Man begun to say, turning his attention back to Barbara, only to stop as he saw the resolve in her eyes.

"...never mind."

"No, Jim. You can't hide behind that excuse of...'Gotham would fall apart if it knew the truth', because the truth is you just don't know what would happen, not really." his Wife said, before turning back to their Kids.

"Jimmy, Barb, back to bed….now!"

The elder Child nodded back before taking his Sister's hand, leading her back up stairs and out of sight, while the Parents remained where they were.

"Look, Barbara..." Gordon began to say, only for his Wife to cut him off once more.

"No Jim, I don't want to hear another word..." she replied with a finality to her voice, one that made the Police Chief stop before he could open his mouth and say something back.

"..., just make sure he doesn't get to our children again..." Barbara added, making Jim instantly nod back as she continued.

"...because no matter what has happened between the two of us, 'Jimmy and Barb' are what matter most."

"I know, me too." he replied, making the Woman repeat his previous action of nodding back, before she turned around and started for the stairs.

"Right, I am going to bed."

"Okay, though I think I will stay up a little bit longer." Jim replied as he watched her go, gaining an indifferent expression from Barbara, who glanced back.

"I never asked." she said back while leaving the room, making the older Man take his glasses off and rub his eyes.

' _Well….crap._ ' Jim thought before putting them back on and looking around the room, noticing the bag of garbage lying under the archway that connected the living-room to the Kitchen.

' _...guess I am the one who always has to deal with the garbage, no matter where I am._ ' the Commissioner added with sigh as he walked over to the large plastic bag and took it outside.

The entire area was deathly quiet as Gordon dealt with the Garbage, dropping it in the Bin and placing it's lid back on top.

 _'If only it was this easy to throw away all the garbage in our lives._ ' he thought while looking out at the Neighbourhood, noticing the Police Car still parked alongside his house as he stood on it's balcony. The older Man could see the pair of Officers sitting inside the vehicle, completely oblivious to him as they chatted.

' _Unbelievable, they are supposed to be watching my home..._ ' he started to think with a disappointed expression, before he took a step towards the balcony's stairs.

' _...I should..._ ' he then began to add, before being cut off as a familiar voice spoke up from above him.

"Commissioner, we need to talk."

This made the older Man glanced up at the wooden stairs that ran up the side of the building and the Dark Knight, who was squatting on it's railing, staring back with an unreadable expression.

"It's been a while…" Gordon started to say while he remained in place, returning his attention to the street ahead of him.

..but after what happened earlier tonight, I knew it wouldn't be long before you would show up."

"Then you know what we are about to talk about, don't you?" the Vigilante responded, gaining a nod back from Gordon who looked back with a knowing expression, trying to hide the dread he felt behind his eyes that he had been feeling

"Well my 'friend', go ahead and ask your question already." he said back before silence descended between the two Men for what like an age to the older Man, only for Batman to cut through it with his response.

"I thought Harvey Dent was dead, how did that 'not' happen?"

"I have no idea, since the whole thing was a surprise to me as well..." Gordon began to reply as he leaned on the railing in front of him, keeping his attention on their surroundings as the Dark Knight listened from his perch.

"...but and I can't believe that I am saying this, but when Stephens and I discovered that Harvey was still alive, albeit in a coma. I am ashamed to admit that I wished he was actually dead, since having him alive brought up quite a few problems."

"You had to make a choice, either keep a secret that spares the City knowing the truth, or condemn it to oblivion." Batman quickly replied with a knowing tone, earning a nod from the older Man in return.

"Yeah, some choice. Of course I chose to keep the secret, not that it has actually improved anything. I mean has Gotham really changed at all..." he started to reply, those words weighing heavily on him as he spoke them, only for Batman to cut him off before he could add another.

"Things have improved, even if the changes are not as noticeable as we might want them to be. A wiser Man than I once said 'that things were always going to get worse, before they got better', which is exactly what is happening right now. I do not know what has happened to you over the past year, but please do not go deluding yourself into thinking that having the Mob running amok in the City would be a good thing."

"But...this secret has been like a cancer on my Family, eating away at the good that we once had. I have all but lost my Wife and Son since they now believe me to be a coward, a coward who allowed a better Man than he to take the fall for him..." Gordon began to confess as his voice began to break, making the Vigilante's eyes widen se he witnessed his Ally bearing his soul to someone he didn't even know, not really.

"...but I chose this, it is my burden to bare..." he tried to continue, only to find himself cut off by the Batman.

"There will be no need for any confessions, Gordon. Certainly not to me..." he started to say, gaining a sigh of relief from the Police Chief.

"...but we now have a very big problem, with Harvey out there in the City."

"I know, we have to find him before anyone else discovers that he is still alive and 'insane' no less." Gordon replied with a knowing look, while keeping himself from physically acknowledging his Ally.

"Then I should get started…" he started to say while equipping his Grapple-gun and turning away, only for the older Man to physically turn and face him.

" Batman, wait…." James began to say, making the Vigilante stop in mid-action and look over his shoulder at him.

"…before you go, I want you to know that I am sorry. Because with everything you have had to endure in this past year, trying to do your job while having my Police Force breathing down your neck. I am sorry, because in the end, I guess it was all for nothing." the Commissioner added with a regretful tone, gaining nothing more than a stoic expression from the costumed-Man in return.

"That was my choice, to take on the burden of what the Joker and Harvey had done, remember? How were we supposed to know how this would ultimately turn out? Believe me Commissioner, you have nothing to apologize for…certainly not to me." Batman replied, earning a sigh from the Police Chief as he looked down at the ground with a relieved face.

"I know you don't like to be thanked…" Gordon then began to say, before looking back up at his friend, who was now nowhere to be seen.

"…damn it, every time." the older-Man then finished, as a slight smirk appeared on his face as he re-entered his home. Meanwhile up on the top of the building across from it, the Dark Knight knelt on it's edge and watched his friend disappear inside.

' _I will stop Harvey, Commissioner. That is a promise._ ' he thought before standing back up, turning around and running over to the building's other side, quickly leaping off and gliding away. Though unbeknownst to the Vigilante, he had been spotted. But it was by neither Gordon, nor the Cops sitting in the Patrol-Car that was parked in the street. Instead it was the Commissioner's Daughter, who had been watching from her bedroom window. She just quietly watched as the Batman disappeared from view, a slight smile appearing on her young face as she stared out the window.

**BATMAN: THE SCARRED AND THE DAMNED**

The sun slowly rose up and shone it's light upon the windows of Wayne Manor as the new day began, but there was no one in the Mansion to enjoy it as Alfred once more exited the elevator and entered the dark and dank atmosphere of the Cave, noticing his younger Master right away as he sat at the Bat-Computer.

"I see you've taken the nocturnal approach to life a little too literal, Master Bruce." the older Man said, gaining the other's attention as he glanced over to him.

"I don't have time to waste Alfred, not with Harvey Dent out there in the City somewhere."

"I still cannot believe that the former District Attorney is actually alive, yet alone stalking the streets of Gotham." Pennyworth replied, bringing a stoic expression to Bruce's face in return.

"I would not have believed it myself, had I not seen Harvey with my own eyes." he said back, before a more unsure look appeared on his face, which his Butler noticed immediately.

"What's wrong, Master Wayne?" he asked with a curious tone, which made the Billionaire turn his chair away from the computer and stay into the darkness of the Cave.

"I could have ended it then and caught Dent there in the Asylum, but I hesitated and gave him the chance to escape."

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, Master Wayne. It's not everyday that you see somebody who is supposed to be dead, anyone else would have had the same reaction." Alfred replied, before noticing that Bruce's expression had not changed as one of the Cave's many Bats flew overhead.

"Why do I get the feeling there is more to this than Harvey Dent's sudden resurrection, what is really bothering you?" he then asked with a knowing look, one that Bruce could not ignore as he sighed and turned his chair back to his friend.

"It was something that I was told during the Fundraiser, which caught me off guard." he replied in a cryptic tone, though Alfred soon figured it out as a look of realization crossed his face.

"You are referring to what Lt. Foley had said while you spoke with Commissioner Gordon and Sebastian Lamont..." he then began to say, earning a nod from the sullen Billionaire.

"...why would you take stock in anything that Man has to say, because even though I did not know him that well and I am thankful that I did not. I could tell from the first second he spoke, that he was an arse-hole."

This brought a surprised look to Bruce's face as he stared back at his Butler, who looked back with a determined expression.

"Alfred, please remember to use some etiquette." he replied, making the older Man shake his head in return.

"I am sorry Sir, I truly am. But I cannot in good judgement do so, not when an idiot like Foley has you questioning yourself. I have to remain truthful to you, Master Bruce. After all, you are a good Man and I don't want you to forget that." he said back with an affectionate tone and smile, one that the younger Man wanted to mirror. But he instead remained solemn as he sat in his chair, looking down at the ground with a thoughtful expression.

"Thank you, Alfred. But what Foley said brought back something to the forefront of my mind, something that had been weighing on me in the days following our defeat of the League of Shadows."

"And that would be, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked with a curious tone, though deep down he knew what the answer was going to be.

"That even though I swore that Batman was going to be a symbol, something that could not be corrupted or destroyed. That night I faced Ra's and let him die, that one moment did in fact corrupt what Batman was supposed to represent and I became a killer because of that choice." Bruce replied with a regretful tone, making the Butler's eyes widen in response.

"No, no, Bruce. Did you put your hands around his neck and strangle the life out of him? No you didn't, you left him to the fate that he had created for himself."

"How is that any better...?" the younger Man then said back, turning to Alfred with a regretful expression.

"...I may not have done the deed, but because I had the chance to save his life and chose not to, that makes me responsible for his death..."

Bruce then stood up and walked over to the Bat-suit as it was displayed in the Armoury, staring at it as though he was examining all of it's details.

"...in the days after that, I told myself that I had no choice but to leave him. That no Prison was going to be able to hold a Master-Assassin such as Ra's for long, all so I could justify the decision I had made. And it appeared to work, since I just carried on as Batman like that moment had never happened. But then..." he explained, only to stop and go quiet, earning a knowing look from Alfred.

"...You killed Mr. Dent, or so you thought." he cut in, making the younger Man nod back.

"With Harvey, I just went on instinct and reacted. I mean he was going to kill Gordon's Son, right there in front of the entire Family. I couldn't let that happen, but I would be lying if I said that how it happened didn't prey on my mind afterwards."

But as the Billionaire stood there and stared at the Bat-suit with a solemn expression, his Butler walked up to his side with an understanding look on his face.

"But Sir, after all this time, you still do not understand..." he started to say, before pressing a button on the control-panel located on the side of the Armoury, which made the transparent doors of the Case close and reveal the faded reflections of the pair staring back at them.

"...Instead, you have allowed yourself to see only the bad things that you have done and not the many good things, which in my opinion far outweigh the former..."

As the Man who raised Bruce carried on, the younger man just stood there and listened intently.

"...Now when I look at you, I see a man who not only made sure that the darkness he had lived through had not dragged him down, but instead took a hold of it in his hands and used it to create something good and pure. You might think that you have poisoned that creation with the death of Ra's Al-Ghul and the attempted murder of Harvey Dent, but to me Batman is the one person who will do whatever it takes, even the things that seem impossible to do and so are out of reach. Ensuring that no one will suffer like that 11 year old Boy who lost his Parents, because of a Coward with a gun. You go out into that cursed City every night and put your life on the line for it's people. There is a name for a person like that and that is 'a Hero'. That is what you are, Bruce." Alfred continued as a proud look appeared on his face while looking at the Billionaire, who couldn't help but allow a slight smile cross his face as he turned to his friend and Confidante.

"You don't know how much I needed to hear that, Alfred, thank you."

"Oh I think I do, Master Bruce. And you're most welcome." the older-Man replied with a humble tone, making Wayne place a hand on the other's shoulder as they smiled at each other.

"Okay..." he then started to say before taking his seat at the Bat-Computer once again, while his Butler stood at his side.

"...but from now on, Batman must stand for even more which has to include no more killing, no matter what. You said that he is the one that will do whatever it takes. But now I believe that Batman should be the one that always finds another way, one that does not include the taking of a life. Because I have to believe that the system can work, that those who harm innocents will face justice for what they have done, even if I have to work outside of it to help ensure that it does." he continued before trying to hide a yawn, gaining a knowing nod from the Butler in return.

"Very good, Sir. But may I suggest that you turn the bat-Computer off and get some sleep, because even though you are Batman, you are still just a Man and like the rest of us, you too must rest." he said with a hint of wisdom to his voice, which Bruce smirked at with a tinge of reluctance, because he knew he had no defence against his Confidante's words.

"Okay, I will go to bed. But can you stay down here and monitor the Police bandwidth and Media, in case there is any mention of Harvey or his location?" he asked while getting up from the chair, which Alfred then sat in and began typing on the device's keyboard.

"Of course, Sir. Now I believe your bed is waiting for you." he replied, earning a sigh from Bruce as he walked toward the elevator.

I'm going, I'm going." he said back before yawning once more, making the old Man smirk as he glanced at the young Man he thought of as a Son, who then disappeared into the elevator and left him alone in the Cave.

**BATMAN: THE SCARRED AND THE DAMNED**

Meanwhile in a Warehouse down at Gotham City's Docks, the Bird and the lead-soldier entered it's largest room and were greeted by many more masked-Soldiers, earning a surprised look from the former.

"Oh, I thought you had brought everyone with you to get me out of the Asylum." he said with a puzzled tone and expression, making the squad-Leader shake his head in return.

"You seriously think that I would risk my entire team on this mission, just to get you out. No, you are not worth that much." he replied with a disgusted tone, making 'the Bird' stare back in shock.

"Then why did you get me out?" he asked, making the other Man stop and look back at him with a knowing look, gaining similar stares from the rest of his men as they did the same.

" _Because we didn't want you singing like a Canary to the Cops, telling them everything about 'my' operation you are running here in Gotham._ " a familiar and sophisticated male voice said, making the new arrival look over at the wide-screen TV that was standing on the main table at the far end of the room, with the shadowed image of a Man on it, with his silhouette being the only thing they could make out of the Man.

"But Mr C…." the Bird started to say with a grovelling tone, only to be cut off as the Man on the TV slammed his fist onto the desk in front of him.

" _Imbecile, how many times have I told you!_ " he spat back, his voice echoing through the room from the speakers on either side of the device.

"Sorry I forgot Mr….Chester. I know not to use your 'real name', since somebody could be listening in, if they know about us of course. I mean I am not a complete idiot." the Bird replied with an embarrassed tone and look, gaining what he could tell was a disapproving expression from the Man on the TV, despite his face being unseen.

" _You say that, but I'm not so sure. Wintergreen, please tell me, did he say anything to the Cops?_ " Mr. Chester asked with a curious tone, gaining the Lead-Soldier's attention as he removed his mask, revealing a Caucasian Man with a diagonal scar running over his nose, who then looked between both the TV and the Bird, giving the latter a knowing look.

"I personally can't say, but if what the Joker said was true…" he began to reply, gaining an angry and shocked expression from the Arms-Dealer as he stepped forward.

"You seriously going to take that Clown's word as fact, I mean he is a Lunatic."

" _You make a legitimate point, Bird. But tell me, honestly. Did you tell the Bat and the Cops anything?_ " the man on the TV asked with a knowing tone, which made the bald Man's defiant stance waver as he glanced at the ground.

"Well…" he started to say, before returning his gaze back to the shadowed Mr. Chester, who had picked up the glass of Vodka of his desk.

"…I didn't tell the Police anything, but I may have mentioned a number of our depots to the Batman." he finished, which made their Boss clench the glass in his hand so tight, that it started to crack, earning a wince from the Bird in return.

" _You told that costumed freak about my depots?_ " Mr. Chester asked with a building anger behind his calm tone, while the glass in his hand continued to crack.

"With all due respect, you haven't met the Man…if he is even a Man. I had to tell him something, so I gave him only a few of our locations." the Arms-dealer said back in a pleading-like tone, which made the glass in Mr. Chester's hand suddenly shatter as he stood up and placed his hands on the desk before him, making him look very intimidating as the bald Man gulped.

" _I think you should be more scared of me at this moment, because all I have to do is nod to Mr. Wintergreen over there…_ " he started to explain with a tempered anger in his voice, while the Bird glanced over at the lead-Soldier, who pulled his pistol out of it's holster and readied a bullet.

"… _.and he will put a bullet in your head._ "

"Don't you think that action would be a little hasty?" a voice then spoke from the direction of the main entrance, gaining the attention of everyone in the room as the soldiers all aimed their weapons toward it.

" _Who's there, show yourself!_ " Mr. Chester blasted, making the stranger slowly walk forward into the light, earning gasps from all as they saw the half disfigured figure of the former District Attorney.

" _Harvey Dent? I thought you were dead?_ " the Man on the TV questioned with a puzzled tone, while Wintergreen and his Men kept their guns trained on the visitor.

"I have been told that a lot lately, but...no, I am not." he replied before gesturing to the burnt and crispy side of his face as he walked closer to the TV and the group.

"…and now I want to make those who had a hand in making me this way suffer for what they did, and you're going to help me." he added while pointing a finger at the shadowed Man on the screen.

" _Am I now. Well before I agree to this, can you tell me how exactly you found this place?_ " Mr. Chester asked back with a curious tone, which made Harvey smirk in return.

"Of course, you're Man, Sloane, told me how to get here, after I helped him escape the Bat."

"And where is he now?" Wintergreen asked, gaining the scarred-Man's attention.

"He's dead." Dent replied in a half interested tone, making the Lead-Soldier grit his teeth as he kept his gun pointed at the other guy.

"What, why did you kill him?" he spat back.

"I had no say in it one way or the other…" the former Lawyer began to reply, removing the Coin from his prison-top's pocket, earning confused looks from the others.

"…but let's just say it was his 'fate'."

"You son of a…." Wintergreen started to spit as he began to squeeze the trigger of his weapon, only to stop as Mr. Chester spoke out from the TV.

" _Wait!_ " he called, making the Merc stop and look back at the screen with a shocked expression.

"Why? He killed one of my men...and for nothing!" Wintergreen blasted back, which made his mysterious Benefactor point at him.

" _Don't make me repeat myself._ "

The Lead-Soldier then reluctantly lowered his weapon, before gesturing for the others to do the same.

" _I want to hear what Mr. Dent has to say..._ " Chester added as the Mercs all lowered their weapons, before he returned his attention to Harvey.

" _So what are you suggesting Mr. Dent? A partnership?_ "

"Actually, I am not sure, since I have come to know who you really are." the scarred Man replied, making the Man on the TV sit up straight and narrow his eyes back at him through the shadows, which made Dent shrug and gesture back with a wave of his hand.

"Now don't worry, I am not going to reveal your identity. I had that decision made for me when I was outside..." he started to explain, glancing between Mr. Chester and the Coin in his hand.

"...but I was this City's District Attorney, in what feels like a lifetime ago. And I had access to all of Gotham's files and historical records. So it wasn't difficult to determine who you actually are, Mr. Chester, not when the name of this building gave it away."

" _Okay, if I remember anything of the Man you were, it was that you were a Man of your word. So, I will ask again, do you want A Partnership with me and my team here?_ " the Unknown Man on the screen asked, which made Harvey hold out his Coin before him, gaining curious and confusing looks from both Wintergreen and the Bird.

"Let's see what the Coin says, heads I accept or tails...well you know what that means." he said before flicking the small metal object into the air above him.

 _'What should I do, Rachel?_ '

The coin then fell back into his hand, prompting the scarred Man to then lie it on top of his other, revealing it's blackened side to everyone.

" _Okay? What does that mean Dent?_ " Mr. Chester asked with a confused tone, only to be answered by the former DA pulling out a pistol from behind his back and pointing it at the screen.

"That's a no." he replied before pulling the trigger and firing a bullet into the TV, causing it to short-circuit and break down, cutting them all off from Mr. Chester.

"What the hell was that!" Wintergreen then snapped as he and his men raised their weapons at the scarred-Man once more as he flicked the coin back into the air and caught it easily with the same hand, while the Bird just watched with a unsure expression.

"Tell me something, you are all just Mercenaries right? I mean you basically work for the highest bidder?" Harvey asked as he turned to the lead-soldier with a calm expression on his face.

"Your point being?"

"How much were you being paid to work for this….'Mr. Chester'?" Dent asked, making the Mercs all look at each other, not one of them willing to answer him.

"He was paying them $1 Million each, Mr. Dent." the Bird then answered nervously, gaining both his and the rest's attention, making Wintergreen shake his head disapprovingly.

"I guess the Joker was right about you." he replied, before the former DA smirked and looked back at the latter.

"I want to make you a proposal, if you're willing to hear it?"

This gained a curious look from the lead-Merc in return, before he then gestured to his men to lower their weapons again.

"Say what you've got to say then."

"Alright. I want you and the Bird here to forget about 'Mr. Chester' and work with me instead…" he started to say, only to be cut off by Wintergreen.

"And what do we get for our troubles?"

"I can guarantee you a pay-day so large, that you will never have to work another day of your lives…ever again." the scarred-Man said with a confident smile, making the other guy grimace a little as he saw the bare and burnt muscles of the scarred side of Dent's face contract and flex.

"And…where would you get this money, assuming it actually exists?"

"You remember the Mob right?" Harvey asked back, earning a nod from Wintergreen in return who stared back curiously.

"Well, I can get you their Life-Savings which if I remember correctly, are worth Billions." he added.

"And how would you get us that, exactly?" the Bird quickly asked, getting the question in before the Merc-Leader could open his mouth, making both Men look at him.

"As I said before, I was the District Attorney, so I know where to look. I will require your help in retrieving it…" he started to reply, before looking back at Wintergreen.

"So what do you say….or should I flip my coin again?" he finished while moving the lucky charm in his hand, while the room went quiet as everyone else looked at their Leader, who merely stared back as a smile appeared on his face.

"Okay, what do we do then."


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay, so what do we do?" Wintergreen then asked, making Dent mirror his expression as he looked back.

"Before 'we' do anything, I am going to need a suit." he said back, earning bemused look from the lead-Merc in return.

"Excuse me?" he replied in a surprised tone, to which the scarred-Man gestured at his current outfit.

"You don't expect me to keep wearing these prison-rags, do you?"

This gained a shrug from Wintergreen, before he turned and looked at the soldier closest to him.

"Marc, I want you to head out in your civvies and go get our new Benefactor a suit."

The other Man nodded back, while the Leader returned his attention to Harvey.

"You'll have your suit, but it will take at least an hour, maybe two. So in the meantime, if you really need to change clothes right this second, then we have some spare civvies in the back." he added, making Harvey pull out his lucky-coin once more and toss it up into the air with a thoughtful expression, before catching it in his hand with blackened side facing up.

"I'll be fine, for now…" he started to reply, only to stop and look at their surroundings.

"…but if there is some place that I can have some privacy and rest…"

"Of course, there is a spare room just down there, if you need to sleep…" Wintergreen jumped in, as he cut off the former District Attorney. But this made the latter turn and stare back in annoyance.

"I don't need sleep, since I have slept for over a year." he snarled back, earning a surprised and unsure expression from the Merc-Leader, who noticed how tightly Dent was holding his lucky-coin.

"Okay, well it's the third door to the right, back there."

"Thank you." Harvey said back before turning around and heading in the direction that the other guy had pointed in, while the latter looked back at the other Men with a bemused expression.

"Right, let's get back to work." he ordered, gaining nods from them all as they returned to their tasks as he returned his attention to their new Benefactor, as he entered the other room and closed the door behind him.

Away from the crowd, Harvey looked at the surroundings that he now stood in the middle of, noticing that it had a desk and chair on one side, with one single bed on the other. So the scarred-Man sat down on it, leaning back against the cold concrete wall and began to flip his Father's coin again and again as a slight smile appeared on his face, closing the only eye he could as his mind began to wander, while his left eye stared straight ahead as he remembered Rachel once more.

" _You're flipping a coin to see who leads?"_

" _It's my Father's lucky coin. As I recall, it got me my first date with you."_

" _I'm serious, Harvey. You don't leave things like that to chance."_

" _I don't….I make my own luck."_

Harvey's smile started to widen as he remembered the love of his life, focusing on every detail from the color of her eyes, to the way she smiled when looking at him. Dent could feel his heart warming as sat there and continued to flip the silver Dollar, though it did not last long as his day-dreams turned sour as he once again remembered Rachel's cries over the radio as he was being dragged away at that fateful moment.

" _...Harvey!_ _"_

The scarred-Man then tightened his hand around the coin as he gritted his teeth, feeling his temper building up while the painful memory replayed itself.

" _._ _..I do have an answer for you...and my answer is Yes._ _"_

Suddenly Dent opened his eye and narrowed it, while his left remained always the same.

"ARRAAGGHH!" he screamed out before getting off the bed and grabbing it at it's legs, all while keeping the Coin held tightly in one hand. Harvey then lifted the Bed up and tossed it aside, making it break against the concrete wall. He then turned his attention to the desk and picked up it's chair, before smashing it down on the former again and again.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door, the masked-Mercs nearest to it all stopped and looked in it's direction as they heard their new Boss raging behind it for a minute or so, before it suddenly quieted down again.

"Glen, go check it out." one then said to the other standing next to him, making that guy shake his head back in disagreement.

"Hell no! There is no way I am going in there." he replied while slowly moving away from that area, earning a shrug from the former in return.

"...Yeah, I agree. It's not worth the hassle." he said back, before doing the same.

Back in the room, the bed was toppled over and broken at one side of the room, while the desk and it's chair lied in shattered pieces as Harvey sat at opposite it where the former once stood. He leant back against the wall and held his gun to his head, resting it's cool metal barrel against his forehead while moving his favorite Coin in his other hand.

"I miss you, Rachel, so very much. I have to make them pay." he whispered while taking deep calming breaths, while there was nothing but silence around him.

**BATMAN: THE SCARRED AND THE DAMNED**

In the damp, depths of the Bat-Cave, Bruce was back at the Bat-Computer as Alfred entered the area via the elevator carrying a tray with a drink on it.

"That was fast, Alfred." the former said with a humorous tone as he glanced at his older friend, with the latter gently shaking his head as he joined the other's side.

"Considering how many times I have checked your always 'empty' Bedroom, I have decided that the Cave should now be my first stop from now on."

"Better late than never, but before you ask, I have only been down here for say 20 minutes..." the Billionaire then began to say as he got up, revealing that he was already dressed in a suit.

"...since I have an appointment with the Mayor today." he added, earning a nod from the Butler in return.

"I believe that appointment is about your Old Gotham Initiative."

"Yes that's correct, but it isn't the only reason I want to visit the Mayor's Office." Bruce replied as he started to head for the elevator, while Alfred followed behind.

"Oh, what would that be then, Master Bruce?" he said back as the pair approached the opening doors ahead.

"Well, I heard from Commissioner Gordon last night that he is to meet with the Mayor as well…" Wayne started to reply, while looking at his watch as they entered the elevator.

"…in just over an hour."

"And how do you know that." the older Man asked, as they felt the Lift stop and the doors opened up and revealed the interior of Wayne Manor's large Living-room.

"I hacked into the Mayor's schedule earlier and saw that Gordon's name was quickly added before my own, which was done less than an 30 minutes after the break-in at the Asylum…" he replied as they walked out, while the younger Man adjusted his cuff-links.

"…which means they are going to have a conversation that I should really hear."

"And how do you want to go about doing that, considering that meeting will most likely be private and not to mention that the Mayor's Office is checked hourly for bugs." Alfred asked with a curious expression and tone, which earned a mirrored look from Bruce in return.

"How do you know about that?" he asked as the pair stopped in the main corridor, outside of the Living-Room.

"Please, Master Bruce. You do not honestly think that when I am on monitoring duty, that that is all I am doing on the Bat-Computer?" the old Man replied with a knowing smile, making the Billionaire smirk back and nod.

"No, I guess not. But since you asked..." he started to say back, before lifting his arm up to his friend.

"...tell me what you see?" he carried on, while his friend and Confidante looked at the Cuff-links.

"I do not recall seeing that particular pair, Sir."

"That's because these are special listening-devices developed by Fox and myself, which after being used will self destruct and look like any other kind of Suit-accessory. And it is even undetectable via current means of detection, so there is no need to worry about that. All I have to do is see the Mayor before his meeting with Gordon and plant it there." he replied in a confident tone, gaining an unsure expression from Alfred.

"And how will you see the Mayor before the Commissioner, if your appointment is actually set after?"

"That won't be a problem, since I can be very persuasive." Wayne said back with smile, making the older Man look back knowingly.

"Are you talking about yourself or your alter ego, Master Bruce?"

"Well it really isn't the Batman' style to visit people in broad daylight, Alfred. So I thought I would deal with this 'myself'." the younger Man answered.

"So you are using your Checkbook then, very good, Sir." the Butler said with a pleased tone, before looking at his own Watch as the former started to walk to the door leading to the Garage.

"Well, Sir, you should get a move on. As by my estimates, you have just under an hour now."

"That's why I am taking the Veyron." the Billionaire said back with a smirk as he opened the door and walked through, while Pennyworth nodded back with a smile.

"Good luck, Master Wayne." he replied before turning around and headed back into the inner part of the Mansion. Moments later, a black Bugatti Veyron drove down the winding lane that lead from the large house to it's front-gate, before speeding off towards the City.

Back at the Docks, Harvey was still sitting against the wall, his mind still wandering through the sea of his thoughts as a knock at the door snapped him out of it.

"Mr Dent…I have your Suit." a nervous voice spoke from the other side of the door, making the scarred Man look towards it and then back at his coin.

' _No need for that._ '

Dent then clenched his hand around the Dollar and then got to his feet, before walking over to the door and opening it.

"Good…" he began to reply, gaining an uncomfortable look from Marc as he saw his scarred face.

"…let me see it then."

"It's over here…" the other Man started to say back with a gesture, with the two then walking over to a table while Wintergreen watched from another just aways.

"...so what do you think?" he asked as their new Boss looked over the suit, taking note of it's sharp looks. If it were not for it's black sleekness, Harvey would have sworn that it was a new version of his old one along with the red and black striped tie.

For what felt like a long moment, Harvey said nothing as he stared down at the suit while everyone watched with confused looks on their faces.

"...um, Mr. Dent, is there a problem?" Wintergreen then spoke up, looking slightly annoyed as he started to approach the pair next to their new purchase.

"It doesn't look right." he replied, making Marc's eyes widen as a look of shock appeared on his face.

"What do you mean? I spent a good amount of our money on this suit, so what could possibly be wrong with it?" he almost snapped, leaving Wintergreen speechless as he was stopped in his tracks by the Subordinate's words. But before he could say anything else in return, Dent looked over at the other guy.

"Relax, it's nothing that I can't fix here..." he started to reply, only to stop and look at their surroundings.

"...I just need a few things first..." he carried on until his eyes focused in on one table in particular.

"...those will do."

Everyone just remained in their places and watched as their new Benefactor walked over to said table and picked up a few of the items that were on it, only for the guy who bought the suit to remain stunned-looking as he saw what the scarred-Man had in his hands.

"What are you going to do with those?"

"I am going to use these to improve the suit." Dent said back as he returned to their table.

"What? With Motor-oil and a lighter!" Marc replied with a growing anger to his voice, that did not go unnoticed by the former who carried on as he unscrewed the lid of the Oil container.

"Wintergreen, please can you deal with this Man..." he started to say, before looking back at the Merc-Leader with a serious expression.

"...or would you like me to?"

This earned a knowing nod from the other guy as he then turned his attention to said person, who was still biting his lips as he watched Dent begin to pour the oil over one side of the suit.

"...stand down, that's an order!" he called out, gaining a look of surprise from Marc, who then saw the expression of Wintergreen's face and realized his mistake.

"Okay..." he said back reluctantly, while Harvey then tossed the empty container aside and activated the Lighter, before gently throwing the device and it's naked flame onto the soaked side of the brand new set of clothing, which suddenly lit it up as the fire spread out over the left side of the suit, burning and crisping up the garments.

A few seconds passed as Dent watched that half of the suit burn, his expression was completely blank as everyone else's attention was focused on the fire that had now engulfed the entire left side as the smell of burning cloth began to fill the room. Wintergreen though managed to move his attention away from the fire and towards the former District Attorney, who he noticed had a slight smirk on the right side of his face,which left him feeling a little uncomfortable.

_'Yes, that's the feeling I remember_ _. The heat, the rage that burns more than flesh…_ ' Harvey started to think as he felt the heat of the flames on his face, while never taking his eyes away from the dancing fire that was consuming half of his new suit.

' _...this is what I want to share with Gordon and his family. While, Batman_ _too_ _will watch this City share the same fate, because everyone failed Rachel and I, and so deserve to burn as well._ ' he thought with a smirk, before gesturing to the Lead-Merc with his right hand.

"Okay, put it out." he said, making Wintergreen look at the Man closest to the former DA.

"Marc..." he called, gaining a nod from the younger Man, who then picked up a fire extinguisher from under the table and used it on the burning garments, covering them the white smoke of the CO2 which snuffed out the fire instantly.

Then it once again went quiet as the white cloud began to dissipate, showing the look of the suit to them all. This made Dent's smirk widen as he gazed down on the clothing, though the smile could only be seen on the right side of his face, gaining uncomfortable expressions from the rest of the men there.

"Excellent, now it's perfect." he said with an admiring tone, while Wintergreen took a step toward him.

"Alright, Mr. Dent, you have your suit. So what is our next move?" he asked, which brought a knowing look to the scarred Man's face.

"Very well. But for what I have planned, we are going to need a few things." he replied, making everyone there stare back with curious looks.

"Like what?" Marc replied, voicing the question that was on all their lips before the main-merc could even take breath to speak.

"We are going to need the rest of your Men, the ones who were arrested back at the Asylum." the scarred-Man said back, gaining a surprised look from the younger man in return as he went quiet, giving Wintergreen the chance to speak up again.

"I have been keeping tabs on them and they are currently sitting the cells at the 'Major Crimes Unit', waiting to be processed and then sent on to Black-Gate."

"And who is now in charge of the MCU, since Gordon is the Police Commissioner?" Dent asked with a tinge of curiosity to his voice.

"That would be Capt. Crispin Allen, who was promoted to the position not long after the 'Joker Incident' a year ago."

Hearing that name brought a thoughtful expression to Dent's face as he looked back at the smoldering suit, before taking his Dollar out from his pocket.

' _That Clown…_ ' he started to think before flicking the coin and catching it, while the rest of the Men watched him.

"Mr. Dent…?" Wintergreen then asked, while the Scarred-Man looked down at the shiny, clean surface of the coin.

"…Mr. Dent?"

This snapped the former District Attorney out of his thoughts, making him look back as he gritted his teeth.

"What!" he almost spat while clenching his fist around his Father's lucky coin, earning a worried look from the former as he noticed this.

"You had asked about the MCU and Capt. Allen before spacing out for a moment." the Merc replied.

"Yeah, I did…never mind. Okay, I want you to take half of your men here and get the rest back from the MCU." Harvey said back, earning surprised looks from everyone other than Wintergreen, who simply nodded back.

"This could have been a problem…" he started to say back, before looking to another door on the other side of the room.

"Noah!"

This caused the door to open as a spectacled brown-haired, Caucasian Man stepped out.

"You called, Wintergreen." he replied before his eyes fell upon Harvey Dent, making his eyes widen as he found himself focusing on the scarred half of the Man's face.

"Okay…how did I not know about this?" he asked out loud, gaining a chuckle from one of the guys nearest to him.

"That's because you locked yourself in that room with your computers, that's why." he said, earning a glare from Noah as he adjusted his glasses.

"That's enough." Wintergreen then said with a serious tone, before gesturing the new Man to join him and their Benefactor.

"Who is this?" Dent then asked with a curious expression, that could only be read via his right side of his face.

"Harvey Dent, meet ‚Noah Kuttler'…" the Merc-leader started to reply as the spectacled-Man joined them and offered him his hand.

"…who is our Tech-Expert." he finished as both men shook hands, though Noah had to hide his disgust as he noticed that he was shaking the heavily scarred left hand of the former DA's.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Dent, though I thought you were dead?" he said back with a curious tone, earning a bemused expression from their new Boss in return.

"It didn't take." was all he would say, before turning his attention back to Wintergreen.

"So what's he going to do?"

"Noah will hack into the MCU's security and make it that much easier for us to get in there and liberate our Men…" he started to say, only to stop as a thoughtful look crossed his face.

"…but why don't you want me to take all of the guys here?"

"I am going to need the rest for something special, which I will tell you once I have a chat with 'The Bird'." Harvey answered with a sinister smile, before flicking his coin into the air once more and catching it.

"So let me just go talk to him and then I will get changed into this mighty fine suit." he added before gesturing to the garments lying on the table next to them, earning a unsure look from Kuttler as he stared at them.

"Yeah, they look very…sharp." he replied before turning back towards his room.

"I will be in my room, preparing for the hack of the MCU." he then said to the Merc-leader, gaining a nod from the other man.

"Okay, Mr. Dent, we have been keeping 'the Bird' in a secure room over this way." Wintergreen then said as he lead the scarred Man away from the table, with both Men heading towards the north end of the building.

**BATMAN: THE SCARRED AND THE DAMNED**

Meanwhile, Bruce had arrived at City Hall and was met by Mayor Anthony Garcia, who had a surprised expression on his face.

"Good Morning, Bruce…" he said as the two shook hands outside of his Office, gaining a knowing smile from the Billionaire in return.

"…but aren't you a little early, since our appointment is not for another hour?"

"I know Mr. Mayor, but you know how it is. You have plans, only for something else to come up in it's place." he said back, earning a mirrored look from Garcia.

"I understand, Bruce, truly I do. But I really don't have time right now, since my first appointment will be here any moment." he answered, making Wayne look around them in return.

"There is no one here besides the two of us so far, I just need a minute or two of your time and then I will be on my way. Then we can rearrange another date in the future..." the Billionaire said back with an honest tone, before his smile changed slightly to a more serious one.

"...or are you really going to turn away one of this City's biggest Benefactors, if not biggest. Who is also a good friend?" he then asked, which made the Mayor look at the ground and sigh in defeat.

"Okay..." Garcia began to reply, before turning to the double doors and unlocking them with his keys.

"...come on in, but we really don't have time to sit and talk, believe me." he finished as the pair then entered the room, with Bruce inspecting the room with a quick glance while the other guy walked to his desk.

"Oh I do." he replied with a reassured tone while noticing a set of white Kallax shelves with a number of awards standing upon them, before walking over to inspect them.

"Good, so what was so important that you could not simply rebook our meeting?" the other guy then asked as he sat down and began to flip through the files on his desk, not even paying attention to Bruce who smirked in return.

' _Good, just keep looking there, Anthony.'_ he thought before quickly and quietly disconnecting the Cuff-link and placing it behind one of them, before the Mayor then looked up at the Billionaire.

"Bruce, what you doing?" he asked, which made the younger man, in one fluid action, pick up the award next to the bugged one and look at it.

"I was just admiring your Awards collection here, especially this one…" he started to say with a smile, before reading it's engraving with a confused expression.

"Municipal Empowerment Award….what exactly does that mean?"

Garcia then got up and walked over to his Visitor, before taking the Award and placing it back in it's place.

"Come on, Bruce. You didn't come here to talk about my collection of Awards, did you?" he replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice, which made Wayne nod back as he turned away from the Awards, with the Mayor following.

"Of course not, I was just curious…." he started while walking toward one of the large windows, with it's view of the nearby Plaza and the Skyscrapers that surrounded it.

"…but since I had already spoken about my Company's Initiative with you before the big reveal last night…" the Billionaire added, only to be cut off by Garcia as he looked at his watch.

"I hate to cut you off, Bruce, but you need to get to the point." he said with a mix of annoyance and regret to his voice and expression, making the other Man shrug in response.

"Okay, well I think that due to circumstances that are…unfortunately beyond my control right now, that we are going to have to postpone by about a week or so." he replied with an honest disappointment to his voice, earning a bemused smile from the Mayor in return.

"Bruce…you didn't need to come here and tell me this, a simple phone call would have been fine."

"Yeah, but we're friends and I felt it would be better to tell you in person. Plus the Mayor's Office is on the way to that really good Shawarma restaurant that just opened a month ago, and I was thinking of buying it so they could deliver their food straight to me whenever I want with no hassle." Bruce said back with a smirk, which gained a mirrored expression from Garcia as he shook his head in a faked disapproving way.

"Billionaires and their eccentricities. You do realise that just being 'Bruce Wayne' would get you no hassle with your orders, right?"

"Yeah, but I have found that places are that much better when you own them." the younger Man answered, which made the Mayor chuckled in return.

"Well thanks for visit, Bruce, even though it wasn't necessary and also for that chuckle, since I doubt that I will be seeing any joy for the rest of the day." he said back as his smile slowly disappeared, earning a curious and concerned look from Wayne in return.

"That sounds ominous..." he then said back with a curious tone, though secretly, he already knew the reason.

"It does doesn't it, but I cannot talk about it Bruce, though you understand why." Garcia replied, before a knock at the door caught both Men's attention.

"Come in."

And then Commissioner James Gordon opened the door and entered, joining the pair as Garcia began to walk toward it.

"I am afraid that you have to leave now, Bruce, since the Commissioner and i have some business to discuss." he added, with the billionaire nodding back in return as started to walk towards the door too.

"Yeah, I understand..." he started to reply, before turning his attention to the older-moustache wearing Man.

"Good Morning, Commissioner."

"Good Morning, Mr. Wayne." the Police Chief replied, trying to sound completely normal, though Bruce could see right through the charade, noticing the slither of nerves that Gordon was trying to hide.

"I'll speak to you later, Bruce." Garcia then said back as the Billionaire left the room, closing the door behind him and leaving his friend alone in the corridor and himself with Gordon.

'Okay, time to eavesdrop.' the Wayne thought as he first tapped his one remaining Cuff-link and then activated his phone, putting the latter to his ear as he walked away from the Mayor's Office.

"Alfred, it's me. The Bug is now on and I am heading down to my Car." he said, before walking through another door and heading down it's stairwell.

"I can confirm that from here, Sir. I can see from here that the device is working at 100% efficiency, so you should be able to listen to their entire conversation." the Butler replied from the other end of the call, gaining a nod from Bruce as he took out a small ear-piece and put it snug into his right ear where no one could see it.

"Okay, I'm ending the call now."

"Very well, Master Bruce." his friend and Confidante answered before the call then stopped, allowing the Billionaire to put his phone away as he reached the bottom of the stairs and entered the Parking-Garage, just as the voices of Gordon and the Mayor could now be heard within his ear.

"So Commissioner..." Garcia started to say as the other man sat down in the only chair facing the desk of the Mayor, while the former walked around him towards his own.

"...do you know what I was doing last night?"

This gained a confused look from Jim as he kept his focus on the City's Leader while sat behind his desk.

"You were at Wayne's Fund Raiser, we were all there." he said back, making Garica nod back in response.

"That is true, until you and my good friend, Quincy Sharp then left the party all of a sudden..." he began to say, before picking up a pen that had been lying on the desk and pressing it's button every couple of seconds.

"...which I could not help but wonder about. So it came as a huge shock for me to hear an hour or so later that Arkham Asylum had been breached, that one of he prisoners had escaped and my friend was now dead." he finished as a pained expression befell his face, making Jim's crack a little, revealing his guilt that could be seen clear as day.

"Look, Mr. Mayor..." he started to reply, but he was cut off as the younger Man continued to speak.

"But that wasn't even the most shocking news, because then I was told that a Man that I and the entirety of Gotham believed to be dead, was in fact alive and now roaming the streets of our City..." he added, while Gordon went quiet, only for the Mayor's eyes to look directly at him with a judgemental look.

"...which I could not believe, so I am going to ask you now, Commissioner..."

This brought an eerie silence between the two as Garcia took a breath, making Jim gulp in return.

"...is Harvey Dent alive and running amok in Gotham?"

The Police Chief could feel his heart-beat quicken, each and every beat pulsing through his body as a small drip of sweat ran down the side of his face.

"...Yes...I am afraid he is."

This made the Mayor look at his desk and take a breath, like he was letting the weight of that realization really hit him hard, before sighing.

"My God..." he started to say, before turning his chair so he could look out of the large window behind his desk.

"...then I guess that means that the Batman is innocent in all of this, in that he didn't kill those people...Harvey did." he added, gaining a nod from the Commissioner in return.

"Yes, that's true, Mr. Mayor." he replied, while the other man kept his back to him as he continued to stare out of the window.

"Do you remember when we were here with Dent and Commissioner Loeb...?" Garcia then started to ask, which made Gordon nod once more.

"Yes, after he and I managed to put the Mob's leadership behind bars. You then asked Loeb and I to leave the room..." he began to reply, only for the Mayor to turn back round and cut him off.

"I told him that if he continued with that risky proposition, then it would all be on him. That everyone who had a hand in the Mob's pockets would be after him, looking for something to pin on him..." he continued before dropping hos pen back on his desk and shaking his head in disgust.

"...well it looks like that will actually happen now. And all the Mob's men that have been rotting in Black Gate for the past year, who were denied a hearing or parole because of an act you had me sign..." he tried to continue, only for Gordon to this time interrupt him.

"With all due respect, Sir, what had happened to Harvey, what he became, was exactly what the Joker was intending. Because he wanted to drag down our City's White Knight and prove to our Citizens that it is all for nothing and that Chaos was the only path. But the Batman chose to take the blame instead, so that the City would be spared that fate. Because if he hadn't, we would be living in War-zone right now." he said back with a controlled anger lining his words, making Garcia stare back with a somewhat thoughtful expression.

"Well that was very...noble of a Vigilante to do that. But in the end, it didn't work that way did it. Because once this comes out, everything is going to fall apart. All those criminals in Black-Gate will be released back onto the streets, with you and me quickly following them."

Meanwhile, Bruce was back in his vehicle and listening to the conversation with a stoic expression on his face.

_"Nobody outside of handful of people know about this right now, so it is possible that we can keep this under wraps, but that hinges on is bringing Harvey in and I think to do that we need..._ " he heard Gordon start to say, only to be cut off by a familiar voice that spoke over his, one that made Bruce's eyes widen as a cold dread crossed his face.

_"Did someone mention my name..?"_

' _Harvey!_ ' Bruce suddenly thought, while Gordon and Garcia remained quiet as the sounds of guns being cocked could be heard over Wayne's earpiece.

_"...because_ _I am back_ _in City Hall!"_ the former District Attorney was then heard exclaiming, as Bruce's eyes narrowed in response.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER XI**

"Dent...my god!" Garcia gasped as standing before both Gordon and himself was the scarred former District Attorney, complete with a new suit though it's left half was heavily burnt to match the man himself. He had a smirk on his face while staring at his stunned former colleagues, while being flanked by a group of Mercs with two on either side of him with silenced-rifles.

"Hello, Mr. Mayor..." Harvey started to say before his eyes turned to the Police Commissioner, making his right one narrow as his smirk became more sinister.

"...Jim."

"Harvey..." the older Man said almost under his breath as he slowly went for his side-arm under his blazer, only for one of the Mercs to notice and step toward him as he looked at him through the sights of his rifle.

"Don't even think about it." the masked Man said back, gaining the Scarred Man's attention as he looked between the two, a knowing look appearing on his face.

"...now, Jim, that's not very friendly."

"Harvey, what can we do for you today?" the Mayor then asked with a calm tone to his voice, trying to hide the fear he was currently feeling as he spoke, not that it fooled Dent as he showed that he was holding his own silenced-pistol in his left hand and his lucky coin in his right.

"Well I will get to that in a moment, but I could not help but notice that you don't look that surprised to see me. Your Staff though, they looked like they had seen a ghost...as we killed them..." he began to say, making Garcia and Jim's eyes widen as they heard him say that, which brought an innocent smile to his face.

"Now, now. It's not like we just came in guns blazing..." he carried on before flicking his coin into the air and catching it.

"...I had to make a choice first, but as they are all as guilty as the two of you with everything that happened to Rachel and myself. so I let 'fate' decide theirs."

"But they had nothing to do with what the Joker and his Men did to you and Miss Dawes, no matter how terrible and tragic it was." the Mayor answered back, face showing how appalled he was as he stood up behind desk in an almost defiant manner, earning a surprised and unsure expression from the Police Commissioner as he remained seated.

"Oh, but they did, 'Mr. Mayor', as they are a part of your municipal government..." Harvey replied as he walked up to Garcia's desk, stopping next to Gordon as he turned his gun on the former.

"...and it was you, who gave Jim here, the green light to create his own special crimes Unit, which he then filled with crooked Cops..." he continued, which made the Police Commissioner want to speak up against his words. But before he could move, the older Man felt a hand grab his shoulder and looked around to see one of masked-Mercs stand next to him, holding his rifle at his head.

"...so in fact, everything that Rachel and I went through at the hands of the Joker, turning me into who I am now, actually started with 'you'. And though I did come here to pick up my old friend, 'Jim'. I should see that you receive your rightful punishment, should 'Fate' see it so."

"Harvey, you're not making any sense..." the Mayor began to say back as he found himself staring between the Scarred-Man and the business end of the gun that was being pointed directly at his face. Harvey then grit his teeth as he heard his name spoken as it was, making him tighten his hand around the Pistol's grip.

"It's so easy isn't it? Not accepting the blame for your part in what was done to me...in what I lost!" Harvey then said with venom underlining his words, bringing both confusion and fear to Garcia's expression as he stood there, while Gordon just sat there with barrel of a gun at the back of his head.

"Look, this isn't the way to do things and it won't fix everything that has happened. But I can get you the best psychological and cosmetic help possible, so that you can be once more Harvey Dent…the White Knight of Gotham." the Mayor then said with a sincere smile, selling that line with as much confidence as he could muster up, despite looking directly at the Scarred-Man and the gun being aimed at him. This brought a moment of pause to the former DA as he looked at his Pistol, a thoughtful expression on his twisted face as his hostage took a deep breath and waited for his answer.

"Even if that were possible, I would still be living without the one person that makes it all worth while..." he then started to say as he returned his attention to Garcia, with his right eye narrowing as he spoke.

"...and either way, I am no longer Harvey 'Dent'."

Meanwhile in the Garage that was a number of floors below, Bruce drove his car at speed as he made his way out, all while listening to every word of their conversation.

 _"Then what a_ _r_ _e you?"_ the Mayor could he heard saying, Bruce recognizing the growing fear in his friend's voice as he spoke.

 _"Gordon and his fellow Cops had a nickname for me, back when I was working in Internal Affairs. Didn't you, Jim?"_ Harvey then replied.

 _"And what was that?"_ Garcia said back.

 _"Harvey Two-Face, a name far more fitting for me now, wouldn't you agree?"_ the former DA could be heard saying, while the Billionaire drove his Super-car back onto the street with a determined expression on his face.

_"Look, Harvey..."_

_"S_ _s_ _hh, like I said earlier. I would love to kill you right now, but it isn't up to me."_ Harvey then replied, cutting off the Mayor as the sound of a coin being flipped was then heard.

_"I am sorry, Anthony, but Fate is not on your side."_

_"NO!"_ Gordon could then be heard shouting, before the sound of a gunshot cut him off. This made Bruce's eyes widen as he continued driving, with the Billionaire gritting his teeth and tightening his grip on the steering wheel in return as the sound of a body dropping to the floor could be heard.

 _"Okay, Jim, time to go."_ former DA then said, before silence then took over the remainder of the eavesdrop, making Bruce tap his other Cuff-link.

"Damn it, Phone, call Alfred and encrypt."

"Master Bruce, your GPS has you leaving City Hall in the direction of our Bat-Bunker in the City. Does that mean you have heard the news?" the Butler then asked, while the younger Man kept his eyes on the road as he over took three cars and a taxi in quick succession.

"Harvey just appeared and kidnapped Gordon, but not before killing the Mayor and the majority of his Staff currently in the building."

"Forgive me for asking, Sir, but why didn't you try to help." Alfred said back, making Wayne shake his head in return.

"I was eavesdropping on Gordon and Mayor Garcia's meeting from down in the Garage, when Harvey and his men suddenly appeared. And besides, I don't have my 'suit' with me. So next time I say that I want a Bat-suit packed into the trunk of each of my cars, please don't call me paranoid." he replied, gaining a sigh from the other end of the call.

"Very well, Sir." the older Man said back, before Bruce's expression changed to one of confusion.

"Wait a minute, what news were you on about just now?"

"It came over the Police bandwidth just a few moments ago, Master Wayne. Several Mercenaries that match those that broke the Bird out of Arkham, have just attacked the MCU. It appears that they are after the rest of the men who were arrested there and since the bunker is closer to that building than City Hall, you can make it there before this unpleasant situation ends." Alfred replied, only for the Billionaire to shake his once more.

"Can't do that, Alfred. Besides, I read up on the MCU's Chief - Crispin Allen. He is a good Officer and should be able to handle them."

"But, Sir, these Mercenaries must be part of the same group that is working with Mr. Dent and the Batman should be there to stop them from regaining their full strength." the Butler replied with a disapproving tone, while Bruce turned a corner sharply and passed several more vehicles.

"Of course they are, Alfred. But since Harvey has now captured Gordon, I know who he will be after next and I must get to 'them' before him or his men…" he started to explain before an unsure expression befell his face, while he drove the car into the Wayne Enterprises owned Dock where his Bat-Bunker was located.

"…but I don't think that the Bat-Pod will be enough for what I have in mind." he added before bringing the super-car to a halt inside an abandoned warehouse on it's premises, creating a small dust cloud around it from the force of the stop.

"Well, Sir, I may have some more news for you on that front since Mr. Fox had called only 30 minutes after you had left the Manor. He said that the prototype he had mentioned to you the other day was ready for deployment, and he can have it at any location that you require it." the Butler replied, earning a smirk from the Billionaire as he prepared to exit the Bugatti.

"Sounds good Alfred, tell me more on the way down to the Bunker."

**BATMAN: THE SCARRED AND THE DAMNED**

_'How did it come to this?_ ' was all Gordon could think as he sat restrained in some kind of vehicle, or at least he thought it was a vehicle. It was not an easy thing to tell, since as soon as Harvey and his men had take him, they blindfolded him and made the Police Chief wear a pair of sound dulling headphones. So the older and wearier Man was basically in the dark about where he was and where he was being taken. But still, it did not stop his mind wearing down on him with the thought of what the choice he had made last year had cost.

'God damn you, Harvey, things would have been much simpler had you just died that night.'

But this made Jim flinch, since this train of thought did not sit well with him as he felt wherever he was suddenly shake like it had turned sharply.

' _Definitely inside a vehicle, which_ _kind_ _of feels like a van_.' the Policeman deduced.

' _What are you planning, Harvey?_ '

But before Gordon could ponder on that question any further, he suddenly felt the headphones being removed from his head.

"Hey, Jim. I hope you haven't fallen asleep or anything, believe me I know what it's like to lose a few of our senses, making you question what is going on around you as you feel completely and utterly helpless." he said with a calm tone, though the venom behind his words was still very much present.

"After all it was you and the Bat that cost me all that I cared about. And then the latter cost me the chance to 'end it all', making me become a prisoner in my own body as I kept reliving my tragedy over and over for an entire year...an entire Year!" Two-Face then almost shouted, making the Police Commissioner flinch as he felt the force of the scarred-Man's breath on his exposed face, gaining a curious expression from the Gordon in response.

"You still want to die, Harvey?" he asked back.

"I told you a year ago, Gordon, that there was no escaping this. That you would pay and suffer for what you made me lose, but what the Batman did to me only delayed it. Because I have had a year...a year to think about this, nothing but this and I can promise you that what I have planned is only going to get worse for you...and the Bat." Harvey replied with a sinister tone.

"But, Harvey..." the older Man began to say back through the darkness around him, only to be cut off in return.

"We can talk more once we have picked up 'everyone' we need to begin..." he began to explain, which made Jim's eyes widen behind the blindfold.

"Who? Who are you on about?" he demanded to know with a fearful tone in his voice, for deep down the Police Chief knew what the answer would be. And even though he could not see the Man holding him captive, Jim could feel the dark smile that his Captor had on his scarred face as he moved closer.

"Oh, you know of who I am speaking of, Jim..." he started to say in a dark and teasing tone, which made Gordon bite his lip as his heart-beat sped up once more.

"...because like I just said, there is no escaping what is to come and this time everyone you love will suffer."

"No...!" Gordon then began to scream as all his emotions just exploded and he tried to fight against his restraints, only to be cut off as he suddenly felt something being forced into his mouth, gagging him as the headphones were placed back on his head, plunging the Man into the empty void once more with nothing more than the fear he felt for his family.

Two-Face watched Gordon fight against his restraints, a look of glee on his face as he enjoyed seeing the Police Chief's panic and anger coming to the surface.

 _'Just you wait, Jim._ ' he thought before one of the Mercs sitting at the front of the van turned around and gestures to him, holding a phone in his hand.

"It's Wintergreen, Boss." he said, gaining a nod from he scarred-Man in return as he took the device in hand.

"Thanks." he replied before putting the receiver to his ear.

"Two-Face here." he said, before his second in command replied.

"Mission successful, Boss, all of our guys are accounted for."

"Excellent, Wintergreen, and what about your other objective?" Harvey then asked with a curious tone, while looking between his captive and where another one of his mercs were driving their vehicle.

"I have the account details, which were exactly where you said they would be."

"Of course they were, I knew that neither Gordon or the rest of GCPD would have touched nor moved the rest of the Mob Money that they had confiscated from the remainders of the men that had sided with Joker last year." the former DA explained.

"Well, they are currently locked down and need a code to access them." the Merc Leader replied, with Two-Face noticing the disappointment in his subordinate's voice.

"Don't worry, I can get the code that unlocks those accounts. But that will only happen, after my plan has been put in motion, understand?" he said back, those last few words carried a subtle hint of authority.

"Yes, Boss, of course." Wintergreen quickly answered, earning a slight smirk from the former Lawyer in response.

"Good, now you can track the GPS of our Van, so you can meet us at the next objective."

"Alright, will do." the Merc replied, before the call came to an end

**BATMAN: THE SCARRED AND THE DAMNED**

Meanwhile in the Gordon Household, Barbara was rushing about as her and Jim's kids stood around fully dressed with their coats and shoes on, watching her with amused expressions, especially little Barbs.

"You did it again, Mummy." she exclaimed with a giggle, gaining a knowing and reluctant look from her Mother in return.

"I know, but if you two could help me find them, then we would be able to get going."

"Did you look in the third Cup to the right on the Mug rack, Mom?" Jimmy asked, making the older Barbara stop and think for a second before sighing and rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"...of course." she muttered and turned to the rack, finding the keys exactly where her Son had suggested.

"Good catch, Jimmy. Now turn off the TV and let's go." she said, earning nods from the pair of youngsters as the older of the two walked over to the device and was ready to deactivate, only to stop as a news Bulletin played on the screen.

" _The Batman spotted on the streets of Gotham!"_ it read, making he watch as the footage showed the Vigilante speeding through the City on his strange-looking Motorcycle.

After a moment or two, Barbara walked in with his little Sister following in her stead as she gave her Son an annoyed expression.

"I thought I told you to turn off the Television." she said, gaining a surprised look from the Boy as he pointed at the screen.

"But, Mom, it's Batman...during the Day!" he replied, making both Mother and Daughter turn their attention to the screen, only for the doorbell to suddenly ring and snap her focus back.

"Ugh, I have to deal with this. Just turn it off, or else we are going to be late." the former said back as she rolled her eyes and left the living room, while little Barbara just kept watching the footage with her Brother as her eyes widened as she noticed something.

"Jimmy, isn't that Joey's Mom's Haircut place?" she said as Batman was shown speeding past a shop, earning a surprised look from the older Brother.

"Yeah, it is. He's in our area!"

"Police have been alerted and are mobilizing as this is being reported." the Newscaster was heard saying over the footage.

Meanwhile, Barbara reached the front-door and prepared to open it as the doorbell rang again.

"Just a moment!" she called back, before beginning to unlock it.

 _'I swear if this is just some..._ ' she started to think while opening the door, before stopping as her eyes widened at the sight standing before her.

' _...pointless..._ '

"Hello, Barbara. It's been a while." Two-Face then said as he was joined by two masked-Mercs, which made the Woman think of the only thing that was important to her.

"Kids, RUN!" she screamed while trying to slam the door back in the Scarred Man's face, only for Harvey and his Men to stop it and force it back. As that was happening, Jimmy took his Sister's hand and pulled her away from the screen just as it showed Batman making a sharp turn.

"Come on!" he snapped with an urgent tone, making the little Girl focus her attention back on their situation.

"What about Mummy?" she cried back as they ran past the hallway on their way to the Kitchen, just in time to see her grab an umbrella and attack the intruders with it.

"She told us to run..." the boy snapped back, while both kids suddenly remembered that night a year ago, having recognized the disfigured Man with their Mother.

"...so we run. Let's go through the back." Jimmy added as they approached the back door, only to stop momentarily as they suddenly heard their Mother being knocked to the ground as that familiar and terrifying voice spoke over it.

"Now, Barbara, that's no way to treat guests."

"Mummy!" the youngest then cried out as Jimmy reluctantly returned his attention to the task at hand, opening the back door and pulling his crying sister outside, only for the pair to instantly get grabbed by another pair of Mercs that were waiting for them.

"Good, bring them into the front room." Two-Face then exclaimed with a smirk as he and the others brought Barbara out of the Hallway, noticing that the others had stopped the kids.

A moment later and the Mother and her children were on their knees in the middle of the Living Room, surrounded by the former DA and his Mercs.

"What the hell is that?" Harvey asked as he noticed the TV, which was still showing the news footage of Batman.

"He's heading this way, Boss." one of the Men then said, having recognized where the Vigilante currently was. Gaining little Barbara's attention as she glanced at the screen.

"He's coming." she whispered, making both Jimmy and their Mom look at her as they heard what she said. The Disfigured Man meanwhile, pulled out his phone and put it to his ear.

"Wintergreen, please tell me that you are here now." he asked with just a hint of urgency to his voice, while looking down at their hostages.

"Yes, we are just arriving now." the lead-Merc quickly replied, making Two-Face's smirk widen into a smile.

"Good, then block off the street and prepare to take out a flying rodent that is on his way here."

"Will do." the other Man said back, before the call ended and Harvey put the device away and smiled back at the Family at his feet.

"There we go, all done. Now, Barbara, I am going to need you and your children to come with us and join your Husband." he said, earning a hateful look from her in response.

"We are not going anywhere with you, not this time." she snapped back defiantly, which made Two-Face look on with an amused expression.

"You have more spine than your Husband, that's for sure. But you are all coming with us regardless... He started to reply, before looking down at Jimmy.

"...or should I just continue where we left off." he continued as he took out his pistol and aimed it at the Boy with his left hand, while revealing his Father's coin with his right.

Meanwhile Batman was nearing their location as he sped down the street on the Bat-pod, weaving in and out of any traffic that was in his way, earning surprised looks from all who saw him.

 _'Come on, faster._ ' he thought before making one last turn, only to widen in his eyes as he saw the fake SWAT Van from Arkham blocking his way at the far end of the street, complete with a team of mercs standing in front of it with their weapons aimed directly at him.

"There he is, open fire!" Wintergreen shouted, making them all pull the triggers of their weapons and unleash a barrage of gunfire at the Dark Knight.

 _'Damn it!_ ' he thought as he took evasive action and began strafing go the left and right, with the bullets either hitting the ground beside him or hurtling passes his Cowl.

"Batman, the Prototype is active and I am sending it to your location now...ETA, two minutes." Fox then spoke over the Vigilante's Com-link, which made his narrow his eyes in return.

"Thanks, then I don't need this any more." he said back, before pushing the throttle down hard and gaining a burst of acceleration from his vehicle.

"What the hell, the freak is coming right at us." one of the Mercs then said over the gunfire, earning a smirk from the Merc-leader behind his Mask.

"Good, then he will be harder to miss. Give him hell, boys!" he exclaimed as they continued to barrage their enemy with bullets.

The Batman meanwhile laid forward as low as he could on the Bat-pod, feeling the air hit the exposed parts of his face hard as he sped toward the blockade.

' _That will do._ ' he then thought before noticing a deactivated street lamp that stood just behind the armored Van, so he pulled out his grapple-gun and fired it at the tall object.

"What the...?" one of the Mercs asked out loud as they witnessed the action, before the grapple connected to the lamp and pulled him off the vehicle and through the air toward it, leaving the Bat-pod to continue toward then without a driver.

"Wow!" another Merc reluctantly admitted as he watched the Dark knight sore over them, before Wintergreen panicked in return.

"It's gonna hit us, get out of the way!" he screamed, making them all dive for cover before the Bat-vehicle collided with the Van, taking the larger one with it in an explosion, whose force knocked the mercs onto the walk. As this happened, Batman quickly disconnected the grapple and let his inertia launch him into the sky, before activating his cape's glide function once again, allowing him to soar through the sky overhead as he zeroed in on the Gordon residence.

' _I_ _hope I am not too late._ '

Meanwhile, back at the house. The explosion outside in the street had caught the attention of everyone inside, earning a curious expression from Two-Face as two of the Mercs holding the Family at gunpoint looked over their shoulders in it's direction.

"What the hell was that?" one asked with a nervous tone, earning a nod from the guy next to him.

"I know, right. Wintergreen's team weren't carrying explosives with them, so what caused that?"

"You two, shut up! I want to enjoy this moment…" Two-Face then said, focusing instead on

Gordon's Son as he aimed his pistol at the Boy's head and prepared to flick his Coin.

"How's the saying go again, 'second time's a charm'." he added before flicking the keepsake into the air, a sinister glint in his prft eye as he watched the Dollar spin as it rose up above him.

But just as it then started to descend back down into the disfigured-Man's hand, Batman suddenly smashed through the large Living-room window and landed next to the group. This action made everyone stare at him, from the surprised Soldiers and Barbara, to growing looks pf glee on both Jimmy and his Sister's faces. But the most telling look was of Two-Face as he stared wide-eyed and shocked, completely forgetting about the coin as it fell to the ground and landed with heads facing up at his feet.

"What...!" he then started to exclaim as he stared at the new arrival, before remembering about his Coin and so looked down at the ground to see it. But before anyone else could even react to the Vigilante, he tossed a couple of smoke pellets into the center of the room.

"Hold your breath!" he then warned the family, before the devices exploded and enveloped the room in a white smoke.

"Do as he says, Kids." the Mother said, earning nods from the pair as they did exactly that. Though both tried to watch as the Dark Knight then turned his attention to Mercs, disappearing before their eyes as he slipped away into the smoke.

"Where's the freak..." one started to say, only to be stopped as his gun was suddenly pulled out of his hands, with it's but then being rammed into his chest, making him lurch forward as his mask was then shattered by an armored fist, knocking him down onto his back.

"Just kill him!" another cried out, before he suddenly had his feet swept up from under him, which made him hit the floor face first.

"I can't see a thing!" one of the two remaining masked-Men said, before he then bumped into his friend.

"Me neither, but let's stay close and go back to back. The Bat can't get the drop on us then." the other replied, earning a nod back as they both did exactly that and kept their eyes peeled for any Bat-shaped movement in the slowly dissipating smoke.

"I think the smoke's fading, I can see the Boss." one then said, having noticed Two-Face on the floor on all fours as he searched for his coin.

"And I see Gordon's family..." the other started to reply while looking directly at Barbara and the kids, who were still on their knees as she held them both close. But before he could say anymore, the whole building began to shake as the sounds of a jet engine came from the roof.

"What the hell is that?" both Mercs asked simultaneously as they, Harvey and even their hostages looked up in it's direction with curious expressions.

"That's my Ride." A deep, gravelly voice then spoke from behind the pair, making them both spin around to find the Batman standing there. But before either could react, he quickly grabbed their heads and smashed them together, shattering their masks as they then fell to the ground unconscious.

"Go to the roof, now!" the Vigilante then said to the Family, gaining a nod from Barbara as she grabbed both kids hands and pulled them away, while he returned his attention back to Two-Face.

"I am sorry, Harvey." he then said calmly, gaining the scarred-Man's attention as he looked up with hatred in his eyes.

"That's 'Two-Face' and this isn't over, not by a long shot." he spat angrily, before grabbing his gun and aiming it at his enemy, only for Batman to knock it out of his hand with ease and punch him in the face.

"I know." the Dark Knight replied with a uneasy tone as he watched his former Ally fall unconscious and collapse on the floor.

As this was happening, Barbara and the kids reached the roof as they exited the interior. But what they were greeted with made their eyes widen as they looked on in a dumbstruck manner.

"Awesome!" Jimmy exclaimed at the sight, while his Sister merely smiled.

"Okay, we are leaving..." Batman then said as he joined them, making the three turn and look back, still with surprised expressions on their faces.

 _'What's up with...oh!_ ' the Vigilante suddenly thought as he saw what had landed on the roof, before an ever so subtle smirk crept on his face.

"Alright, get in." he then added, before gesturing to the Family to do so.

Meanwhile in the street, Wintergreen and his Men slowly recovered as the wreck that used to be their Van continued to burn.

"We need to give the others some back up, so let's go!" he exclaimed while picking up his rifle, the others doing the same. But suddenly the sounds of a jet-engine powering up caught their attention as they all looked in it's direction.

"What the..." the Lead-Merc began to say with a dumbstruck expression, one that was shared by his team. For they all saw the same thing, witnessing what looked like a futuristic fighter-Jet, clad in jet-black as it hovered over the Gordon Residence.

"...hell?" Wintergreen managed to finish, before the Jet then fired it's afterburners and flew away into the distance, disappearing as quickly as it had appeared and left the Mercs standing there in the street as Sirens could be heard faintly in the distance.

"Oh Crap...okay, let's get the Boss and get out of here!" he then ordered, with the others following as he then ran into the building.


	12. Chapter 12

As Batman's mysterious new Jet soared through the sky, all was quiet within it's cockpit as the Vigilante sat in the pilot's seat with Jimmy on his lap, while Barbara sat in the Co-Pilot's seat behind with her youngest on hers. The Mother did not know where to look as she stared straight ahead, a dumbstruck expression on her face while her kids looked around with looks of wonder instead.

"Mummy, look. We are amongst the clouds." little Barbara said with a gleeful tone, which only gained a nod back as the older Woman gently brushed her hand over her Daughter's hair.

"I know, Honey, I know." was all she said back, before the vehicle tilted a little to the left as it altered course. Though up front, Batman's focus was on his piloting, which was made a little more difficult due to the fact that he wasn't alone in his seat.

 _'When I passed the test for my piloting-License, they really should have had an 11-Year old kid sitting on your lap as well. That_ _certainly_ _would have upped the difficulty of the test, though thankfully James Jr._ _is_ _behaving himself._ ' the Vigilante thought with a sigh of relief, while the Child in question just sat there in silence and continued to look outside of the cockpit's canopy.

"Mr. Wayne, Lucius here..." a familiar voice then spoke out from Batman's Com-link.

"I read you…'Technician', loud and clear." the Vigilante then replied, making Jimmy glance over his shoulder at the Pilot with a curious expression.

"...I beg your pardon, Mr. Wayne." the CEO said back with a bemused tone, just beating the Boy as he spoke as well.

"Who are you talking too?"

This made the Dark Knight glance at him while placing a gloved finger to his own mouth, gesturing for the young passenger to remain quiet.

"Technician, I have three passengers and need a safe place for them to stay."

"Oh, I see...of course, the Prototype's sensors have picked up the three other life-signs in it's cockpit. You do realize that the Craft was designed for only two pilots, right?" Fox then replied with a curious and knowing tone, which brought an ever so subtle smirk to the younger Man's cowl-covered face.

"That has occurred to me, yeah..." he started to say back, while his passengers listened intently to his half of the conversation.

"...but anyway, about that thing I just asked about?"

"Of course, Mr. Wayne, I have just sent the coordinates for the same facility that the Prototype you're sitting in to your Nav-Com. You can bring your guests here." Lucius replied, making Batman nod back as a map and flight plan appeared on the screen in front of him and Jimmy.

"Thanks, Technician, Batman out." the Vigilante replied before ending the conversation and turning the Jet around, heading back towards Gotham.

Meanwhile, Two-Face and his Mercs were busy putting some distance between themselves and the burning heap outside of the Gordon Residence, using the second fake SWAT-Van that they had in their possession.

"I can't believe you idiots let them get away, it was just a Mother and her kids!" Wintergreen blasted with a furious tone as he kept his attention on his Men, while the scarred-Man simply watched their Prisoner, who was still gagged, deafened and blindfolded.

"Give us a break, Billy, since we were up against 'The Batman' after all." the guy driving the armoured vehicle replied, gaining nods from those that were with him.

"Yeah, I mean 'he' managed to kick your asses too." another added, gesturing to the Team-Leader and those who were with him.

"I bet if we were being led by your old pal, 'Slade', then this wouldn't have happened." the same guy then spoke again, making Wintergreen's eyes widen as in the blink of an eye, he had pulled out his pistol and aimed directly at the other's face before he had a chance to react.

"Say that again, I dare you." the Merc spat while slowly tightening his grip around the weapon's handle.

"That's enough..!" Harvey then exclaimed, making them all stare back as he played around with that half charred coin in his right hand.

"...if anyone gets to shoot somebody around here, then it will be me!" he added with a snarl before flicking the metal piece into the air and catching it.

"Anybody want to test their luck?"

"No, Boss."

"Nah, I'm good." were just some of the almost grovelling words that were said around him, before Wintergreen re-holstered his weapon and turned to their Benefactor.

"What do we do now, Boss? I mean I thought you wanted him and his Family?" he added with a curious tone, gesturing to the oblivious Police Commissioner as a thoughtful expression appeared on Dent's face.

"Give me a second..." he then replied, before tossing the silver dollar and catching it. He then looked down and saw that it was lying Tails side up, making him smile.

"...I have a better idea."

The former District Attorney then leaned over towards heir prisoner and removed his sound-cancelling headphones and gag.

"Harvey...? Where is my Family?" the older-Man quickly asked with a worried and uneasy tone, one that made the Harvey's smile widen.

"I am not sorry to tell you this, Jim, but your Family is dead..." he began to say, not even disguising the joy in his tone as he saw his former friend start to panic in his restraints.

"What...no, you're lying...you must be."

"Oh, but I am not, Jim. I mean, I did promise you that this would happen, but I was hoping to do so with you all together, just like last time..." the disfigured Man continued, only to stop an give Wintergreen and his Men a disapproving look.

"...but my men had itchy trigger fingers."

This made the Mercs stare back with disbelieving expressions, until their Boss gestured for them to play along.

...no." Jim replied with an almost whisper, hanging bagged head in return.

"Yes, Jim, they are and you will be joining them soon enough." Two-Face said back in a definitive tone, before having the headphones and gag put back on their prisoner, who did not even attempt to resist this time.

 _'Oh, Jim, have i actually broken you this time?_ ' the former DA thought with a gleeful feeling, before his attention was caught by the sound of his phone ringing, making him turn away from the his traumatized prisoner and answer it.

"I hope everything is ready, Bird, for your sake?"

"Almost, Two-Face, since I contacted my own people and they are carrying out your orders alongside the rest of your Mercs and with the materials you requested, so everything should be in place before the end of the day." the Weapons Dealer replied with a slither of fear to his voice, which made Harvey's smile weaken somewhat.

"Is there any way you can speed this up?"

"With all due respect, what you have asked for would normally be almost impossible to implement in the time you have given me, but since I already have a system in place in Gotham, as what you want to do involves the entire City. So to get it done the time we have is nothing short of a miracle, and should be seen as one." the other guy replied with an annoyed tone, earning a reluctant nod from the scarred-Man in return.

"Just get it done, since I would like to have this all set up before a certain Bat appears to mess things up, wouldn't you agree?"

"...of course." the Bird replied hesitantly, before Two-Face then ended the call and turned to Wintergreen, who looked back with a confused expression.

"I am guessing our resident Weapons-dealer is feeling a little pressured right about now?"

"I don't care what his feelings are, so long as he delivers on everything that I want.

"And what will you do with him then?" the lead-Merc then asked, the tone of his voice changing to on of curiosity as his Benefactor looked at him.

"That's not for me to decide." the former DA said while showing the coin in the palm of his hand, earning a nod back from his subordinate in return.

"Very good, Sir." Bill replied, while their Van continued it's way back to the docks.

**BATMAN: THE SCARRED AND THE DAMNED**

Elsewhere outside Gotham's City-limits, the black-Jet hovered over what looked like a large abandoned Warehouse, only for it's roof to suddenly open up and the Craft to descend into it and land.

"Where are we?" Barbara then asked as she got out, as the Vigilante helped her kids exit the vehicle.

"Some place safe, at least until the situation with Harvey Dent is brought to an end." he replied before gesturing for the family to follow him as they looked at their surroundings.

"Wow this place is big...and clean..." Jimmy observed as he looked around at the empty white room, a look of curiosity on his face as he did so.

"...from outside, this place looked like a piece of junk." he added, gaining a horrified expression from his Mother.

"Jimmy!" she exclaimed, only for Batman to smirk slightly as he kindly gestured to her.

"It's okay...he's right." he said back before turning his attention back to the 11 year old, while noticing that his little Sister was staring at him as well.

"The reason for this place's appearance is to trick others into thinking that it is not what it really is, understand?"

"Yeah, I get it..." Jimmy began to reply with a nod, before his expression changed to one of curiosity once more.

"...can we have a look around?"

"I am afraid not, but you can follow me." the Vigilante said back as he started to walk to a door just aways from them, with the small group following behind.

Batman then allowed Barbara and her kids to enter another more smaller room, joining the Family as they looked at their new surroundings, which included a two couches, a chair, a small kitchen area, a Television and a door at the far end labelled 'Toilets'. To Barbara, the area looked like an Employee Lounge.

"Everything you need is here in this room, so please do not leave it,.." the Dark Knight then said, before looking at the children.

"...until I have returned with your Father, understood?"

This gained a simultaneous nod from the pair who both had hopeful smiles on their faces, before he then looked back at Barbara.

"Thank you, for all that you have done for 'us'." she said, making Batman nod back as he started to head for the door, only to stop when he felt his cape being tugged. This made the masked-Man look down and see the youngest member of their family looking up at him with a innocent and curious expression.

"Why do you do what you do?"

This caught the Vigilante off guard as he looked down at her with a dumbstruck expression, but only for a split-second before he knelt down in front of her.

 _'Okay, if anyone was going to ask that question, I would have thought it to be either the Mother or her Son._ ' he thought, while the little girl continued to stare at him.

"I do what I do, because I made a promise..." he began to say, only for the little Girl to cut him off.

"A promise..? To who?" she asked back with an innocence that only someone of her age would still have, an innocence that he himself had lost when his Parents were ripped from him all those years ago.

"It was to my family and to myself..." he began to explain, while little Barbara and her family listened intently.

"...I promised that I would fight injustice in Gotham, protecting it's people from those that would harm them." he added, making Jimmy's little Sister's smile widen in response.

"I think you are a Hero." she said back, which brought a slight smile to Batman's face and the others.

"...thank you." he replied a little hesitantly, before standing back up and heading towards the door.

"Good luck, Batman." Jimmy then added with a hopeful tone, making the Vigilante pause for a moment as he sighed, only to then disappear through it and leave the Family alone in there.

The Dark Knight re-entered the large white room that housed his new ride and looked at the ground as a thoughtful look befell his face, before a familiar voice spoke up from just aways from him.

"Over here."

This made Batman look in it's direction and see Lucius Fox standing in an open door on the other side of the black-Jet, before walking over to join his CEO in the other room.

"Fox, you're here." he replied with a hint of surprise in his voice, gaining a knowing smile from his friend in return.

"Of course I am. Where else would I be able to remote-pilot 'The Bat-Wing' for you." he replied while gesturing to the large computer system that sat at the other side of the room, which made the costumed-Man look back with a smirk.

"The Bat-Wing?"

"You did come up to me a few days ago, wanting to implement a Bat-motif to all future vehicles and equipment. So I thought I would go ahead and name the first one to come of the assembly line." the older Man answered.

"I like it." was all Batman could say as he looked back at the Jet-fighter, making Fox's smile widen.

"I thought you would…" he started to reply as the Vigilante removed his Cowl, only to look over at what looked like the same Armoury Case that he had back at the Cave. But this one contained a suit that looked similar to the one he was wearing, but still quite different.

"…oh, I see you have noticed that." the CEO then noted, while Bruce walked over to the Case and admired it's contents.

"You have already started working on the new Bat-suit?" he asked with a curious tone to his voice, gaining a nod from Fox as he joined his side.

"And nearly finished, though I still need another day with it at least before it's yours, I'm afraid."

"…sweet…" was all the younger Man could say as he stared at the new costume, his smirk slowly widening before he suddenly turned back to Lucius with a confused look.

"...oh, I forgot to ask, but...where are we?"

This brought a guilty smile to the older Man's face, which only made Bruce all the more curious.

"It appears that great minds do think alike, Bruce, because when you came to me with the idea of a separate entity that would supply you with all your unusual requests, I had already had that idea and had secretly purchased this site a few months back..." Fox started to explain, while Bruce simply stood there and listened intently.

"...so that we could have it ready...for your next Birthday."

"My Birthday?" the costumed-Billionaire repeated with a surprised tone, earning a warm nod and smile from his CEO in response.

"Yes, Bruce. It was meant to be both a surprise and a thank you, because even though the City itself cannot, or in this case, will not show it's appreciation for everything you have done as both yourself and as the Batman in the past few years, 'we' can." he continued, making the younger Man's eye-brows rise as how curiosity spiked.

"We?"

"Well, how would you expect a facility like this to function, Bruce? You didn't think it was just me in here, building everything...did you?" Fox answered with a slightly teasing tone, which earned an embarrassed look from Bruce.

"No, of course not. But who..?" he started to say back, only for his friend and confidante to quickly reply and cut him off.

"I did a background check on a number of the people who have been saved by Batman over the past few years, and a few of them turned out to have certain skills or trades that would benefit your operation. So I contacted them through anonymous sources and they were very happy and eager to help, as a way to 'thank you' I believe."

This made the Billionaire sigh, looking at the ground for a moment.

"I don't do this to be thanked." he said back, gaining a knowing smile and nod from Fox as he placed a hand on his armoured shoulder.

"I know, but you have it anyway." he replied, before the costumed Man looked back to him with an appreciative smile.

"Thank you, Lucius."

"You deserve it, Bruce." the CEO replied, before Bruce then looked around at his surroundings.

"So when do I get to meet the staff?"

"We are currently in the process of setting things up, plus there are also one or two Wayne Enterprises Employees that I know would work well in this environment, and I know they are to be trusted. So until that is all completed, I am the only one who will be here most of the time." he explained, which brought another curious look to the Billionaire's face.

"And I take it that this facility will mainly be underground?"

"Yes, Mr. Wayne, since this place is on top of an abandoned WWII missile silo, which can be re-purposed to our needs."

"Okay, can you make sure that Gordon's Family stays in the room that I have left them in, because I should be getting back to the cave?" Bruce then asked, gaining a nod from Lucius in return.

"Of course, Mr. Wayne, I have already locked their door automatically." he assured the costumed-Billionaire, who then walked out of the room and back towards the Batwing while refitting his Cowl, only to stop and look back at Fox with a confused expression.

"It's just occurred to me, that the Batwing's wing-span may be to wide for the Cave's entrance..." he started to say with a little uncertainty, which made the CEO roll his eyes as he picked up a book from the table beside him and handed it to Bruce as he joined him by the vehicle.

"Here, Mr. Wayne, you will have to read these instructions at some point..." he began to say, only for a smirk to appear on his face.

"...but in the meantime, try the button at the lower left of the your cockpit controls."

"Thanks and if you could also help me with my search for where Harvey Dent's hiding..." he began to reply, only for Fox to cut him off.

"I will have one of our Wayne Enterprises Satellites change it's orbit so we can scan the City, oh and one last thing…" he started to say, while the younger Man stood there and listened.

"If you are going to give me a code-name, then please let me come up with one myself."

"Okay…" the Billionaire began to say with a chuckle as he put his cowl back on.

"….though it was the first thing that sprang to mind when you called."

"Really, Mr. Wayne, 'Technician' was the best you could come up with?" the CEO said back with a surprised tone, one that made Batman smirk back in return.

"Okay, let's see if you can come up with a better one."

"In time, Mr. Wayne, in time. Anyway, good luck." Lucius replied with a smile, before the Vigilante nodded back and climbed back into the Batwing's cockpit, with only a second or so passing before it's engines fired, which lifted the vehicle into the air. In reaction to this action, the facility's roof opened up and allowed the Jet to leave and launch itself back up into the sky.

**BATMAN: THE SCARRED AND THE DAMNED**

10 minutes later and the Batwing burst through the waterfall that covered the entrance to the Cave, sending water in all directions as it landed in the enclosed area of rock, almost making Alfred jump out of his ski as he sat at the Bat-Computer.

' _Boys and their toys_.' he thought with a smirk while looking at the jet-black prototype, which had it's wings in a folded up position as it touched down on the damp rocky floor.

"I see Fox has given you another flashy mode of transportation, Sir." the Butler observed, while Batman climbed out and walked up to him.

"Since the Bat-pod is out of commission, I needed something else that can get me from here to the City and back." the Vigilante replied as he handed the Butler the Batwing's instruction book and carried on to the Bat-computer and sat down, removing his Cowl and placed it next to him on the table next to him.

"And I take it that you will want me to read this book, Sir…" Pennyworth said back as he joined his Master's side, before placing the book on the table of the Bat-Computer.

"… as you never read such things." he added, making the Bruce stop working and glance over his shoulder at him.

"I do read instructions, Alfred…" he started to say in a slightly defending tone, which made the older Gentleman cut him off.

"…yes, but usually only after you have already used the devices or vehicles that the instructions were meant for."

"What can I say, I'm a quick study…" the younger Man replied as he began to work, bringing to life the large main screen and the several smaller ones of the Bat-Computer.

"…but what is important right now, is finding Harvey." he added, earning a nod from his friend and confidante in response.

"You mean before he does anything to the Commissioner?"

"I am not sure, Alfred, but Gordon is definitely part of whatever he has planned." Bruce said back, only for the Butler to notice the thoughtful expression that appeared on his face.

"Master Bruce, what is it?" he asked, making the Billionaire sit back in his chair and stared at the screen.

"I've encountered Harvey twice now since his 'return', but he is not acting the same as he did 'that night' a year ago. He appears more focused, executing plans and working with others."

"Perhaps that is so, Sir. But he is still using that Coin of his to help him make decisions, right?" Alfred asked, gaining a nod from Bruce.

"Yes he is, which makes that his Achilles Heel still. But like I said, he isn't working alone and yet I cannot find anything on who those highly trained Mercenaries are, since they have no special markings or symbols on their uniforms..." he started to explain, before typing away at the Computer's keyboard and ringing up several data feeds onto the screen in front of them.

"They cannot be that 'highly trained, since you have defeated them twice already, Sir." the older Man replied with a cynical tone, making Bruce shake his head in return.

"They are well organized and heavily armed, Alfred, and if I had not caught them off guard with my own specialized tactics, then things might have turned out differently. So I certainly am not going to take their threat lightly." Bruce said back, gaining a nod from the Butler as he looked away with a thoughtful stare towards the Cave's Waterfall-covered entrance.

"What's wrong, Alfred?" the younger Man then asked, having noticed his Confidante's behavior.

"I was just thinking, Master Bruce, that Mr. Dent may just have another Achilles Heel for you to exploit or at least reach him via."

This brought a confused look to the Billionaire's face as he turned his chair around to fully face his friend, who returned his own attention back to him.

"Alfred, what are you talking about?"

"Many years ago, when I was a young Man working in the British Military…" Alfred then started to say, while looking into the distance as Bruce just sat there at listened, noting how his former-legal Guardian looked as though he was picturing what he was remembering, right there in front of him.

"…I was friends with a one 'Thomas James' who served in the same Regiment as myself. He was a good soldier and friend, but one day he received news that his dearest Sister had been killed in a terrible accident back in England and this shook the Thomas to his core, making him unfit to operate alongside the rest of us in our unit. But he continued to work, as though he was trying to use his job as a way to fill the void that was now there in his heart. But he was never fully focused on what needed to be done, always making mistakes and more than once, nearly cost the lives of a number of our Men. He of course would deny that anything was wrong, even to our Commanders who he argued with daily, until they finally put him in a Military Prison for his insubordinate behavior towards them. No one could get through to him, Master Bruce…" Alfred continued, with the younger Wayne just watching him intently.

"…but one day, I thought that I would try, so I visited Thomas and we talked. I spoke about my experience with how I lost my Father, as I felt that I had been through a similar ordeal as he was going through now. And it was in our talk, that I got through to him, that I saw the Thomas that I had known before."

"And what happened to this Thomas James, Alfred?" Bruce then asked with a curious tone.

"He served his time and then took extended leave from the Army, before rejoining the rest of us with a clearer Mind. You see, Master Bruce, even when up against somebody that appears to be unapproachable, if you can find 'common ground' with them, then anything is possible." the Butler then said with a knowing expression, which only made his Master stare back with a more confused look.

"So how would I find 'common ground' with Harvey?"

"By reminding Mr. Dent of what you both have lost, Sir,…..Rachel." the older Man then replied, making the Billionaire's eyes widen in response.

"Rachel….?" he said back with a slightly disbelieving tone, looking at the ground as he remembered her warm smile and beautiful blue eyes.

"Both of you loved Ms. Dawes very much, right, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked, gaining a nod from Wayne as the younger Man looked back up at his Confidante with a mixture of confusion and guilt.

"But, Alfred, even if I was to in some way do that. It would only drive Harvey even more over the edge…" he began to explain, earning a puzzled look from the Butler.

"And why is that, Master Wayne?"

"Because Rachel was going to leave Harvey for me, remember? She was going to wait for me, for when Gotham no longer needed me as the Batman. How can I tell the Man who thought she loved him, that she actually loved me?" Bruce replied with a guilt ridden tone as he continued to look at the ground out of shame, not noticing the worried look that was creeping it's way onto Alfred's face as he remembered their previous talk on that matter, as well as his actions after it.

"….what if that was…not the case?" he then started to say, his words underlined with a note of guilt, which brought the Billionaire's attention back as he looked up at him.

"What?"

"What if Rachel had chosen Harvey Dent over you, explaining so in a letter that was meant for you…" the older Man began to explain with a heavy heart, which made the former remember back to when he was besieged with grief over Rachel's death as the latter brought Breakfast to him in the Penthouse, before taking a small envelope from the tray.

" _What's that?" the young Man asked, while the older gentleman whisked it out of sight._

" _It can wait."_

This memory brought a look of realization to the young Man's face, while Alfred continued his confession.

"…and what if to spare you that pain and grief, I then burned that letter, so to keep you focused on what needed to be done at that dark time." he added, making Bruce look back at him with a confused and almost hurt expression, as though those words were completely alien to him.

"What? I don't understand….Rachel told me, she said that she would wait for me, that when this was all over, that we could finally be together." he replied in a confused and disbelieving tone as he stood up and walked past Alfred, only to stop and look over at the area where the Batwing stood, while the Butler turned and faced with him.

"Ms. Dawes wrote that she meant every word of that, Master Bruce. But deep down, she knew that you would never be able to stop being the Batman, which is why she was going to marry Harvey Dent." he said back in an honest and pained tone, which made the younger Man look back at him as his eyes began to well up.

"I'm sorry…but I can't hear this." the Billionaire then said back, before brushing past the older Man and heading to the elevator.

"Master Bruce, wait…" Alfred began to call back, only to stand there and watch as the Man who had been like a Son to him for just over 30 years left him in the Cave.

"…Bruce…I'm sorry."

Meanwhile back at the Docks, Harvey and his men entered their base with the Police Commissioner in tow as he was still strained and cut off from sight and sound.

"Bird, please tell me that I won't have to wait much longer?" the scarred-Man asked with a slight frustration to his voice, which made the bald Weapons Dealer a little uncomfortable as he stood before a large screen with a map of the City on it.

"As I said to you over the phone, Two-Face, this work can only be rushed so much, especially with the devices and the chemicals involved…" he began to explain before gesturing to the map.

"My men and the devices you asked for are now at the positions you pointed out to on the map, all over the City. By this evening, everything will be in place and ready for whatever it is you have planned. But in the meantime, I am sure there is something you can do to keep yourself occupied. He added with a slither of annoyance, which made the former DA grit his teeth as he tightened his grip around his coin.

"Very well…" he replied reluctantly before turning to Wintergreen, who had just ordered his Men to put their prisoner into one of the back-rooms.

"So what now, Boss?" the lead-merc asked as his Benefactor stared at Gordon, a slight smile appearing on his disfigured Face.

"There is something else I need for you to do for me, Billy….can I call you that?" he said back with a curious tone, gaining a nod from the other man in return.

"Of course, Boss. My old friend Slade used to call me by that, back when we served together in the Special Forces, at least before he disappeared a number of years ago." he replied, before noticing the disinterest growing on the former's face.

"…but, anyway, what do you want me to do?" he then asked, quickly changing the subject as Two-Face's smile began to widen once more as he continued to stare at the Police Commissioner, who was then pushed into the other room.

"I'll tell you…" he then began to reply with a sinister tone.


	13. Chapter 13

Bruce felt like he was in a daze as he stood in the elevator that was taking him back up into the Manor, away from the dark depths of the Cave below. The capsule was actually well lit via a lamp positioned in the ceiling above the Billionaire's head, but he could still feel the darkness around him, like it always had been in his life. Even when the elevator stopped and it's doors opened, filling the capsule with natural light, enveloping the young Man as he stepped out into the living room of his Family's Mansion, with bright sunlight shining through it's open curtains and bringing everything to life. But even then, Wayne could still feel the darkness lingering around him, darkness that had been his unseen companion ever since the night he lost his Parents.

The young Man could feel that painful memory begin to surface as he looked up at the painting of Thomas and Martha Wayne that hung over the fireplace, but just as the sound of gunshots and pearls hitting the cold concrete ground began to echo in the distance, Bruce's attention was drawn away to a photo that stood amongst others on the table by the large window.

' _Rachel..._ ' the Billionaire thought as he picked up her photo and stared at, taking in every detail of her face like her alluring smile, her crystal blue eyes and her chocolate brown flowing locks. But a thoughtful and concerned expression grew on his face, as what Alfred had told him came back to the forefront of his mind.

"You said you would wait for me, Rachel. I cannot believe that wasn't going to happen.' he asked himself, while the Sun continued to shine down on him through the window that he stood next too. Bruce then felt his heart warm as he remembered their talk inside the burnt ruins of Wayne Manor, from two years earlier.

" _I never stopped thinking about you…about us. And when I heard you were back, I…I started to hope."_

Bruce could then feel the touch of Rachel's lips on his own as they kissed, remembering her taste and glow as memories continued to flow over him while looking down at her photo.

" _But then I found out about your Mask. Your real face is the one that criminals now fear. The Man I loved…the man who vanished, he never came back at all….but maybe he is still out there somewhere. Maybe someday, when Gotham no longer needs Batman…I'll see him again."_

But the warmth that the young Man was feeling slowly started to fade as his memories changed to ones that were more recent, finding himself standing on a balcony with the woman he loved, who had a conflicted look on her face.

_"The day you once told me about, the day when Gotham no longer needs Batman...it's coming."_

_"You can't ask me to wait for that."_

This brought an uncertain look to the Billionaire's face as he thought of that moment, like as if this was the first time that he had seen it. So Wayne focused on another memory, remembering when he and Rachel stood in his Penthouse living-room and she was look back at him, though there was no conflict in her expression this time, only what could only be seen as a mixture of anger and annoyance.

_"You once told me, that it the day came when I..."_

_"Bruce...don't make me your one hope for a normal life."_

_"Did you mean it?"_

_"...yes._ _"_

Though this time, Bruce actually saw Rachel's face, noticing the tired and weary expression on her face as she had answered him with a sigh. It was then, that he heard what he believed was Rachel's message as Alfred had recited to him, only this time in her voice.

_"When I told you_ _,_ _that_ _when Gotham no longer needed Batman, that we could be together...I meant it. But I now know that a time won't come, when you will no longer need Batman."_

And for a long moment, the young Man stood there and looked down at Rachel's photo. Her words repeated themselves in his mind like they were on a constant loop, making his confusion thicken in the ocean of memories that washed over his thoughts as the truth floated on the surface.

' _But I was going to retire Batman, once he was no longer needed_ _, for her_ _._ ' he thought before his attention was caught by the sound of squeaking coming from overhead, making him look up to see a Bat flapping around in the corner of the ceiling closest to him.

 _'A Bat..._ ' Bruce started to think before the winged creature then flew past him, towards the fireplace, bringing the young Man's attention back to their faces once more.

' _Mother…Father…_ ' he thought, before looking between them and the Bat which made him remember what it was that drove him to taking the path that he had in his life. The young Wayne could hear the echoes of numerous memories that began to flow over him, like waves from an unrelenting ocean.

" _Don't be afraid, Bruce."_

" _A Vigilante is just a man lost in the scramble for his own gratification. He can be destroyed or locked up. But if you make yourself more than just a man, if you devote yourself to an ideal and they cannot stop you, then you become something else entirely…"_

" _Which is…?"_

"… _a Legend, Mr. Wayne."_

" _I want to show the People of Gotham, their city does not belong to the Criminals and the Corrupt."_

" _It's not who you underneath, it's what you do that defines you."_

" _Who elected the Batman?"_

" _We did, all of us who let 'Scum' take over our City."_

_"Why Bats?"_

_"Bats frighten me_ _,_ _and it's time my enemies shared my dread."_

_"Wh_ _at_ _the hell are 'you'?!"_

_"I'm Batman_ _!"_

And it was those two words that began to echo in Bruce's mind as he watched the Bat flying overhead, before he returned his gaze to Rachel's photo.

"You were right, Rachel." he then said with a knowing tone, before walking over to the fireplace and placing the framed picture on it's Mantelpiece under his Parent's portrait.

"Of course Rachel was, Sir..." a familiar voice began to say from behind him, making the Billionaire look over his shoulder to see Alfred standing behind him.

"...after all, who else would know you better than her." the Butler added, gaining a slight smile from the Billionaire in return as he looked between him and the photo.

"Well, you would, Alfred."

"Indeed, Master Bruce, though it took me a little longer to see what Miss Dawes had..." the older Man replied as he joined Bruce's side, both now standing by the fireplace and staring at Rachel's picture, before a thoughtful expression then appeared on his face.

"...you see, I personally had always wanted 'something better' for you. And before Batman, while you were away for seven years, I really hoped that you would not return." he then explained, bringing a surprised look from Bruce as he turned to his friend and confidante.

"You never said anything before, Alfred."

"I never felt that it was my place to say, Master Bruce. But when I went on my annual holiday to Florence, I always wondered if I would see you there, perhaps with a Wife and a Kid or two..." Pennyworth began to answer, while his Master remained quiet and listened intently.

"...because in truth, I never wanted 'this life' for you..." he continued to say, before a proud expression than appeared on his face as he slowly smiled.

"...but in the last few years, I have been blessed enough to watch you become the type of Man that any Parent would be proud of..."

This made Bruce look back up at his Parent's portrait, a smile slowly appearing on his face as Alfred continued.

"...and I can also say that I have also seen what Rachel did, in the last year, that you do need to be the Batman, it is the one thing now that makes you truly happy, even if you yourself have not yet noticed..." the Butler added as he and the younger Man then looked at each other, all while the Bat had stopped and has hung upside down from the ceiling overhead.

"...and if I am to be completely honest with you, Sir, I have always wanted you to be happy."

This brought an understanding smile to Bruce's face as he then offered his hand to Pennyworth, who then took it as the pair shook hands.

"Thank you, old friend..." Bruce then started to reply, before he then looked back at Rachel's photo.

"...I guess a part of me has always known that, but it's also true that there was also a part of me that wanted to have a future with Rachel, so I pushed aside the former part and focused on the latter. I thought of her as my soul-mate, since she was the one that always knew me best and was my truest friend..." he continued as the Sun continued to shine through the windows of the Living-room.

"...but in the year that has passed since her death, I have found that her absence has become less painful. I guess in the back of my mind that I always knew it was because of my being Batman, but it wasn't until you told me about Rachel's message that I thought about it and realized how right she was." the Wayne added with a knowing smile, before he walked back over to the window and looked outside.

"Being Batman has given me a purpose which channels the anger and pain that has been fuelling my life ever since the night I lost my parents and in turn, I have become the very thing that criminals now fears, meaning that there are 8 year old children out there that will never have to lose a parent in such a situation…"

"Because those same Criminals are now fixated on you, Sir." Alfred replied with a smile, cutting his Master off mid-sentence as the younger Man looked down at the Bat-symbol on his armored chest, only to return his attention to his friend once more.

"Exactly, Alfred. And knowing that makes me happy, it is all that makes me happy now."

"I understand, Sir, and I can take solace in knowing that you have found your path in life. And it is a path worth pursuing, one that I feel honoured in sharing with you." Alfred replied with a proud smile, earning a mirrored look from Bruce in return.

"And I am honoured to have you by my side in this, Alfred, because I couldn't have done any of this without you."

"I don't know about that..." the older Man began to say with a humble tone, making the Billionaire smirk and raise an eyebrow in return.

"Oh really?" he teased, making the Butler's behaviour change to one that the Billionaire was more accustomed to.

"...well, of course you couldn't, Sir."

"That's better..." the Wayne replied as he then gestured for his friend and confidante to follow, before the pair stopped in the doorway.

...look, Alfred, I forgive you."

This brought a surprised look to Pennyworth's face, while his Master stared back with an honest and caring expression.

"Sir, there is no nee..." he started to answer, only for Bruce to cut him off.

"There is, because I understand why you didn't tell me back then. In fact I agree with you, since it was during a time where we had still to deal with both the Joker and Harvey...though you should have told me afterwards. It would have hurt, but I cannot see any reason why i would not have come to the same conclusion as I have now." he replied, gaining a sigh from the Butler as he nodded back.

"I know, Master Bruce. I guess it's true...if you keep the truth from someone through a lie for a long time, even if it is for the noblest of intentions, then the damage brought about when it finally does comes out, will ultimately be more damaging than what would have been expected when the lie was originally told."

"It certainly looks that way..." Bruce began to say back, before a thoughtful expression befell his face, one that Alfred noticed and recognized why.

"Which means that I not the only one here with something to learn from this..." the Butler began to say as he first pointed at Bruce, earning a curious look from the younger Man, before then pointing back at himself.

"...since both you and Gordon do as well, Master Bruce."

"You mean with the Dent Act and Batman taking the blame for Harvey's crimes, Alfred?" the Billionaire asked with a knowing look on his face, gaining a mirrored expression from his friend and confidante.

"You already know the answer, Sir, because if what happened between us is to be any indication...the. The people of Gotham deserve to know the truth and be trusted to make up their own minds. Because in the end, the truth always comes out."

"You're right about that..." Bruce started to reply, only to stop and look back at the portrait of his Parents and Rachel's photo, before returning his attention to Alfred.

"...and Gordon and I will cross that bridge when we come to it, so long as the Commissioner is still alive by the end of the day." he added as a focused look appeared on his face, earning a nod from the Butler in response.

"Well, Sir, how do you suggest we go about locating the Commissioner and Mr. Dent?"

"Like I said earlier, Alfred. I have had no luck finding where their base of operations is, there has been no clues that I could follow up on." the Billionaire answered with a hint of frustration to his voice, bringing a look of realization to the older Man's face.

"That reminds me, Sir. Mr. Fox called a moment ago, in fact that was the reason that I came up here from the cave, because he said that the Satellite is now in position and is ready for you to use."

"Really? That was fast." the younger Man said back with a surprised expression, gaining a knowing smirk from Alfred.

"Lucius thought you would say that, Master Bruce, so he told me to tell you 'you're welcome'." he replied, making Bruce smile in return.

"Okay, we should get back to work…shall we?" he said back, gesturing to the open elevator that stood exposed in the open book-shelf.

"Naturally, Sir. So does that mean you have an idea now, of how to find Mr. Dent and his associates?" the Butler then asked, while a hopeful expression appeared on his Master's face.

"Perhaps, but I won't know until I try it out…" he started to say, only to stop and give his old friend a puzzled look.

"By the way, Alfred, how did you get up here without me even hearing you?" he asked with a slither of eagerness to his voice, which brought a teasing smirk from the Gentleman.

"I guess you are not the only one who can sneak around, Sir, or perhaps I learnt it from watching you…or maybe, you were too focused on your own thoughts to notice."

"I guess all three could be true, since you are full of surprises." the costumed-Billionaire replied with a slight chuckle, before heading into the open elevator.

"You coming, Alfred?" he then asked, noticing that the Butler had not moved.

"Of course, Sir, but shouldn't I deal with the Bat first and make sure that it gets back to the Cave?" he replied while pointing up at the winged-Mammal that was currently hanging from the ceiling, which brought a knowing smile to Bruce's face as he looked up at it.

"No, Alfred, leave it be. Because I am certain that it will 'find it's way' once it's dark enough." he replied, gaining a nod from Pennyworth. Then both Men entered the lift, which then took them back down into the depths of the Bat-cave, while the bookcase slid back into place as the Bat silently hung from the ceiling overhead.

**BATMAN: THE SCARRED AND THE DAMNED**

Gordon sat on the cold floor of his cell, with nothing but complete darkness and silence to accompany him as he was still fully restrained and blocked off from his senses. But none of this mattered to the Police Commissioner, since his attention was focused on what Harvey Dent had told him which was now ripping him up inside.

' _It…it can't be true, they are not dead, they can't._ ' he thought erratically while the only sound he could hear was the echoing sound of his own heart beat, which sounded like a deafening drum being constantly hit in the recesses of his mind.

' _Barbara, Jimmy….little Barbara._ "

But as Jim pictured all of their faces, he found a tiny glimmer of hope in that image, one that stopped him from losing himself to the cold painful idea that the former DA had dropped on him.

' _Wait…wait…I never saw their bodies, plus I don't think that Harvey would simply kill them without doing so in front of me, because he would want to see the pain and grief in my eyes..._ ' he began to think, before suddenly feeling something grab his left arm and pull him to his feet with some force as he was dragged somewhere.

"G..t y..r ha..ds of.. m…!" he mumbled back furiously from behind the gag, though the Police Chief could not hear his own voice while trying to resist whatever was moving him. But all this brought the older Man was a punch to the gut, making Gordon fall to his knees as the gag was ripped out of his mouth, earning a deep inhale of air from the Captive as the headphones too were then yanked off his head.

"How are you feeling, Jim?"

This immediately caught the Prisoner's attention as he recognized the voice of Two-Face, making him tighten his hand into a fist as his blood began to boil while breathing heavily.

"You didn't…kill them, Harvey, my Family…isn't…dead." he spat back with desperation tinting his words, gaining a chuckle back from the Manic.

"Oh really, why is that then?"

"Because you want…me to know what…it feels like to lose…my Family, so that…I can finally apologize…for your own loss. So stop playing games with me!" Jim replied defiantly, only for him to then hear what sounded like a sliding metal door being pulled open, but far more rusted as it screeched along somewhere in front of him.

' _My God, what is that in front of me? It' feels both hot and cold!_ ' the Commissioner then thought as he suddenly felt what could only be described as a cold breeze, as well as something else that was very hot radiating before him, which must have been covered by whatever had made that screeching noise as his forehead started to sweat.

"You think you know me so well, Jim, that I can act only one way and not another…" Dent began to reply, while his Prisoner felt a hand grab the back of his blindfold.

"…but I guess it is time to show you the reality of your situation." the former DA added, his voice tinged with a sinister teasing-like tone before the blindfold was quickly ripped off his head.

Light suddenly assaulted the older Man's eyes, which stung due to the darkness that that they had been subjected to for the last several hours. He gritted his teeth as the blurry mix of orange, yellow and white light moved furiously before him, making his eyes squint as they tried to adapt.

' _What the hell I am looking at_? _'_ he thought with a confused expression as the image before him, though it would not remain a mystery for long, since it was slowly starting to sharpen and answer the Police Chief's thoughts, making his pupils widen and gaining a gasp from him in shock.

"Christ, no!"

For before both him lay the bodies of three people burning in what looked like a bonfire standing outside of the building they were in, as the Sun began it's descent behind the Gotham Skyline in the distance. The fire danced and enveloped the three bodies, burning them to a crisp, but despite the damage that had already been done, Gordon could make out that they were of an Adult Woman, an almost adolescent Boy and a young Girl.

' _No..!_ ' he thought as his one tiny spark of hope began to burn away, like the bodies in the fire before him, before Two-Face then stood between him and the flames, which made the older Man look up at him as tears began to run down his face.

"You…" Jim began to say, his voice trembling and ambivalent as his anger and grief began to mix and boil within him, making the Scarred-Man smile as he looked down at him.

"Yeah, Jim?" the former DA asked back, eagerly awaiting his Captive's next words.

"…you son…of a Bitch!" the Commissioner cried out as he tried to launch himself at the Manic, only to suddenly get punched back into the stomach, winding him once more as he fell back to his knees as two Mercs appeared at both sides of him.

"That's it, Jim, there is the pain and anger that I know so well." Harvey then exclaimed with an almost joyous tone as he knelt down before Gordon and stared back with glee, while the former just looked back at the burning fire and the bodies in it's flames.

"You know what it is like, but this is worse for you now than it would have been." Two-Face then added, regaining the older Man's attention as he looked up at him, tears still streaming down his face.

"What…the…hell…are you talking about?" James managed to ask while grimacing, as the light from the bonfire began to illuminate the area as the night started to settle in, with the evening sky mirroring the colors of the flames.

"If it wasn't for your friend, the Batman, you would have only lost one life 'that night' a year ago…" Dent began to explain as he took out his Coin from his right suit pocket, before flicking it into the air and catching it.

"…it would have been painful beyond description, like an empty void within your very soul that might never again be filled. However, you would at least have had your Wife and youngest Daughter at your side afterwards, but since you and the Bat defied the justice that Rachel and I deserved, how else was I to respond than to take it to the next logical step…" he continued with a mixture of joy and hate in his voice, while Gordon's eyes drifted back to the raging fire behind the Manic.

"…so you have no one to blame for this but yourself…and the Batman, of course."

"There's nothing logical about what you have done to me, Harvey…" the Police Chief started to reply, while continuing to stare into the fire as it's flames reflected off the pupils in his eyes.

"…since you are now no different to those you used to stand against…" he added, before then locking eyes with Two-Face as a angry yet stoic expression befell his face.

"…you are a Monster!"

This made the Manic grit his teeth and stare back with daggers as he leaned in close to the Captive, gripping his coin tightly in his hand while doing so.

"That maybe true, but I am only this way because of what you and 'he' did to me. After all, you reap what you sow..." Two-Face started to reply as he stared down at his former Ally, noticing that Gordon's gaze was returning to the burning pile behind him, with his angry expression waning as the pain and grief that image brought on rose back to the surface.

"...and now that you are finally there, it is time for the Batman to join you." the Manic added, before standing back up and turning to face the raging fire, just as the Commissioner's attention was brought back to him once again.

"What...what are you pla...?" the older Man began to ask, only for him to be cut off by the arrival of a Military-styled armored truck, gaining a smirk from Harvey as he looked over his shoulder to see the mixture of grief and confusion on Jim's face.

"As I told you earlier, Jim, everyone in Gotham is guilty of the part they did or didn't play in what happened to Rachel and myself. And while the most important thing in your miserable life is your Family..." he answered, making the Police Chief's gaze return to the burning remains as he heard that last word.

"...for Batman, it is this damned City that he treasures, a city filled with people who are indecent and deserve what is coming to them. Because by the time this night is over, Gotham will burn, one way or another...and you and the Bat will be the ones who lit the match." the scarred Man added, before gesturing to the two Mercs standing either side of the Prisoner, who quickly put the blindfold and headphones back on Gordon, removing the sight and sound of his family being consumed in the Bonfire. But it was already too late as that image had now been seared into the older Man's mind as the tears continued to flow and soak the blindfold's fabric.

 _'Damn you, Harvey, damn you_ _…._ ' James began to think as he lost himself to his grief once more, with nothing but the void to keep him company, before the image of his family appeared to him in his mind.

' _I'm sorry…_ '

Two-Face though felt a smirk appear on his face as he watched Gordon sob, taking pleasure in his Captive's pain, only to then have his attention caught by one of the Mercs as they approached him from the Armored Truck.

"So is everything finally in place?" the scarred Man asked a little impatiently, earning a nod back from the other Man.

"Yes...Two-Face, 'The Bird' says everything is ready and I am here to take you to 'Ground Zero'."

This brought a smile to Dent's face as he sighed happily, before looking back at the two Mercs guarding their Prisoner.

"Get him to his feet and bring him to the Truck, we're leaving." he ordered, gaining a nod from both men as they then pulled Gordon to his feet, with little to no resistance from the older Man in return. And with that, Two-Face, Gordon and the remaining Mercs headed to the armored Vehicle and prepared to leave, while the bonfire continued to burn into the night.

**BATMAN: THE SCARRED AND THE DAMNED**

Back in the dark and dank interior of the Bat-Cave, Bruce sat and operated the Computer while Alfred stood at his side and watched.

"Okay, Lucius, the Bat-computer is linked with the Satellite." he said while typing away at the keyboard, before the CEO's voice spoke from it's speakers.

"I am now transferring control of it to you, Mr. Wayne, let me know if you need anything else."

"Will do, thanks." the Billionaire replied with an appreciative tone, while the Satellite's sensor window appeared on his main screen.

"Good hunting." Fox said back encouragingly, before ending the call and leaving Bruce and Alfred to their task.

"Sir, you still haven't told me what your plan is." the latter asked curiously, gaining a knowing glance from the former.

"Well, Alfred, this Satellite has the most cutting edge technology available to today…" he began to reply, only for the Butler to cut in with a smirk.

"…to Billionaires with a flair for nocturnal heroism." he teased, making the young Man shake his head and sigh, while his smirk grew a little wider.

"…and it will allow me to scan the area around the Commissioner's home and determine the track marks from any other vehicles that Harvey's new friends use, which should allow me to…" he tried to continue explaining as his older friend looked at the screen, a knowledgeable expression appearing on his face.

"You are going to pinpoint the Vehicle and then follow the tracks back to wherever Mr. Dent's Base of Operations is, aren't you?" he asked back, making Bruce nod back.

"Yes, since I believe I know what type of transport the Mercs are using." he said back as the screen then showed a top down view of the area where the Police Commissioner and his Family lived, only to stop as it's cross-hair then hovered over the Man's premises.

"There's the Gordon Residence…" the bat-suit wearing Man then stated, before typing away as he brought up a small action window inside the Main screen, with it appearing on the right hand side of the House.

"…now there is the armored-Van that I took out with the Bat-pod…" he added while highlighting the burnt wreckage with a double tap of the mouse-ball at the right hand side of the keyboard, before the program then highlighted the vehicle's track marks.

"…now there must be matching track marks close by, since the Mercenaries would have to been using a similar vehicle to have fooled the Police at the Major Crimes Unit earlier and they always use share the same type of tires." Wayne then speculated, before the computer then zoomed in onto another pair of tracks just aways from the building, quickly matching them the pair from the destroyed Van, before bringing up details next to the markings.

"Okay, found a pair that matches the other and it also seems to match with around the time that I rescued Gordon's family." the Billionaire explained, gaining a nod from the older Man standing at his side.

"So you should be able to follow these tracks back to the former District Attorney, instead of back to the MCU." he added, making Bruce nod back in response.

"Exactly, so I really should send a gift basket back to the Wayne Enterprises Employee that came up with the program."

"Since this will undoubtedly save lives, Master Wayne, perhaps you should just give them an extended vacation, in say…the Bahamas." he replied, which brought a knowing grin to the younger Man's face as he focused his attention at the screen.

"Yeah, maybe…" he started to answer, only for his eyes to widen a little as the trail finally stopped at a warehouse at the Docks.

"….looks like we have found them…." he added, only to stop as another little window appeared with information about the premises scrolling down it.

"…owned by the 'Final Offer' transport Company, which itself is a dummy corporation." Bruce read out loud, only to stop and begin an upload.

"What now, Sir?" Alfred then asked, noting the loading bar appear on the screen and start counting from zero to one hundred percent, while his Master stood up and picked up his Cowl from the workstation.

"I am just uploading the destination to the Batwing's navigational computer, because I think it is time for Batman to drop in and visit." he replied, before the Butler looked back at the screen with a puzzled expression.

"Wait a moment, Sir, but what is that?" he asked while pointing at what appeared to be a fire burning next to the building in question, to which the costumed-Man then held the Cowl in his right hand and used his free left to instruct the Satellite into action. This made the screen zoom in on the fire and while it's smoke billowed up, the pair could just make out something in it's large dancing flames.

"My Lord, there is something in there." Pennyworth stated with horrified tone to his voice, gaining narrowed eyes from Bruce.

"Zooming in further and clearing up the image." he replied, only for both his and his Confidante's eyes to widen in horror as the screen then showed the outlines of three corpses burning away in there.

"Running a scan of the bodies…..which appears to be that of a girl around the age of 8 or 9, a boy of 11 and…an adult Woman." the Billionaire then added as he read the results with an uneasy expression, before he then gasped as it dawned on him. With Alfred noticing the anxious look on the younger Man's face.

"Master Bruce?"

"I can't believe that he would actually do that?" the costumed-Man replied with an almost horrified tone to his voice, which was not something the Butler was used to hearing as his own face started to mirror Bruce's.

"I do not understand, what has he done?" he asked again, making his Master look back with a shocked expression.

"Harvey couldn't get his hands on Gordon's Family, so he just killed some random people…probably another family…" he started to explain with a tenseness to his voice, before being stopped as Alfred cut him off.

"…just so he could torture the Commissioner into thinking that his Wife and Children are dead."

"Yeah, he really is becoming like the Joker had said, completely unhinged…" Bruce replied before he turned around and started for the Batwing, while also re-equipping the Cowl.

"….and I now have to stop him…for good." he then added with his disguised and threatening voice as he glanced over his shoulder at Pennyworth,

"But…Master Wayne?"

"Don't worry, Alfred, I'm not going to kill him." he said back, noting the slightly worried tone to his Butler's voice, who then spoke up again.

"No, Sir, there is a hit on the media about Dent." he then replied as he sat down and typed away at the keyboard, bringing up a TV screen with Harvey's face on it.

" _Hello, Gotham…_ " he then began to say with a smirk and a sinister tone to his voice, while Bruce and Alfred just watched in shock.

"… _remember me?"_


	14. Chapter 14

" _Hello, Gotham...remember me?_ " Harvey spoke as his disfigured Face appeared on TVs all around the City, from homes, Clubs, Diners, pretty much anywhere there was an active Television, gaining shocked reactions from all who were watching.

" _As you can see, I, Harvey Dent, am not dead as 'others' had reported a year ago. But I am no longer the Man who you all once believed in to save this City from the threat of organized Crime..._ " he started to explain, while Batman, Alfred and everyone else watched.

" _...since I have realised that there is no saving Gotham, because it is a 'cursed' City, where anyone who enters is 'damned' and forced to lose everything that they love. That is what happened to me when I took a stand against against the Mob, because those I considered friends/allies betrayed me, allowing the Joker to get his hands on the Woman I loved, Rachel Dawes, and myself..._ " he continued while a saddened look appeared on his scarred face.

". _..before blowing her to hell in a building full of explosives. I would have suffered the same fate, if it hadn't been for the Batman, though as you can see, I didn't get out of there completely unscathed..._ " Dent added, gesturing to the burnt and hideous side of his face.

" _...and after learning of Rachel's death and what had become of myself, I wanted nothing more than to join her, but only after making the ones I held responsible pay for failing Rachel and myself for what happened to us. But the Batman interfered again and I ended up in a coma, rotting away in the depths of Arkham Asylum for a year. I have had much time to dwell on that, also I found out that you, the people of Gotham, had used my name to rid the City of the Falcone Crime Syndicate. Instead of pursuing justice for Rachel, you chose to heed the lies of this Man..._ " the former DA continued, before the camera moved slightly to the right and revealed the broken looking Jim Gordon, who was on his knees and staring down at the floor.

" _...this Man, who built a lie about me and had his Vigilante friend take the blame for it. But I did not ask for that and will not accept it, because I let Fate judge those people and then killed them accordingly._ " Two-Face continued as he then flicked his coin and caught before showing it's burnt and scarred side to the camera.

" _And now, with your dear Commissioner's help, I will now let fate judge you all, Gotham. I have planted and armed four thermobaric bombs in secret locations throughout the City, which together have the same destructive potential as four Nuclear Warhead, minus the radioactive fallout. Now if only two of these devices were to go off, then the level of destruction would be limited to only half of Gotham. But as I have already said, all the devices have been armed and they will all go off at exactly 8:29pm, which was the exact time that my Rachel lost her life..._ " the Maniac added, while people started to panic as his transmission continued.

" _...now you can try to flee the City, but since Gotham has a population of several million people, it will take a while and most of you will not escape the blast radius in time. But as I said, that is only if all the bombs explode, you see, I will be giving the choice to your beloved Commissioner with this remote._ " Harvey added, before revealing the small device in his burnt left hand.

" _If Jim Gordon, here, presses the button on this remote before 8:30pm, then only two of the bombs will detonate and destroy just half of Gotham. That means only half of this City's Citizens, if plan is followed correctly, will have a 50/50 chance of surviving this and reflecting on the fact that their own inability to stand up to injustice is what put them in this very situation._ " the scarred Man spat with a judgemental tone, before a slight smirk appeared on his half-ruined face.

" _But if Commissioner Gordon does not play by my rules, if he does not activate the remote in the set time, then everyone in this poisoned City will die. So, Gotham, time to hold your breath and see if your Hero-Cop here, has the courage to let 'fate' decide who will live and suffer the guilt of their inaction and those that will burn for their sins..._ " Two-Face continued, only to pause for a second before looking back at the camera with a knowing expression.

" _...oh and one last thing, I certainly hope none of you put faith into Gotham's apparently misunderstood Vigilante, the one who loves this City so much that he took the blame for what were considered my crimes, in the hope that things would get better in the long run. Only they haven't, have they? Because no matter what the Batman tries to accomplish, he will inevitably fail, just as he did with Rachel and myself._ " the former DA explained with a disdainful tone, before flicking his Father's Coin into the air and catching it one more time.

" _So, let's begin._ " he finished with a finality to those words, before the transmission suddenly cut off, which made Alfred look back to Bruce, who was already working away at the Bat-Computer.

"Sir, 8:30pm is..." he started to say with a worried tone, only for the younger man to cut him off mid-sentence.

"In just under an hour's time, I know...are you online, Lucius?"

"I always am, Mr. Wayne..." the voice of Wayne Enterprise's CEO then spoke through the Bat-computer's speakers, while Batman continued to focus on it's main screen as he typed.

"...and before you ask, yes, I have just seen that transmission and I am ready to assist you."

"Good, start by using our Wayne-Tech Radio transmitters to try and pick up any frequencies that appear to be alien for the area of Gotham..." the Vigilante started to reply, before Fox cut him off.

"No need, Mr. Wayne, since the new Satellite can scan for different types of frequencies." he said back with an inquisitive tone, earning a nod from Batman in return as he got out of his chair.

"Okay then, get a fix on their frequency and try to block it, so Harvey's bombs can't detonate." he then started to order while making his way towards the Batwing, only for his loyal Butler to catch his attention.

"But, Master Wayne, what about the Commissioner?" he asked, making the Dark Knight stop and look back.

"Gordon won't use that remote, Alfred, I know he won't." he said back reassuringly, bringing a puzzled look to his older friend's face.

"So where are you going?"

"I know where Harvey and the Commissioner are, since i recognised the area around them in the transmission. They are at 250-52nd Street..." the costumed Man replied.

"Where Miss. Dawes died and Mr, Dent was believed to have perished." Alfred replied, his tone of voice tinted with sadness, which made Batman sigh in response.

"...Yes, so I am going to need you to work with Lucius from here and keep in contact with me via my com-link."

"...Yes, so I am going to need you to work with Lucius in finding the Bomb's frequency and block it, so I have only have to worry about stopping Harvey and saving Gordon."

"You can count on us, Master Bruce." the Butler replied in a reassuring tone, earning a nod from the costumed Billionaire as he turned round and walked over to the Batwing.

"I know, now I just need to gain the assistance of someone else before we make our move." he replied with a slight crypticness to his words.

"And who would that be, Mr. Wayne." Fox asked over the Bat-Computer's speakers, making Batman look back after climbing into the Jet's cockpit.

"Someone who hates me." was all the Vigilante would sat before the glass-canopy closed over him and he then piloted the vehicle out of the Cave, leaving Alfred on his own as he sat down at the Computer.

"Alright then, let's find that signal."

**BATMAN: THE SCARRED AND THE DAMNED**

_'20 minutes before 8:30pm'_

Lieutenant Foley stood beside his Patrol-Car, one of several that blocked off one of three streets leading to 250-52nd Street, holding his Buretta in one hand and a radio in the other as Eckhart approached him.

"Lieutenant, the squads have checked in and reported that the other streets have been blocked and the SWAT teams are standing ready." the younger Man reported, gaining a nod back from George saw one more SWAT van pull up to their barrier.

"Good, now we just wait and make sure that nothing gets in or out of the area 50-52nd Street. I am just relieved that there are no Civilians in there, since the whole area is disused." the Lt. replied, earning a confused look from Eckhart.

"Sir, I don't understand why we don't just move in and take those Mercs down. I mean we have all our SWAT teams here and ready to go, so what is the hold up?"

"Son, you saw what happened when one of our Choppers did a fly by of the place, trying to get a lay of the land. It was shot down by a surface to air - rocket propelled Grenade, meaning that those Mercs have access to some heavy Military hardware, curtsey of 'The Bird' I bet. I have called in the National Guard, but there are still mobilizing. Also we are stretched pretty thin, with half of our men here and the others out there, searching the City for those four bombs that Dent has hidden." Foley replied with a frustrated tone, making the younger Police Officer look out in the direction of 50-52nd Street.

"But what are we waiting for, then?" he asked, which brought a thoughtful expression to the Lieutenant's face as he looked in the same direction, as he remembered what had happened in only 30 minutes earlier...

_'At the GCPD Headquarters, Foley sat in his office and looked out of the windows that surrounded his work area, separating him from the rest of the force. They were rushing about with far more urgency as usual, which was to be expected when you consider that they had all just seen Harvey Dent on the TV, threatening the entire City._

_'Gotham just doesn't get a break, does it? First it was Ra's Al Ghul's Chemical Attack, then it was th Joker and now it's this...' he thought with a worried expression, before his attention was caught by the door opening as a younger Man stood in the now open doorway._

_"Lieutenant, the Bomb Squads are being mobilised as we speak and should be ready to go in 5 mins."_

_"Very good, Johnson, is there anything else?" the GCPD's second in Command replied, gaining a nod from the Subordinate in response._

" _Yes, Bullock called in from the Hospital and says that he is ready to come in and help, considering what is happening right now." he said back, bringing an appreciative slight-smile to Foley's face._

" _You have got to give the man credit, he gets shot just a day earlier and still wants to help..." he started to say with an impressed tone, while Eckhart listened to him from his spot in the doorway._

" _...but tell him that though while I appreciate his enthusiasm, the best place for him right now is the Hospital."_

" _Okay, Sir." the younger Man replied, before exiting the room and closing the door behind him, once again leaving the Lieutenant on his own once more, making him sigh deeply as he watched his colleagues continue to work around him._

" _We have to talk!" a familiar deep voice spoke once from behind the Cop, making him nearly fall out of his seat as he fumbled his gun out of his holster, only for it to be quickly snatched from his grasp, with Foley finding himself on the floor and staring up at the Batman._

" _What...how...how did you...?" he mumbled with a confused and shocked expression, before the Vigilante then picked him up and pushed him against the wall, all while everyone outside of the room continued to work, completely oblivious to his presence._

" _We don't have time for this Foley..." he started to say, only for the Lieutenant to interrupt him by fighting back with a punch to the Dark Knight's stomach. But his move was too easily telegraphed and Batman easily blocked it, before twisting said arm around Foley's back and forcing the Man down on to his knees._

" _...because no matter what your thoughts are on me right now, there are much bigger things going on and you have to focus on them..." the Vigilante carried on saying while looking down at beaten Man, who looked back up and saw the judging glare that was being stared at him._

" _...or are you going to let your Colleagues out there..." Batman added while pointing the Police outside as he spoke, making the Lieutenant look in the direction with a look of disgrace on his face._

" _...discover that you are just a shadow of the Man who should be leading them right now?"_

_There was a moment of silence between the two Men as Batman let his words sink into the Lieutenant's mind, before the latter looked back from over his shoulder._

_"What do you want?" he asked with a reluctant tone, while former, with his free hand, took a Memory-Stick out of one of the metallic pouches on his Utility-belt and placed it on the Policeman's desk._

_"On this Flash-drive are two addresses, the first is Harvey Dent's base of operations and the other is where he, his Mercenary team and Commissioner Gordon are right now..." he started to explain in his disguised voice, only for Foley to cut him off._

_"Why should we bother with his Base if they are not there any more?" he winced as the Dark Knight kept his arm in that tight hold, making him grit his teeth._

_"You need to send a Patrol out there and identify the bodies of a Woman, a little Girl and a little Boy who are currently burning in a bonfire outside the building there." Batman continued, before the Cop looked back with a worried expression._

_"You're not talking about Jim's Family, are you?" he asked, making the Vigilante shake his head in response, while not letting go of the Man's arm._

_"No, Harvey wants Gordon to believe that his Family are dead, but they are safe and out of his reach..." he began to explain, though Foley suddenly tried to resist and break free._

_"Where are they!" he spat, making the Dark Knight twist the arm more and stop the Lieutenant in his tracks._

_"They are safe, but the family that was killed deserves Justice for what was done to them and you have to ensure that their voices will be heard."_

_"Okay, they will. And what about the other Address?" Foley sighed in return._

_"You have to surround its perimeter and ensure no one gets in or out, once I have dealt with everyone in there, I will send a signal and you can they come in and arrest everyone." the Costumed-Man replied, earning a reluctant nod back from the Policeman._

_"Alright, I will see this done, one time. But this doesn't change anything, because even if you didn't kill Harvey Dent, you are still a Vigilante and are acting outside of the Law. So no matter how tonight ends up, I am still coming for you." he said back with a determined look, which brought a knowing smirk to Batman's face._

" _Understood, now get out there and do your job, Lieutenant." was all the Vigilante would say next, before pushing the Cop to the floor, making Foley land face first next to his gun. This made his eyes widen as he saw the weapon, before suddenly snatching it up in his hands and quickly turning around and aiming it at the Dark Knight._

_'What!' he thought with another shocked expression as he found himself to be alone once more in his office, with only a slightly ajar window as a sign of how his enemy had got out._

" _Damn it!" he spat with a frustrated look, before sighing and holstering his weapon.'_

"Lieutenant, I asked what are we waiting for?" Eckhart asked once more, snapping Foley from his thoughts as he looked back at the confused looking younger Man. But before either could say another word, a jet-black fighter-jet suddenly flew overhead in direction of 50-52nd Street, gaining an aggravated look from the Lieutenant as he watched the plane.

"For that...for the f**king Batman!"

**BATMAN: THE SCARRED AND THE DAMNED**

"Okay, looks like Foley did as I said." Batman spoke aloud from the Cockpit of the Batwing, looking down at the streets below as he flew over them.

"You did threaten his ego, Sir, which can be a great motivator for most people." Alfred replied over the com, earning a slight smirk from the Vigilante.

"Yeah, I did. But the Lieutenant needed the push, or else he would have just kept himself locked up in that office." he said back as his expression became more serious.

"You don't think that the Lieutenant has what it takes, Master Bruce?" the Butler then asked, only for the Dark Knight to ignore him as one of the screens in front of him began to beep.

"Sir?"

"Sorry, Alfred, but I think someone is targeting me." the younger Man replied as he glanced at the screen, just as the Batwing approached 250-52nd Street.

"That is understandable, Sir. "

But Batman continued to ignore the voice of his Confidante and friend as an alert sound blasted out from the speakers at either side of his seat, keeping his attention on what was transpiring at that moment.

' _What the hell is targeting me out there?_ ' he thought frantically while looking out of the cockpit at the area around what was left of the building, before it then struck him as the Pilot saw a anti-aircraft weapons platform aiming it's turrets towards him.

"Shi..!" he started to say, only to be cut off by Fox, who spoke over the Com-link.

"Better get ready to use your Counter-measures, Batman." the CEO said in his usual calm tone, leaving the Vigilante to look at his controls and spot the button.

"Oh, there it is."

This gained a knowing sigh from the old Man over the com, but the Dark Knight's focus was still on the upcoming threat, which suddenly became very real as the platform launched a rocket his way, signalled by the Cockpit's audio alert changing to one very loud and continuous tone.

"Evade and launch counter-measures!" Lucius ordered as the Costumed-Man pulled the Batwing away from the building sharply and fired several flares behind it, making the homing projectile miss the Jet as it turned it's attention to the Countermeasures and hit one of them.

Meanwhile, Two-Face watched with a restrained Jim-Gordon at his side from their place on the derelict Building's top floor, the former beginning to smile as he witnessed the Batwing coming under attack.

"Okay, Boys, light him up." he then said into his radio, before returning his attention to the knelt Commissioner.

"Well, Jim, the Bat showed up, just like we both knew he would..." he continued while kneeling down beside his prisoner, who just kept his own eyes on the jet-black fighter.

"...but he is not going to stop what is about to happen..." the Scarred-Man added while undoing Jim's restraints as he kept his pistol pointed at him, before placing the remote in his now free hands.

"...because either way, this damned City will burn."

Gordon though just looked down at the device that lay in his grasp, knowing what would happen if he pressed it's button.

"No..." the Police Commissioner began to say as he looked up at his Captor, while a resilient expression appeared on his face.

"...no, I will not do it."

"Oh yes you will, Jim, because if you don't..." Dent then replied as he looked at his watch, earning a glance from his former friend.

"...then in just under 20 minutes, everyone in the City will burn. But if you can save half of its Citizens if you just push that button, I do not know which half, but that's the point. 50 percent of Gotham will have a 50/50 chance of surviving, just like Rachel and I did..."

The disgraced District Attorney was about to continue talking, only to have his attention caught as his radio came to life once again.

"Two-Face, this is Kuttler..." spoke the voice of the Mercenaries Tech-expert, which made Harvey take his radio back out of the burnt side if his suit.

"What is it?"

"Just thought you would like to know, that our Bat-friend will be in for a surprise in the next moment or so." Kuttler replied with a confident tone, gaining a slight smile from his Boss in return.

"Good, just keep him busy with the rest or our Artillery in the meantime. Oh and, Kuttler..." he started to say back, just as Gordon watched him with a curious look.

"Yes, Two-Face?"

"Please give my regards to 'the Bird' for all the Tech that he has procured for me and let him know that he, along with you and the rest of the Mercenaries will be well paid for your efforts when this night is through." Harvey said back, just as his Prisoner noticed a sinister expression cross his half-mutilated face.

"Of course I will, Kuttler out."

"Oh, if only they knew the truth." the Maniac then said, once his radio had gone silenced, making Gordon stare back with even more confusion in his eyes.

"What have you done, Harvey?"

This made the disfigured Man turn his attention back to the captive Police Chief, a sinister and telling smile on his face.

"I told you a long time ago that there would be no escaping what was meant to happen and I have made sure that this time, there 'really' will be no escape tonight...not for any of us." he replied with a knowing and truthful tone to his voice, earning a worried expression from Gordon as he looked back at the device in his hands.

"So press that button and spare half of Gotham from the fate that awaits us in the next 20 minutes."

Meanwhile, the Batwing managed to dodge another missile as it performed a barrel-roll, only to suddenly be hit by gunfire.

"What the hell?" Batman replied with a surprised tone as he felt the impacts, before noticing that another small screen had activated on his controls, one that showed a top down view of his vehicle and it's starboard wing flashing red.

"You have been hit, Mr. Wayne." Lucius said over the com in a very 'matter-of-fact' tone, gaining an aware expression from the masked-Vigilante.

"Oh, what gave you that idea." he replied with a slight sarcastic tone to his disguised voice, before spotting more weapon platforms activating on the sensor screen.

"Luicus, does the Batwing have any offensive capabilities?" he asked while pulling the Jet out of the firing solution of said platforms, making the CEO sigh on the other end of the Com.

"I should have known that you didn't read the instructions yet, Bruce."

"I have been a little busy." the Dark Knight said back, only to perform another evasive move as another missile and barrage of bullets came his way.

"Well, the Batwing has two Vulcan cannons and a full assortment of 'air to air' and 'air to ground' missiles of varying explosive yields." Fox replied, bringing a relieved smirk to Batman's face.

"So not all the weapons are lethal, that's good to know."

"Master Bruce, in case you haven't noticed, but there are no life-signs outside of 250-52nd Street, since they all appear to be inside..." Alfred then spoke up over the encrypted Com, only to be cut off by Luicus.

"Which means that you shouldn't worry about cutting loose with the Batwing's weapons, Mr. Wayne."

The Vigilante could not help but feel good about the current situation as his smirk widened a little more, all the while keeping his attention on his flying.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on my screens, Alfred. I really appreciate it, since I haven't been able to glance down at that screen for the last few minutes."

"No trouble at all, Sir. In fact I have been able to take a look at the instructions and take some tips from Mr. Fox, so if you want, I can target the turret platforms for you?" he replied with a mirrored tone, earning a nod from the Dark knight in response.

"Please do, Alfred, I am bringing her round for a pass now." he answered while flying the Batwing away from the building, making some distance between it and the weapons as he then flicked a number of switches on the controls panel to his right.

"Going weapons free." he reported, only to then pull the stick down and right in his direction, causing the Jet-fighter to sharply turn around and fly back towards 50-52nd Street, just as a number of targets were marked on his sensor screen.

"All targets locked, Sir." the Butler reported, as the pilot narrowed his eyes and readied his finger and thumb on the guns and missiles triggers of the flight stick.

"Time to end this." he then said with a finality to his voice, before pressing down the triggers and launching a barrage of gun and missile fire that devastated the weapon platforms that were positioned around the derelict building as the Batwing flew over head.

"All targets destroyed, Master Wayne." Alfred then reported, while the Vigilante looked out of the glass canopy and saw the burning wrecks as he circled 50-52nd Street.

"Excellent. Lucius, how are you getting along with finding the Bombs frequency and stopping it?"

"I have located the correct frequency, Mr. Wayne, but it's Military grade, just as I thought." the CEO replied in a calm manner.

"So it won't be a problem for a Man of your Talents, will it?" the younger Costumed-Man asked back with a smirk.

"Of course not..." he began to reply, while Batman returned his attention to hos flight instruments.

"...but it will take several minutes at least.

"I better get down there then and put Harvey's Men out of commission..." the Vigilante began to say, only for the former to cut him off mid-sentence.

"Then I should inform you of a quick way to exit the Batwing, considering how theatrical you like to be. I have made the Fighter's eject system work in reverse and built a trapdoor of sorts into the floor of the Cockpit." he explained, making the Dark knight smile as he noted the eject button's location on his control-interface.

"You have found your calling, Luicus..." he started to say back, only to be cut off as the whole Batwing violently shook from an impact from behind.

As this was happening, Harvey and Gordon continued to watch from their location in the derelict building. The former had a large grin on his face as he saw the dark smoke trailling from the aft of the damaged Fighter-Jet, while holding his radio to his right ear.

"Direct hit, Two-Face. Batman did not see the stealth missile coming, so shall we finish him off?" Kuttler asked, not even attempting to hide his enthusiasm as he spoke. But as Gordon watched from on his knees with a shocked and fearful expression, he saw Two-Face take his coin out and flick it up into the air and back down into the palm of his hand.

"Do it." he then replied with a smile, before turning to the captive Cop and revealing the blacked out Tails side of his coin, which made the latter's eyes widen in response.

Back in the Batwing, smoke was starting to fill the Cockpit as alarms blared and numerous screens flashed red light into the Pilot's masked-face.

"The Batwing's taken catastrophic damage to all systems, I am having trouble keeping her in the air." he replied while fighting to keep control of the flight-stick, which was shaking violently in his grip.

"It must have been a stealth missile, that's the only way that they could have bypassed the Batwing's sensors." Fox guessed, only for the Vigilante to undo his seat-belt and flick a number of switches in front of him.

"Then I am going to bail out, since we won't know when the next one is fired at us."

"God's speed, Master Bruce." Alfred then said, just as the Dark Knight then pressed the eject button, causing the floor to open up and drop him out of the Batwing. But just as the costumed-man spread out his cape into it's gliding function, the Fighter was hit by another missile, causing it to explode and create a bright fiery backdrop to the Bat-symbol shape of the now gliding Batman as he began to fly towards 250-52nd Street.

"That was a close one. So tell me, what am I up against in there?"

"There are at least several life-signs on both the first and second floors, Mr. Wayne, while there are only two on the fourth floor." Fox replies over the Vigilante's com-link.

"That will be Harvey and Gordon, but what about the third floor?"

"There are no life-signs on that floor, but the Satellite is detecting a large amount of explosives, perhaps enough to bring down the entire building." the Wayne Enterprises CEO explained as Batman noticed three Mercs coming out of the main entrance to the building, looking shocked at the destroyed weapons platforms that stood nearby.

"Okay, we will deal with that in due time. But as of right now, I think that I really should reintroduce myself to these guys." the Dark Knight replied, while the burning wreck of the Batwing fell to the ground behind him.

**BATMAN: THE SCARRED AND THE DAMNED**

"God damn it, look at all this damage." the Bird exclaimed as he joined the three masked Mercs outside, who were all staring at the same burning wreckage.

"At least we took out the Bat." one of them replied with a relieved tone, gaining a nod from his friends in return.

"Yeah, we won't be seeing him agai..." another began to say, only to have a pair of customized boots to hit him in the face as the Batman swooped down and took him out, making the guy fall down the steps as their attacker landed amongst them.

"Shit!" The Bird almost screamed before running back inside, while other two aimed their weapons at the Vigilante.

"Die, Batman!" one shouted as he pulled the trigger, but before any bullets were fired, the costumed-man quickly knocked the weapon out of his hands with an armoured gauntlet while back-kicking his friend through the now closed front door.

"Oh Crap! the Merc panicked before heading into the land of the unconscious as he was met with a fist to his face, leaving the Batman as the only man standing there at the doorway.

"I'm heading in, keep me apprised on the situation with the Bombs." he then said into his com-link.

"Will do, Master Wayne, but I should warn you. The rest will know that you are coming now." Alfred replied, while the Bird's screams of 'Batman's here' could be heard from inside.

"Let them know, it's not going to change anything." the Dark Knight said back, before heading into the condemned Building.

But as soon as he entered, the Batman was welcomed by a barrage of gunfire as several more men opened fire, while the Bird ran up the stairs. This made the Caped Crusader dive behind one of the concrete pillars as he Threw out a smoke pellet between the group, engulfing them in a thick smoke cloud as it exploded.

"Watch out, he's using that damn smoke again!" one called out with a cough, as his teammates became hard to see through the cover.

"Quick, get together and watch each other's..." another started to call out, only to be quickly silenced.

"What was th..." one more began to say, before he too went quiet.

"Fuck this!" a severally agitated Merc then cries out as he opened fire with his weapon and spread the room with bullets, before a cry of pain was heard.

"Did I get him?" the guy then asked as he turned and faced the direction that it came from, narrowing his eyes behind his mask as he tried to see through the still thick smoke.

"We have a Man down!" another exclaimed, gaining the former's attention as he then saw the silhouette of one of his colleagues kneeling down beside the slumped form of another against of the pillars.

"Oh crap, that's on me." he said with a shameful tone, only to suddenly feel he hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, as a deep and gravelly voice spoke behind him.

"Yes it is!" the Merc then heard and turned around, before suddenly feeling the full force of a fist smash through his mask and knock him out.

The one that stood by his injured comrade had heard this and quickly threw his weapon to the ground and put both hands in the air in surrender, while the smoke started to dissipate around them and reveal the others lying unconscious around them.

"I surrender!" he called out with slight confusion to his voice, since there was no sign of the Batman in his area. But before he could question this further, he felt a strong vice like grip around the back of his throat.

"Good choice." the Dark Knight replied as he then forcefully slammed the guys head into the pillar and dropped him to the ground to join his teammates before turning his attention to the injured one slumped next to the pillar beside him.

"You will live." the Vigilante then said as he knelt down and took a small device out from his Utility belt and pressed it against the Merc's bullet wound, gaining a loud grimace back as the wounded Man felt a sharp, hot pain in that same spot, while smell of smouldering flesh filled the immediate air around him.

"There, that should hold until you get proper medical attention." the Vigilante added, earning what could only be read as an appreciative groan from the injured Merc as the former stood up and looked up at the ceiling.

"Alright, the ground floor is secure. How is the second looking, Penny-One?"

"Penny-What, Sir?" Alfred replied in the Dark Knight's ear, gaining the most subtle of smirk's from the young man in return.

"Just run with it."

"Very well, Sir. Now according to the Satellite scans curtesy of Mr. Fox, it appears that the remaining Forces have readied quite the gauntlet for you." the Butler explained with a slightly worried tone to his voice, though this did not dampen Batman's spirits as he started to walk away from the slumped Merc.

"I'm honoured."

"This is no joking matter, Master Bruce, as it will be suicide if you attempt to reach them via the stairs." the older Man replied, bringing a thoughtful expression to the Vigilante's face.

"Tell me where the majority of the men are standing, Alfred."

"If I am reading this correctly, then you are now standing below the largest cluster of armed-men, Sir."

"Alright, time to make this interesting." Batman then said, before equipping his explosive-Gel gun and firing a splatter of it onto the ceiling, joined by a timer that started counting down from ten.

Meanwhile, Wintergreen and the others closest to him stood ready with their weapons aimed directly at the stair-case, while the rest kept their focus on the surrounding area.

"Okay, stand ready, guys. The Bat will either come up through here or from the edges of this floor, so if you see anything Bat-shaped...fill it with lead, understood?"

"Yes, Sir!" they all replied in unison, before he then stared down the barrel of his rifle, through it's cross-hairs towards the stairs.

'Come on, freak, just show me that scowl of yo..." he started to think, only to be cut off as the sound of an explosion below them 'made the ground shake, before a large part of it collapsed and took the men standing there with it.

"Shit! Guys!" one of the others called out in a panic as he looked down at the large hole that was now visible there, while concrete dust filled the air.

"Everyone, focus! This is what he wants!" the leader spat, while near the back of the room, the Bird and Kuttler stood next to another of the Mercs.

"Just find and kill the Bat already!" the former cried out in a panic, before his and the tech-expert's guard was suddenly pulled off the ledge by something unseen.

"Aarrrgh!" the man screamed, scaring everyone there as they turned to see his body fall off the ledge.

"Oh shit, where did he go?" the Bird asked with a growing fear in his voice as he and Kuttler looked over the edge at the ground, only to see nobody there.

"You guys, keep an eye on the floor below..." Wintergreen then said to those still standing around the large hole in the floor, before returning his attention to the Men standing with him at the stairs.

"...and you, watch..." he continued, but was stopped as a small wired claw suddenly shot out of the dark of the bottom of the stairs and latched onto the front of his armour.

"What the...?" he started to ask with a confused expression, before feeling a sharp tug on the wire, making his eyes widen as he realised what was about to happen.

"...oh!"

Suddenly the Batman soared up the stairs using the momentum that his grappling gun had given him, tackling the Merc leader to the ground and quickly moving onto the next and the next, quickly taking the group next to stairs down with a series of punches and kicks.

"Get him!" shouted one of the soldiers standing next to the gaping hole in the floor, as he and the three others opened fire on the Dark Knight. But their attacker rolled out of the way and threw four Batarangs simultaneously, with each one hitting all four in their masked-faces and knocking them off their feet and through the hole to the floor below.

"Hey, Batman!" came a valiant cry from behind the Vigilante, making him turn to see Wintergreen getting back to his feet and equipping a pair of Eskrima Sticks.

"You're a fool if you think I am going to let you get upstairs." he warned with a heavy breath, earning a knowing stare from the Dark Knight.

"And you are a bigger fool if you think that you are going to live beyond tonight."

But Wintergreen simply attacked, making his opponent go on the defensive instantly and block each hit with hi gauntlets.

"What the hell are you talking about?" the former spat, as Batman countered by disarming him of one Eskrima, quickly knocking the Merc-Leader back with a kick to the stomach.

"Harvey has enough explosives on the floor above us to level this entire building, think it through!" he said back with a serious tone, which made Kuttler's eyes widen as he watched the pair."

"What the hell do you mean? Two-Face promised to pay us off big time for our services." he said back with a shocked expression, while Wintergreen attack the Batman once more. But the latter simply and easily deflected the attack, pushing the former into one of the pillars that stood nearby.

"Yeah, why would he promise us the remains of the Mob's Finances if he had no intention of delivering?" he spat back in a disbelieving tone, which just made the Dark Knight gesture to the Bird.

"Why don't you ask him?" he replied knowingly, making both Kuttler and the Merc turn their attention to the Weapons dealer, who suddenly gulped as he felt all their eyes on him.

"What the hell is he talking about, Bird!" Wintergreen spat, which made the bald man suddenly turn and run. But he was quickly stopped as the Vigilante caught him with his grappling gun and yanked him back towards them, landing roughly on his arse.

"It wasn't my idea, Dent made me do it!" he suddenly cracked, showing them all his fear as they looked down at him.

"Talk, Bird, now!" Batman ordered, which made a wet patch appear on the floor of which the bald man was sitting upon.

"Seriously!" Kuttler replied with a surprised and disgusted tone, before Wintergreen then grabbed the scared Weapons Dealer by the scruff of his neck.

"You heard him, talk!"

"Two-Face wants to die and take those that wronged him with him, and he doesn't care who else is present when that happens." he then confessed, bringing a confused look from the Merc-leader's face.

"Why would you agree to such a thing?"

"It's because he's dying..." the costumed-Man then spoke with his disguised voice, making both Wintergreen and Kuttler look between both men with a surprised expression, though Batman remained focused on the Bird.

"...aren't you?" he observed, gaining a nod from the shamed Man in return.

"Yes...Cancer. I have only a few months left to live." he replied in a pained manner.

"Plus despite all the high-tech weaponry that you can get your hands on, your running out of places to sell them."

This gained a nod from the Weapons-dealer in return, which brought a look of realisation to both Wintergreen and Kuttler's faces.

"We have to get out of here, since it is now 8:24!" the latter exclaimed while pointing at his watch, earning a nod from the former.

"And I have to get my men out of here as well."

"Go, I will deal with Harvey." Batman replied as he turned away from the three Men and headed for the staircase which would take him to the top floor, earning a confused look from Wintergreen.

"You're just letting us go?" he asked, making the Dark Knight stop and glance of his shoulder.

"No one is dying tonight, so get out now and leave me City." he then said before disappearing up the stairs, leaving the three Men alone with their Men, who started to slowly recover around them.

"Sir..." Alfred then spoke from the com-link inside the Vigilante's Cowl, gaining his Master's attention as he walked up the stairs between floors 3 and 4.

"...are you really going to let them go, especially after the Police that they killed?"

"Of course now, Penny-One. Now anonymously contact Lieutenant Foley and notify him of the Mercs heading out, because right now, I have bigger problems to deal with." Batman replied as he now found himself standing before Two-Face and Jim Gordon, the latter on his knees and holding onto the remote trigger, while the latter flicked his coin into the air and caught it, while aiming a pistol at his enemy with his other.

"Hello, Batman, glad you could make it. Now tell me, is anybody else getting a feeling of deja vu?" the Scarred-Man then asked with a knowing smile on hos face, making the Dark Knight narrow his eyes back in return as the clock continued to count down to 8:30pm.


	15. Chapter 15

"Well, here we are. Right back at the place where all of this started..." Two-Face began to say, before pointing over at the collapsed part of the building, all the while keeping the gun pointed at Batman.

"...with the death of my love, Rachel."

The mention of that name gained guilty looks from both the Vigilante and Gordon, though the former's was not so pronounced as the latter's, who looked back down at the trigger in his hands.

"We know, Harvey, it was a tragedy, one that we have to live with for every day that she is no longer with us..." the Vigilante replied, only for the Maniac to cut him off angrily.

"And so you should, since it was your fault!" he spat, making the other shake his head in return.

"I told you before, Harvey, that the three of us were responsible for what happened, because we chose to stand up to the injustice that was infecting 'our' City."

"Yes and yet I was the only one who lost everything, while Jim still had his Family and you...you still had this City." Harvey spat back with rage visible in his eyes, while the Costumed-Man's demeanour remained calm.

"Harvey, please listen to reason." he said back, which only made the former DA react like a Bull to a red flag.

"My name is TWO-FACE..!" he screamed back, before looking down at his Prisoner.

"We have less than five minutes, Jim, before Gotham goes to Hell for it's part in what transpired here. So do your job and save who you can, by pressing that Button!" he shouted, keeping his focus on the broken Cop while still aiming his gun at the Dark Knight.

"Fox, how long?" he whispered, hoping not to catch Two-Face's attention.

"Nearly there, Mr. Wayne." the CEO spoke back in the Vigilante's ear-piece, just as Gordon looked back at him.

"Don't do it, Commissioner, since there is always another way!"

"You will do it, Jim, or are you going to let everyone join your Family and know that you failed them all?" Dent said back, which looked to have chipped away at what was left of the older Man's resolve as he sighed and looked back down at the trigger and took hold of it in his hands.

"Gordon, don't! Harvey is lying..." Batman then shouted back, gaining a hateful glare from the Scarred Man as his Prisoner stared back with a suddenly confused expression.

"...but...What?" he asked back with a mixture of disbelief and heartache in his voice, which made his costumed friend focus only on him, despite the Maniac pointing a gun directly at him.

"Barbara and the Kids are safe, Commissioner. You have my word."

Then just like that, the Police Chief looked as if he had a shot of Adrenalin as he sighed and a more focused and serious expression appeared on his face.

"No..." he then said in a clear and defiant tone, before placing the trigger on the ground in front of him.

"...no, I will not do it." he added, only to look up at his Captor and lock eyes with him.

"I am sorry for what happened to Rachel, Harvey..." he began to say in clear and coherent manner, which only made Dent grit his teeth as hearing that name felt like a knife to the gut each and every time.

"...but I will not be forced to choose who lives and who dies." the older Man continued, while Batman silently observed and noticed how angry the former DA was looking.

"Well, I guess you 'really' are fine with sacrificing others to achieve your goals..." he started to say while looking down at the ground for a second, before suddenly turning his weapon to the Commissioner's head.

"...just like you did with Rachel and I. So enjoy this last moment of life, Jim..." he started to say, before noticing in the corner of his eye that the Vigilante was starting to move.

"...and I would stand right there, Freak, unless you want Gordon here to die prematurely." he added while looking directly back at him as he picked his Coin up out of his pocket, which gave the Police Chief his moment as he suddenly sprung up and attacked the Maniac, grabbing hold of the gun and trying to rip it from the others hands.

"Get off me!" Two-Face spat as he resisted the Cop, countering him by kneeing the aggressor in the stomach and hitting him over the head with the weapon, knocking Gordon out as he fell back to the floor. The Dark Knight then suddenly sprang into action and launches himself at Dent, who quickly turned the gun on him and fired.

"Ugh!" the Vigilante grimaced as the shot hit him square in the side, between two armoured sections of his Bat-suit, knocking him down onto his knees.

"Stay down, Batman, since we don't exactly have time for that now, do we." the former DA said back as he readied his coin, while continuing to aim the gun at the Vigilante.

"He is right, Sir, you only have 3 minutes left." Alfred added over the com-link, making Batman look down at the knocked out Gordon.

"So will you and Gordon die now or at 8:30pm with everyone else? Let's find out." he said, earning a knowing and determined look from the Dark Knight.

Sorry, Harvey..." he began to say as the Manic started to flip the coin into the air, taking something out of his Utility-belt and clenching it in his hand.

"...I will not leave our fate to chance!"

The Batman then threw up a bunch of coins into the air with Dent's, making the latter's eyes widen as he lost track of his coin in the rest as they fell back to the ground.

"No...!" he cried out as the coins hit the ground, making him fall to his knees and look for his own amongst them.

"...where is it, where is it!"

The scarred-Man then turned his attention back to his enemy, with an enraged expression as he gripped his gun tightly.

"What have you done, you freak?!" Two-Face then spat as he raised his Gun at the Dark Knight, but the latter this time quickly lunged at him and disarmed the former before knocking him back down to the ground with a punch to the face.

"It's over, Harvey, now shut down the Bombs!" the Vigilante said back in his disguised voice, which made Dent roll on to his back and chuckle as a little blood trickled down the left side of his cheek from his mouth.

"Heh heh, someone hasn't been paying attention, has he..." he started to reply, which only made his Adversary more frustrated as he bent down and grabbed him by his suit.

"Harvey..." he started to say back, making the Maniac's eyes narrow as he quickly pulled a pen knife out of his trouser pocket and stabbed it into the Dark Knight's wound.

"Arrgh!" Batman cried out as he let go of Two-Face and fell back onto his own knees, while the latter stood back up and glared back at him with hate.

"I told you, it's TWO-FACE!" he spat back furiously, before looking at his watch.

"And it looks like you screwed up, Batman, just like you did with Rachel and myself. You really are not good with following through on that whole inspiring people with hope...are you?" he asked with an implying tone, while the vigilante looked down at his armour and saw a small trickle of blood pouring from it.

"Because you have just failed the entire City and condemned it to burn, just like I knew you would..." he started to say, before noticing that the remote was still lying there on the floor and that the Batman was staring at it.

"...do you want the honour, Batman, since Gordon turned it down? I mean you are obviously the man that makes the tough calls, considering that you took the blame for what I had already done."

The Dark Knight though simply stared down at the remote, ignoring what the Maniac was saying as he stood over him.

' _I can't let everyone die...perhaps..._ ' he started to think as a conflicted expression appeared on his face, only for him to then grimace and shake his head subtly.

' _...no, I can't, I won't. I will not save people by killing people! There must be another way...!'_ he started to think, only to have his eyes widen as a look of realisation came to his face.

"So what will your move be, Dark Knight?" Two-Face asked as he looked down at his enemy, only for the latter to sigh in return and look back with a calm expression.

"Harvey..." he then started to say, which then made it the former DA's turn to widen his eyes, because the voice he heard was not the disguised one that he was used to, but one that he had heard two times before.

"...what...! Who are you?" he asked back in confusion, with the Batman responding by removing his cowl and revealing his true face to his former Ally.

"It's me, Harvey..." he started to reply in a calm tone, while Dent's expression was one of shock and bewilderment.

"B..Bruce...Bruce Wayne? You're...the Batman?" he asked in a disbelieving tone, gaining a nod back from the costumed Billionaire as he slowly got back to his feet, making the scarred-Man take a step back with a twitchy reaction.

' _He's confused. Okay, Alfred, time to see if this works._ ' the Vigilante thought, while the Maniac muttered in disbelief.

"I don't understand...all this time?"

"Yes, Harvey, and I know exactly what it feels like to have all that pain and anger weighing down on you, the need to seek justice for those you have lost..." he started to explain, only for the still shocked Dent to cut him off.

"Because you lost your Parents, who were gunned down in front of you." he said back, making Bruce nod back knowingly.

"That's right, but that isn't the only thing we have in 'common', because there is something that we share..." the Billionaire continued calmly, only to hear Alfred's voice in his ear-piece.

"2 minutes, Sir."

"...and that is that we were both lucky to know 'Rachel' as well as we did."

The mention of her name made Two-Face's eyes widen in response, showing the unmasked Batman the chink in the former DA's armour.

"You were Rachel's childhood friend, I remember her telling me all about your friendship."

"Yes, so that means we are both probably the only people who knew her the best. I know that you are doing this for her, because you believe that we..." Bruce continued while gesturing to himself, Harvey and the unconscious Gordon lying on the floor beside them.

"...all failed her, but now you're letting that rage and pain poison you into thinking that the entire City is guilty of the same crime."

Harvey's eyes started to narrow back as he gritted his teeth, which the young Wayne noticed but still stayed calm.

"They did, everyone failed her and so deserve to suffer the same fate." he spat back with a venomous tone.

"You really believe that, Harvey? Do you think Rachel would want this...?" the costumed-Man asked back as he gestured to their surroundings.

" I loved her as much as you did, and I know that there is no way that Rachel would want this, that she would condone your actions here..." he continued, with his tone and demeanour becoming more serious and worried, since he knew time was running out.

"Rachel loved you, Harvey. She knew you were a good Man..." Bruce added, while Two-Face just listened as his own expression became less angry as the former could see a slight semblance to the Lawyer he once knew.

"...and she 'chose you' because of that. Just look at yourself and tell me, do you really think that she would want this, because I highly doubt it and I believe that deep down, past Two-Face, that you know it too." the young Man finished, bringing a thoughtful expression to the scarred-Man's face as he looked down at his hands for his Coin and yet saw nothing there, making his eyes suddenly widen as a look of realisation overcame his usual angry and hateful expression. Because for the first time, he did not know what to think or decide as his mind was again overcome with memories of the times that he had shared with his love.

" _You're Gotham's White Knight...as well as mine own."_

" _I love you, Harvey Dent."_

His eyes began to well up as this opened his thoughts to further memories, which bombarded his mind like waves crashing against a Cliff-face, reminding him of the Man he used to be.

" _Whatever decisions I make as District Attorney will be made with Gotham's best interests in mind. The moment I fail to do that, no matter the circumstances, is the moment that I become everything I stand against."_

" _You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain."_

"My God, what have I done? Please...Rachel, forgive me." he muttered under his breath while falling to his knees, before returning his attention back to the costumed-Billionaire, who received another update via his ear-piece.

"1 Minute, Sir, please hurry."

"Harvey, turn off the Bombs! There is still time to stop this madness." The unmasked Batman then pleaded, while the former DA just stared back with a dumbstruck look to his face.

"Harvey, please?"

"They can't be stopped, Bruce...not by me...not by anyone." Dent replied with dazed tone and act as he knelt there in a shaken state, which made the Vigilante look around them with a worried expression.

' _God damn it! There must be..._ ' he began to think, only to have his thoughts interrupted by a familiar voice in his ear.

"Mr. Wayne, I have managed to disrupt the signal to the main bombs, none of them will explode now..." Lucius began to explain, making Bruce smile back as he sighed deeply.

"Thank you."

"I am sure Gotham will be thankful, but you have just over 40 seconds before the bomb directly under you goes off and I have not control of that one." the CEO then replied, snapping the younger Man's attention back to the situation at hand.

"Roger that." he said back before turning his attention to the still knocked out Commissioner and the shaken-looking Harvey just aways from him,

"Harvey, we have to move!" Batman then said with his disguised voice as he quickly re-equipped his Cowl, making the latter shake his head.

"Leave me...I'm the Villain now, I don't deserve to live for what I have done." he said back, the tone of his voice was one of self loathing, making the Dark Knight shake his head as the former's words reminded him of something he once said.

_"I won't kill you, but I don't have to save you."_

"No, Harvey, that would be too easy for you and I doubt Rachel would approve." he replied, while kneeling down and turning his attention to the Commissioner.

"Gordon, wake up!" he said while giving the older make a little shake, making the latter stir from his unconsciousness.

"...urgh...Batman? What's...?" he started to say, only for the Dark Knight to cut him off.

"The bombs have been taken care of, but we have to get of here." he replied in his disguised voice, before looking over to Dent.

"Harvey, help me." he ordered, gaining a nod back from the Scarred Man, which brought a surprised look from Gordon as the two helped him up.

"...Harvey! What the?"

"No time, So let's go before this place blows." Batman the ordered the pair as the three of them moved quickly to the far end of the derelict, while the timer on the bomb below them continued to silently count down.

"Sir, Foley and his men have rounded up the last of the Mercenaries that has escaped the building, but you have 10 seconds, 8..." Alfred then spoke through the Vigilante's ear piece, only to be cut off by the latter.

"Not now, Penny-One!" he spat as they reached the edge of the floor, turning his attention to Gordon and Dent in the meantime.

"I don't know if this will work, but hold on to me!" he ordered, which made both men do exactly that. And then just as the last few seconds ticked down, the three of them jumped off the edge as the Batman spread out his cape, allowing them to glide away just as the bomb exploded and enveloped the derelict in a massive fireball. The resulting shock-wave then knocked the wind out of the extended cape, forcing the trio down as they hit the ground and rolled over a couple of times.

"Okay, okay...now I'm awake..." the Commissioner then stated as he slowly recovered, while Harvey and the Batman followed suit.

"...so are you going to tell me what is going on?" he added with a confused tone, before Harvey got to his feet and helped him up.

"What is going on, Commissioner..." he started to reply, stopping just to glance over his shoulder at the Dark Knight with a knowing expression, gaining a mirrored look back.

"...is you are taking me in." he finished while holding his hands out at the older Man in a submissive manner, which only made the former look more confused.

"...Batman?"

"It's true, Commissioner, the bombs were stopped and Harvey has decided to give himself up.

"But..?" Gordon started to say back, only for Dent to cut him off.

"I was wrong and I should face the consequences of my actions. Wouldn't you agree, Commissioner?" he said with an honest and earnest tone, before the Vigilante joined their side and gave the Police Chief a pair of Handcuffs, just as sirens could be heard in the distance.

"I should go and pick up your Family from my safe-house." Batman then stated, earning a nod from Gordon in return.

"Alright, but where will you drop them off?" he asked back, stopping the Dark Knight in mid-motion as he started to turn away.

"On the roof of the GCPD, safe and sound, Commissioner, I promise."

"Very well, you better get moving." the older Man replies with an appreciative tone, gaining a slight nod from the Vigilante as he glanced ever so slightly over his shoulder and then started to walk away into the surrounding darkness, leaving Gordon and Dent as they awaited the Police reinforcements.

A moment or so later, once he had made it a far enough distance away from the Sirens of the Police, who had then arrived and surrounded the burning building of 250-52nd Street, the Batman then activated his com-link.

"Penny-One, I am going to need a pick up." the Batman said as he kept walking, which brought his ear-piece to life in response.

"I am already on my way, Master Bruce, and should be at your Suit's signal-location in 20 minutes."

"That's good. In the meantime, I should have no problem evading any Police-searches, if they choose to conduct any in this area."

"Oh, of that I have no doubt, Sir. But tell me, considering how tonight's events have played out, how are you feeling at this moment?" the Butler asked with a curious tone, gaining a similar expression from the Dark Knight.

"Were you eavesdropping the entire time, Alfred?"

"I wouldn't be doing my job properly if I was not monitoring your situation continuously, Master Bruce. But you didn't answer my question, so I will ask again. Considering how tonight's events turned out, how do you feel?"

This brought a thoughtful expression to the Dark Knight's face, as he made it into the cover of the next area's buildings.

"If you are referring to the fact that this latest crisis did not end with any loss of life, then I can tell you, Alfred, that it feels really good." the younger Man replied in his disguised but relieved voice, which made he smile as he knew that his Confidante and friend would be as well.

"I am glad to hear it, in fact, it is already coming in over the news that people believe that the Batman saved the City, despite his current standing with it." Alfred replied, making the costumed Billionaire sigh in response.

"Well I can hear all about it when I get back to the Cave."

"Of course, Master Bruce, I should be there with the Rolls Royce very soon." the Butler said back, before the Vigilante's attention was caught by the sight of Man cowering at the feet of another, who stood over him with a knife at the other end of the alley he had just entered.

"Alright, Penny-One, though there appears to something that I can occupy myself with in the mean time." he replied back.

"And what is that, Sir?" the old Man replied over the com-link, which only made Batman's grin widen as he narrowed his eyes at the distracted criminal.

**BATMAN: THE SCARRED AND THE DAMNED**

**\- EPILOGUE -**

_An hour or so later..._

"Daddy!" little Barbara exclaimed joyously as she ran into her Father's arms, with the older man giving her a loving hug back as he was joined by both his Son and his Wife, both looking a little less welcoming as they joined him in the GCPD HQ, having been dropped off by the Batman on it's roof.

"We flew with the Batman, in his Plane...twice!" she excitedly told him, gaining a pleased smile from Jim in return.

"I'm just glad that you all are safe." he replied while turning his attention to the others, which made his Son crack the slightest of smiles back.

"Yeah, you too, Dad. Batman kept his word and saved you too." he said back, making his Father pull slightly away from his youngest so that he could put his hand on Jimmy's shoulder.

"Is the scary-faced Man gone, Daddy?" his little-girl then asked with an innocence that only children of her age could show, gaining a reassuring smile back as he returned his attention to her.

"Yes, Barbara, he is gone and won't be bothering us again, I promise." the older Man then added, before he found his smile weakening as he looked at his Wife, who walked up behind her Daughter and placed her hands on the little one's shoulders.

"Well, I personally think that the kids have had enough excitement for one day and should get some sleep." she said back with a controlled and tired expression, making little Barbara turn around and show her dislike in return.

"But, Mommy, we just got to see Daddy."

"I know, Sweety, but I think Daddy has got more pressing things going on." she answered while turning her attention back to her Husband and looking over his shoulder, making the Commissioner turn to see Lieutenant Foley and Officer Eckhart join them.

"It's good to see that everyone is safe, just as the Batman had said. Though it would have been nice if he had stuck around." he said, gaining a knowing and annoyed look from his Superior.

"What, so you could arrest him, and after everything he just did tonight?"

"The Law is the Law, Jim, despite what people might think..." the younger Man started to say, only to stop as a reluctant look appeared on his face.

"...but I am not here to talk about that." he added, which made Gordon narrow his eyes back in return.

"Well, I appreciate you checking up on us, Peter. But I really should be finding us a place to stay, since our home is currently a crime-scene."

"Well, that is why I have brought Eckhart with me, Jim. He will sort out your Family's sleeping arrangements, because you and I have been called to see the Deputy Mayor." Foley replied, bringing a surprised look to his Boss's face.

"Michael Murphy, I thought he was currently out of the City?"

"He was in Central City, filling in for Mayor Garcia at the opening another one of those STAR Labs by it's owner, Dr. Harrison Wells, who apparently wants to open another here in Gotham. But since the Mayor was killed by Two-Face, Murphy was called back." the Lieutenant explained, though all Gordon could do was stare back with a knowing look.

"I see you're calling Harvey by his alter-ego now, why is that?" he asked curiously, which only made his Subordinate get angry in response.

"I respected that Man...that Monster, but he took this City's trust and flushed it down into the gutter, twisting our hopes for the future and completely shattering them..." he started to rant back, only to notice that Gordon was about to speak and so stopped him from doing so.

"...and before you say it, yes I know that it was Joker that turned him into what he is...or more likely, he just revealed that Two-Face was really who Dent was the whole time, just as our colleagues thought back then."

This brought a thoughtful look to Gordon's face as he sighed in return, because for him, the entire world was flipped upside down from the moment he came too and found that Harvey was helping Batman get the three of them to safety.

' _One moment can't rectify all the wrong that Harvey has done, but it did show that there was still a glimmer of hope that this Man was not beyond redemption._ '

"The only thing that matters to me, Peter, is that my Family is safe and Harvey is in Prison and no longer a threat to anyone." he replied, only to get a surprised look from the Lieutenant as he looked between his Superior and his Family.

"I find it surprising that you're just 'fine' that Monster who tried to kill your Family not once...but 'twice', is just going to rot in Prison and not face actual Justice for what he did, not only to you and your Family, but also to Gotham herself." Foley said back, before Barbara stepped in between the two men.

"That's enough..." she said at them both, before turning her attention to her Husband.

"...we have been through a lot and I think that the Children have seen enough arguing."

"Yes, I agree." Gordon replied, while Barbara looked over at the youngest of the three Policemen.

"I'd like it if you would show us to where we will be staying, Officer." she said in a firm but diplomatic tone, which earned an unsure look from Eckhart, who then looked at the Commissioner for confirmation.

"Go on, Son." he said, making the other guy nod back and return his focus to his Superior's Family.

"Okay, now if you will follow me, I'll take you to the Hotel."

Both Jimmy and his Sister acknowledged him with a nod and started to follow, only to stop as their Mother gave their Father one last look.

"We will talk later, Jim." she said with a finality to her voice that only he recognised, well it isn't like he hasn't known her long enough.

"Okay, I'll see you all later." the Police Chief replied with a smile as he looked at his Wife and then at his Children, with that smile looking more realistic with them before Barbara ushered them out of the room while following Eckhart, leaving Jim standing there with Foley as an uneasy silence surrounded them.

"Right, shall we go then? The Deputy Mayor is waiting for us downstairs." the younger of the two Men then said, breaking the uneasy silence and earning a nod from the other.

"Very well, let's go."

The two then went back to the main floor and found Mr. Murphy waiting for them in the Commissioner's Office, sitting opposite Gordon's desk and chair as they entered.

"It was good of you to come, Commissioner Gordon,since we have some business to discuss." the greying Man said as he looked over his shoulder at Jim and Foley, making the former nod back in response.

"Yes, Sir, I guess we do. Though, it's not like I could just not come and see you." he replied while walking around to his chair, only for Murphy to put his hand up in protest.

"There's no need to sit down, Gordon..."

This brought a knowing look to the Police-Chief's face as he could sense how this conversation was going to go as he stopped next to his desk, while Foley remained quiet and stood by the door.

"...because this isn't going to be that long, but before we go any further, I have one question for you..." the Deputy-Mayor spoke as he stood up and faced Gordon.

"...why?"

"Why what, Mr. Murphy?" Jim replied, trying to sound confused by the question despite knowing what he was about to ask.

"Why did you and that Vigilante fake Dent's death and keep it a secret from the rest of the City? I only ask, because I remember a conversation that Anthony Garcia had with Dent a year ago, just after both you and him had told the Mayor your plan to arrest the entire Mob. Tony told me afterwards and I never forgot it, want to hear it?" he asked, while Gordon replied with the slightest of gulps in return.

"...The Mayor had warned Dent on what would happen if he went through with this mass of arrests, because it would paint a bullseye on his back and anyone who would lose something from his plan would be gunning for him, looking for anything that could overturn his impressive and risky idea..." Mr. Murphy continued, while the two Cops remained quiet and listened.

"...and if the former DA had anything that these disgruntled parties could use, that it could bring down the very Council of this City and turn Gotham into the chaos that you and he were trying to stop."

"Look, Mr. Murphy..." the Commissioner began to say as his the elected Official took a slight pause, only for the latter to speak up and cut him off.

"I'm not finished, Commissioner, please...don't interrupt..." he replied with a diplomatic yet stern tone, making the former sigh defeatedly.

"...because that is exactly what happened, didn't it? That after Dent survived the tragedy that claimed the life of Miss. Dawes, he did something didn't he? Something that led along the lines of what the Mayor had been worried about, so what was it, Commissioner?" the Deputy Mayor asked with an intuitive expression, which made Gordon adjust his glasses uncomfortably before looking his Boss in the eye.

"You want the truth..." the older Man began to reply, before taking a breath as he turned to look at Foley and then back to Murphy.

"...okay...of course, the Batman didn't kill Harvey Dent..." he started to explain with a pained tone, while the other two men listened.

"...because Harvey was going to murder my Son, had the Batman not stopped him. And then my 'friend' decided to take the blame for the crimes that Harvey had committed, so that I could reluctantly use his death and his reputation as Gotham's White Knight to do some good and keep the Mob off the City's streets." he continued before looking down at his desk, breaking eye contact with Murphy as he took another breath.

"Well, that was very noble of the Vigilante..." the Deputy-Mayor began to reply, his voice sounding somewhat sympathetic, which brought Jim's attention back up to him.

"...but what did you mean with 'reluctantly'?" he added with his tone shifting to more cautious and questioning, which only made the Commissioner feel like the imaginary spot-light on him brighten as he stood there, being watched by the others in the room.

"Well, Mr. Murphy..." Jim then started to say, not bothering to hide the pain and anger he was feeling at having been made to explain himself as he looked back at the Official.

"...how would you feel if you had to praise the Madman that tried to kill 'your' own Son, instead of the man who saved him?" he asked in a knowing tone, while a single tear started to run down his left cheek.

"My God..." Foley muttered under his breath as a look of realisation appeared on his face, it was a look shared by the Deputy-Mayor who took a step back from the Commissioner as he put his hand to his mouth.

"Damn it, Gordon, why didn't you or your Family say anything?" he asked by in an adamant tone, though it was slightly broken by the revelation that he had just heard,

"Because Mayor Garcia was right, that if anything was pinned on Harvey after what we managed to do together with the Mob...then it would all fall apart. Batman understood that, so he decided to take the blame for everything Harvey had done, as well as the former-DA's murder. He would rather the world hated him, then let Gotham fall back under the shadow of the Mob, and I had to condemn him myself..." the Police Chief continued, only to stop and take a breath as he wiped the tear away.

"...I took the lesser of two evils to ensure that our City would see the 'Dawn' that Harvey spoke of many times during his tenure as Gotham's District Attorney, which was a choice that weighed heavily on my shoulders for the past year and also damaged my relationship with my Family, because they did not agree with me throwing the Batman to the Wolves."

Murphy then looked down at the desk, taking note of the Photo of the Commissioner's Family which stood there with his Children and Wife frozen in a moment of happiness, before sighing and returning his attention to Gordon.

"I am sorry to hear that, Commissioner, and as I said previously, the Batman made a very noble sacrifice for the rest of us..." he began to say with a slither of sympathy to his voice, which then disappeared as he continued.

"...but he is still a Vigilante and acting outside of the Law and is guilty of that, if not the crime of murdering Dent, something that itself wasn't true either."

"No, I found out shortly after the incident with the Joker that Harvey was actually in a Coma. And it looked as if he would never wake from, so I decided to hide him in Arkham Asylum and act as if he was truly dead, which in itself was true, from a certain point of view." Jim replied, gaining a confused look from Foley.

"A certain point of view?"

"Yes, the Harvey Dent we knew had died at the hands of the Joker, leaving Two-Face for the rest of us. It was his twisted attempt at a joke, one that would have ruined everything if it had come out." his Superior said back, making the Deputy-Mayor take a breath before placing his hands on his hips.

"That might be true, Gordon, that you and the Barman were simply trying to save us from an unfortunate and terrible truth. But what is also true and I cannot ignore, despite your good intentions, is that you not only aligned yourself with a Vigilante that the Mayor tasked you to find and arrest. But you also broke your vow as a Policeman and lied to the very City you were charged to protect." Murphy replied in a reluctant manner-of-fact tone, making the Commissioner nod back knowingly.  
"I know, so what happens now?" he asked, trying to feign a confused tone of voice, though he already knew where this conversation was heading.

"Well no offence, Jim, but I was going to insist that you take early retirement. Because no matter how I look at it, you broke the Law and should face the consequences of your actions..." Murphy continued to say, which made Gordon want to answer, but the City Official beat him to it.

"But that being said, Lieutenant Foley made quite the argument for keeping you on the force..."

The older Man turned his attention to his younger Colleague, who simply gave him a sympathetic smile back as their Boss kept talking.

"...saying that you were too good a resource to let go and it would hurt the GCPD's morale to see you go at this time."

"Really?" Jim replied with a surprised tone, not even attempting to hide it as he return his focus to the Deputy Mayor.

"Yes, so instead I am going to have to strip you of the title of Police Commissioner and push you back down to Sargent. And from there, Foley will partner you with Officer Bullock."

"So that means the Lieutenant is going to be the new Police Commissioner?" Gordon said back with an inquisitive and knowing tone, earning a nod back from Murphy in response.

"Yes."

This brought a thoughtful expression to the Commissioner's face as he pondered on the choice presented to him, while the Deputy-Mayor and Foley waited before sighing.

"Thank you, Mr. Murphy, for a very generous offer considering what I had done. Because I certainly do not think I would have, if someone under me had done the same..." he started to reply, gaining a knowing look from Foley as he could see how his Superior's answer was going to turn out.

"...but I am going to go with early retirement..." he carried on, making the City Official silently nod back as he and the Lieutenant listened.

"...because even though I agree somewhat with Peter here, I would be a reminder of what has previously happened if I stay on and the citizens of Gotham deserve to see that the system works, even with one of it's own who has tried to cheat it."

"Okay, Gordon, in that case I can assure you that there will be no charges brought to you and you will leave here with your pension intact, since your service-record is one of finest in the GCPD's history." Murphy replied, earning an appreciated nod from Gordon.

"Thank you." he said back, only for the former to gesture at Foley as he ushered the Commissioner to the door.

"Well if you will now follow Lieutenant Foley, then we can get on with the Press-conference and inform the Citizens of our City what is happening." he said, while Foley opened the door and followed Gordon outside as the two men left the Deputy-Mayor in Gordon's old office.

"Look, Jim..." Peter then said, stopping his soon to be former-Colleague in his tracks as the latter turned to him.

"...I just wanted to tell you that I didn't want this to happen like this." he said with a sympathetic tone, but this just earned him an angry glare from Gordon in return.

"Oh, don't give me that, Peter. You have been hounding me for the last year about chasing down the Batman..." he replied, before taking a reluctant breath.

"...well now it appears you will get your chance, Commissioner."

"Now just a minute, Jim, I didn't ask for your Job." the Lt. Replied defensively, though that didn't stop the older Man from biting back.

"No, but you have it now. Which means that you have the responsibility of protecting the entire City, making sure it's Citizens feel safe and secure. I hope that you will keep that in mind and not waste all of your time hunting down the Batman, who is someone that is simply trying to help." he replied with a somewhat critical tone, which made Foley narrow his eyes back as his temper flared.

"I do not understand why you keep defending that Vigilante, a man who defies all of our laws in his own misguided attempt to enforce them. He is nothing but a Criminal and I will make sure that he pays for those crimes, which will be much easier without you there to get in the way." he spat, gaining a mirrored expression from Gordon in return.

"You are an Idiot! Because if you have not noticed, the Batman pretty much saved us all tonight and it wasn't for the first time."

"Yeah, I know that and I appreciate how he helped us in this latest crisis, but that doesn't change the fact that he is a criminal and I will continue to treat him as such." Foley replied as the older Man turned and waved him off as he continued to walk away.

"Like I said, you're an Idiot." Jim said back as another person met him at the end of the room, which made the Lieutenant join his side reluctantly.

"Mr. Gordon, we are ready for you." the new guy said, earning a reluctant nod from the older Man as he acknowledged him, but then stopped and returned his attention to his soon-to-be former-subordinate.

"I just hope, Peter, that you won't have to face a similar situation as I did. A situation that has no easy way out, where you're damned whether you do a particular thing or not. Because one thing is certain to me, which is that when that moment comes, you will not have anyone at your side to help you, not like I did. A 'Friend' that will do the things that you can't, even if that comes as a sacrifice on their part." he said in a low and judging tone, before walking through the door into the next room with the other guy, leaving the Lieutenant to stand there and contemplate what he had just been told.

**BATMAN: THE SCARRED AND THE DAMNED**

Meanwhile, back at the Batcave, Bruce was lying down on what looked like a Gurney with his shirt off as Alfred attended to his wounds.

"Ouch! Alfred, careful!" the younger Man said with an annoyed tone, earning an eye roll from the Butler as he removed the bullet from his Master's upper-torso.

"And I thought you were trained to block out pain..." he started to say as he applied pressure to the spot as the un-masked Vigilante sat up, only for the latter to cut him off.

"Actually I was taught to put pain in it's place." he replied, which only made his old Friend raise an eyebrow as he stopped and gave Bruce a knowing look.

"Well I doubt whoever tutored you in that skill meant for you to voice your pain, Master Bruce, so don't be a Baby." he replied with a sarcastic tone, making the Billionaire smile in return.

"Fair point..." he began to say back, before looking at the Gurney as Alfred finished and bandaged hiw wound up.

"...though I think that we should install a proper medical unit down here, right?"

"That's a good idea, Mr. Wayne." a familiar voice spoke up from behind the pair, making the younger Man look over his shoulder and see Lucius standing there."

"Luicus, I didn't know you were here..." he started to say with a surprised expression, before Pennyworth cut him off as he finished and started to pack away his medical kit.

"Mr. Fox arrived here shortly after I had left to pick you up, Sir."

"But how did he..." Bruce then started to ask, a bewildered expression growing on his face that made both older Men look at each other and sigh.

"Still not quite the Master-Detective are you, Bruce. You gave me access to the Cave only last year."

"Well, Lucius, what can I say..." the Billionaire began to reply, a cheeky smile growing on his face at the same time.

"...but when facing a City-wide emergency, the third in three years, I might add. It's easy for the smaller details to be misplaced or forgotten in the madness of it all." he added, gaining a nod back from his CEO.

"How true that it is, Bruce, but once more 'you' managed to stop Gotham falling into that madness."

"No, 'we' did, the three of us." the younger Man quickly replied, bringing an appreciative smile to his Butler's face.

"That's kind of you to say, Master Bruce, though it would be foolish not to acknowledge that it was Batman's example that inspired us to do our part."

"Agreed, in fact there is something you should see, Bruce..." Fox then said, before turning his attention to the nearby Bat-Computer.

"Computer, show news-feed on the main-screen." he then commanded, with the large device quickly executing it as it's main screen came to life and showed a news broadcast.

"Wow, you added verbal commands to the Bat-Computer..." Bruce started to say with an impressed and surprised tone, only for his Colleague to cut him off.

"Just watch, Bruce." he said back, making the Wayne stare back at the screen, just as a reporter started to talking whilst standing next to some random people.

_"...this is Jack Ryder for Gotham News and since the incident surrounding former-District Attorney Harvey Dent, now known as Two-Face. It appears that despite City Officials and GCPD's repeated callings for the Batman's arrest, that the Public's views on our resident Vigilante are changing."_

_"The Batman saved us, he saved the entire City. Now I don't know what happened the night that he apparently killed Dent and in fact I didn't believe it, because he once saved my Wife from being mugged by two scum-bag losers. And to see that he is still out there, protecting us. Well it helps me sleep better at night."_

_"Why does the Batman continue to do this, as things have only got worse since he showed up."_

_"We need Batman out here on the streets, since the Cops can't seem to stop this shit from happening."_

_"He stinks and I don't like him."_

"It appears that there are some in Gotham that no longer see the Batman as a menace." Lucius then said, regaining Bruce's attention back to him and Alfred, while the News Broadcast returned to it's studio on the screen.

"I appreciate why you showed me that, Lucius, but I don't do what I do to get good publicity, I do it because it is necessary." the younger Billionaire replied, gaining a knowing nod back from his CEO.

"I know, Alfred to me as much. But you cannot deny that despite some still feeling ill intent against your masked Alter-Ego, there are others that the Batman is clearly inspiring."

This brought a knowing look to Bruce's face, as he looked back at Fox.

"I agree, that is good and they are going to need that. Because very soon the Dent Act is going to be scrapped, meaning that the one thousand Inmates at Blackgate will be released back into Gotham and the GCPD will not be able to handle it on their own."

"In that case, Master Wayne..." Alfred then began to say, earning the attention of both Men as they looked back at him.

"...we are lucky that the City still has Batman to defend it, since everyone of those Criminals fears you." he added with a proud smile as he placed a hand on his young Master's shoulder, which made the latter smile back appreciatively.

But then as he was about to reply, the three Men found their attention caught by the main screen of the Bat-Computer as it continued to show the current News broadcast.

_"We have breaking news for you as we take you to the GCPD Headquarters, where Commissioner James Gordon is about to make a statement."_

"What!" Bruce said back with a surprised tone, as the broadcast changed to show the Police Commissioner standing at a podium before a host of Journalists and Camera-Men.

_"Good Evening, I have come before you all to tell you the truth about what happened to Harvey Dent that night, over a year ago. I chose to hide the truth because I believed it was the right thing to do, due to the high tensions and panic created amongst the Citizens of our great City were experiencing that night with the Joker..."_ he started to say, which immediately made the Billionaire narrow his eyes in response, because he could see the reluctant and pain expression on his Ally's face.

_"...but the Batman did not kill Harvey Dent, he saved my Son and then took the blame for Harvey's atrocious crimes..."_ he continued to say, only stopping to take a breath.

_"...so I could to my shame, create a lie around this fallen White Knight...I gave praise to the Lunatic that attempted to murder my own Child..."_ Gordon continued, before awkwardly adjusting his glasses as unbeknownst to him, Bruce Alfred and Lucius simply watched silently from their location in the Bat-Cave.

_"...but the Lie has been revealed to you all today, which has brought my shame into the light, letting the People of Gotham know the truth...and there is nothing left for me to do now but resign."_

The Audience then came to life as all the reporters began loudly shouting their questions over each other, while Gordon quickly left the room and the range of the main Camera as Foley then took his place.

_"It is sad to see such a distinguished member of our Police-Force have to leave, but I want to assure everyone that the GCPD is still committed to protecting our Citizens, maintaining Law and Order in Gotham. This also pertains to 'the Batman', who as a Vigilante, acts outside of the Law and must be brought to Justice for those very laws he has broken..."_ the Lieutenant started to say, only for Bruce to speak up and cut off the broadcast.

"Computer, deactivate screen." he said, making the device do just that as he got off the Gurney and began heading to the Lift in a slightly rushed Manner.

"I've got to go." he said, leaving a bemused Alfred and Fox behind.

"Go where, Sir?" the former asked, stopping his Master who looked back over his shoulder.

"To see Gordon, but I have to make a stop first and for that, there is something up-stairs that I need."

"I take it you are going to need your 'formal wear'..." Fox then asked, before turning his attention to the Butler.

"...that's the correct term, right, Alfred?" he added, gaining a nod back as Bruce looked back questioningly.

"That's right, Lucius, why do you ask?"

"Because I think you will want to use what I have brought in that large case over by the Computer..." the CEO began to explain, making the Billionaire turn his attention to the metal crate standing next to the Bat-Computer.

"What's in there?" he asked while walking over the to the large object, with Fox quickly joining his side as he began to open it up.

"Take a look, Bruce, because I think you will like what you see." the older Man replied as he watched the Wayne unlock the Crate's lid and open it, before his eyes widened as he smiled down at what he saw.

"Wow..!" he started to exclaim, earning a mirrored look from Lucius in return before the former then turned and looked back with a curious expression.

"...but I thought you said it would take another day or so to finish?"

"Well I may have lied a little, since it was not ready when you saw it, but it is now..." the CEO replied as he gestured at the crate's contents.

"Now this 'Version-3 has a handful of new features that your previous-version does not, as well as some alterations and it too comes with it's own instruction manual..." he continued, only for Bruce to cut him off.

"Which I will read, this time."

This brought surprised looks to both Lucius and Alfred's faces, with the latter joining the pair beside the open crate.

"Really, Master Bruce?" the Butler asked, gaining a nod from his younger Master.

"Naturally, since I need to be more hands on with all of this..." he began to answer, before turning around and looking back to the Lift.

"...so I guess I can take this out for a test-run?"

"Yes, Bruce..." Fox replied with a smile, while the Billionaire headed back towards the Lift.

"...by the way, you do know that you have a second Bat-pod here, at least until your 'Batmobile' and the second Batwing are completed, right?" he then asked, bringing a knowing smirk to Bruce's face as he turned and looked back at his friends.

"Of course I do, thanks in advance, Lucius." he replied before then entering the Lift, leaving both Fox and Pennyworth in the Cave.

"Well, it's about time." the former then said with a relieved tone, earning a knowing nod from Alfred.

"That it is, Lucius."

**BATMAN: THE SCARRED AND THE DAMNED**

In Arkham Asylum, Harvey sat on the bunk in his cell, once more dressed in the Inmate clothing that he awoke from his Coma in. The fallen DA simply stared blankly at the concrete wall before him, one of three that made up his cell, except for the large metal door that stood to his left. It was so quiet in there as the Scarred-Man sat in complete isolation, that he had nothing to distract him from his thoughts as he continually went over them in his mind. But then the sound of metal being moved as something on the door was unlocked, caught Dent's attention as it's viewer port opened and revealed a familiar masked-Man to it's occupant.

' _Bruce!_ ' he thought as he stood up and stared back at Batman through the small window.

"Hello, Harvey." the Vigilante said, making the prisoner stare back at his Visitor with an unsure expression as he walked up to the door, but the former recognised what he was thinking and gave him a slight smile in return.

"Don't worry, we have at least 5 minutes before Arkham's security realises that the glitch their cameras and audio-receivers are suffering is anything but that." he added with his usual disguised voice, gaining a nod back.

"So how did you get passed the Security to get even this far into the Asylum, since I heard that it had been strengthened quite a bit since I was last here, Bruce."

"Let's just say that I have a 'friend' on the inside, plus as the increased security goes, I had Wayne Enterprises give the Arkham a much needed cash boost to their budget." the Dark Knight replied, as a more serious expression befell Harvey's face.

"You do know that I will not tell anyone your identity, right?

"Yes, I know, Harvey."

"I know Rachel would not forgive me if I were to out your identity, especially since Gotham needs you more than it did me." Dent replied with a knowing look.

"I heard that you asked to be locked away without hope of parole, even telling them what regulations they could use to ensure anything like that could not happen." his Visitor asked, earning a nod back in return.

"You helped me see the truth of what I had become, Bruce, which was a betrayal to Rachel and everything that she believed about me, which was something that I could not live with." he added with the tone of his voice tinged with guilt and self loathing, gaining a nod from the Vigilante in return.

"It wasn't entirely your fault, Harvey, because the Joker was the one who set you on this dark path. He targeted you because you were Gotham's symbol of hope, it's one chance for something better."

"And he was wrong about that..." the scarred-Man then said back, turning round to face Batman once more.

"...and so were you, Bruce. Because in the end, I was just a Man, someone that could be silenced or corrupted...which was exactly what happened..." he continued as a knowing look appeared on his face.

"...but you, Bruce, you have created in 'Batman' something that could never be defiled or destroyed and your example will eventually inspire Gotham to be better than it is."

This brought a surprised expression to Bruce's face, which Harvey could see, even beneath that Cowl as the former remembered what the Inmate was referring to.

"You can be the symbol of hope that I can never be."

"It's funny how the people around me have been throwing words that I have said in the past, back in my face recently." the costumed-Man said back with a humbling tone, which brought a saddened smile to Dent's face.

"Perhaps you should listen to them more..." he began to reply, as his face then looked back more knowingly.

"...because I wish that I had."

This brought a moment of silence between the two Men as they stood either side of the Cell-door, as Batman nodded back knowingly.

"My friend here in at the Asylum has told me that you convinced the GCPD and the Mayor-Office to put you behind bars with no hope of Parole, even bringing up the regulations that would cement that decision in place."

"That's right, because I remember when I made a promise to the City, that it's Laws do work and can again for their benefit. So it is only fair that those same Laws apply to me, considering what I ended up doing. If going in here for the crimes that I committed helps the people to see that, then at least I will have done something good and I can start redeeming myself in 'her' eyes once more."he said back with a hopeful tone, which brought a smirk to Batman's face.

"You will, Harvey, in time..." he started to say before looking down at his utility-belt and opening one of its pouches, earning a curious stare from Harvey as he could not see it through the door.

"...which brings me to this..." the Vigilante added, before opening the package hatch of the door on his side and placing something within.

"...because I want you to have it."

This made the former DA's expression become more curious as he turned his attention to the hatch on his side of the door, opening it and retrieving the item.

"Oh..." he then started to say in surprise as his eyes widened, for he found himself holding a photo of Rachel.

"...Bruce..."

"There is no need to say anything, Harvey, since you need this more than I do." the Dark Knight quickly replied with a smile, gaining a mirrored expression from Dent in response as he looked down at the photo.

Well, I should get going now." the costumed-Billionaire then said, making the Inmate nod back as he returned his attention to the Vigilante.

"Of course, but promise me one thing while you are out there."

"What's that?"

"Don't fail Gotham, don't let the City down like I did." Harvey said back with a hopeful tone to his voice, which gained a confident expression from Batman in return.

"I won't, Harvey, I promise."

This brought a thankful smile to Dent's face as he looked back down at Rachel's photo.

"Good, then you better..." he started to reply, before looking back up and noticing that the Dark Knight was no longer standing there.

"...get back out there."

This made his smile widen a little more as he then went back to his bunk and sat down, before returning his gaze to the photo.

' _Jim was right, he really 'does' do that._ '

Twenty minutes later and Jim walked into the living-room of the Hotel suite that was now the Gordon's residence for the next several days, sighing heavily as he dropped his coat on the couch there.

' _It's finally done..._ ' he started to think, before something caught the corner of his eyes which made him turn to see that there three packed suitcases standing by the wall next to the door.

"What's going..." he began to say as Barbara and the Kids walked in from the Bedroom, with their coats already on.

"...on?"

Both kids looked at their Father with saddened expressions, though his Daughter was the more upset of the two as their Mother stepped toward the older Man.

"Jim, the Kids and I are going to my Mother's in Cleveland." she said in very clear and calm tone, which made her Husband's expression become even more bewildered.

"What?...but...but why?" he replied, not even attempting to hide his emotions as the room's phone, that stood on a stand next to the main door, began to ring.

"Jimmy, get the phone. It should be the front desk, letting us know that the Taxi has arrived." Barbara then said, earning a solemn nod from her Son, before returning her attention to Jim once more.

"Barbara, tell me what the hell is going on." he said back, trying to stay calm, despite what he was feeling inside.

"Jim, if you haven't noticed, this Family has suffered at the hands of that Maniac, not once...but twice in a year, a year. I don't want our Kids to live here anymore, so I am taking them somewhere far from the madness that this City invites..." she started to say, while Jimmy spoke on the phone.

"...I would ask you to come with us, but I know what your answer will be and I just can't have our Kids stay in this environment because of that." she answered, gaining a knowing look from Gordon as he turned his eyes to the floor tellingly.

"Also I feel that the only tie that we have to each other now...is because of them." the Wife continued while gesturing at little Barbara who stood at her side, holding her hand.

"Mom, they said the Taxi is waiting to take us to the Airport." the older Son then answered as he put the phone down, earning a nod back in return as he walked up to his Father.

"Dad, we saw the news. You really took responsibility for lying about Batman and Dent?" he asked, there was a slither of un-believability to his words, but just a slither as Jim nodded back with a slight smile.

"Yeah, Son, I did."

This made the boy give his Father a hug, with the latter kneeling down to return the gesture as they embraced.

"I'm proud of you, Dad."

"Thanks, Jimmy." he replied as the two then separated and his attention turned to little Barbara, who was watching with a mixture of sadness and defiance.

"I don't want to go, Daddy." she stated with her bottom lip trembling away, earning a loving stare from her Father as her took in a warm embrace, which made her grip tightly as she then hugged him back.

"I know, Sweetheart, but your Mom is right, you would be much safer in Cleveland." he said back with a tinge of reluctance to his voice, which made her cling to him even tighter.

"...but..." she managed to say, while tears slowly started to run down her face, so he pulled away just enough to look his Daughter in her eyes.

"What kind of Father would I be if I kept you here in harms way..." he started to say before looking back to his Son, who acknowledged him with a solemn nod.

"...so you will go with your Mom and be on your best behaviour, okay?" he then asked, whilst little Barbara simply looked down at the ground.

"I don't want to hear back from your Gran, telling me that your causing her trouble." he added, though now he could feel his eyes welling up as he watched his youngest, who then returned her attention back to him and nodded slowly.

okay...Daddy."

"Come here." he said back with hurt smile as the two hugged once more, before his Wife then spoke up.

"Jim, we really should get going."

"Right then, I see you both real soon." he replied as he and his Daughter separated, with the little girl joining her Brother's side reluctantly.

"Jimmy, take your sister outside, please?" the Mother then said, earning a nod from him before both the kids gave their Father one last look.

"Bye, Dad."

"Bye, Daddy."

"See you soon, Kids." Jim replied before the two youngsters left the room, with the oldest pulling along one of the suitcases, while Barbara grabbed the last two and started for the same door.

"Let me help you with that Barbara." the former Commissioner offered, making the Woman shake her head as she stopped by the now open door.

"They are not heavy, Jim, since the two Cops that brought them here for us didn't pack everything that was back at the house..." she began to say, before looking over her shoulder at him.

"...anyway, our Son is right." she continued, gaining a curious look back from Gordon.

"About what?"

"That you did a 'good thing' tonight...good bye." she then said before walking out the door and down the corridor, out of sight of her Husband, who then closed the door and stood there for what felt like a long moment as he thought about what had just happened.

But then he suddenly looked over to the Balcony-door with a curious expression, before re-adjusting his glasses and then walking over to it, exiting the interior and stepping out into he cool night air as he leaned on the railing and looked out at the City around him.

"I'm sorry, Gordon." a familiar disguised voice then spoke from his right, earning a sigh from him.

"There's no need to apologise, Batman, this was going to happen sooner or later..." he began to say back, making the Vigilante step out of the shadowed area of the Balcony and stand beside his Ally.

"...I mean Barbara and I have had our troubles anyway, this was just the last nail in the coffin. Plus she is right about the Kids, they shouldn't have to live in a City where they are constant targets..." he continued while looking down at the street below, just as his family got into the waiting taxi, which then left moments later.

"...but at least they will be safe now, since things are about to get a lot messier from now on."

"Because of the one thousand Mob members that will be released in the next day or so from Blackgate." Batman replied, earning a nod from Gordon.

"Yeah, Gotham's going to need you now, more than ever. Because I doubt that the GCPD is going to be as effective with Foley in charge." he said back with a knowing expression, gaining a nod back from the costumed-Man.

"I agree, especially as Foley has made it clear that he will still be targeting me as well..." he began to say while turn ing his attention to the view.

"...but let him come, I can handle it."

This made Gordon smirk and look at him with an admirable expression, while a breeze gently blew through the area.

"I know that's true..." he said before noticing that the breeze had gently blown open a gap in the Dark Knight's cape, revealing the new bodysuit underneath which was dark grey with a new shaped Bat-symbol cover it's chest.

"...by the way, I notice you've got a new look." he added while gesturing to his Ally's costume, which was now in the light and he could see the slight difference in the black Cowl and the leathery look of it's cape.

"I thought it was time for a change..." the Vigilante began to reply, while keeping his attention on the City.

"...so what are you going to do now, since you are no longer in the GCPD?"

This brought a thoughtful look to the former Commissioner, before a slight smile appeared on his face as he mirrored his friend.

"Since I am not following my Family to Cleveland, you have probably guessed that I am staying in Gotham."

"It doesn't take a Genius." Batman replied, earning another thoughtful look from Gordon.

"Yeah well, I still believe that I can help this City, even if I'm no longer a member of it's Police-Force. I just need to figure out how."

"You will, Gordon, I know it. Just as I know that we can still bring Gotham back, although it will take longer than we thought." the Vigilante said back with a confidant tone to his disguised voice, before he then started to move.

"Wait, Batman, before you go and disappear like you do..." the former-Cop then began to say, stopping the costumed-Man in his tracks as he looked back over his shoulder.

"...there was something that I wanted say."

"What is it?" the Dark Knight replied as he turned back to face his Ally.

"Before all of this happened with Harvey, you and I worked together for over a year as we fought to loosen the Mob's grip on Gotham. Over that time we learnt to trust one another as we succeeded in beating the organised Crime machine and I feel honoured to call you my friend." Gordon said with a heartfelt tone, which brought a surprised look to the Batman's masked-face.

"...Gordon..." he began to say back, only for Jim to cut him off in a friendly manner.

"Batman, my friends call me 'Jim'." he replied, which brought a smile to the Vigilante's face as he nodded back in return.

"Alright...,Jim."

"That's better, now get out there, there's work to be done." the older Man said back with a warm smile, gaining another nod and smirk from the Dark Knight before he then quickly leapt over the railing and dropped out of view of the Balcony. Gordon then looked over to the ground below and saw that there was now no sign of his friend as he then returned his gaze to the view of the City, just as the clouds gave way to the Moon in the night sky.

"Thank you and good luck." he then said while behind the building, Batman landed back on his Batpod and drove off into the night.

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the City, a black Limousine parks under a street lamp that is just aways from the Sandy Hook Bridge. Then a black-suited Man steps out of the driver's side of the vehicle and walks to it's back, before opening the passenger door there.

"We have arrived at Gotham, Sir." he spoke while looking into the low lit interior.

"Very good. And what have you heard about 'the Bird' and the rest of those Traitorous Bastards, what has happened to them?" an angry grizzled voice spoke back, to which the Driver simply looked back with a calm and focused expression.

"It has been reported that 'the Bird', Wintergreen and his team have all been arrested by the Police, Sir."

"Now that's what I like to hear, traitors getting their just-deserts. Serves them right for ditching my services for that Freak's." the Passenger replied happily, gaining a nod back from the other.

"Indeed, Sir."

"Well help me out, because I want to see the view from here."

"Of course, Sir." the Driver answered as he helped the other older-sounding Man out of the back of the vehicle, revealing the latter to be a short, round, balding Man wearing an expensive-looking suit. He had a rather pointed nose and wore a single eye-glass over his left eye.

"Hand me that, will you?" he then said, gesturing to something that was lying on the back-seat, which the other Man then picked up.

"Here you are, Sir." he replied while handing a black Umbrella to his Passenger, who then stood there and admired the view of the bridge and the City behind it.

"Yes, I think it is time that Gotham City remembered one of it's oldest Families, wouldn't you agree?"

"Of course, Mr. Cobblepot." the Driver said back, turning his attention to the view as the shorter Man smiled.

"Yes, wait until they all see what I can do, Wah Wah Wah."

 

_**\- THE END -** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And so I have finished my first Batman Fan-Story. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Thank you for taking the time to read this story, I really appreciate it. :)
> 
> Next Story: Five Years later, the City is under the shadow of the mysterious Penguin and Black Mask, the last two Mob Bosses still operating in Gotham. But as public opinion grows for the Batman, due to his one Man crusade against the Mob. The Dark Knight finds himself targeted by two Assassins, whose sole purpose appears to be making him pay for a Sin from his past.


End file.
